


Enter Gaia

by Daxi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 170,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxi/pseuds/Daxi
Summary: Season 1 (Chapters 1 - 22)"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."Alexis hits a man with her car and ends up on an adventure she never intended to sign up for. These are the tales of her and her immortal friend, Lane Mikelson.Season 2 (Chapter 23 - 44 )"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."Reno’s shot is heard around the world. Both god-like beings go missing, putting the Turks on edge and WRO into overdrive to find any evidence of them: alive or dead. Now Reno has to face Alexis, how does he tell her what happened? How will she react?Season 3 (Coming Soon)"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."Zazel grows in strength as he gathers fragments of a mysterious summon materia. Alexis and Reno race against time to find Lane. The fate of the world depends on them.Long plot. Eventually OCxRenoSpecific warnings found in each chapter.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters as they belong to Square Enix. However, I do own Lane, Alexis, and several other characters that will appear throughout the story. Any names or likeness of characters to real people is a coincidence.

There is an empty desk in front of Alexis. There is the noise of high schoolers chatting, but it sounds like her head is in a fishbowl. Everyone's faces are blurry as Alexis looks around, then her focus returns to the desk in front of hers. It takes a while for her to remember that a boy sits there. He is usually late for class, explaining why it remains empty. As if on queue, the door swings open, and a young man walks in. Alexis is not sure when the teacher started teaching, but she goes quiet as the kid enters. Tilting her head, Alexis can vaguely make out his face. He pulls the black beanie further down his head, covering his hair entirely. There is an injury on his eye, or at least there was until she looks at him again. The classroom is eerily silent, but Alexis is sure people are moving their mouths. The chair in front of her desk slides out. Looking up at the boy, his eyes make contact with hers. They are such a beautiful color, though Alexis is not sure why she thinks that. She cannot precisely tell what color they are. 

Suddenly the school bell rings, and Alexis finds herself in front of her locker. Groaning, she realizes vaguely what is happening. It is another dream of her past, something that is frequently occurring now. Annoyed, Alexis lets the dream carry on though she knows she will wake up in confusion with no answers to a lot of questions. Alexis packs her school bag for the weekend and head outside, the trip being much shorter than it really was in reality. Going towards the bike rack, she unlocks the bike and decides to walk it to the sidewalk. Everything begins to have a sense of deja vu, and Alexis somewhat remembers this day. After leaving the school grounds, a car drives by. It almost drowns out the cry of pain followed by the sound of metal being struck against something. Moving towards the sound and peaking around the building corner, Alexis sees a member of the football team pick up the kid that was late by his shirt collar. There is no feeling of fear, but she remembers the horror of seeing the blood drip from the young man's lip, the eye already turning red.

"Trying to hide from us, slum rat? Shouldn't be trying to cover up that hair either. Only an idiot would color it that way to get attention," the boy that grips her classmate by the collar. When he doesn't get a response, he throws him on the ground and kicks Alexis's classmate in the ribs.

Before his lackeys join in, she finds herself shouting, "Stop!"

The gang turns on Alexis, all of them grinning. All of these boys look the same, their faces existing, yet she cannot discern any features. As she backs up, her back hits the wall, and suddenly she is cornered. They yell at her, calling her names that she cannot remember, but she remembers the fear. As soon as the boy raises his hand to slap her, he stops. Alexis remembers a shout, and she hears it, but again everything is muddled. Behind the bullies, she sees her classmate standing up, face covered in scratches. Suddenly he is taller, a darker face, and carrying a weapon like a pipe. He clubs one of the kids–no an adult now in the head. Alexis shakes her head, knowing that this was not the memory and try to focus back on the dream. As soon as her focus returns on the three bullies and her classmate, back to normal, Alexis hears someone clear their throat, and she looks behind her–the wall suddenly is gone. Lane, dressed as a Turk, stands behind her and causes the bullies to scatter. As soon as he approaches, Alexis is dragged away, and she turns to look at who or what is pulling her and stares into two split red eyes.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Bolting upright, Alexis looks around and slams her hand down on the alarm. Taking deep breaths, she slowly calms herself. Groaning, she throws herself back down, head bouncing lightly on the pillows. The dreams are already becoming fleeting memories. By the end of the day, she is only going to remember bits and pieces. Running a hand through her hair, she stares at the time and rolls out of bed. The bathroom is so far away, but Alexis shuffles towards it. Deciding a hot shower should help finish calming the nerves, she steps into the shower and lets the water pour on her head, massaging her scalp.

After the shower, she gets her wait-staff clothes on and fixes her hair up. When entering the living room, she notices that Lane is missing. Saying a small prayer for him, she walks outside, hoping he is simply on another search for answers. Tilting her head, she stares at the gloomy sky, made even darker with Midgar's remains blocking the real horizon. Another rainy day. After a little sigh, Alexis walks to her small car and gets in.

The drive to work seems to get busier and busier as the years go by. Edge reminds her of the rise and fall of Shinra Electric Power Company. Some WRO soldiers pass by her, and she notices their presence has increased as well. Seemingly privately funded, the organization rose from Shinra's ashes almost quite literally. The funding seemed to be timely and generous as well.

 _As if someone is trying to make amends_ , she thinks with a smirk. Though it was never released on who funds WRO, only a few people still have that sort of money. The flames of the rumor spread even faster as Shinra employees quickly joined WRO.

Upon reaching the bar, Alexis gets out of the car only to feel the light touch of rain. Then the skies open up. 

"Crap," she says, running into the building. It was not fast enough as her clothes are soaked, making her both exceedingly uncomfortable and cold. 

"Aw, come here," the bar owner says and drags her down a hallway. The woman gives Alexis a sympathetic smile that reaches her red eyes, then speaks, "Change into the spare uniform and take some time to get yourself together. Once you feel better, you can get to work. Okay? Take your time."

She gives her a small pat on the head and rushes out, her long black hair framing her turn. Looking down at the clean uniform, Alexis lets out a heavy sigh. Hopefully, this is not the start of a really horrible day.

_The end of the world did not change anyone. People are still as rude and mean as ever. You'd think you'd be a little more grateful after surviving like how many crises? I lost count._

Unfortunately, she is right in her assumption about the day, the spare uniform does not last long. A small child decides the white front needs to be red like his fruit punch. Of course, the parents only give a half-hearted apology, do not chastise the child, or pay much attention to him. The next customer that Alexis serves is already intoxicated and demands more wine. She denies him the request and insists on buying something to eat instead, hoping to help the man sober up and maybe save his liver. However, this causes him to make a scene that involves her. The insults, plus the embarrassment from the entire diner staring at Alexis, brings a knot in her throat, and she prays no tears to start forming. The owner, Tifa, promptly handles the guest, but the damage is done, and waiting on the tables is now that much more awkward. It is a long nine-hour shift, especially when she realizes it has only been two hours into it. By the fourth hour, Alexis decides that once she gets home, she will plop down on the couch and gorge on whatever ice cream remains in the fridge. Maybe indulge and watch a horror movie. A sigh leaves her mouth as she silently hopes Lane is home. Perhaps the two can finally play this mysterious "Monopoly" game he mentioned last time he was home.

It does not help that her dream keeps popping up. Well, really, it is only the last image from the dream–the two snake-like eyes. It makes her shudder. Alexis feels as if there is a shadow watching her from her peripherals. However, every time she looks, there is nothing there. Tifa catches Alexis, making a worried face several times throughout the night. Towards the end of the night, Tifa finally asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alexis answers, several times, not wanting this caring woman to worry about her more than she probably already is. Alexis is sure once she gets home, she will be much, much better.

At the end of the night, the tips are low, and business is hindered by the rain. After helping Tifa clean up and saying goodnight to her, Alexis walks outside and immediately groans. It is still raining, making her rush to the car and almost slip on the way there. With no defense against the rain, Alexis is once again soaked to the bone. In the car, she decides to wait it out a little, hoping the massive rainband will pass soon. Once it lightens up, she pulls out and drives home. Unfortunately, the reprieve is a fluke, and the rain pours down with a vengeance. Slowing down, Alexis put the wipers on the fastest speed, but the visibility is no more than five feet. It is going to be a nerve-wracking drive home, but the storm might not worsen. Alexis decides to look for a safe place to pull over before someone gets hurt.

As soon as the thought leaves her head, someone steps backward in front of her car. Alexis tries to slam on the brakes to no avail. Even at a low speed, the vehicle hydroplanes directly towards the pedestrian. They look at her right before the impact, and Alexis notices the familiar face. She lets out a scream as soon as the car hits the man. _SHIT!_

The man rolls over the hood, his shoulder ramming into the windshield, cracking it slightly. When the car does come to a stop, he slides off the hood. Gripping the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles are white, and she tries to calm down. The adrenaline is coursing through her, but Alexis remains frozen in the seat. Swallowing hard, she gets out and makes her way to the front of the car. Kneeling down, she recognizes the black suit, and her blood runs cold when she looks at the owner's face. The hair is dark due to blood and the rain, but the familiar pair of red marks give him away.

"Oh, gods. Oh no. Oh _fuck_ ," Alexis says in terror. _I just killed a Turk. Not only a Turk but RENO of the Turks. No criminal record until now. Now I'm a murderer, a Turk-killer! I don't even hate Shinra enough to kill them! They were patrons of Tifa's bar, and now they are going to hunt me down and kill me. This is it. Life is over._

Stress overwhelms Alexis, and she begins to cry. It muffles the sound of footsteps, and Alexis jumps when someone speaks. 

"Holy shit, you just saved my life," the man says, gripping his shoulder. He tries to hide the gun behind his back, but Alexis notices it. He gives her a friendly smile and walks closer. "Just walk away, lady, and no one will know you killed the Turk bastard." 

Neither of them notices the pair of eyes staring the criminal. The man walks closer. "Thanks, again, I'll take the car and get out of here. You better start running now." 

A metal ball pegs the man in the chest. A current of electricity runs through him, making him twitch violently before falling over. Covering her mouth, she looks away from the convulsing body on the ground. Alexis notices the Turk grinning while still lying on the street. "Gotcha, asshole…" he says weakly before passing out. 

Staring at Reno, Alexis finds herself breathing heavily because now there are two bodies are lying near her. One dead, one probably not dead, but at the same time, is no longer moving. Squatting down, she places a hand on his chest and feels it slowly rise and fall. When she pulls her hand away, she gags when it is covered in blood. That is when she realizes how injured the man is. Staring at the other guy, Alexis groans and decides to drag Reno into the car. Someone else can deal with the random dead man on the side of the road. 

Getting a full-grown man into her car is much easier said than done. Alexis ends up dropping him in the back seats causing him to groan in pain, and she panics. Hurriedly, Alexis slams the door shut and gets in the driver's seat before he sees her. The problem is, Alexis does not want to go to the hospital. Even if the Turks are not the most well-liked group of people, they have been helping out more with the public than they were five years ago. Alexis will more than likely have to explain to many people why she is covered in Turk blood, with a Turk body in the back of her not Turk car, while she also does not work for Rufus Shinra and his Turks. Shaking her head, the only reasonable place to go is home, where she has materia and medical supplies. When he wakes up, he can take himself to the hospital after explaining that everything was a total accident. 

"Or he dies in my room because this is a stupid idea, he could have internal bleeding," Alexis says to herself. Still, the hospital is a bit of a drive away, and with today's track record, she does not want to risk it. At least if he dies in her room surrounded by medical supplies, it might be obvious she tried to save him. _Right._

Alexis also hopes that Lane is not home and does not come back tonight, after all. 

As she reaches the apartment complex, she gets the Turk out of the car, hitting his head on the frame. He groans, and Alexis flinches when his eyes weakly glare at her. Surprisingly he does not fight her as she walks him into the complex and into the elevator to her floor. Getting him into her apartment is harder as the Turk goes unconscious in the elevator, forcing her to drag him to the door. Once inside, Alexis catches her breath, then drags him to her bedroom. There is no way she is getting him onto the bed without a lot of effort. So, she gently lays him on the floor and places a pillow under his head. The bloodstains are more visible on his skin and clothes, even after the rain washed some of it away. Looking him over, her eyes land on the two red tattoos, and she absentmindedly runs a finger over one of them, causing his cheek to twitch. Shaking her head, Alexis opens his shirt up to see the bruises from the collision and figures there has to be a broken rib. Suddenly he starts shivering, and she realizes just how cold it is. Jumping up, she rushes to the linen closet and pulls out heavy blankets. Hurrying back to him, she lays them over his body, then runs to the bathroom. Digging through the medicine cabinet, Alexis gathers various medical supplies and a cure materia. 

"Okay, Cure can't repair all the major damage or wake him up, but it should take care of some of the injuries and lessen the serious ones," she says to herself. "Sorry, Reno. I don't have enough power to use it a lot…can maybe get off a Cura without passing out." 

Nodding, she steps out of the bathroom and feels the cold metal press against her throat, a static shock zapping her throat, and she freezes in place. 


	2. Chapter 2

The metal rod is removed from her throat. Now Alexis hears a hushed hum, and she swears she feels her skin tingle just slightly from the proximity to the electrified baton. Turning her head slowly, she stares into a pair of cold turquoise eyes. A grin slowly appears on his face. 

"You know, you usually take someone out to dinner before taking them home. This is so very rude of you."

A blush appears on Alexis's face, making his glare lighten up, but the sadistic grin remains. 

"So, either you're a really shitty criminal, _**or**_ you're caught up in some rough business dealing with one of Corneo's clowns."

"N-neither, s-sir," Alexis stammers out, the weapon stays near her throat. Thoughts fly through her head. She knows he is injured rather badly but...

_Was the passing out an act to see what I would try to do with him?_

Based on his behavior, he clearly believes she is somehow involved with the man he killed, who seems to be working for Don Corneo. The name makes Alexis shudder, causing Reno to raise an eyebrow. The Turk has not killed her yet, so she tries to explain, "It was a complete accident. I was on my way home–"

"Do I know you?" he interrupts, tilting his head ever so slightly. "You look incredibly familiar."

"I work for Tifa at Seventh Heaven," she says, hoping that would somehow clear her name from all charges. "Like I was saying, I was on my way home–"

"Oh, that's right! You're one of the waitresses there! I don't usually go there for food, but the booze is great," Reno says, face much lighter now. However, the baton is still close to her neck.

"Y-yeah…I was coming home from work when I hit you, it was a complete accident, I swear on my life," she hurriedly says before he interrupts again. "I have no idea who that guy was, and I really just wanted to make sure you were okay, so I brought you to my place."

"He seemed like he knew you," Reno says, putting the weapon just close enough that she swears an arc of electricity could jump out and zap her. "This could be a cover, why should I believe a single word you say, huh? Just because Tifa hired you doesn't mean you don't have a history, lady."

Swallowing hard, Alexis can feel a tear drip down her face, making him pull the rod back slightly. Talking slowly to keep calm, she quietly says, "You don't have a reason to believe me, but I didn't mean to hit you, I swear on my life. I swear."

There is a long pause, then Reno lowers the mag-rod, collapsing it and putting it away. Alexis gasps and takes deep breaths that she was scared to do while being close to the electromagnetic baton. Running her fingers through her hair, she looks up at Reno, who leans on the wall to keep himself standing. While she knows he can quickly kill her, his injuries are still serious. 

Alexis speaks to him with confidence, pulling her shoulders back, "I can use a bit of magic to help with some of the injuries and pain, then I can patch other things up."

"I can heal myself," Reno says, digging in his pocket. Alexis grabs his hand, forcing him to stop. "What the hell?"

"You are really hurt, I know you're trying to play it off," she says firmly. "Trust me, I have to deal with it a lot. If you use a materia in your state, you'll probably exhaust yourself even more and delay natural healing. It'll stress your body out, making recovery time last even longer."

Reno stares at her, quickly analyzing her face, almost as if he is trying to figure Alexis out. Smirking, he pulls his hand out of his pocket and says, "Fine. I suppose if you help me out now, I can maybe forgive you for trying to kill me."

"I wasn't trying to kill you or anyone," she says quickly, eyes wide again.

Reno flinches slightly. "It was a joke, sweetheart."

"Oh."

There is an awkward silence between the two, then Reno limps to the bed, sitting down slowly, keeping his leg stretched out. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhales to calm her nerves. Every move she makes, she feels him watching her. There is a minimum amount of trust between the two of them, but he is not trying to kill her...for now. Walking over to him, Alexis starts to pull off his black jacket, and he grabs her wrist.

"Woah, lady," he warns, keeping the grip firm. "Don't go grabbing me like that."

Alexis flinches and nods. "Can you take your jacket and shirt off at least? I want to see what the materia doesn't heal after I use it."

A smirk reaches his face very quickly. "And yet you still haven't asked me out to dinner? Man, two can play hard to get, y' know."

A blush reaches her cheeks, and she violently shakes her head. "No! I just want to heal you, that's all!" _Maybe he jumped in front of my car on purpose, just to torment some poor soul. Bahamut, give me strength._

He is entertained by her uncomfortableness, grinning from ear to ear. Reno slowly shrugs his jacket off and undoes the rest of the buttons on his shirt. As he rolls his shoulder, he flinches, and Alexis remembers his shoulder impacting her windshield. When the shirt uncovers it, she can see the bruising very clearly on his pale skin. Taking a deep breath, she focuses on the materia like Lane taught her. The magic weaves around Reno, and some of his injuries heal up, the more serious ones become more manageable. Pulling the box out, she begins cleaning any of the cuts that remain open. 

"Again, I'm sorry," Alexis says, still feeling guilty.

"I'll take it into consideration, but this is a good step towards forgiveness," Reno says. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, it's Alexis," she answers, looking up at him. "Um, nice to meet you, I guess."

Reno laughs at that. "My pleasure, I suppose."

Smiling slightly, he seems to relax a bit more, and she starts bandaging anything up. Touching his sides, Alexis tries to feel if he has any obviously broken ribs. "Okay, they might still be fractured, but I don't feel any drastically out of place."

"Want me to take my pants off next?" Reno says, grinning.

The words get stuck in her throat, and she shakes her head, putting her hands up. Eventually, Alexis stammers out, "N-no! Not necessary!"

Another laugh erupts from the redhead, and Alexis internally groans, thinking maybe she should have left him in the road. Closing her eyes, she can hear Lane already. _Should have just left him there to die. I would have. I have no use for them, blah, blah, blah._

Reno grabs her arm, and it makes her jump, shoving him off as a reaction then back up. Reno pulls his hand back and watches. 

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, alright?" 

Alexis nods slowly, and he lets out a heavy sigh falling backward onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. With that, she starts to clean everything up and put the items away. When she returns, she notices his eyes are closed, but Alexis learned her lesson with that. "Reno? Feel free to use the bathroom to wash up. I cleaned off most of the blood already. I have some spare clothes that you can wear."

"No offense, yo, you and I are not the same body type," Reno says, not opening his eyes.

"They're my roommates," Alexis says and walks over to the other bedroom. She pulls out some gym clothes, then walks back to Reno, tossing them onto the bed. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything else."

With that, Alexis leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. Groaning out loud, she decides now is the perfect time for that icecream. Walking to the fridge, she pulls the tub out and takes it with her into the living room. Sitting on the couch, she turns on the TV in front of it and flips through the channels until she lands on a lame, black & white horror film. It was the one where the protagonist delays running for as long as possible. Alexis cannot help but wonder why they are still even alive at this point. The wind picks up outside, causing the rain to hit the glass on the window even harder. The lights flicker in the room, and she hopes they stay on. 

"You got a washer and dryer in here or what?"

Reno's voice makes her jump. Alexis missed him leaving the room while being engrossed by the stupidity of the movie. Turning, she looks at Reno and almost drops her spoon. Alexis knows she was just healing him, but looking at him, she realizes how handsome the man is. Then she notices there is only a towel around his waist, and she knows he is doing this to torment her even more. Trying not to take the bait to give him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered, Alexis shakes her head and turns her attention back to the movie. 

"No, just wear the clothes I gave you. The washer and dryer are downstairs."

"I don't want to soil some other dudes clothes if I can just wash my own."

That is considerate, but she wonders if he is tormenting her or being serious. Not taking the risk, she insists, "It won't be a problem." 

Which is a lie, but maybe Lane will never find out. _You know he will._

"You sure your boyfriend isn't going to be pissed seeing me in his clothes?" Reno asks, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Alexis keeps her eyes on the television but has a hard time focusing on the movie. From the corner of her eyes, she can tell Reno is staring at her. 

"He's not my boyfriend, just a roommate. He won't mind, and I don't think he'll be home tonight." _Why on Gaia did I just tell him that!?_

"Oh? Well, I guess I'll just take my time here then," Reno says. Alexis catches the tone in his voice and pleas for mercy silently when he adds, "If you insist."

After he returns to the room, Alexis rubs her face and shakes her head. Today is literally becoming worse and worse. The wind howls outside, and a band of rain hits the window violently, attracting her attention. A chill runs down her spine when lightning flashes, causing the shadows to dance across the floor. The eyes from the nightmare flash in her mind, making Alexis remember when that monster came through the window so many years ago.

"So much black in the closet, yo. He military or something?"

Again she did not hear the Turk as he leans on the couch behind her, pretending to watch the movie. It takes a second to swallow the scream, but Alexis eventually answers him, "Sort of. He used to work for Shinra–" 

She stops herself from giving too much information, the man's charisma makes it easy to talk to him, which is dangerous. 

"…just the military branch, before, well, you know." Alexis makes an explosion with her hands, hoping it was not too dark of a gesture.

"Oh, boy. Military, I bet he has some extravagant stories to tell," Reno says, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Alexis decides not to indulge him, seeing as Lane does have extravagant stories, just not military ones. The silence makes the Turk shift, and he climbs over the couch to sit next to her. 

"We Turks didn't exactly get along with the military. I personally hated them, so my jokes are a bit harsh. Well, they're not even jokes, really. I completely mean what I say about them, yo. Just people think I'm joking. Unless you're a Turk, and then you laugh because it's the damn truth, but you're not a Turk, so how could you know that?""

 _Is he…rambling? I guess we are on friendly terms now…_ Though she is sure this bond is exceptionally fragile. 

He continues to ramble on about his experiences, and Alexis feels like this is his attempt at being friendly. Most of his stories would be hard to believe if Lane did not have similar ones. Many of the stories he made sure to add movements and gestures, causing Alexis to laugh at some points, which only encouraged him more. 

"And this bug-dragon had, like, plates of armor on it and shit! Like, what in Ifirit's name! How the hell do we destroy this thing? So, me and Rude just run away from it. We couldn't take that Bahamut-thing down alone."

Alexis cannot help but notice him skipping many years between his stories. Then it occurs to her. 

"Is it true?"

"What? Of course! All of it is true, yo," Reno says, grinning.

"No, I mean, is it true the Turks tried to stop Avalanche from dropping the plate on the slums of Sector 7?"

The room goes painfully silent. Reno stands up from the recliner he had taken a seat in earlier. 

"Yep, sure is. You said the dryer was downstairs, right? I'll be back."

It is true then. Not long after Avalanche attacked Reactor 5, there were reports that they had plans to attack the Sector 7 pillar. Shinra issued the evacuation of Sector 7, above and below. The news broadcasted the military crawling all over the place, pushing back Avalanche as much as possible. It was such an emergency that even the Turks were ordered to stop the bomb. However, they were unsuccessful, and the bomb went off, crushing everyone unlucky enough to be underneath. Even those living on the plate were gravely injured, if not killed.

Most people today now loathe Shinra, solely blaming the company for the Planet's misfortune. Such hate makes everyone forget how hard Shinra tried to protect its people and the sacrifices they made to make everyone's lives easier.

Lane said that Sector 7 was a giant set up and that Shinra was lying to the public. But Alexis does not believe him, not after what Avalanche had done to Midgar. Now, the man that tried to stop the terrorists stands right in front of her, living proof of what transpired years ago.

"Hey, Reno. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was painful for you. I mean, it wasn't your fault! You're practically a hero."

His hands clench into fists. "Thanks, but I have to disagree."

"Turk, wait—"

As soon as she gets up to stop him, a loud crack of thunder shakes the room, and it goes dark. As she rushes to step forward, she trips on the leg of the coffee table.

There is the familiar feeling of falling forward, but then Reno catches her by the arm. "Watch yourself, yo."

"S-sorry," Alexis says. A lightning bolt lights up the room, and another window-shaking boom of thunder follows. Regretfully, a startled gasp escapes her mouth, and she closes her eyes, turning away from the window. Alexis feels the Turk grip her shoulders. 

"Calm down, babe," he chuckles. "You really scared of a storm?"

"...I can't stand being in the dark during a storm, okay? Make fun of me all you want."

Lightning flashes again, and she briefly sees Reno's understanding smile. 

"We all have our fears, yo. Guess it's pointless to go down and dry my clothes now, huh?" Reno says. Alexis lets him lead her back to the couch. It amazes her how easily he avoids everything in the darkness. "We can wade this one out together, alright?"

"I, uh, yeah, sure…"

"Unless he is your boyfriend, and now he'll be pissed that I'm wearing his shit and near his girl?"

"I promise, he's not my boyfriend," Alexis says, smiling a little. As her eyes adjust, she sees him smile at her very briefly.

"You got any candles around here?" Reno asks, standing up from the couch.

"Um, yeah," she says, then describe which cabinet in the kitchen they are in. 

Though Alexis can barely see him, she notices he moves about with ease, and he makes no sound until the cabinet opens. Coming back, he lights one and places it on the coffee table. "Ow, that's bright."

With the light, Alexis sees him remove the goggles from his eyes, placing them back onto his head. That explains moving around an apartment he has never been in. 

"Those are handy," Alexis comments, pointing to the goggles.

"They are, but they did not help me see your car," Reno says. "You hit people often?"

A groan leaves her mouth, and Reno cackles. "Are you going to hold that over my head forever?"

"Yes."

Alexis has no doubt that he is telling the truth. To her surprise, he seems to bury the earlier conversation that upset him. Instead, Reno takes a much more friendly demeanor. She knows about the company he works for and can only guess what he's been through, so she expects a little darkness. Alexis admits that she admires his ability to stay so positive in such a chaotic world. Not many people can do that; most have not experienced half of what he had. The veteran sits there, waving his finger through the flame.

"Hey," he says.

Alexis looks him in the eyes, and he stares back at her with a dull expression. 

"Quit staring at me. It's freaking me out, yo."

"Oh, sorry," she says and looks away as he continues to mess with the flame in front of him, bored. 

Outside, the rain lets up. It now lightly taps against the window. There no longer is loud thunder, but only a quieted rumble in the distance.

"So!" Reno claps his hands loudly together, grabbing her attention. "Stalker issues? Bad break up? Harboring a criminal?"

Lightning flashes in the distance, and the wind suddenly picks up. Inside, the room is quiet—the sole light source in the room dances to an imaginary song. Shadows skip across the walls, like demons in the dark. Reno's stare is piercing.

"Excuse me?" Alexis manages to say.

"You're scared of the storm for a reason. Guessin' it has to do with that window you keep glancing at. Someone came through the window? If I had to take a guess, it'd be...yes. The biggest giveaway is the materia stash nearby and the extra locks, yo. So, you now live here with your 'roommate' and don't want him to see me. You keep lookin' at the door and the wall clock like he's supposed to be home soon."

 _So much for privacy around this guy. I guess you have to be observant in his line of work. Still..._ It is a little too close to home for her, making her nervous about how accurate he is. 

"It's none of your business," Alexis says, getting defensive. This piques Reno's curiosity. "I'm sorry, it's just a really private affair. I don't feel comfortable talking about any of that."

Reno does not press her further but snaps his fingers. "Oh. That's right. Speaking of private affairs, I was on a mission, yo. I should make a call, so they don't think I died or something. That would really suck for you. Also, they need to collect the dead guy's belongings if they haven't been looted already."

Alexis nods slowly but does not look up at him. Reno notices this and rubs the back of his head. 

"Look, whatever happened to you… I'm sorry. Just sit tight, and I'll be out of your hair in no time, babe." He pulls his PHS out of his pocket. 

As if on cue, it begins to ring in his hand. He looks at the lit screen and answers it, "Yo, I was just about to call. Yeah, I'm fine. I was hit by a car, no biggie. I'll explain when I see you, partner." 

Reno goes silent for a moment, and Alexis figures it must be Rude on the other line explaining something. She does not know the Turks as well as Tifa does since she tends the bar while Alexis manages the diner, but she knows these two were usually inseparable. 

A fiery grin appears on Reno's face. "Seriously? Too easy! I'll head back to HQ and grab a helicopter. We'll nab the guy. Later, Rude."

He snaps the phone shut and turns to Alexis. "Work calls, babe. Hey, thanks for not leaving me out there to drown or something. Anyone else probably would've. That would piss the boss off if I ended up dead in the streets. I'll catch you later. You owe me at least one date for hitting me with your car, alright? Everything will be forgiven after that!"

To her dismay, a blush creeps onto her cheeks. Reno chuckles, giving her a mock salute. He walks out the door, grinning.

The tick-tock of the clock on the wall is louder than usual. Outside, the storm finally passes. The evening sunlight breaks through the remaining clouds in the sky. All is calm and right. It will probably be a few hours before they can get the power back on. Alexis blows the candle out, letting natural sunlight illuminate the room dimly. 

Dread hits her as she looks back at the door and hopes Lane will not miss the shirt and pants. She should also probably hide the suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Final Fantasy VII franchise. All rights belong to Square Enix. **However, I do own Lane and his universe. All rights reserved to Daxi.**

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

It does take the maintenance crew hours, leaving Alexis with idle time to think. Not about the redheaded man, but a different individual. Her self-proclaimed roommate is still missing, and it is starting to worry her, especially after Reno's phone call. Alexis prays it is only coincidence. With nothing to do, she takes the time to think heavily on her mysterious guardian.

Lane Mikelson is, in fact, not part of this world. He travels worlds, searching for something significant that has been taken from him. The being has admitted to having a particular fascination with this world. He has said that during his travels, Lane has visited similar places filled with magic, but none were quite like this one. 

He arrived on Gaia fifty-three years ago, right before the discovery of mako, which was—until recently—the world's most reliable power source. The radiant energy that flows through the planet reminded Lane of his home. The qualities of mako are very similar to those of uranium and plutonium on his world, except it has surprised him that mako is a lot more dangerous. While the resources on his planet have only poisoned and slightly mutated the earth, nightmarish monsters, and unbelievable magic are born from mako—something unique to Gaia.

Unfortunately, living nightmares are making Lane's search difficult. As soon as he finds evidence on a location, it is swallowed up by the chaos in this world. So, he has searched for fifty-three years with no avail.

In his world, he is called a fallen angel. Something similar to the angels depicted in this world, except he is real. Alexis has questioned why he is a fallen angel and not merely an angel, but he always says the same thing: "That is something for another time."

Suddenly, the doorknob rattles behind Alexis and opens. Boots clomp loudly on the floor as the man of the hour steps inside. His obsidian hair plastered to his face, still wet from the rain. He holds a bike helmet in his hand.

"Oh, thank god you're home!" Alexis cries out when Lane enters. Before the man can place his keys down, she hugs him tightly, ignoring his soaking wet clothes. The black leather is cold against her skin.

"Yes. I'm sorry I left without telling you. Something came up," Lane says as he hugs Alexis back. 

"Still nothing?"

His shoulders slump forward, and he lets out a heavy sigh, instantly answering her question.

"Just don't give up," she says with a frown, attempting to comfort him by rubbing his arm. 

"I cannot and will not. How did you hold up while I was gone?" Lane asks

Alexis smiles at him and lies, "Just fine."

He looks at her with those piercing blue eyes, squinting slightly. She laughs and then skips to the bathroom to grab him a towel while he takes off his boots and jacket.

When the powerful man collapses in his chair, towel over his head, Alexis plops down on the couch. His black shirt hugs his body tightly as he leans forward and places his weapons on the coffee table. Lane typically carries his sword on his side. Still, he also has a handgun and a wide variety of powerful materia. When Alexis sees him finally relax, she tells him of the previous day's events. Of course, she leaves out the part where she dragged a Turk in. 

Lane silently listens, face empty of any emotion as he methodically cleans his sword. 

"So, that was it?" he asks.

"Yep. What about you?"

"More false leads," he admits. "Oh. I had another tango with the Turks, you want to hear about it?" 

He doesn't look at Alexis, which is good, because she is pretty sure she went pale. _It wasn't a coincidence._

"Uh, sure!"

"I'm just passing that sword on the cliff when I hear those familiar helicopter blades. Shinra has been chasing me more since they have dealt with Sephiroth and that one group, Deepground. It has become a huge annoyance. I should have done better to hide my immortality, but it was inevitable."

Alexis nods. No one can really hide from Shinra for very long. The Turks are called dogs for a reason.

"Anyway, they bring the World Regenesis Organization as back up. A few trucks, nothing major. Wouldn't want to cause a scene, you know. This time they actually open fire at me. It makes me happy for materia. The barrier protects me from most of their lead rain. Until that damn helicopter cuts me off. Then one of those damn Turks pulls out a rocket launcher. Luckily, I was able to move just enough out of the way that I'm only blown off my bike.

"I'm instantly surrounded. All four Turks stand in front of me, waiting. What an honor! I sorta felt special—the most elite group of humans all focused on catching little old me. 

"We exchange words, the loud one mouths off as usual. Entertaining for the most part, until it starts to bore me. No one is moving, so I take my leave. At first, I'm sure I've left them in the dust. That is until I get a nasty shock from that damn taser-baton. That goddamn Reno caught up to me easily, I was surprised."

The mere mention of his name makes Alexis shift a little. Lane notices, because he stops talking. She stretches, trying to play it off, but Lane hesitates to continue.

"So, he takes me on alone, which is a terribly dangerous move on his part. Of course, I grow tired of this game, so I use a nice gravity spell on him. Pins him to the ground. I believe I've won, so I start to escape when I abruptly fall under the exact same effects. The cocky bastard underestimates me, though. He approaches me, ready to take me in. So I grab his throat and place my blade to his heart. Like I expected from a professional, he keeps his calm exterior and stares defiantly at me. I can see why he's second-in-command. I underestimated him, would have cost me if I was human."

"Wait, Turks have ranks? He's second-in-command?" Alexis asks incredulously. The man could have killed her in an instant if he kept Lane on his toes. Her heart skips a beat, remembering the cold stare. 

Lane immediately stops, raising a perfectly shaped brow. "Indeed."

"O-oh," Alexis manages to get out. "I just…he didn't seem to be _that_ professional."

Lane narrows his eyes and leans forward. 

Alexis realizes her mistakes. Her curiosity got the better of her. _Crap!_

"Sorry, he just didn't seem like the type in all those news reports and from what I've seen at the bar."

The sword makes a clink when the blade is placed on the table. Lane leans over, reaching for something next to her. She turns to look and notice a familiar white shirt stuffed between the cushions.

_Crap! It must have been pushed out when we sat down!_

"No, wait! I got it!" she says, grabbing his wrist.

The man stares at Alexis, void of emotion, and snatches the fabric with his other hand.

"No! Lane! I am so sorry! I thought I killed him!"

It is an expensive material—the same kind of shirt the Turks wear under that black jacket. 

Lane's face remains neutral. "You let Reno into our house?"

"I wouldn't say 'let,' more like," Alexis pauses, flinching, "I ran him over while coming home and brought him here out of fear."

That gets his attention.

"He just ran right in front of my car! It was raining heavily, so I couldn't see him until I hit him! I thought I killed him, so I panicked and brought him here to make sure he wasn't, like, dead! He left saying he had a mission, and I haven't seen him since. He wasn't very nice at first, but he warmed up and only hung around for a bit."

"I knew that shirt looked familiar," Lane says, with a hint of amusement. "He was still wearing some bandages when we fought."

"I swear I didn't tell him anything about you!" _Except that you worked for Shinra..._

"It is fine. Calm down, little one. I am happier you told me. Now I know to look out since the Turk will probably be stopping by again."

"What, why?" she asks, looking at the man.

"You are so naïve, it is adorable," Lane says and squeezes her cheek. "God, you are so cute. Rumor has it he is a womanizer, my dear. Besides, he frequents Tifa's bar, and you hit him with your car, so I doubt he will leave you alone."

Alexis yanks her head away from Lane's loving abuse and crosses her arms. "I seriously doubt he's that interested. I'm sure after interacting with you, he forgot all about me."

"Doubtful, but maybe. Well, Reno is a Turk. He may just be too busy. WRO has their hands full rebuilding an entire world, so the Turks are busy rounding up all the potential threats and eliminating them." Lane leans back, folding his hands behind his head. "We can soon see the second rise of Shinra under a different banner."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

History tends to repeat itself, no matter what. This is a fact, and this world is a massive beacon of proof. Gaia has seen its day more than once, but Alexis wants to believe the final ones won't come anytime soon. 

He lets out an exhausted sigh. "It's neither good nor bad. It is fate."

Fate makes Alexis uneasy then. While she believes it would not be a terrible idea, the second rise to Shinra Electric Power Company could mean another disaster. One that may break the world this time. She looks at Lane, who has returned his attention to his sword. He does not seem to worry about it, so maybe she should not, either.

_Easier said than done._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that this fic has very strong language and scenes of violence.

"Alexis! Your order is up," the cook says and smiles at Alexis as she approaches.

It is another day of work. A few days have passed since the storm. Lane remained home most of the time, avoiding going outside since the Turks are still actively looking for him. It is nice having him back, and it gives Alexis something to look forward to at the end of the day. 

Around lunchtime, the place is busy since more jobs are available, so more people have money to spend. The majority of the crowds are WRO members, and the good thing about having them is that it makes work relatively safe.  
Relatively being the keyword. Just because a person works for an organization with a good cause does not make them a good person. They are still human, they still have faults.

"About damn time," one of the infantrymen grumbles when Alexis places his food in front of him and his friends. It is the last table for the afternoon lunch rush.

"We're sorry about the wait," she says apologetically.

It was an average wait time, but that is too long for this group, apparently.

"You better be. I doubt I'll tip now."

 _You weren't going to anyway,_ Alexis thinks, narrowing her eyes.

"Yo! Tifa! You got any grub available?"

It doesn't surprise her that the Turk does come here often. The night Lane returned home, Alexis realized that he is a very, very regular nighttime customer, and shows up in the daytime every so often. The Turk rarely eats, and typically sits at the bar to drink, usually with Rude.

"Reno. You wait just like everyone else," Tifa says, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're so beautiful, Tifa. Cloud just doesn't know what he has."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Turk," Tifa says with a smirk and turns around to prepare drinks.

Alexis has not actually seen them since the storm. Suddenly, upon remembering those events, she has a great urge to hide. Reno has yet to notice her and is too busy talking to the larger, bald Turk that sits next to him.

"Ay! You listening, you dumb girl?" the infantryman growls, grabbing her wrist and yanking her arm down.

On reaction, Alexis lets her temper slip, and she smacks the WRO member in the face with the tray in her hand. When he yells out in pain, she comprehends what she just did and tries to apologize.

"You bitch!" He violently stands up, towering over Alexis.

"I am so sorry! My hand slipped!" 

Alexis knows this is not a fight she can win. Not with two others behind him, ready. Backing up, she puts her hands up, attempting to get away from them slowly. Alexis knows the yelling grabs Tifa's attention. Between the two of them, they can deal with these guys.

"You lying cunt!" he shouts. He raises a fist to backhand Alexis. She closes her eyes and puts her arms up to brace for the impact, but it never makes contact with her face. 

Thinking Tifa had stepped in, Alexis lets out a sigh of relief. When she opens her eyes, she notices someone caught the man's wrist. She looks at the redhead, who smiles down at her. 

"Hey! We were wondering if you worked today. Guess you are, yo."

"Y-yeah," Alexis stammers out. The infantryman is about twice his size, yet Reno holds him back with ease.

"Turk! Ugh, why don't you stay out of this, Shinra dog?" the brute growls as he yanks his wrist out of Reno's grip.

Reno ignores the enraged man and continues his conversation with Alexis, "If you aren't busy, Rude and I would like to place an order. Figured we should eat something while we're here."

"R-right," she manages to get out, still shocked that he stood up for her.

"Don't ignore me!" The WRO member takes another swing, this time aiming for Reno. 

The Turk naturally catches the fist and glares at the soldier with the same intensity he gave Alexis a few nights ago. A mixture of a sneer and grin appears on his face. "Take a hike, yo. I'm trying to get some food here. You got yours, so shut the hell up."

"You think you're some shit just because you used to work for Shinra?" The man laughs, and his two lackeys join in behind him. Reno remains still, not amused. The man looks down at him, continuing, "Well, here's what I think about that."

Another left hook. Reno ducks, and, without blinking, he grabs the plate of food on the table and smashes it into his face, breaking the dish. "Eat up, bitch."

"Reno! You're paying for that!" Tifa shouts from the bar as Alexis moves away from the scene.

"Aw, come on!" Reno shouts, then laughs.

A roar comes from the soldier but is quickly cut off when Reno kicks at his head, planting his foot into the man's jaw. It effectively knocks the bastard out. The two other members take off, not risking getting caught in the crossfire. Reno gracefully pickpockets the fallen soldier, flipping through the wallet. 

"Dude barely has anything on him. Here," he says and walks over to Alexis, handing it over.

Alexis dumbly takes it, not sure what else to do. Tifa grabs her shoulder and says, "I'm sorry, go ahead a take a break to compose yourself, okay? I can handle it from here." 

Reno frowns slightly. "Aw, come on. I was hoping she could wait on us instead of the stupid fucks for once. We're pleasant patrons of this establishment!"

"She needs a break, Reno. I can take your order," Tifa insists, pushing Alexis towards the stairs.

"I demand a drink for this inconvenience and bodyguard service!" Reno says, grinning.

"No, Reno. I will call Cloud," Tifa warns, but Alexis sees the smile in her eyes, and Reno laughs.

Alexis silently watches for a moment until retreating to the break room, which is just around the corner. Relaxing in the chair, she unpacks her lunch from the cooler and begins to eat. She can still hear the conversation from the other room.

"You're helping me clean up this mess," Tifa says, the squeaking indicating she is drying a mug off with a towel.

"Seriously?" Reno asks in disbelief.

"Well, you just busted up my diner and terrified my help, so yeah, get to mopping."

Reno groans, and Alexis hears the bar stool scrape the floor as he slides out from the bar. "Where's the mop, yo?"

"You asshole . . ."

 _No way that dude is already up._ Alexis creeps downstairs and peeks around the corner to get a closer look. The WRO member stands up, glaring at Reno. 

Reno looks over his shoulder at him and smiles. "Oh, look, he's awake."

"Don't smile at me, you little prick!"  
The soldier grabs the nearest chair and charges towards Reno. Rude calmly slides out of the way as Reno's face goes cold. 

"I'm gettin' real tired of you, yo."

In a blur, Reno dodges the oncoming chair and flicks out his EMR, smacking the brute in his chest, electrocuting him. The grunt falls over onto the floor in a twitching ball. Reno retracts the rod and slides it in his pocket. 

"These soldiers keep getting dumber and dumber, huh, partner?""

Fear grips at Alexis's throat. There is a reason Lane respects the Turks—they really are menacing people. 

Reno sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I really hate when people turn me back into a bad guy, yo."

Tifa gives him a sympathetic look before continuing to dry her mugs.  
Once the break is over, Alexis heads back out to the floor. Looking over the counter, she notices Tifa staring at a piece of paper. "What's that?"

Tifa shoves it in her pocket and smiles up at her. "Oh, nothing. How are you? Everything okay?"

"Um, yeah, sorry for all of that," Alexis says, tying the apron back on. She notices the floors are pretty clean, and it occurs to her that the Turks were no longer inside. "Oh, did Reno and Rude leave?"

Tifa nods. "Yeah, they had to go back to work," she says and tilts her head. "Not that I'm mad that he did, but why did Reno defend you? I haven't seen him stick his neck out for anyone here in…well, in a very long time."

"Oh, maybe he was just in a good mood?" Alexis offers, trying to dodge the question as much as possible. "I'm going to buff the tables before the next crowd comes in."

"Okay," Tifa says, leaning on the counter watching her.

Alexis is not quite sure if she wants to share her experience with Reno so soon. The wrong idea could spread like wildfire, and she also does not want any of Corneo's thugs coming after her. She thought the Don was dead, but obviously, he is still worming around somewhere. Maybe she can ask Reno the next time she sees him. Then give him a more proper thank you for helping her out…as long as she has Tifa nearby to make sure nothing goes wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death (non-main character), graphic imagery

It is a beautiful day outside. After the bout of thunderstorms, it's about time Alexis sees clear skies. Since the weather is gorgeous, she returns to work for her second job. The bar is only part-time, and Alexis usually is not even needed every day. The job she enjoys the most is being part of the construction crew in Edge. Alexis wipes the sweat from her forehead. Using the controls to move the platform down a story, she begins to hammer in the nails for the outside window frame. 

Alexis places the hammer in her belt and looks to the horizon. The ruins of the Shinra building and the giant Sister Cannon still linger in the distance, an ugly reminder of the past. Alexis sighs and looks at the cranes behind lifting the metal beams from the truck below. 

Edge would have been completed by now if it weren't for the Bahamut incident. It severely damaged a lot of nearby buildings. Then there was the Deepground attack with Omega Weapon that forced all of Edge to evacuate. The building she is working on only needs small repairs, while the one behind her needs to be rebuilt entirely. 

The work is excellent pay, no doubt about that, but it's a lot of labor. Not that Alexis minds. It keeps her fit and healthy, except for the minor injury every once in a while.

"Hey! Hey! You can't go in there! You! Stop!"

Alexis looks down and catches a glimpse of someone running into the building. One of the crewmembers shouts another "stop" at whoever ran in. Maybe kids, they always like to play in these buildings. Alexis sighs and continues her work. It does not concern her—they can deal with whoever it is.

"What the hell! You need to get your friend and whoever the fuck you're chasing, and get the fuck out of my building, Turk!"

_Turk?_

Again, Alexis glances down and spot a female blonde. The woman is repeatedly apologizing to the foreman, bowing her head slightly. After that, she runs in, probably to grab whoever came in, though Alexis has a feeling she knows who it is. Edge is smaller than Midgar, so it is hard to avoid anyone altogether.

Alexis sighs and maneuvers up a little to check the window and make sure it is placed correctly. After her inspection, she starts to descend. She stops when she hears gunshots, a yell, and then the shattering of glass. Alexis watches horrified as someone falls out from the window on the top floor, only a story above her. When the man hits the ground, there is a sickening crushing noise. Alexis shudders and looks away as blood pours onto the concrete. There is shouting below as the crew investigates.

"Reno! You idiot!"

 _I knew it._ The blonde girl sticks her head out the window to stare at their now deceased target. She notices Alexis and frowns. Alexis dumbly waves, and the woman pulls back.

"You dumbass! There are witnesses!"

"Elena! Shut the hell up, yo!"

Reno looks below, blood coming from a graze on his face "That fucker almost shot me in the head! Of course I was gonna kick him out the window!"

He keeps his glare on the dead man, but then he notices Alexis. He still makes her uneasy, so Alexis waves then goes back to work.

"Yo! Lexi! I didn't know you worked construction!" he shouts, waving back.

"Yeah, you just ruined one of the windows I just finished putting in too," Alexis says, looking back up at him.

"Oh, sorry. The dude shot at me, so I did the only reasonable thing," Reno explains, leaning on the frame and smiling down at her. It makes Alexis blush, so she goes back to focusing on the window in front of her.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" the woman demands. She shoves him out of the way and looks back down. 

"My new friend."

"You don't have friends, Reno," the woman says. "She is out of your league, boy."

"That hurts, Elena," Reno comments.

"We're friends?" Alexis says, a little surprised.

"Both of you are savages," Reno says, wrinkling his nose as the woman laughs hard. Then he grins and leans out the window even further, shouting, "You owe me dinner!"

That makes Alexis swallow hard, and she decides to exit the scene. Going to the controls, she starts to descend.

Elena jabs him in his ribs. "Leave her alone! Why do you always harass every pretty person you see?"

"Will you stop hitting me!" Reno barks, rubbing his side. "And it's not every pretty person!"

Alexis takes this moment to quickly unhitch her safety harness, exit the platform, and move down to the street. Reno shouts at her, but she does not understand what he is saying. When she looks up, the two Turks are no longer in the window. Alexis rushes to the back of one of the trucks and jumps in, hiding behind the piles of lumber.

There is the sound of running as the two suits jog past the truck. 

"Damnit, where did she even go?" Alexis hears Reno say.

"Leave her alone. She has a job to do, and we have to clean up your stupid mess," Elena chastises.

"Does she seem familiar to you?" Reno asks. The truck shifts its weight, and the banging suggests one of them has taken a seat at the end of the vehicle. "I know she works at the bar, but I definitely have seen her someplace else."

"No? I've never seen her before," Elena says.

"I swear I have," Reno says. There is a repetitious thud of a rubber heel kicking the metal body on the truck.

"Reno, there were days you swore you had pancakes for breakfast, but you didn't. Drinking does that to you," Elena says with humor in her tone.

"Shad up, rookie. Let's go. We look like idiots now, yo. I bet her boss will be reeeeeal pissed about this! It's too bad she is _nowhere_ to be found to help us out. _Shame_."

"Yeah, my boss isn't going to be pleased about this," Alexis says, standing up from her hiding spot. It is not the smartest idea to scare the Turks, but from Reno's sarcasm, he might know she is there. Except Elena points the gun at her, and Alexis flinches. "Sorry!"

Reno cackles at Elena's reaction. "She scared the shit out of you, rookie!"

"Stop calling me a rookie! Especially in front of people!" Elena yells, putting her gun away. "Like you knew she was there."

Reno nods to Alexis's footprints that led directly to the back of the truck. Alexis figured he knew, there was no way he coincidently sat in the truck she was hiding in. Leaning on the railing, she stares down at the redhead. He grins up at Alexis. "So, why'd you run, huh?"

"You scare me," Alexis answers honestly. This time it is Elena's turn to laugh as Reno's face drops into a deadpan stare. "What? You just kicked a man out of the window! Also, you just admitted to tracking me."

"She has a point," Elena says, looking up at Reno.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Reno growls. Elena just smiles innocently.

"So, what's your answer?" Reno asks, referencing the question he asked earlier. 

"Not to alarm you, but my foreman is coming over, and he looks really pissed. You might what to deal with that first, _friend_ ," Alexis says, nodding to the angry man stomping towards them.

"Fucking Turks! Get your goddamn asses over here and stop harassing my employees before I shove a pipe up your goddamn ass!"

Reno smirks, and Elena flinches, immediately running over to the boss to explain everything to him. When Alexis goes to jump out the back, Reno holds his hand out for her. She stares him in the eyes as she jumps out, keeping her face as cold as she could, channeling her inner Lane. Reno smirks at that. "Be that way then."

Alexis smiles at him, and he smiles in return.

"Reno!" Elena shouts.

"Coming!" the redhead yells, leaving Alexis alone to join his partner and defend Elena from the foreman's verbal assault. 

Alexis decides to go back to work since work should not stop for one body. Eventually, WRO shows up to handle the corpse and mitigate the damage done by the Turks. Reno does not seem all that bothered, while Elena looks like a nervous wreck. They seem done when they start to move away from the site. When Alexis looks down at them, she sees Reno look up at her, and he gives a small wave. Elena looks up and waves as well, smiling. Alexis waves back, internally worrying.

_If he's serious about that dinner, I will have to do a better job at avoiding him._


	6. Chapter 6

It is incredibly hard to avoid someone when the job is to wait on people. Luckily, the Turks do not come in every day, and when they do, Alexis is usually too busy to talk to them. The most extended conversation she has with them is asking them how their day was before she is flagged down by a guest. Reno is the one that usually comes in, and who arrives with him rotates between Rude and Elena–though it is Rude more often than not. 

It is late one evening, and the rush is dying down. A few stragglers come in, and Alexis volunteers to take their tables, while Tifa tends to the bar. Reno is in the middle of one of his stories when she hands her order slip to the cook.

"The dude was tough! Gravity magic barely even held him down. He ain't Jenova product, but he's something, yo."

 _He must be talking about Lane,_ Alexis thinks, as she collects the glasses off one table. 

Reno does not seem hostile towards him, and he probably isn't. Lane has never really done anything to them. Their scuffles have been extremely mild, with Lane usually escaping their grasps as soon as possible before anyone actually gets hurt. If Lane does come home injured, it is generally because the wildlife is not as easy to reason with as humans.

"So, you're basically telling us you got your ass kicked," Tifa says, making the usually stoic Rude crack a smile.

"Hey! You make it seem like that's an easy thing to do, yo," Reno says, attempting to defend himself, crossing his arms across his chest. "I've given you all a run for your money!"

Tifa shrugs and smiles at his frustration. The Turk goes quiet—a serious look on his face. Eventually, he says, "Really, though, I hope he's with us and not against us. He was powerful, and it has Boss's interest, so y' know that means something. Here's to hoping we don't fuck it up, yo."

"Well, whatever he is, I'd buy the man a drink for beating you up," Tifa says, raising the glass she is drying off up.

"Aw, come on, Teef."

The next few guests have simple orders, so Alexis begins to clean up early. She quietly buffs the tables in silence. Putting the cloth down, Alexis starts to hang the chairs on the tables when she notices something. It is too quiet for her liking, and she turns to look at the bar. Reno watches her as she places the last chair on the table.

"You're creeping me out," Alexis says, grabbing the broom and sweeping under the tables.

"How, yo?"

Rolling her eyes, Alexis brushes the crumbs into a neat pile. "You're staring at me, yo."

Reno gives a sly smirk, leaning back in his stool, making two legs come off the ground. "It's not nice to mock people. I don't think you should treat me like this since you ran me over with your car."

Tifa turns from washing the mugs to look at Alexis. "You did?" 

Even Rude looks at Alexis with a curious expression.

 _Great, now everyone knows._ "I-"

"Hell yeah, she did! I was dealing with one of Corneo's goons that's been causing trouble around town. He got my shoulder with his knife, so I tried to get some distance between us and get the jump on him. Next thing I know, out of nowhere, bam, I was hit by a car! Then I wake up in a strange place, half undressed on someone's floor. I do remember killing the guy, though! I always finish my missions." While telling the story, Reno tries balancing the stool on one leg, but Rude grabs it and forces him down, making Reno frown.

Tifa stares at Alexis, eyes slightly wide in disbelief.

"I can explain!" Alexis stops cleaning and jabs a finger at him, making the redhead blink. "It was raining! Hard! I could barely see, and I _**accidentally**_ hit him when pulling over! Who runs into a freaking road? I panicked when I hit him, so I took him home because I have medical supplies there, and I didn't want the Turks hunting me down for accidentally killing one of their own! I only undressed his shirt because I needed to get a look at the wounds!" Alexis takes a deep breath, and it is awkwardly silent. 

In the middle of the explanation, Reno tried balancing on the stool again. Rude slams the seat down, shaking his head, muttering that Reno is scratching up the floor.   
It's quiet for a moment until Reno speaks up, "You just wanted me, don't try to lie."

Alexis stands there frozen in place, mouth slightly open. There are a lot of words in the Gaian languages, and none of them come to her. Her face and neck are burning, not sure if she has ever felt this embarrassed in her life. The only thing she can say is, "No!"

Reno smirks at her annoyance and kicks his feet like a child, purposely kicking Rude's stool, but the bigger Turk expertly ignores him. 

Tifa roughly shoves Reno off his seat. "Stop harassing her. You asked for it, running into the road like that. She was trying to help you, so thank her. Also, stop scratching up my floor!""

"Woah! Hey! Did you miss the part where she hit me?" Reno stands after he catches himself from falling.

"It was an accident!" Alexis says, voice cracking. 

Reno grins and stares at Alexis, obviously entertained by her frustration. Suddenly, Rude wraps an arm around the man's chest and looks at Alexis. "Take a shot."

"Woah, hey!" Reno says, trying to get out of his grasp.

Alexis is not quite sure, but Rude looks at her over his shades, and she can see the smile reach his eyes. 

Not wanting to miss an opportunity to get revenge, Alexis stomps up to Reno, who looks at her warningly. "Don't do anything you'll regret, yo!"

It makes her stop for a second, but Rude rolls his eyes. "He's not going to do anything to you."

"Rude!" Reno shouts, with a look of betrayal.

Laughing, she gets closer to him, making the redhead close his eyes, begging, "Not the face!"

Thinking of what would catch him off guard the most, Alexis leans in and kisses his cheek, which makes the Turk go rigid, then she flicks his forehead, making him flinch. He avoids looking at her, and she smirks. Rude is also smirking and lets his partner go, clearing his throat. Reno rubs his forehead.

Tifa lets out a quiet laugh. "That's my girl. Rude, can you help me with the trash?" He gives her a small nod and follows her out the door. 

Reno stays quiet, and Alexis goes back to mopping. When she looks at him, she notices a slight blush on his face. Alexis cannot believe she one-upped the Turk, it makes her a little bit giddy. Humming, she continues to mop the floor. The stool scrapes against the tile as Reno stands up. Alexis tries to keep an eye on him while keeping her head down. He approaches her, and she turns to face him before he forces her back against the table. 

"What are you doing!?" Alexis asks, throat getting tight. Before she shoves Reno, he tips up her chin and kisses her lightly on the lips, making her go rigid this time. 

When he pulls away, he grins. "I win. Nice try though, it definitely caught me off guard, yo!"

Before Alexis can say anything or retaliate, he takes the mop out of her hand and starts mopping for her while she gathers her thoughts. Shaking her head, Alexis calms her nerves and watches him work. 

"…so, did you always live in Upper Midgar?" Alexis asks, figuring that getting to know him probably won't hurt.

"I grew up in the Slums, babe. I didn't get these on my face for shits and giggles," Reno seriously says while tracing the two red markings on his face. Alexis remains quiet, watching him continue to mop. He speaks again, "The only time I was above the plate was during high school when the orphanage sent me up there because I was 'smart enough.'"

That piques her interest. "Which school-"

"Reno. We have to go. The target's shown up again," Rude says as he enters, interrupting Alexis.

"Shadow? Alright, yo!" Reno says, putting the mop away quickly. He turns to Alexis, tilting his head. "What did you ask?"

"Nothing. Go have fun. Sorry about-" Alexis looks at the ground. Reno laughs and rubs her head. 

"It's cool. You owe me two dates now. I'll come to collect one of them someday," Reno says, grinning and walks out. Alexis smiles slightly.

Tifa walks in, and Alexis asks her, "Tifa, what do you know about Reno?"

"Hm, not much. Reno is pretty quiet about his past. He was a slum kid like us, I think. Besides him being part of Shinra, that's all I know. Why?"

"I'm just curious," Alexis says.

Tifa crosses her arms. "Don't let him get under your skin. He …wasn't always this friendly, and you've seen his mean streak and temper. If he bothers you a lot, I will talk to him. Don't be scared of him."

"Oh, it's not that," Alexis says, raising her hands. "I mean, Reno used to terrify me, but after Rude helped me get revenge, I am a lot more at ease."

"Rude is very nice," Tifa says, and smiles. "He'll put Reno in his place for you. We had our differences, but they had their reasons, and…well, they've been trying extremely hard to show they've turned a new leaf. We can't make progress if we never forgive."

Alexis nods, wondering what history Tifa had with the Turks. Wiping down the surfaces one more time, Alexis continues listening to Tifa.

"He is a flirt, so just be careful, though I don't think he expected you to do that. I don't think he expects anyone to respond to him like that," Tifa says, chuckling while putting up the last dishes.

Alexis shrugs and taps her temple. "If you can't beat 'em, shock 'em."

"One of our many lessons for life on the ground," Tifa says, smiling. "Everything looks good, Alexis. Go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Grabbing her jacket, Alexis smiles and nods. "Good night, Tifa."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic violence, sexual harassment/assault, blood.

"Shadow, huh? I would totally dig Super Ninja Ghost Rider more. Shadow is good enough, I guess," Lane says, falling into his chair. It has been another game of hide-and-seek with the Turks for him, and still no answers. He arrived home as Alexis was getting ready for work, slightly banged up this time. She worries about him as she touches up some of the injuries. Since WRO's involvement, the injuries are becoming more frequent and more severe.

"What happens when they catch you?" Alexis asks, wiping the cut on his head with a wipe. It is healing reasonably quickly, it was only a graze from a bullet.

"They will not," he says, yawning. Even though WRO drew blood, Lane does not seem that perturbed by it. The Turks were late to the party this time, so WRO must have been more on edge and acted more aggressively towards Lane. Lane seems confident he will not be caught, but it does not put her mind at ease. He forces himself up, walking to the small kitchen, and picking an apple from the bowl. 

"It is getting more and more frustrating, little one," he says before taking a bite out of it. Maybe his patience is running out after all.

"I know."

Lane is searching for a message, a page. From whom Alexis has no clue, but it contains information valuable to him. The problem is that it could be anywhere. By now, Lane has searched the planet with a fine-tooth comb, yet nothing has come up. His theory is that someone else has discovered it. That is how chaos and luck work. Now his worry is who found it: WRO or Shinra? He has already searched through the Shinra Company ruins and libraries with no results.

Every message so far has given off some sort of vibe that lets him know he is close. He has only felt it a few times, and it was whenever the world was in trouble. The most significant wave was when the Meteor breached the sky above the planet, Gaia. The Lifestream—the lifeblood and soul of the planet—rose up from the ground it flowed through, tearing apart the Shinra building at the center of Midgar.

"You think Rufus Shinra has it, don't you?" Alexis asks, brushing her hair out.

"He is the biggest suspect; all the others are dead. He's the least of my worries, though," he says and takes another bite of the apple. In the mirror's reflection, Alexis sees him staring at nothing in particular, concern etched on his face.

"Really? Why not? I mean, he was part of the company that supposedly 'ruined this world.'"

Lane looks at Alexis, and she sees how sunken his eyes are getting lately. Looking away, he explains, "Rufus was not the one that created the monsters that tried to destroy this world. He did not create Sephiroth, the calamity of this world. The one that summoned Meteor–need I remind you." 

"You're worried someone like Hojo will find it," Alexis says, adjusting her uniform.

Lane nods, and she understands his worry. "Hojo and several other scientists, like Hollander, all dabbled in things they would never fully comprehend or control. They invited chaos in, thinking they could control it. It destroyed them and unleashed itself upon the world in the process under the names of Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal. Three great men, I had the pleasure of meeting. Three great men that turned into threats, and the world still has no idea of the whole truth."

Of the three names listed, only Sephiroth's name Alexis recognizes. She is unaware of the other two, but she has a sense of familiarity with them—like names mentioned in passing conversation. Alexis looks at Lane to see the admiration on his face turn dark. With all things considered, it still doesn't explain why Rufus Shinra, the only remaining Shinra, is not his most significant concern. Then it dawns on her. 

"You think the message would really drive someone into making another—" Alexis pauses, and the final word comes out only above a whisper, ". . . calamity?"

"It depends on what the message is. There are dangerous people out there, and who knows what chaos would ensue if someone finds that message before I do. Worlds should not know about other worlds. This one has already seen the consequences of such knowledge, but its people are still unaware of Jenova's existence."

Alexis folds her arms across her chest. If Rufus has his hands in this, it will not be good. However, if someone else—someone like Hojo—finds it, it could end in disaster. "Well, you need to find it then. I won't forgive you if you let my home get destroyed."

Lane smiles. "I can't let it happen then, little one. Trust me, even if this does cause trouble, I will stop it."

"Has this happened before, in your previous travels?" Alexis inquires. Lane walks over to the window, staring up at the bleak sky.

"No. Not like this," Lane says.

"Well, I think you can handle it, whatever it is."

Lane nods and sits down, the injuries all but gone now. "So, anything interesting?"

"Hm. You were right about Reno. He is hard to avoid, and I'm wondering if he's stalking me at this point," Alexis says.

"Do what now?" Lane says, serious.

"Oh! I'm kidding, he's not! I think…" Alexis says, not wanting the man to hunt the Turk down. "We got to know each other better the other night, I think I'm not scared of him anymore."

Lane waves his hand, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be scared of him in the first place, you have me."

Alexis laughs, and Lane smiles. "It's okay, Lane. Thanks for being concerned about me."

"I have to be, you don't exactly think of yourself before others," Lane says, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Shrugging, Alexis braids her hair, wondering if she should tell him. Lane is her closest friend, she tells him everything, and he listens to her. The man is the family Alexis never really had. It weighs heavily on her chest that she is not telling him what exactly happened in the diner. So, Alexis blurts it out, "I kissed him, but it was a joke. He was trying to get under my skin and annoy me, so, like, Rude held him back, and I went in for the kill and kissed his cheek. It worked, he left me alone, and he stayed quiet for a while until…"

"Oh, **do** continue," Lane says. "I need to know how painful his death should be."

"No! No killing," Alexis warns, sticking her finger out at him. "Nothing bad happened…he just kissed me in revenge."

Groaning, Lane rubs his face. "Alexis, you're killing me."

"You're immortal."

"I'm serious. You don't know Reno. I'm not saying he is evil, but you do not understand who he is," Lane says. "You're treading perilous waters."

"I can take care of myself, Lane," Alexis says, a bit sadly. 

Lane hears the tone in her voice and sighs. "I'm sorry. Like we said earlier, I have to look after you. Not because you can't, but you look out for others before yourself."

"I wonder where I got that from," Alexis says, smiling at him. Lane lets out a chuckle and shakes his head, smiling.

A knock on the door makes Lane rush to grab his sword, while Alexis quickly stands up and stay out of sight. Lane quietly approaches the door, looking through the peephole. His shoulders relax, and he opens the door. Alexis looks around him to see who it is. 

"Oh, thank god, it's only Cloud," Alexis says, letting out her held breath.

"Hello, Strife," Lane says to the young blond in front of him. He steps out of the way to let Cloud in, smiling at him. Cloud gives Alexis a small nod, turning to look at Lane.

"Mikelson. Heard you are getting chased by the Turks," Cloud says. Alexis walks around the ex-Soldier and stares at the sword on his back.

"Yeah. Lucky me. What brings you here?"

". . ." Cloud reaches behind him and hands the fallen a beautiful, yellow materia. "It could help you. It acts as a smokescreen."

"Thanks, man."

"I don't know what they're up to, but if Rufus is involved..." He doesn't need to finish his sentence.

Lane nods. "I know. Look, I'll handle this. If I find out more on why they want my head–" He laughs awkwardly, thinking of Jenova's head. "–I'll let you know. But I promise I am not going to turn into a Sephiroth."

"I know."

Lane walks back to his chair, sitting back down in it, closing his eyes. Cloud turns and looks at Alexis. "Do you need a ride to work since I'm here?"

"Oh! That'd be great. Give me a second."

Alexis finishes fixing her hair and kisses Lane on the cheek. "I'll be safe, Dad."

He waves her away, hiding his smirk, leaning forward to clean his gun.

Cloud leads Alexis to Fenrir, his beloved motorcycle, and gets on. She seats herself behind him. 

"Thanks, Cloud!"

"Welcome."

Pulling his goggles down, he revs the engine and takes off towards the road.

Out of all the people Alexis has met and brought home, Cloud is the only one Lane talks to. It was one fated day the two of them met. Lane explained that they simply sat down and talked. Cloud knew he was not the enemy from the start and has kept his existence a secret. They frequently exchange information about WRO and Rufus. Alexis may have never seen Cloud fight, but the enormous sword he carries on his bike is not for show. Cloud keeps his past to himself, but she has heard that he is ex-Soldier, so she knows he is capable of taking care of himself. The enigma part of him reminds her of Lane, which might be why they get along. 

As Cloud pulls up to the bar, he turns to look at Alexis. "Let Tifa know I'll be home soon."

She gives him a salute, and he gives her a small nod, driving off.

Inside, the small diner is cozy with only a table or two filled. Alexis goes to the counter to let Tifa know she has arrived.

Tifa warmly smiles at her. "Hey."

"Hey! Cloud said he'd be here after his final delivery," Alexis says, relaying the message he left to her.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know." She gives Alexis a small nod and turns her back to her, but Alexis catches the pleased look. Cloud is usually always working, traveling from one place to another, only coming home at night for sleep before setting off again. Though it is never spoken, Alexis knows Tifa misses time with him. Alexis also understands that Cloud is happy being able to freely travel the world, and Tifa is not one that would want to impair it. Maybe Alexis can talk to Cloud about taking a week off to spend more time with Tifa.

"You okay? You're just staring off there, sweetie," Tifa says, concern in her voice for Alexis's lack of activity.

It snaps her out of her daydream. Alexis nods and pulls the apron on, tying the knot extra tight like preparing for war. With a deep breath, she exhales through her nose and walks out onto the modern life battlefield. Focusing on the first table, she begins her elegant march towards the first encounter.

"Miss Alexis!"

The sudden shout of her name halts her advancement towards the table. When Alexis looks to see who called, her heart warms up. The boy that lives with Tifa and Cloud, Denzel, quickly approaches her. "Oh! Hey, buddy."

Denzel smiles brightly at her. "Tifa said I can help you clean tables today."

"Well, I greatly appreciate it. It's always good to have an extra hand," Alexis says and rubs the boy's head. Denzel is almost at her shoulder now, she notices, and she suddenly feels old after watching the kid grow up. He grabs her wrist and drags her to the first table.

It is a busy Saturday night, as usual. Customers come in, eat, get drunk, and leave—like clockwork. Once Cloud arrives later in the evening, the rowdy drunks are slightly easier to manage. 

As Alexis helps Denzel clean off a table, she walks with dishes on her carrying tray and trip over someone's leg, falling flat on the floor. The plates shatter and slide across the floor when they hit the ground. The fall forces her to groan, and she gingerly touches the arm she fell on. Nothing is broken, but it will hurt in the morning.

Alexis hears cackles above, and she looks up, glaring at the men. One grins and reaches down to grab her. Just as she reaches into her pocket for her only defense, Tifa grabs the man and forces him back. With that distraction, Alexis climbs back onto her feet, holding the large, drop-point pocket knife in her hand. Alexis scans the room quickly and rushes to Denzel, who is bravely grabbing a mop handle. As she reaches for him, someone grabs her neck—another goon.

"Come on, bunny. Let's go play somewhere else," the man says in her ear, sending shivers down her neck. The grin on his face shows no sign of a soul.

It's disgusting. Everything about the goon makes Alexis want to retch. When he grabs her hair and yanks, Alexis lets out a yell and instinctively reach back to drive the blade into his arm. It catches the man completely off guard as he lets out a pained yelp and staggers backward, letting go of her.

Alexis holds the knife up in defense, putting herself between him and Denzel. Denzel tries to step around Alexis, but she sticks her arm out to hold him back. A kid will not fight or draw blood, not under her watch. 

The injured man recovers from the initial shock of the stab and charges Alexis in rage. He throws a punch that she barely dodges—the rush of air caused by his fist brushes her cheek—this time, Cloud steps in, catching the man's arm and gives him a cold glare. Yanking away from the blond's grasp, the man backs away from the ex-Soldier.

"Come on, let's get out of here," says one of the two guys dealt with by Tifa, clutching his bloody nose. The three leave, grumbling and muttering, shooting dark glares at Alexis and Tifa. They throw the door open, shoving past whoever was trying to get in.

"Wow, looks like someone pissed Tifa off," Reno says as moves out of the way of the retreating thugs. He habitually walks over to the bar, Rude following behind him.

Reno briefly looks at Alexis and then sits on one of the stools as Tifa approaches them, dusting herself off. Denzel offers to clean up the mess, giving Alexis a chance to clean herself up and go back to work. Alexis rushes to the bathroom to get some of the blood off her hands.

Leaving the door slightly ajar in a hurry, Alexis washes her shaking hands. During the hard times like these, this is not an unusual activity. However, it still leaves her trembling whenever the adrenaline wears off. It is not like she wants to hurt anyone, and she hates doing it, but she also wants to live. Carefully wiping the blade of the knife off, Alexis examines it, silently thanking Lane for his old gift to her. Expertly closing it, she places it back in her pocket and leans on the cold sink for a moment. Memories of the Slums start to come back, memories she would rather forget.

There is a polite knock on the door, followed by a male voice speaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cloud. Thanks for asking," Alexis quietly says, not yet over the event.

"Cloud? That kinda hurts, yo."

That is when Alexis realizes the voice did not belong to the blonde. Turning her head, she looks at Reno leaning on the frame of the door outside the bathroom, back to her. He turns his head slightly to look at Alexis. It is the politest she has seen him.

"R-Reno? Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you checking on me?" Alexis asks, surprised by his concern.

"It looked like a nasty little fight. Noticed some blood on you," Reno says, and then quickly adds, "A-Also, Tifa told me to."

"Oh." There is disappointment in her voice. It was briefly touching to think he might have been concerned for her safety.

"You okay?" he asks, nodding to her neck. There is blood in Alexis's hair from stabbing that guy, and it drips down the back of her neck. 

"Crap," Alexis says and goes to wipe it off. 

"Here, hold still," Reno says and grabs a towel wiping her hair off. "Definitely don't want this drying in. Just feels gross. Smells like shit too, yo. Trust me, I'd know."

"Thank you," Alexis says, sighing.

"Deep breaths. Besides, I'm here now," Reno says, grinning. "I'll kill the bastard for you."

"No. No killing," Alexis says, then start laughing, thinking about Lane earlier in the day.

Reno raises a brow. "Um…"

"S-sorry, you just reminded me of someone," Alexis says.

"Ah. You want my gun?" Reno asks, reaching around his back.

"No!" Alexis says, putting her hands up.

Reno shrugs and pulls out his baton. "Want this?"

Alexis shakes her head.

"Come on, you can even try to use it on me when I'm not expecting it," he jests, handing the baton to her. "It won't hurt me, but it'll still shock me. Ha, get it?"

Alexis laughs at his incessantness, shaking her head one more time. "I'm okay. Thank you, Reno."

"Come on, they're going to start spreading rumors if we hang out too long," Reno says, stepping from the door and disappearing out of sight.

After he leaves, Alexis sighs and looks at herself in the mirror. With a deep breath in, she gives her reflection a nod and heads out.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside is incredibly sunny, giving the illusion of springtime. The light from the sun fills the room, warming it with its glowing embrace. It is such a lovely day to have off. The breeze comes in from the window, making sure the room does not get too hot. The coolness gently kisses Alexis's cheek as she takes a deep breath of fresh air in and smiles. She skips to her room and decides to dress for the weather to enjoy it, wondering what she can do today. Maybe go to the store to pick up supplies, maybe get some more flowers from vendors that may have them. They are becoming more and more prevalent again as Gaia recovers, bringing her a lot of joy. Flowers have always been kind to her, and they were such a rare sight as a child.

As Alexis walks out of her room, something comes through the window and hits the floor. Lane sits up from his nap and looks at the small rock. Narrowing his eyes, he goes to the window, leaning against the wall to stay out of sight. Another stone comes in, and Lane catches it, throwing it back out. 

"Hey!" Reno shouts. 

Lane groans and looks at Alexis as she stares in confusion. "Your boyfriend is here."

"He wishes he was my boyfriend," Alexis says.

"Regardless, talk to him, so he does not come up here, or I will have to kill him," Lane says, his tone letting Alexis know he would not. Well, would not kill him, but knocking him out is still on the table.

As she leans out of the window, another rock hits her shoulder. "Reno! What the heck!"

"Shit! Sorry," he yells. Alexis rubs the spot the rock hit and shoots him a glare, which causes him to flinch. The Turk is in a black t-shirt and khakis, a ballcap covering most of his hair except the ponytail. 

Climbing out the window to stand on the fire escape, Alexis leans on the rails. "What do you want? I think this is officially stalking."

"…Oh shit, it kind of is," Reno says, looking down at the road. Shrugging it off, he looks up. "Too late now! Come down! That old hag won't let me in the front door. Me and Rude have the day off and figured we can hang out. Maybe you can tell her that we _are_ friends."

"Um," Alexis hesitates to answer, and she instinctively looks at Lane, who shrugs his shoulders.

"Depends on how dead you want him," Lane says, pulling a knife out of his pocket and holds it up.

"Stop that," Alexis says.

"Who are you talking to?" Reno asks.

"No one!" Alexis says and hears Lane groan. She bites her lip.

"Is that your roommate? Let me meet him! I have his shirt and pants at my house, I need to give that back! I'll be right up," Reno says.

"Stop him," Lane hisses.

"No! Reno!" Alexis shouts, but he is already gone. 

Lane stands up, glaring. "I guarantee he has suspicions, and that is why he is coming here. If I find out he's using you, I will make him disappear."

There is a lump in her throat, Alexis did not think of that. There is a chance they caught Lane retreating to this complex, he covers his tracks, but no one is perfect. Especially when it is their job to hunt people down. 

"Buy me time," Lane instructs. "But let him come in eventually." He puts his hand up to stop Alexis from asking. "Trust me."

Not wanting to let Reno get too close too soon, she rushes out. The elevator is coming up according to the numbers above the door. Alexis paces in front of the doors. Maybe Marle stopped him at the front doors. However, if the Turk wanted to get in the building, he would get in the building. When the doors open, Alexis sees her neighbor, Ross.

"Oh, hey, Alexis. You're missing it. Those Turks are trying to get inside, say they are visiting someone," he says. "Marle ran them off, though. Well, the tall one dragged the loud one away while Marle was yelling. It was entertaining."

"That sucks I missed that!" Alexis says, laughing, but it is obvious she is panicking. Before Ross can continue, she runs back to the room. _THE FIRE ESCAPE!_

Running to the window, Alexis sticks her head out in time to see the redhead scale the wall and jump off to grab the ladder. Alexis would be impressed if she is not currently freaking out. Not knowing what to do, she climbs out her window and looks down to watch Reno climb the stairs. Below, Rude is rubbing his forehead, obviously fed up. When he looks up, Alexis gives him a friendly wave, one he returns.

When Reno reaches the last set of stairs, Alexis stands at the top of them, hands behind her back. He looks up at her and smiles. "You look cute!"

"Thanks," Alexis says, blushing slightly. "He's getting dressed right now, so give him a minute. What did you want to do today?"

Reno shrugs and climbs the stairs, stopping and few steps below Alexis to stare up at her. "Whatever you want to do, really. We were going to grab the helicopter and fly somewhere to have a few beers in peace. That is probably hella boring to you, though, so I'm up for any of your ideas."

"No, that actually sounds like fun," Alexis admits, hoping to learn a little more about these two.

"What, really?" Reno asks, scrunching his nose up. "Listening to two dudes bitch about life sounds fun?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it is less appealing, but I think it would be nice," Alexis says.

"Huh, okay. Beers and hang out it is then," Reno says. "Maybe I can convince Elena and Tseng to join us."

He attempts to step past her, and she panics, not knowing how much time Lane needs. "Are you and Rude a couple!?"

It makes Reno stop dead in his tracks as he looks at Alexis. He grins, saying, "Do you think we'd make a cute couple?"

"I think so," she says, looking down at Rude, who is leaning on the building wall.

"I'll let him know that. RUDE!"

Not wanting to cause a scene, Alexis pushes Reno's chest, but the Turk does not budge. When Rude looks up at his partner, Reno shouts, "Lexie thinks you and me make a cute couple!"

"Reno!" Alexis shouts, slapping his chest, making the redhead laugh.  
Rude shakes his head, then goes back to leaning on the wall.

"We're actually married, you know," Reno says, grabbing the bars above his head to do pullups.

"Wait, really?" she asks, slightly surprised. "But-"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely."

Crossing her arms, she stares at him. "Not funny."

Reno laughs and drops down. "I mean, if he asked me to marry him, I'd probably say why the hell not, but I don't think it'd work. You gotta be with someone that'll help you grow and support you."

"...And?"

"And while he would do that for me, I'm a pretty shitty partner in both senses," Reno says, crossing his arms, smirking. "It'd turn one-sided and ugly pretty quick, him always taking care of me while I do jackshit for his own growth. Rude it too nice, he deserves someone that can handle that and return. Not someone that'd eat it up, then bitch all the time."

It kind of shocks her how profound he sounds. Not that she ever doubted his intelligence, but it comes off as he has thought about this for a while. "I think you're too hard on yourself."

Reno blinks and looks at Alexis. Shrugging, he says, "Maybe. Bad habit. Someone has to be."

"Well, I still think it'd be cute," she says, smiling.

"I love the guy, don't get me wrong," Reno says, "But not like that. We probably love each other in every aspect except for healthy relationship aspects. He's not _really, really_ my type, and I sure as hell ain't Tifa."

"…Rude likes Tifa? I mean, who doesn't like Tifa, but he likes, likes her?" Alexis asks.

"Oh shit, you haven't noticed. Think about it," Reno says, tapping her forehead. 

Alexis does, and the Turk tries to walk away while she is distracted, but she grabs his arm and hugs it. "Wait!"

"How long does it take him to get dressed?" Reno says, a little annoyed by her stopping him again. "I just want to say hi and sorry for scaring you that night. Any reasonable person would be worried their roommate ran into an injured me and lived."

"He said he'd come out when he's ready."

"Whatever, I've seen naked everything, I really don't care," Reno says, walking to the window, dragging Alexis with him.

When he looks inside, a man leans out and laughs. "Oh, shit, sorry! I just could not figure out what I wanted to wear!"

Alexis looks as shocked as Reno. That is _**not**_ Lane, but he is wearing his clothes. The man in front of the two is the same height as Reno, but broader shoulders. He has red hair, but significantly darker red than Reno's, reminding Alexis of dried blood. He looks very familiar, and it occurs to her that he is in a picture with Lane that is on his phone. The accent is also bizarre, not something she heard around Edge or even Midgar.

"Oh, no worries, dude," Reno says. "Just wanted to finally meet the man of mystery! And apologize for any blood I missed from awhile ago. I didn't mean to scare Alexis. She took pretty good care of me."

"Ya, she told me. She's a sweetheart, ain't she? Well, I don't wanna hold yous guys up from anything," Lane says, smiling.

"You should come with us!" Reno suggests. "Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, no, no. I want her to have a good time," Lane says, winking at Alexis. "And my name is Collin! Collin Martino, at your service, sir."

"Alright, well, I'll have her home by midnight, Collin," Reno says, laughing.

Not wanting to disturb the neighbors, Alexis takes Reno through the room as he makes small talk with the disguised Lane. Making her way to the elevator with him, he says, "Nice guy."

"Yes. Collin is very nice. I am very grateful to have him as my roommate," she says, walking into the elevator and selecting the ground floor. She leans against the rail as Reno walks in.

He leans against the rail next to her, and the elevator doors close. The doors shut with a rough clunk, and the numbers start to count down as it descends. Reno crosses a leg in front of the other, leaning his head back. Not wanting to disturb the peace, Alexis closes her eyes to enjoy the silence. 

"You may not think of him as your boyfriend, but he gives off 'I'll fucking kill you if you touch her' vibes," Reno says suddenly as the elevator slows and stops on the ground floor. "Plus, he's pretty hot, yo." 

Skipping out, Alexis spins around to look at him. "Just because someone is protective, doesn't mean they're in love. Didn't we just get done talking about different kinds of love? Trust me, I am not the one for him."

"I think you're too hard on yourself, yo," Reno says with a grin.

She rolls her eyes but smiles. "Look at you, mister beat up strangers for someone you barely know!"

"Well, anyone would do it," Reno says, following her into the lobby. "It's the right thing to do, yo."

"Not anyone would do that," she says. "Only good people go out of their way to help someone."

As Alexis approaches the door out, she realizes Reno stopped following her. He stares at her with a quizzical look, hands in his pocket. Shrugging, he smirks. "I am far from a good person, lady."

"From what I have seen first hand, you are," Alexis says. "You scare me, but I can see your kindness through your tough guy act."

The lobby is silent, and Reno stands there mouth slightly ajar like he wants to say something but can't. An elderly woman comes out from a nearby room, spots Reno, and shouts, "I told you to get the Hell out of here, Turk!"

"Marle! He's with me, we were just leaving," Alexis says, defending the now reticent man.

"Alexis, dear, you shouldn't get involved with him and his sort," she warns, walking up to Alexis with a stern look.

Reno snorts and walks out, waving a hand in the air. The door closes behind him as he walks down the road, a glare etched on his face. 

"If you're smart, you'll stay here," Marle says, placing a hand on Alexis's arm. "They cause nothing but pain, dear."

"We all cause pain and have skeletons in our closet," Alexis says and hugs Marle, appreciating her concern.

As she hugs Alexis back, Marle lets out a heavy sigh. "Some people have entire houses filled with them. Be careful."

Running outside, Alexis looks down the road to see where Reno went. It is busy with people walking up and down the sidewalks, cars driving by creating makeshift breezes that cause her hair to whip around. Not seeing Reno or Rude, she decides to walk down the path she saw Reno take after leaving the building. Peering around the corner of the apartment complex, she does not find the duo. Alexis sighs and continues traveling down the sidewalk. If she cannot find them, at least she can enjoy a nice walk in the beautiful weather. The wind still has a bite to it, but the sun immediately warms her up as soon as the gust passes. It is a delicate balance that she savors because it makes her appreciate both extremes and respect their nature.

Down the road, Alexis spots the Turk partners, and she breaks into a jog to catch up to them. Her loud footsteps make both of them turn around, slightly apprehensively but relax upon seeing her face. Stopping by them, she takes a few deep breaths then stands up straight, smiling. "I thought I lost you! Let's go hang out, you guys."

Rude is the first to react by nodding to Alexis then turning to Reno, whose brows are scrunched together, analyzing her. After giving him another big smile, he smirks and shrugs, leading them down the street.

After a few moments of walking in silence, Alexis finally asks, "What is the plan?"

"Grab some beer, get to the chopper, go someplace cool," Reno says, counting off each step of the plan on his finger. 

A store is nearby, and the three of them walk to it. Reno tells Alexis and Rude to stay outside while he buys everything. So the two of them wait, staying out of the way of walking traffic. 

"I was joking about you and Reno being a cute couple. Well, not really joking because it would be cute, but I know you two aren't a thing," Alexis says to break the silence. "Unless…"

"We aren't," Rude says, fixing his shades. "You're not the first to say that, though."

"I'm actually delighted I get to spend some time with you guys," she says, rocking back on her heels. "To be a part of your circle. It means a lot."

There is another silence, then Rude looks over at her. "What exactly did Marle say?"

"Basically, to keep my distance," she says. "I know you guys probably did bad things in the past, but I didn't know you then. And, unless it was some really unforgivable things, I think everyone deserves a second chance. Especially if you show regret."

The wind picks up, forcing Alexis to push her hair back so it does not whip into her face or eyes. Rude simply nods, looking up at the sky. "That is kind of you. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I can do it," she says, wondering what exactly she can do for a Turk. "But I will do my best."

"…Bear with us," Rude says, turning his head to her. "Especially Reno. Sometimes we have to make difficult choices and do difficult things. Things we don't always agree with. It is nothing personal, usually. But, someone understanding like yourself is someone we need in our corner. To remind us that we are doing those things for a reason."

Not knowing what else to do, Alexis nods. Inside she sees Reno step up to the cashier, he fixes his cap and seems to laugh at something the worker says. Looking back at Rude, she smirks. "Want to hold hands to see his reaction?"

The larger man gives her a small smirk, and she takes his hand into hers. A slight blush forms on his cheeks, and he clears his throat, but he holds her hand. As Reno exits the building with a case in one arm and a bag in his hands, Alexis clings to Rude's arm and closes her eyes. Reno walks up, grinning.

"I leave for like five minutes, and now you two are dating?" Reno asks. "Strong and stoic is your type, eh?"

Laughing, she lets go as soon as Reno puts his foot on Rude's chest, pushing him away from her, eyes narrowed slightly. "Get off, yo. Don't need her telling Tifa we are sexually harassing her."

Rude shrugs, barely budging from Reno's attempt to move him. "It was her idea."

"Oh? You're really a joker, huh? I'll have to remember that," Reno says. Alexis sticks her tongue out at him.

The helicopter is not terribly out of the way, but it is still a decent walk there. Reno complains about how Tseng and Elena are not joining them, and Rufus claims to be too busy. Rude silently follows, which makes sense as Reno carries the conversation on his own without much input from the other two. The sun is high in the sky by the time they reach the helicopter, and Reno puts his purchases away in the cargo hold. Along with a case of beer, he bought wine and vodka, not knowing if Alexis prefers anything over beer. Plus, store-made sandwiches, in case hunger strikes while they are there.  
On the way there, Reno offers to teach Alexis how to fly a helicopter. Despite her refusal, he eventually coerces her into trying it, saying Rude is there to stop anything terrible from happening. Sitting in the pilot seat is weird, and the open sky makes her more nervous than anything. She listens to Reno's instructions carefully and can steer the helicopter. It is incredible how reactive the giant machine is to the gentlest of directions. With Reno standing over her shoulder, he lets her stay in the seat as Rude flies to an open area near Healen Lodge. On the cliffside, there is enough greenery to sit on something soft and enjoy the view. 

Exiting the aircraft, Alexis takes a deep breath in the fresh air and admires the sight before her. Reno watches her, Rude nudging his partner in the ribs to get him moving again, causing them to bicker at each other. Well, Reno bickers while Rude simply ignores him as he grabs a blanket, spreading it on the ground. Rude offers Alexis the first pick at a seat, and she sits on the end. Before Reno can sit next to her, Rude does first, and the redhead angrily sits next to Rude. The beer is still cold as Reno cracks three bottles open, handing it to them. 

At some point, the two Turks decide to play a game of ball, and Alexis watches. Surprisingly, neither have that much of an advantage over the other. Their chaotic game makes her laugh at several points, impressed by Reno's gymnastics and Rude's brute strength. They offer her several chances to play, and she refuses each time, knowing she does not stand a chance against either of them. Eventually, the two wear each other out. Rude sits next to Alexis again, handing her a sandwich. Reno lays across her lap, sticking his tongue out at Rude, who only shakes his head.

After finishing their meal, Alexis enjoys the peace and quiet. Leaning her back against Rude's, he keeps her propped up. She pets Reno's head, causing him to close his eyes. 

"This was great. Thank you, you two," Alexis says, staring up at the clouds.

The two remain silent. Reno rolls over, his back to her. 

"No problem, yo."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol

After the out of town picnic, Alexis does not see the Turks at the bar as often. When she does, Reno leaves her alone most of the time, making her worry. Rude greets Alexis usually, but the most Reno says is a simple, "Hey."

One particular night, Alexis is busy with the diner, and the Turks stick to the bar. Denzel is helping her buss tables while she keeps the orders coming to the kitchen. Every once in a while, from the corner of her eye, Alexis notices the redhead staring at her. He averts his gaze as soon as she looks at him. It is not creepy. It is more like he's confused—as if he is trying to remember something. Alexis eventually ignores it, and Reno stops after a while. This is due to the fact he loses his sobriety as the night progresses. 

The night is coming to an end as the customers slowly wander out, leaving the bar empty, save for a pair of Turks and the staff. After Alexis locks the doors for the night, she gets behind the counter. She stands next to Tifa, who is finishing some of the dishes. Denzel was sent upstairs earlier to get some sleep. 

There is a distinctive sound coming from the ice scraping the glass as Reno swirls his drink around. "It's been, what, a year since Deepground and the Omega Weapon? It seems like we're due for 'nother round."

Memories of the terrorist attacks come flooding back—the kidnappings and the giant, machine-like being that spawned over the Shinra Company building. It had been the herald of the world's end but was stopped by a group of heroes. The damages caused by the attacks are nearly gone–only the remnants of the Omega Weapon float in the sky above the city, like an angel of death.

"Well, Sephiroth is gone, and there haven't been any other groups trying to destroy the world, so I wouldn't like to think that. We've nearly exposed all Shinra has done," Tifa says, reaching up to put a glass mug up on the rack. "I think this Planet deserves some peace and quiet."

"Yeah, maybe in two thousand years, yo," Reno grimly states, throwing his head back to swallow the last of his drink.

Tifa puts her hands on her hips, annoyed by his negativity. Alexis slumps forward slightly, his words getting to her.

He only smirks at Tifa and then leans back. "'Sides, I know you have heard of our newest target, besides what I yammer on."

Tifa remains quiet and Rude sighs. From Rude's body language, it does not seem to be something the two should be talking about. Reno talks about some missions occasionally. Yet, they never seemed to be a full story. There are always pieces missing. Either because he is too drunk to remember or not dumb enough to show his entire hand. Alexis bets on the latter.

Reno waves his hand at nothing in particular and continues, "Remember last time I talked about that guy that was barely affected by gravity magic? Like it barely even held him down! We call'm Shadow. The dude ain't human. I wouldn't doubt he'd bring another attack like Sephiroth. Hell, maybe he is the bastard. Like the silver-haired assholes. 'Cept his hair's black . . ." Reno's brow creases slightly at his own statement. "Does it have t'be silver hair? I mean, Cloud's is blonde so. Whatever! Point is, he's evil. Gonna bring the end and ain't none of us able to stop him."

"He's not!"

The words leave Alexis's mouth after holding her breath for so long. The room goes painfully still, and everyone turns to look at her. Reno even sits up and stares at Alexis, suddenly sober-acting and looks somber, as if he was not even drunk in the first place. Alexis clenches her jaw shut.

_Was this all a ruse? An interrogation? Oh . . . Oh no._

There is no verbal answer to her question, but the way the two Turks look at her, she knows what it is.

_This is all a setup. They were trying to see if any of us knew anything. Crap._

The Turks are far more clever than she gives them credit for, and this is what Lane has warned her about. Reno's eyes are narrowed, and his lips are pressed flat, the professional in him breaking through his intoxication. Rude has leaned forward, head turned towards Alexis. She sees his eyes peeking over his sunglasses. Tifa fidgets with the towel in her hand, glancing at Reno, and then looking at Alexis, expecting an explanation. She is now on the radar of something Alexis never wants to be part of.

Her whole body is tight, and her muscles start to burn from the tension. As if to dismiss the emotions away, Alexis waves her hand, speaks up, and careful to keep her voice steady, "I mean, why would you think that? I don't want to think about it. Maybe he's something else. Maybe he IS a Weapon. Just not Sephiroth. . .." 

The fear in her eyes and voice is genuine. Deep down, she is slightly uneasy about Lane's power because she knows very little about his past or what he is capable of—but he has done nothing but care for her. Lane has given her no reason to fear him.

"Maybe. One can only hope." Reno leans on the counter, looking at the glass Tifa fills, but Alexis knows neither he nor Rude is convinced. She has made a permanent mark in their notebook, and she will be treading on thin ice. Alexis wonders if all the previous interactions were also part of their investigation. A knot forms in her throat, and when she looks at Reno, he avoids looking at her, his face dark and angry.

Heavy boots clomp down on the wooden staircase as Cloud walks down from upstairs and silently looks at the small group. Shedding his earlier seriousness, Reno knocks back his drink and then flashes him a grin. "Bet you know who Shadow is."

"I have run into him outside the city."

The room's focus is no longer on Alexis; it rests on Cloud, something she is very grateful for.

"What?" Reno asks. He stares at the younger man while reaching for the glass container Tifa has in her hands. She pushes it into his hand, letting him have the dark alcohol.

"At first, I thought he might be some remnant or another evil from Shinra's past, and I went after him. All he did was flee and never attacked until I cornered him. After that, I sensed he was not really the enemy. The second time I ran into him, he helped me take down a rather large behemoth. He smiled and took off before I could thank him," Cloud explains. 

The Turks stare at him, silent, but Alexis knows they note that Cloud has actually interacted with their target. Maybe his story is enough to keep their eyes off her. Reno pours himself a glass and offers the bottle to Rude, who shakes his head, pointing to the still full glass.

Cloud sighs. "But I don't think he is someone we could call an ally either. He has yet to prove if he is good or evil. It would be best that we never have to find out." 

Alexis hears the tone in his voice, almost like he's warning the Turks.

 _Hopefully, they never will,_ Alexis thinks. She knows Cloud only trusts Lane enough to have a professional conversation with. Otherwise, he avoids the man. She hopes the Turks never have to find out at all, but with Shinra's track record, it is only inevitable. They will corner Lane, try to force him to become one of their weapons and regret it. He will be branded as the enemy, forcing him to be on the run from the entire world. As far as Alexis knows, Lane works for no one. Even if Shinra once unknowingly employed him, it was only because Lane needed them at the time. He acts as a neutral being, and he plans to remain that way.

"We can't capture the guy yet. Rufus doesn't want us to. It's like he and Shadow have some sort of game going on and we're all part of it, yo. Sums up the Boss," Reno says, snagging Rude's drink and finishing it for him, much to the bald man's annoyance. Reno gives him a friendly smile.

"Hopefully, Rufus won't bite off more than he can chew," Cloud says and leans on the counter.

There is a silence, and Alexis can sense Cloud struck a chord with them. She suddenly feels excluded from the group since they have a history. Drumming her fingers on the bar, she hops off the seat and waves to them. "I'm going to head home, Tifa. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey! We'll 'scort you, yo!"

Alexis feels her heartbeat quicken as her chest tightens. The Turks have not forgotten about her like she naively hoped they would. Before Reno could get off his stool, Alexis says, "No, no, it's fine. You two head back to wherever Turks go. I can make it home. Thank you, though."

"Aw, come on. I'm a great driver," Reno jokes, standing up. He takes a step forward to keep his balance. Tifa crosses her arms, giving him a look a mother would give her child. Reno sees her and looks at the now next-to-empty bottle, shrugs, and finishes it off. "Rude's a great driver."

Rude lets out a heavy sigh and shrugs at her. 

"Um…"

"Go ahead," Tifa says. Alexis supposes they would probably just trail her home anyway, so it is best to go along with them to make things easier.

"Well . . . alright."

The drive is all but silent. The smaller Turk goes on about how the city once was. He misses it. To be truthful, just about everyone does. Edge is nowhere near as beautiful as upper Midgar once was; it has the occasional monster that comes from the outside. It keeps everyone on guard and scared, nothing like the sanctuary of Upper Plates in Midgar. No, now everyone lives the same life as the ones that lived below the plates. Everyone is now on common ground.

WRO keeps Edge as safe as possible, but it will take a while for the wealthier of Midgar's former citizens to become accustomed to this new life. Little do they know that, even now, it is still better than how the Slums were.

Reno yawns loudly when Rude pulls up to the apartment complex.

"Thanks, Rude. I appreciate it," Alexis says and smiles at Rude. Rude only nods in response, making her even more uneasy. Once out of the vehicle, she turns to say goodnight to them, but Reno gets out. "What are you doing?"

"I can't walk you to your door? Let's go," he says and smirks, shutting his door to enforce that his mind is made up. Rude moves his head as if he rolled his eyes, turning the engine off, and Alexis lets out a defeated sigh.

Again, it is better not to show resistance when she is probably still a suspect. "I guess. Night, Rude."

"Goodnight, Alexis."

Alexis walks inside and to the elevator. Once the two of them are in the elevator, her heart beats rapidly in her chest—Reno will be standing right next to Lane without Lane being prepared this time. Only the door will separate them and his true form. Swallowing hard, the knot returns, and her eyes start burning. She cannot believe she fell for them. Everything they did was probably to get into this building, where they probably suspected Lane to be.

Reno notices her uneasiness and reaches out to touch her head. He misses the first time, but the second attempt, he lands it on her head and gently rubs her head. 

"Relax. I'm not hittin' on you, or hope you lemme in. Well, that'd be really nice, actually. It'sa semi-long drive back to the lodge from this side of Edge. We didn' bring the 'copter this time to save its fuel."

"If my roommate isn't asleep, I'll let you in. If he is asleep, no can do. He works super early in the morning, and I don't want to wake him up," Alexis says. It is the truth, twisted only a little bit.

Reno seems content by this and remains quiet as the elevator comes to a stop on her floor. When stepping out, Reno sways just slightly then leans on the wall. Alexis stays away from him, but she cannot help but look concerned. When he looks at her, his eyes glisten just slightly in the low light of the hallway. Tilting her head, she remembers what Rude said to her.

 _Bear with us…Especially Reno._

Alexis frowns and moves to him, putting a hand on his back. "You going to make it?"

There is a surprise on his face, but he slowly nods, standing up on his own. Alexis smiles slightly and moves to her apartment door. 

_That looked like regret...He doesn't want to do this._

However, that is not something she can explain to Lane. So as Alexis places the key in the door, she prays Lane is asleep. She does not want to know what will happen if not. As the door swings open, she lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of a dark room.

Reno leans in, quickly scanning the room. "Too bad. Maybe 'nother time, huh? I'll catch you later."

He can quickly force himself inside if he wanted to. There is no way to stop him, he knows this, and he knows she knows this. Yet he steps back and shrugs, not even looking disappointed, possibly some relief.

Alexis turns around and looks up at him. "Yeah. I'll see-"

Reno cuts off the rest of her sentence with a kiss. She can taste the alcohol, but his gentleness surprises her. He breaks it off, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Alexis blushes and clutches her hands to her chest, simply nodding. Smirking, Reno turns and walks away, waving goodnight.   
All she can do is wave back, dumbly. Once Reno disappears around the corner, she walks inside and slowly shuts the door. Lane snores softly on the couch, and she walks over to him.

Lane told her once that he does not need sleep, but it is a pleasant way to catch a break. Alexis smiles at how peaceful he is and pulls the blanket over him. He shifts slightly but remains fast asleep. She leaves him to enjoy his hobby.

Placing her jacket on the chair, she heads to her bedroom. The redhead crosses her mind, and there is an unhealthy mixture of uneasiness and delight in her stomach. _This is a dangerous game._


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis wakes up sweating; it is another night filled with dreams that keep her restless. Nightmares that disappear the instant she wakes up, and it frustrates her that she cannot remember them. Whatever plagues her subconscious is obviously not something her conscious wants to be aware of. She stares at the glaring, red numbers on the clock.

_Only four a.m.? Man._

Alexis quietly rolls over, pulls the sheets closer to her, and attempts to fall back asleep.

The next time she awakens, there is a pleasant smell in the air. With some effort, Alexis gets up and shuffles towards the source.  
Lane is cooking breakfast in only his sweatpants. Scars cover his body, some that look like they would be fatal. Even though it is obvious he survived whatever fight caused them, they are his only 'imperfection.' In fact, they make him look real. The perfect body, perfect face, and perfect everything that makes one think he is an illusion–some dark marble statue. The scars are something that reminds her that he is real, and even he can get hurt.

"Glad you're awake. Come eat," Lane says without turning to look at Alexis.

She shuffles faster to the small kitchen island and sits on the stool as he serves her food—glorious, beautiful food. Being thousands of years old gives someone time to become a master cook. 

"Man, Tifa would love it if you cooked for her," Alexis says, taking a bite of the savory pancakes.

"Maybe one day I will, when this is over," he says.

Alexis swallows the food and looks at him. "Promise?"

Lane looks at her in the eyes, regretting his word choice. He comes from another world, and once he finds what he is searching for, he will leave. Alexis does not want him to go, not after everything they have been through. Lane forces a smile and shakes his head. 

"I don't want to make a promise I may not be able to keep, little one. I would like to, but we will see."

Even though Alexis knew the answer all along, it shatters her heart to hear him say it. The food turns unappealing, and the world suddenly grows darker. Lane is going to leave; there is no doubt he will. What scares her is that she will be alone again—no one would be there to protect her. _Just like the days in the Slums—_

Lane grabs her hand. "Stop it."

He has a knack for reading her thoughts. Alexis stares at the table, and Lane wraps his arms around her, speaking softly, "Little one, it'll be okay. Look, maybe if Shinra leaves me alone, I will cook for 7th Heaven. If time allows, I will do anything you want before I have to go."

"I want you to stay," Alexis whispers.

The room is silent until he gives a small, patient sigh. "Anything except that. Eat up before your food gets cold." 

He lets go of her, walks over to the stove, and cleans. Alexis stares at the food, no longer hungry. Placing the silverware down on the plate, she gets off the stool. 

"I'm going to get ready for work."

". . . Do you want me to drop you off?" Lane asks, looking over his shoulder.

"No. I can call a cab."

Lane remains silent, and she walks back to her bedroom. After her abandonment as a child, he is the only thing left she can call family. Lane practically raised her, and the thought of him leaving is unbelievably painful for her. It even scares her to think about how alone she will be again.

Alexis hears Lane give a frustrated sigh, and it only makes her feel guilty. He has a lot going on, and she feels regret for making it harder for him. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, and she rushes out to the living room. Lane is now missing from the kitchen, no sign of him anywhere. 

Once she is sure Lane is out of sight, she opens it. Reno grins down at her. 

"I was forced to come here and apologize," he says, shifting to lean on his hip. 

It does not surprise her to see him on her doorstep. "Wait, for what?"

"For harassing you last night. I didn't think I was, compared to what I usually do. Maybe the kiss was a little too far, but I'm not sorry I did it. "

". . . Then what exactly _**are**_ you apologizing for?" Alexis asks, squinting at Reno.

"Fuck if I know. I guess if it made you uncomfortable. It didn't feel like you were, which is cool. Really cool. Uh, hey, need a lift to work?"

"You just wanted another reason to harass me and show off that you remembered where I lived," Alexis accuses. He sticks his tongue out at her. "What are you, five? Since you're here, you can take me to work. I'll accept it as an apology for all your pestering."

"All?" Reno questions, raising a brow at her generosity.

"Hmm. Maybe only a tenth."

"Damn. Well, don't take too long, 'cause I have a job too, y' know. I know how people can be. Elena takes for-fucking-ever to get ready. I swear to the gods she does it just to drive me up the wall- HEY!"

Alexis slams the door in his face. "I'll meet you downstairs!"

Lane makes her jump when he is suddenly in the corner next to the door, looking like a scientist who has finally found an answer. He says nothing to her, and she stares at him. When she walks away, he speaks up. "Nice guy, after all."

"Y-yeah. He is. The way he's acting…He reminds me of someone." Alexis shrugs and continues to get ready for work before the Turk returns to bother her.

Lane crosses his arms, knowing why he seems familiar to her and sensing some familiarity with him from back home, especially the fire in his eyes. It takes him some effort not to laugh at the idea of Reno meeting the real Collin Martino. 

"He probably reminds you of school. Alexis, I am going to go head out again. So, I will be gone for a few more days. Keep your phone on."

He rubs her head, and she smiles up at him. "If only I can remember anything from school! And, okay. I'll see you when you get back."

The fallen angel smiles. It makes him happy to see her worries melt away, and even better, it was no longer him who did the melting.

Once downstairs, Alexis approaches Reno. He is in the lobby, cleaning his nails while leaning on the wall and ignoring some other residents' watchful looks. When he sees Alexis, he stops leaning on the wall. 

"Hopefully, I get off early today. I'll bring Elena with me so you can talk to her more. I think you two would get along," he says while exiting the building.

"Maybe. Where's your car?" Alexis asks when Reno holds the door open for her.

He corrects her, "Bike."

"Pardon?" Alexis says, slowly turning her head to look at him. The deadpan stare makes him smile at her brightly. He leads her to the sleek black motorcycle and points to it. 

"Motorcycle! Here, wear the helmet," he says and tosses her the headpiece, which she clumsily catches. He laughs and pulls his goggles over his eyes, climbing onto the vehicle. With a tug, the helmet is on, and Alexis carefully climbs on behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Babe, holding onto my shoulders ain't going to cut it. I don't mind you getting close, trust me," he teases.

Alexis hesitantly wraps her arms around Reno. She feels the solid muscle rise and fall with each breath. 

"Like what you feel?"

It is her turn to get back at the harasser. "Man, I thought it was muscle, but your stomach is pudgy. It's cute."

"Hey now, you damn well know that ain't true," Reno says, giving her a small pout.

Alexis cannot help but laugh at his reaction, which makes him smile. 

"Fair enough," she admits.

He revs the motorcycle and takes off. Alexis gasps and wraps her arms around him tightly. The last thing she wants is to fall off and die while the Turk weaves through the small traffic. At first, Alexis thinks he is probably driving this way only to scare her, but halfway to work, Alexis realizes he is likely to be always this terrifying. There are a few times she has to bite her lip to keep from yelling out in fear. There is no way she will let him hear her scream because he will never let her live it down. As if a gift from the heavens, his phone goes off, and he curses, thankfully pulling over. Once stopped, she immediately lets go of him and leans back, stretching her arms out after holding on for dear life.

"What?" he snaps at whoever interrupted him. 

There is a pause, and Alexis looks around. It is a beautiful day, barely a cloud in the sky. Some birds flutter by and land on a light post nearby. The Turk rocks the bike and leans it on the other side, causing Alexis to grab his shoulders. She sees the grin on his face in the side mirror.

"Really? Alright, I'll be there soon, yo. Yeah, later."

Reno shoves his phone in his pocket, not mentioning anything to Alexis. He revs the engine again, signaling for her to hold on. With a deep breath, she holds onto him, prepared this time. It does not take long to reach the front of 7th Heaven. She hops off and holds his helmet out to him. 

He takes it and looks at her. "Hey. Why don't you call me when you get home tonight?"

"Um…pardon?" Alexis asks, blushing.

He quickly puts his hands up. 

"No! No! Not like that! That was Tseng, my boss, telling me that there have been sightings of a man vanishing and appearing randomly around Junon. I don't like the feeling I'm getting. So, well, here. I doubt Tifa ever gave you my number awhile back." He digs into his pocket and pulls out receipt paper and a pen, writing his number down. "I'm serious. It seems like I'm makin' a move, but I'm not . . . this time. Tseng says it's Shadow, but—"

"You don't think it is?" Alexis inquires further, testing the waters.

Reno rubs his head, then looks at her, keeping eye contact. "Shadow has never done that disappearin' shit before. I think you were right last night, by the way. Just don't tell anyone I said that, okay?"

He hands the paper to her, and she takes the number, nodding. "I'll call you. Don't worry your little Turkey head. Thanks, Reno."

He smirks and slides the helmet on. "Let Tifa and Cloud know too." 

After that, he takes off.

Inside, Alexis goes to find Tifa. Tifa walks downstairs as Alexis closes the door and smiles. "Hey, girl, I heard the motorcycle. Did your roommate drop you off again?"

"Uh, no." Alexis pauses, and then mumbles, "Reno."

"Oh, really?"

"Stop it."

Tifa only smiles and begins to pull dishes down from the cabinets. "You look worried, though. Something happen?"

"Oh. Reno got a call. Apparently, someone is vanishing and appearing around Junon. He didn't think it's Shadow and told us to be careful."

"Wasn't there a similar incident here?"

Alexis shrugs but stays silent. Tifa is right, there was. Many years ago, an unknown monster was sighted doing exactly what Reno said. Alexis had witnessed it first hand, but now, there is no First Class Soldier to save her in case Lane is not there.

"You okay?"

"Oh! Yeah," Alexis says. "Say, did Reno give you his number to give to me?"

Tifa bites her lip slightly. "Yes, but it was only to protect you. He's not a _bad_ guy, but I didn't want him harassing you."

"Well, thanks, Tifa," Alexis says and smiles. "I'm glad you're looking out for me too."

She smiles brightly at Alexis and pulls her into a warm hug.

"Help me set the place up," Tifa says and hands her some plates. "Let's stop thinking about what-ifs. Whoever it is cannot be any worse than Sephiroth. They can handle it."

"You're right." _I hope._

"Hopefully, today will be a steady day. I need money to pay you to fix our roof."

Alexis almost forgot about volunteering to patch up the roof. "I can start working on it later today, and you can pay me whenever possible."

"You're a sweetheart."

Later in the day, Cloud arrives on a break, and Alexis updates him on Reno's call. He simply nods and reminds her that if she needs him, he's only a phone call away.  
Luckily, it is a steady day. Tifa decides to stay open longer, letting Denzel take orders now, while Alexis waits on tables. At the end of the shift, Alexis removes her apron and folds it neatly in the back room. Pulling on some gloves, she walks outside and up the ladder to the roof. A simple patch job, something she is very used to after working construction for so long. After a while, Cloud joins her on the rooftop, offering a hand. With Cloud's help, the roof is patched up in no time. She stands up and gives the roof a look over. Hopefully, a crew can come in and do a professional job on it soon. Since it's not an emergency and there is no apparent damage from recent events, it would cost more to bring a crew out. There are not enough workers to fix minor problems, as the focus is to finish the city.

After dinner, there is no sign of any Turks, and business has slowed down enough for Tifa to let Alexis leave early. Alexis thanks her, catching a ride home with Cloud. Darkness and silence welcome her home when she opens the apartment door, and inside there is no sign of Lane.

Alexis feels very small in a quiet apartment and can only hope everything is all right.

_Lane, please be safe._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: One of the very few chapters where the focus is now Lane. This is because I'm introducing the main antagonist of the story, and he has a deep history with Lane. ******
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Warning(s): Blood, body horror/graphic imagery, near-death experience**  
>  **  
>  **

Lane slows his motorcycle when he approaches Junon. The city is quiet, and the still air makes him worry. Something is hauntingly familiar, but it did not belong here. Birds chirp as they fly overhead, away from the ruined buildings. With no sign of life, he presses forward, deeper inside the city.

Lane weaves through a small number of abandoned cars and looks up at the scar where the giant Shinra cannon—the Sister Ray—used to stand, dividing the city in half. A Shinra Company Logo lingers on the metal above one tunnel. The city has never been the same after the attack from a Weapon. Then the move of the Sister Ray to Midgar made Junon even quieter. It was sad to see the place fall apart, but not far below, the neighboring fishing village begins to prosper again. Nature had taken its course, and the waters soon filled up with fish after the city stopped polluting it. WRO also arrived to help clean up the mess as well. Just like the rest of the world, the village and its large city were healed.

Lane smiles. There is always hope.

Someone is watching him—he can sense the familiar burn on the back of his neck and the nagging sensation in his head. It is such an eerie feeling, and he looks up at the level above him. He stares straight into the eyes of another one of his kind sitting on the safety railing above. 

"Zazel."

A toothy grin slowly forms on the humanoid's face. Eyes flicker red and then return to an unnerving blue. He runs a hand through his gelled-back blond hair and then fixes the cuffs of his all-black suit.

Zazel is many yards above him, yet his name rings out like a single bell toll, "Mistaken." *

_This is not good. If **he** is here, I am running out of time._

Lane curses Rufus Shinra under his breath and drives off quickly towards the large tunnel that connects the two halves of the city.

Zazel is instantly in front of the bike, grabbing the handles and tossing it like a toy. Lane throws himself from the motorcycle and lands on his feet, a glare etched on his face. 

The unholy creature chuckles. "Guess you have yet to find the page."

"I will get it before you," Lane challenges, watching Zazel stalk towards him.

"We'll see. You'll have to be alive to do that."

In an instant, Zazel is on him and claws as long as short swords slash towards his chest. Lane narrowly dodges it, and his enemy's eyes glow red. There is no reasoning with this one. Unlike his previous foe, Bael, Zazel wants blood. 

Both of Zazel's hands transform, and he spreads his claws out like a fan. "I missed you so much, Emmy. Everyone back home misses you, too! They scream out your name when I tear them apart!"

Lane has to keep moving. One misstep, and he will be filleted open like a fish, something he desperately wants to avoid. He reaches to his side and grabs his gun. It can't kill the bastard, but it sure as hell will hurt him. Lane opens fire at the monster, several of the bullets hitting him square in the chest.

The scream the creature emits is piercing and shatters nearby shop windows. Lane flinches but keeps his eyes on his target.

"A-a Martino gun!? That hurtsssssss! You PIECE OF SHIT!" Zazel screeches and lashes out again. **

Lane expects as much and moves safely out of the way until the abomination's neck becomes elastic and spears towards him, biting his leg. The Guardian lets out a yell and plants a bullet in his attacker's head. Zazel goes limp, and Lane falls to the ground. He looks at his leg, and the distraction costs him. A clawed hand comes towards him and rips his chest open, the force knocking him on his back.

Blood splatters the ground, and Lane slowly crawls away. Zazel pulls himself back together and reverts back to his human form, straightening his tie. He approaches his prey cautiously—even an injured dog still has its bite.

Lane aims his gun at the approaching wretch, effectively stopping the aggressor. Something catches Lane's eye in the sky, but Zazel steps forward, keeping his attention on him. A sneer forms on Zazel's face. 

"Jusssst make it easy on both of ussss and die."

"Buddy, that's my line," Lane chuckles and fires his gun until the gun runs out of ammo. Zazel vanishes to avoid most of the bullets and hisses when he hears the hammer hit the empty chamber. He sprints towards his injured victim but is cut off as a hail of bullets rain down from above.

Lane quickly rolls out of the way, into the tunnel, to avoid any stray bullets from the helicopter. Zazel swats at the ammunition like flies and disappears. He reappears, clutching the bottom of the chopper.

Lane forces himself up, ignoring the pain in his chest and runs out from under the cover. He notices how low the helicopter is and jumps, grabbing onto the rail. Digging his fingers into the door, he yanks it open and rushes to the front of the aircraft. The WRO pilot aims his gun, but Lane quickly disarms him and pulls him out of the seat, his hands rapidly hitting autopilot on the controls. 

"Come on!" Lane yells, as the pilot struggles to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" the terrified pilot yells.

There is a loud thud and the sound of something scratching the metal. Now latched onto the front of the helicopter is Zazel with his eyes on Lane. When Zazel begins to crawl towards one of the side doors, Lane rushes towards the other and jumps, dragging the soldier with him. He launches himself over the guardrail and towards the ocean below. Zazel screeches above them as he jumps off and yanks the helicopter down. With minimal effort, Zazel tosses the metal beast over the ledge. The massive machine soars past Lane and the soldier and bounces off the metal base of Junon, the impact crushing the metal like a soda can. Fire envelops what is left of the helicopter before it crashes into the ocean. The blue waters swallow the machine whole, white foam forming where the air bubbles rapidly ascend to the water's surface. Lane ignores the panicked screaming of the soldier.

"We're going to hit the metal and die! We're going to hit the metal and die!"

Lane groans and closes his eyes, digging into his pocket. Holding a green materia in his hand, he aims it at the wall and says nothing as the small orb glows in his hand. A rush of wind burst out of it, pushing them away from the wall, away from the metal base below.

It does not quell the screaming soldier, and Lane realizes that it is not their only problem. Above, Zazel speeds towards them, and Lane aims the materia at the monster.

As Zazel reaches out to grab Lane's leg, a fireball hits the flying assailant in his side. Lane turns his head to stare at the redheaded Turk holding the green materia in his hand. Reno looks at Lane, eyes widening as he watches the man and WRO member plummet towards the ocean. 

"Shadow!"

Lane goes headfirst into the water; the force could have quickly snapped a human's neck. It's a good thing the soldier didn't go first. The impact makes Lane go limp. As he sinks towards the bottom, the WRO soldier slips out of his grasp. His eyes begin to close, losing sight of the light above.

_I cannot give up. No. I just need a moment. Everything hurts..._

Two pairs of hands grab him and haul him upwards. When he breaks the surface, he gasps for air and hears the helicopter.

"Keep it together, yo!"

Lane looks at Reno, who holds him up and keeps him from sinking into the water again. The saved WRO member and Reno help haul him into the helicopter. Reno stares at Lane, shocked to see him in this condition.

Lane's eyes turn into split amber in panic, and he grips the Turk's shoulder. "The girl... The girl you took to work! Go to her! Protect her, goddamnit protect her! Now!"

Reno flinches at the grip on his shoulder, but cannot get away from him. He narrows his eyes. "What?"

"Zazel will go after her. Get me... get me back up. I can hold him back and give you some time." Lane tightens his grip even more. "Promise me you will protect Alexis like you did years ago!"

Reno stares at his old target. Lane watches him narrow his eyes, trying to figure out what he is talking about. "Years ago?"

So he doesn't remember either.

Lane does not have anyone else to choose from to protect Alexis. This is a risky gamble, asking a Turk, a member of Shinra, to help her.

Before long and asking no questions, the Turk nods. "Okay. I promise."

Lane lowers his head gratefully and lies down on the bed of the helicopter. Blood still pours out of his wound. Reno watches with astonishment. It slowly stops bleeding right in front of his eyes, despite the severity of the injury. The pilot pulls up and lands on the street above. Lane slowly sits up, gripping his chest and glances back at Reno, who only watches him. He nods to the Turk, hopping out. 

Zazel is preoccupied with the WRO mechs, tearing them apart like a rabid animal. Lane takes a deep breath and straightens up. He draws his sword, grips it tightly, and marches towards him. Zazel watches and lowers his head, grinning as he crushes the robot under his foot. 

"Hi, Mistaken."

As Zazel walks towards him, Lane hears Reno behind him as he yells at his superior, who emerges from a WRO truck. "Tseng, I have to go. I have some info that Shadow told me, and I think this monster plans on hitting Edge next. I need to go to it."

"Explain," the man orders.

"Fuck! There's no time! I'll explain later, Boss, a'ight!? I'm not going to stand here! I'll write a fucking long ass report on it!" Reno yells, harsher than he meant.

The superior Turk stares at his friend then he nods. "Go. Take a unit with you."

That is not precisely what Lane wants to hear, but it is the best he will probably get. Reno nods and runs to one helicopter, getting in it and taking off.

"Pay attention to me!" Zazel yells, lashing out at Lane.

Lane dodges and counterattacks with his sword. The series of dodges and parries are exhausting him. Lane breathes heavily—the wounds still have blood dripping from them the more he moves around. Lane will not be able to last much longer in his human form, but he will not dare display his power in front of the WRO and Shinra audience.

"Oh, I remember now," Zazel says, backing out from the fight, a pair of leathery wings sprout from his back, casting a large shadow down upon Lane. Suddenly Zazel launches himself off the ground and flies in the direction of Edge. Lane yells out and materializes above him, tackling him to the ground.

"The girl! The girl that looks like that BITCH! One of my Shades found her! She looks just like HER! It isn't her, though, is it? I wish my Shade could have killed her so I could have seen your face as he peeled her fucking flesh from her fucking bones! But some fucking human hacks its head off and saves her. I need to pay her another visit, don't you think Mistaken!? I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

Lane raises his sword to pierce the creature's skull, but Zazel is gone. A sudden force knocks him back, and he groans, watching his enemy disappear into the skies once more.

"No! NO! NO! NO!" Lane punches the ground repeatedly and forces himself to stand up. He looks over his shoulder and sees every WRO gun pointed at him. Tseng approaches him, and Lane growls, "I am not your enemy."

"At the moment, it seems that way. How about you go ahead and escape us," Tseng says to him, voice low. "Turks look after each other, after all."

Lane stares at his temporary ally. They are using him to figure out his own weakness, but it no longer matters anymore. Not with Alexis at stake. He shoves Tseng onto the ground and runs to one of the trucks nearby. Bullets graze him and bounce off the WRO truck. He throws it in gear and races towards Edge. 

A storm forms in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lane's Earth Lore: Mistaken is Lane's alias on his homeworld. A name he gave himself after his "unjustly" fall from Heaven.  
> ** _"A-a Martino gun!? That hurtsssssss! You PIECE OF SHIT!" he screeches and lashes out again._ Lane's Earth Lore: Martino's are family of demon hunters with a lineage that dates back as far as ancient Rome in our world's history. Martino's are famed for creating ranged weapons that can actually do permanent damage to unholy creatures, such as demons and fallen angels. Lane has borrowed one from his ally, Collin Martino, to help him in his travels. However, as you can see, the gun isn't as effective as one would hope against our new enemy, a Lord of Hell, Zazel. This goes to show how powerful he is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Blood, mild body horror.

_It's time to wake up; someone's trying to get a hold of you, and you can't leave them hanging like that._

A phone rings loudly, and Alexis opens her eyes. She blindly reaches for her phone and stares at the caller ID on the screen.

_Reno?_

"Hello?" Alexis answers sleepily.

"You didn't fucking call me! I had to get this fucking number from Tifa! Are you home!? Are you okay!?" Reno says, breathing hard as if he is running.

The panic in his voice makes her sit up. Thunder clashes outside, and she jumps. "Y-yeah. I am. Reno, what's wrong? Why does it sound like you're running?"

"Because I am! Just stay there! I'm almost-" The phone clicks off. 

"Shit." Alexis realizes the power must have gone out, and her phone is dead. 

Something is scaring Reno, and it makes her nervous. She steps out of the bedroom into the dark living room. Lightning flashes in the window and she whirls around to look out it. She swears there was a shadow outside the glass, but there is nothing there except rain running down the window. Fear grips her throat as she backs away from it because, despite what she sees, something is out there. Alexis makes it to the kitchen and grabs a nearby knife.

There is a sudden banging on the door, and Alexis screams. "Alexis!? Alexis, open the door!"

Alexis walks out of the kitchen to the door, and then she sees it—the shadow. Except for this time, it shifts, and slowly two red eyes appear, staring through the glass. Total fear freezes her where she stands, and the banging gets louder. The shadow moves through the glass as if it is not even there and steps inside. A grin reveals the dagger-like teeth as claws grow from its hands. Water drips off the sharp points and onto the floor as it steps closer to Alexis. 

"I am going to enjoy tearing you apart," Zazel says.

Suddenly, Reno kicks the door in and unloads his gun into Zazel, who flinches and growls. He pulls out his EMR, putting himself between Alexis and the devil, a challenging grin on his face. "Going to have to get through me first, ugly."

The cackle that emits from the fallen angel is unreal. "No problem, human. I'll go right through your pathetic body and rip your heart out. She'll get to watch!"

Reno's materia glows brightly as it approaches him, but the monster suddenly stops in its tracks.

The apartment shakes slightly as if there was a sudden earthquake, and several lose objects fall onto the floor around the room. Reno holds onto Alexis's arm, and she watches as Lane rises up from the floor. He steps out of the shadowy pool, and his black-feathered wings block her view of Zazel. 

"Get out of here, before I end you!" Lane yells, the feathers in his wings ruffled.

The monster takes a step back., eyes widening. "Another time then."

Lightning flashes outside again, and Zazel is gone. Lane stands tall for a moment longer and then collapses onto the floor, wings disappearing.

"Lane!" Alexis yells, rushing over to him.

Alexis no longer cares that Reno is here. She no longer cares that she will be associated with Lane. She no longer cares about becoming a target. All she cares about is her friend, no— _the only family she has left_ lying on the ground, like a ragdoll.

"Lane! Please," Alexis begs and pulls him into her lap, cradling him. "Stay awake. Please."

"It's okay, little one. I just... get me to the tub. Go to my chest and grab my materia."

Alexis pleadingly looks at Reno, who rushes over and lifts the warrior up, dragging him to the bathtub. Lane lies there and closes his eyes as he waits for Alexis, the Turk standing over him in disbelief.

"H-here! Esuna and Curaga!" Alexis says, hands shaking.

"Good. Hand them to me," Lane calmly instructs, lifting his hand up.

She does as she is told. Reno steps back, too stunned to do much else but stay out of the way. Here he is searching for a man that has been under his nose the whole time. Was right in front of him, just like he thought. Lane uses the materia to cleanse the infected wounds and flinches, unable to use cure. If he does, he will tap into power he did not dare use in this world. 

"Little one, use the cure," Lane says, holding the materia out.

Alexis holds the materia in her shaking hand and tries to concentrate. Unable to focus enough to use the spell, she panics more. Alexis turns to the only other person in the room. 

"R-Reno. Please," she asks, gripping the materia tightly in her hand.

Reno looks at Alexis as tears drip down her face. He frowns and picks up the materia from her hand. He hesitates, staring at Lane. How easy it would be to drag the bastard out and capture him. There is still a fire in Lane's eyes that dares him to try. Reluctantly he uses it, slowly healing the man. Lane relaxes as the pain subsides. Reno stops before it drains him.

"Thank you, Reno." Lane relaxes as Alexis brushes his hair back. Lane speaks softly, "One last favor, Turk."

Reno looks the fallen angel in the eyes, narrowed.

"Take her away from here. Keep your promise to me. Don't drag her into this feud, don't seek me out. I know you are loyal to your job, Turk, but spare her and leave me be for just a moment, Reno."

Reno stares at Lane, emotionless. A side Alexis has seen before with his enemies. 

"I won't chase after you unless they order me to. I can't ignore an order just to protect you. Otherwise, I'll leave you alone until you recover, but once we're both back on the field, it's fair game. I can't make promises for the others. I'll keep her away from them as much as I can. However, orders are orders, yo," Reno says, crossing his arms.

Lane gives an understanding nod. It's as good as it's going to get.

Reno turns to Alexis. "As for you, you're going to stay at my place. It's the safest since that monster probably knows everywhere you usually go, and I can protect you there."

All she can do is nod. Reno is right—being close to Lane is dangerous now. Zazel knows how much he cares about her, and the two of them are usually together. She stares forward. _But why did Reno agree to help me?_

"I can't believe this. I was the one that figured where you've been retreating to. Found out your fake name matches a dead Turk's name. But I hoped...I didn't think you were actually here," Reno says, running his fingers through his hair. "…Fuck."

Alexis's head hangs slightly, confirmation that she had been used to get to Lane after all. A hand touches her head, and she looks up at Reno, who stares at her sadly. "My only regret is that you got in the middle of it all. I'm sorry."

Lane slowly sits up, quickly recovering. He takes the materia from Reno and uses it on himself. The wounds glow slightly as the magic finishes closing them. The warrior sighs heavily, closing his eyes. 

"I need to find the pages. The sooner I find them, the faster I can get rid of Zazel."

"Pages?" Reno asks.

"Don't ask questions, Turk," Lane says sharply, giving him a warning look.

Reno goes silent, watching Lane. Alexis can feel the tension and realizes this is going against everything Reno has probably been ordered to do.

Rufus had a small document locked away not too long ago. It is not a coincidence Lane is looking for this "page". In fact, Reno is sure it is the exact same thing, and his hands ball up into fists. Even after the fall of Shinra, they are somehow screwing things up.

Lane notices the anger in the younger man's eyes. So it is true, and Rufus does have it. He avoids discussing it anymore with Reno. Even though Rufus does have it, he knows that Reno will not tell him where it is, even if it means his death. Turks are loyal to Rufus Shinra.

Alexis gently hugs the fallen angel. He relaxes and lays his head on her shoulder. Reno looks away, making Lane smirk at his subtle jealousy. 

The ring of a PHS breaks the silence, and Reno pulls it out of his pocket. He answers it, "Yo."

With his strength finally returning, Lane stands up. Being powerful has its perks, like healing almost instantly compared to humans. Alexis and Lane listen to Reno while she helps Lane out of the tub.

"Yeah, I reached Edge. Everything's fine. The monster showed up and then took off." He glances at Lane. "No. No sign of Shadow, but he had to be close by to spook Mr. Red-Eyes. Sir? Oh, don't tempt me with a good time, yo," he grins at Alexis. "Trust me, I won't let her out of my sights."

Alexis blushes, looking away.

"What! Gimme at least a day's break. I've been running my ass all over Edge, trying to catch this asshole. Hey, don't give me that crap. Whatever, Tseng. I'm sure we all need a break with that run-in with the devil."

Reno sighs and leaves the room to continue talking to Tseng in private. Lane rubs Alexis's head gently. 

"He'll take care of you. Just do what he says," Lane says.

"I thought you didn't trust the Turks?" she asks.

"I don't, but we don't have much choice here. Besides, Reno has a good heart, I think. Just be careful, don't get yourself into trouble. Don't get on his bad side. They still have a job to do, and the moment you think you're above that is the moment they will take you in."

Alexis lowers her eyes, wondering if Reno will really do that—put aside this weird friendship of theirs for a job. Lane gently rubs her head, and she looks at him as he gives her a comforting smile. He pushes her out of the room gently. 

"Let me clean up, and I'll figure out how to get you two to safety. Zazel is still near, waiting. I need to get him out of the city."

When he shuts his bathroom door, Alexis walks out into the living room. Reno is quiet, but still on his phone. She hops onto the kitchen island and watches him. Staring at him, Alexis thinks of Lane's words. It bothers her, but for now, she'll do her best to keep things normal—they are only assumptions after all. 

Reno notices Alexis and raises an eyebrow. Next to her is a bowl of nuts. It is probably immature to throw them, but she does it anyway. Right now, she really needs a distraction to stay sane. Alexis balances one on her thumb and flicks it at him. He watches it miss by a few feet and stares blankly at her, pretending to be unamused. Alexis tries again, and he catches it, chucking it back at her.

"OW!" Alexis shouts dramatically as it pegs her in the forehead.

Reno gives her a "really?" look. Alexis is laughing as quietly as she can, while he looks at her like she lost her mind. With one more flick, Alexis sends a cashew straight at his forehead. It makes contact, and she throws her arms up in victory while he rubs the spot it hit. Reno snaps his fingers at her, grabbing her attention. He points to the bowl and then to his mouth.

"Ha, you want a mouth full of nuts."

He is clearly not amused and flips Alexis off. She smiles innocently and preps her thumb. _Aim, steady, aim, fire!_

It is launched into the air, and he leans back and catches it.

"Ohh!"

"Ayyy!"

To muffle her laughter, she covers her mouth, and Reno laughs. Blinking, he pulls at his collar, flinching. 

"Yeah. Sorry, Tseng. Sorry. I know, I'm sorry. It's just your talks are so...lengthy. I got distracted by something really nice."

Alexis smiles at him, and he smiles back. He then averts his eyes, turning away. She frowns when Reno walks away, wondering if he still regrets what he did to her to get to Lane. Whether he will believe her or not, Alexis forgives him–after all, it probably saved her life.

Lane is done with his shower. Reno leans against the wall in the kitchen, still on the phone. From what Alexis can tell, he is still in a conference call discussing what happened and what to do next. Reno is strangely quiet with a more serious expression, and he continues to avoid looking at her.

"Reno, are you almost done?" Lane asks when he steps out of his bedroom.

Reno glances at Lane, who is drying his hair off with a small towel. Loudly yawning, Reno speaks into his phone, "I gotta go, Boss. I'll be out for a day or so. I think I was injured real bad. I think that monster, like, ripped my leg off. Bye." 

He snaps the phone shut, grinning like an idiot. Lane does not smile, but Alexis sees a hint of amusement in his eyes. Running the towel over his hair again, he waves Alexis over. 

"Here's the plan," Lane says.

With a snap of his fingers, Alexis's shadow comes to life and slowly begins to stand on its own. Flicking his wrist, the dark shadow turns into her exact replica. It stares forward at Alexis, and the lifelessness in its eyes creeps her out a little.

"Seriously? Wow, I need that materia!" Alexis looks at Reno with disappointment. "What!"

"It's not materia, Reno," Lane says with a sigh. He hangs the towel around his neck and continues, "Anyway, I will ride off on my motorcycle with the copy. It'll distract Zazel. I can feel him nearby still, probably waiting for the right time to strike. You two will get a chance to run when he chases after me. Don't tell me where you live, just leave. I'll have my phone, and you can contact me if you need me, Alexis. If I even sense that you're using her to get to me, Reno, I'll kill you."

Lane looks him in the eyes, giving him one of the coldest stares she has seen. A smug smirk creeps onto the Turk's face as he holds his ground. 

"I won't," Reno says firmly.

There is a moment where the two stare each other down. The corner of Lane's mouth twitches into a smile but keeps his eyes locked with Reno's. 

"Good. Now, get packed and let me know when you two are ready."

With her bag packed, Alexis walks into the living room. She is exhausted and looks at the clock, realizing it's almost midnight, which is way past her usual bedtime. Reno is leaning against a wall, next to the door, eyes closed and deep in thought. When Alexis approaches him, he opens his eyes and looks directly at her, smiling.

Alexis's heart suddenly skips a beat when he smiles. It is a smile that tells her everything will be just fine, no matter what. He stands up and stretches, cracking his back. 

"Ready?" he asks.

Shrugging the duffle bag higher onto her shoulder, Alexis gives him a quick nod. 

"Yep."

Lane stands up from his chair and walks over to Alexis, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him, and fear grips the back of her neck. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Even if you think you're alone, I'll be right here." He taps her head. "I would protect you with my dying breath, Alexis. I won't let anything bad happen to either of us. You remember that."

Hugging him tightly, Alexis smiles. At last, Lane no longer feels like a monster—a beast of destruction and despair, causing pain wherever he goes. When he looks at Alexis, he finally feels human.

_I know what it means to care for someone else now. I know what it means to be a guardian, a father. I wish you could see me now, you wouldn't believe it. Well, maybe, you would. You always had faith in me, didn't you, Beelzebub?_

Lane gently rubs her head and steps towards the door. "Let's head out."

When the four of them reach the bottom floor, Reno waits next to Alexis inside. Lane walks out with the clone to the motorcycle. Once the two of them are on, Lane takes off into the night. Like Lane predicted, Zazel jumps from a building and flies silently behind him like a shadow in the dark before disappearing.

The other two wait a moment longer while Reno listens and watches like a hawk. As soon as he deems it safe, he grabs Alexis's wrist and runs to a truck. She struggles to keep up with his speed. 

"Is this your truck?" Alexis asks, expecting the motorcycle again.

"Borrowed," he says and opens the door for her. She climbs into the passenger seat as he slides across the hood and jumps into the driver's seat. Without even buckling up, he pulls out and drives out of the parking lot.

"Is this what you normally do?" Alexis asks, buckling the seatbelt.

"Pretty much. I mean, you think I just now perfected the hood slide? Years of practice in escape scenarios during the Shinra days. Man, I can't say those weren't fun times. Talk about feeling alive, yo."

He slows down once he feels he is far enough from Lane. It's a good a time as any to ask a burning question. Taking a deep breath, Alexis turns and looks at him. 

"Reno, why are you helping Lane and me?"

At first, he does not answer, and it bothers her, even scaring her a little. Alexis would think Reno would be beyond manipulation, but she knows how untrue that is now. After all, he is a Turk, and it is his neck.

"You remind me of someone," he finally says, turning a corner.

Alexis tilts her head and waits for him to continue. He shrugs and leans on his elbow on the side of the door, driving with one hand.

"Who?" she inquires further.

"An old friend. It's nothing, though. It just feels right for once."

Alexis remembers Tifa mentioning Reno not talking about his past. _Is it really that painful for him?_

Not wanting to irritate her new ally, Alexis does not push any further. The two of them are silent for the rest of the way. Reno pulls into a small parking lot in front of a four-story-high apartment complex. The outside of this building is finished; the streets are paved, and sidewalks have grass lining the curb. Small, imported trees grow next to the doors at the entrance of each building. All this is strange to Alexis. Living closer to the border between Edge and Midgar means the construction has been going on longer. The inner city is being finished first, and this is what the end results will be for the entire city of Edge. Looking out the passenger window, Alexis notices sleek, new cars parked next to them. This building must be full of people who still have money.

"You trust him, right?" Reno asks hands still on the steering wheel.

Turning her attention to Reno, Alexis folds her hands in her lap. "Lane? Yes."

"Are you _**sure**_ he's not the enemy?"

It is silent for a moment as Alexis thinks about a way to explain it. She does not believe she can without convoluting something, so she smiles. 

"He's not. He never was and never will be."

A small sigh escapes his mouth, and he pulls the keys out of the ignition. The car goes completely silent, and he opens the door. With his back turned, he only says, "Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Upon entering the building, Alexis realizes most of her assumptions are right. The building is better maintained than most of the others in the city, giving away that it is for the wealthier citizens. Fine art hangs off the richly painted walls, and there is not a single stain on the carpet. Reno looks at her strangely when she bends down to touch it. It is not often she gets to see or touch fluffy floors. The entire building is decorated, making her feel like she is in a sort-of newly restored castle. After exiting the elevator and traveling down the hallway, Reno unlocks his doors and swings it open for Alexis, letting her enter first.

The apartment is a lot cleaner than she anticipated–fairly empty. Still, it wasn't a pigsty, just obvious he did not stay there very long. Reno kicks some clothes into a pile. 

"Not home much, and when I am, I don't exactly clean. I usually stay in Healen Lodge, but the Boss said we can have a place here too, so we don't always have to make that travel to base."

_Well, it matches his unkempt appearance anyway._

Alexis smiles and sits down on the couch. Reno stretches and sits next to her, sinking into the seat. 

"You can have my bed. I rarely sleep in it anyway."

"No, I can't just take your bed away from you," Alexis says, shaking her head.

"I'm not asking," Reno says, pushing her head away, standing up, starting to pull the couch cushions out. "It is right over there. Now get, you're in my bed."

"You're going to sleep?"

Reno looks at Alexis. "Unless you don't want to? I was severely injured by Shadow, so I can't go in tomorrow. If you want to do something, we can. It has been a long night, so really, I suggest you get some sleep."

"I want to talk."

Alexis looks at the floor. Now that everything has settled down, all the terror catches up to her. Everything has changed now—Lane is gone, and Zazel is back. Tears well up in her eyes. All she wants is a normal conversation; some proof that life can still continue as it has, even after something like this happens. Some of the tears escape and roll down her cheeks, and she quickly wipes them away, embarrassed to be crying in front of him. The couch sinks in again when Reno sits next to her. He hesitates, but wraps his arm around her shoulders, hugging Alexis gently. She instinctively leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubs her arm, helping her relax.

"We can talk about whatever you want, Lexi."

Whatever people have said about Reno, she realizes how far off they are. Lane is right: the man has a heart. He cares and is not just some cold, manipulative killer.

"Anything?" Alexis asks.

"Anything."

Alexis sighs and tries to think of something. While still holding onto her, Reno reaches in his pockets and toss his phone onto the coffee table, followed by the mag-rod. Turning her head, Alexis looks at the hand holding onto her arm. There are faint scars on his hands, from many battles she had to guess.

"You believe it's been two months since you hit me with your car?"

It breaks the silence, and she looks up at him. He relaxes back into the couch and stares at the ceiling.

"You kept count?" Alexis asks.

"It just dawned on me that I still haven't had my date yet."

It goes quiet again until Alexis chuckles and shakes her head. He loosens his hug on her and hangs his arm off her shoulders.

"Technically, we did," Alexis says. "The picnic on the cliff!"

"That wasn't a date, Rude was there," Reno says. "I mean a proper one. Just the two of us. Not some movie either, needs to be like a dinner or camping or something that requires us to be social."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Alexis asks.

He looks down at her. "Huh?"

"I hit you with my car, I am friends with your target, and you act like we're best friends. I know you were following me to get to Lane, but it still felt real. And I don't think you wanted to–"

"I didn't. I mean, I didn't care at first. Jobs a job, but…" Reno starts then sighs heavily. "But I started regretting it when I realized you were genuinely nice to me, to all of us. Finally, meet someone new that doesn't hate my guts, and I go and manipulate them. It's a load of bullshit."

Alexis places a hand on his, and he eventually relaxes. "It hurt, but it's okay."

"It was real, though—all of it. I wish I could do it all over again without it being a mission," Reno says, staring at the floor.

"I know," Alexis says reassuringly. "But how did you know?"

"I didn't know for sure, but I saw his clothes in his room when you brought me to your place," Reno explains. "I couldn't believe my luck getting hit by someone connected to our biggest target. Though his little disguise that one day threw me off a bit, but he had the same air to him as he did when I fought him last. Did a little digging and realized it was a disguise or something."

Alexis nods and closes her eyes, leaning into him more. "Still…why agree to help me if you also agreed to keep me away from your job? I thought you'd want to leave…avoid it all."

The Turk leans his head back and scratches his forehead.

"It's sort of a long story," he says. Alexis starts to frown, but he speaks up. "But, I guess we have time. You could say you remind me of someone really important to me. A girl in high school that, well," he scratches the back of his head and then continues, "I loved her."

Alexis almost snaps her neck to look up at him.

"N-not saying I love you! I mean, you're really cool, but I just met you and barely know you!"

It's cute when he's nervous.

"A-anyway. I had the biggest crush on her, and eventually, I fell in love with her. I mean, it was completely fucking stupid—I barely talked to her, but she was the only girl who would look at me and smile, y' know? She was so damn popular too. She must have been from Costa del Sol or something; her skin was tanner than most others anyway! Everyone else hated me because I was that kid from the Slums like I was going to stab them or some shit. Heh, I was a troublemaker—"

"No way, really?" Alexis sarcastically asks, and he rolls his eyes at her. 

"Shaddap, yo. I tried my best to get involved in the school: I joined a few clubs and even the football* team. No matter how hard I tried, I just didn't fit in, y' know? I stood out, and people didn't like that. People really didn't like that." 

Reno pauses and runs a hand through his hair, and Alexis turns to face him, sitting up and hugging her knees. 

"The fights got so bad that I was asked to leave the football team simply because they saw me as the problem. And yet those precious Plate children were too 'good' and 'well-mannered' and fuckin' rich to get kicked off the team. It didn't even matter that I ran better than them, yo. People always hated me throughout school, and they picked unfair fights with me. No idea how many times I almost died. I left every stupid club I was in because it was just...too much. The guys tried to kill me, the girls avoided me, and even teachers looked down on me." Reno smirks and changes his accent, "Thought I don't got the brains, yo. They think that damn smog down there in them sewers ate them brains cells up." 

A giggle escapes Alexis when he finishes, and he grins. His eyes are full of emotion she has not seen him express until now. 

Turning his head away from her, he continues, "Everyone hated me—except her. When I first saw her freshman year, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. When I first met her, I was opening, er, _**my**_ locker next to her." He stops to give a childlike, innocent smile when Alexis shakes her head. "What? I needed supplies, and the guy had them."

"Okay, Reno."

"I was really good at picking locks. You should have seen me! In and out before people even realized what I was doing. 'Course it only got me in more trouble with the kids, but I didn't actually think about what I was doing at the time. Money for lunch was far more important. Anyway! Stop distracting me, yo!" 

Alexis rolls her eyes as he starts again, "I thought she wouldn't even look at me. Which is why I was stunned when she did and smiled at me—me. There I was, next to a crown jewel with my black eye, arm in a sling—a few guys thought it'd be hilarious to slam me into a wall—a few bandages here and there, and a wallet that wasn't mine in my hand. I was the definition of a mess, but her smile framed by that beautiful black hair she had was absolutely genuine.

"I never actually spoke to her, but we always saw one another in the hallway or class. I mean, I would look at her, and she would always say hi, and my dumbass, shy self would just freeze up and look away." 

It's hard not to laugh at the thought of the redhead being shy. Rolling his eyes, he folds his arms across his chest. 

"Shut up, I know. Me? Shy? It's true, yo. I didn't exactly have friends, obviously. I don't even know how she wasn't creeped out by me. I think the only real interaction I had with her was when she ran into one of the football members. Ignoring any common Slum sense of 'fight your own battles and don't get involved with others,' I stepped between her and him and helped pick her stuff up. The first brave moment I had in front of her, yo. She told me 'thank you,' and all I said was 'Okay.'" Reno grips his head and kicks his legs out. "Ahhh! How fucking lame, right? But she just smiled all understanding and shit! It seemed like she really understood who I was, like, as if she was a Slum kid too, but someone that beautiful and popular? No way in hell she came from there."

"Oh, thanks," Alexis says, smirking.

"Hey, don't make this awkward," he says, pointing his finger at her. Again she laughs, letting him continue. "I think I fell in love with her at the beginning of our junior year. But... she was gone before our first semester ended. After that, I dropped out not long after. I just couldn't fucking take it anymore. I was either going to end up dead or end up killing someone. Good thing I did, because some months later, Tseng found me in a goddamn alley about to kill this dude like five times my size. Got snatched up by the military first, though. Blah, blah blah. Then I became a member of the Turks, and guess who passed all their intellect exams and basic knowledge exams with flying colors?" 

Alexis does not have to answer. 

"That's right, it was me. Scored like I graduated high school. Well, that's my life story," Reno says and laughs. "My point is, she knew who I was, yet she was still really kind to me, like a friend regardless of my falling. You did the same thing, you know who I am, yet you took the time to talk to me and…be my friend."

"Well, you're a nice guy, Reno. Of course, I'd want to be your friend." Sitting cross-legged on the couch, Alexis smiles at him. "You were really infatuated with her."

"Ha, yeah. I was. I wish I could have seen her again. A guy in a suit took her away from what the kids said. A Turk." He uncrosses his arms and leans forward on his knees.

"Seriously?" Cocking her head to the side, Alexis watches as he rubs the inside of his hand.

"Yep. That's why I hated being a Turk for a while, but I accepted it. She was one of the very few people who cared about me, and I didn't even know her full name. Palani was her first name. But after I joined, I made friends. These guys turned into my family, they accepted me for who I was, something I'd never experienced." Reno lets out a long sigh. "I never found her, but it's sorta like she helped me out again."

Alexis leans back and stretches her arms out along the back of the couch. "Seems that way. So you have yet to find her then?"

"Nah. Maybe one day. Like I said, I guess that's why I got so friendly with you so quickly. You're similar. You two don't act alike, though, and you can't be her because you're not screaming, 'Oh gosh Reno, I missed you so much. Let's make out and have sex.'"

Alexis shoves his shoulder hard, and he laughs. It is hard not to laugh when he laughs, and he smiles at Alexis. 

"It's cute, though. I hope you find Palani, Reno. Everyone needs someone. It keeps us sane in this world," Alexis says.

"You're right."

He yawns and leans his head back on the couch. He is not sure why it is so easy to talk to Alexis, but it feels nice. 

"I…also want to make it up to someone too," Reno says, a lot quieter. "Someone I was a bodyguard for a few years ago."

"I'm sure they think you're doing a great job," Alexis says, and he smiles a little.

"Maybe."

After that, she feels as if she owes him some insight into her past. Thinking back to her high school days, Alexis tries to drum up a story. The trauma caused by her interaction with the Zazel clone many years ago made her forget a lot of her past around that time. Alexis does drum something up and bumps her head against his shoulder, grabbing his attention. 

"I hated high school—the same reasons you did. I was a Slum kid in a brand new environment. I can't remember much of those times. I have a horrible memory, but I do remember this boy, though. I keep having the same dream a lot, so it's the freshest thing I can think of. Even then, I have a hard time remembering details. We had a few classes together. He always looked so angry and always wore the same black beanie. I never knew the kid and didn't pay much attention to him. I tried to keep to myself during those years because I guess I knew I didn't belong either," Alexis says, trying to relate to Reno. He stares at her, listening.

"This really stuck with me. I'm still a little foggy on the details, but I definitely remember it happening. I was heading home one day, and I looked around the corner, and I remember watching a group of kids beating the crap out of that poor boy. Not being one for bullying and also lacking common sense, I stepped up to the plate–like an idiot. Like, I never even knew the kid. I just hate bullying so much. Only one or two classes together, never talked, yet there I was, asking to be killed for some stranger. Luckily, Lane showed up and stepped in until the kid grabbed me and dragged me away from Lane." Reno blinks and looks at Alexis, eyes wide. 

Stretching her legs out, Alexis yawns, closing her eyes. "I hope the kid is okay. I don't remember anything about him. His face is a blank…I don't think he ever spoke to me. Not that I can...recall…"

"Babe, that was me," Reno says.

There is silence as Reno realizes that Alexis is asleep. He chuckles and brushes a piece of hair out of her face. "What a small world. That must be what Lane meant in Junon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *soccer


	14. Chapter 14

_"Crap! Where are you taking me?"_

_"Away from them! It's Shinra!"_

_"Just let me go, what the heck..."_

Alexis's eyes snap open, the image of the boy fading fast.

_Again with the foggy dreams,_ Alexis thinks, rubbing her eyes, trying her best to see the kid's face. When she sits up, she remembers where she is.

The sheets are as smooth as silk, and the pillow that was hugging her head begins to retake its fluffy shape. The room is a light gray, and small rays of sunlight peek through the crack in the Catalina blue curtains. The place is decently clean, except for the pile of clothes in the corner. A lone picture frame is on the nightstand beside the bed. Alexis lifts it up gently to looks at it and wipes the dust off the frame. It is an old picture of several Turks; most of them have disappeared, Alexis remembers, except Rude, Tseng, and Reno. However, a girl in the photo looks like Elena, except the girl is a bit taller. Reno's arm is wrapped around her waist. Alexis places the frame down gently, trying to put it exactly where it was on the dust-covered stand, and get up. The duffel bag that contains her clothes is leaning against the wall, and she walks over to them to pull out some clothes for the day.

The shower is connected to the bedroom, and she yawns as she walks in. _Hopefully the warm water will wake me up._

Some old bandages lie in the waste bin, which also has stains of blood on its side. Besides that, the bathroom is clean, and Alexis gets the water running, happy it does not take long for it to heat up. The bandages make her wonder where Reno is. It is a small surprise that he has yet to bust the door in to scare her, just for amusement and revenge. Alexis widens her eyes in horror and stares at the bathroom door. . .

_He better not come in here. That would be too far, Reno!_

With that thought in mind, she hurries to get herself clean and quickly gets out. After pulling clothes on, she walks out of the bathroom and towel dries her hair. She searches her bag for her phone and flips through the voicemail messages. One stands out in particular, and she groans. 

"Oh man, she's going to kill me."

Alexis bravely listens to the message.

"Hey, Alexis! Reno stopped by and explained what happened. Take a few days off to get yourself together. I can handle it with Denzel! Shelke is here now, too, so do not worry about me. I'm more concerned about you. If you need some to talk to, you call me, okay? I'll talk to you later." _Click._

Once again, Reno saves her. It is becoming a hobby for him. Not that Tifa was going to be that mad, but it helped her avoid a pretty awkward conversation and kept Tifa from worrying about not showing up for work. She would honestly be madder that Alexis did not call her for help more than not calling out.

The next voicemail message is from her foreman. He tells Alexis that construction is being delayed due to the weather–the wind is too much. She sighs, shoves the phone in her pocket, and walks into the living room. The kitchen light is on, and she walks to it.

"You sleep like a rock."

Alexis expected him to be in the kitchen, making her jump when he sneaks up behind her.

"Reno! Don't do that!" Alexis shouts, putting a hand over her chest to calm herself.

He smirks and pulls her ear gently, causing her to slap his hand away. "Way to observe your surroundings, yo. We gotta work on that. You hungry?"

"Starving."

"I stopped by Tifa's to tell her you needed a few days off. I picked up some food while I was there, so I didn't have to cook. You can have whatever is in there. I already ate." 

Reno walks around Alexis and motions towards the plastic bag. When she walks over to sit down, he pulls out a white carryout box and places it in front of her chair. Alexis looks at the wall clock. 

"It's like nine in the morning. What time did you get up?"

Kicking a chair out, he shrugs, sitting in it. "A little after 5."

"Holy... what in the world did you do for four hours?"

"Usual shit," he says.

Alexis gives up trying to find out anything from him and sit down, opening up the warm box. It has delicious eggs and pancakes inside, and the smell causes her stomach to growl. Placing a hand on her stomach, Alexis smiles at Reno, and he only smirks.

"Can you even cook, Reno?" Alexis asks, taking a seat and ripping the plastic off the utensils.

"What gave you the idea that I can't?" He leans forward and steals one of her hash brown patties out of the box. This time she lets him since he did get the food for her after all.

"Well, you're always out, it seems. At the bar a lot of nights," Alexis explains, thinking maybe the question was too much like a jab.

After wiping his fingers off on the napkin, he leans back, folding his arms over his chest defensively. "I said I don't want to cook. I can cook. It takes too much time when I could be doing other, more important, or enjoyable things."

From the annoyed tone in his voice, Alexis decides not to question further and eat her food. The Turk leans the chair back on its two legs and stares at the wall behind her, feet propped up on the table. He is pretty deep in thought like he is trying to decide something. 

"You want to go out and walk around today?" he finally asks.

"What?"

He turns his head to focus on Alexis. "I snuck into work and got a status update on Sha-, er, Laney. Seems he's across the water, far away from us. That Zazel guy followed him. You can't just hide in here and never see daylight again, babe." He waits impatiently for her response, "Well?"

Rolling her eyes, Alexis swallows hard. "Let me swallow my food first. I mean. Sure, I guess. Where would we even go?"

"To the park that WRO is working on. It should be almost done. Bunch of memorials there."

"Okay. Sounds good. Let me just finish eating," Alexis says.

Reno lets out of heavy sigh of impatience. "Well, hurry up. We don't have all day."

"What? Yes, we do," Alexis says, but she still eats a little faster. Maybe a little too quickly, she realizes when she starts to choke on a bite of pancake.

"Woah, hey, don't die on me now," he says, sitting up in the chair to rest on four legs again. "We have all day, don't choke on your food."

Slapping her fork down on the table, Alexis points the plastic knife threateningly at him. "You just said we didn't!"

A simple grin tells her how much she will have to get used to this, now stuck in the same apartment with him.

"Reno, why do I have a feeling I'm going to hurt you?"

"A lot of people have that feeling, babe, get in line," he says with a wink.

-

Reno dons a loose blue t-shirt, and long, baggy cargo pants. A few clips keep his hair back instead of his trademark goggles. Alexis goes for a long-sleeved shirt of the _LOVELESS_ play with a pair of black jeans. She walks beside him to the entrance of the park where the giant, rebuilt Meteor Monument stands. Since Omega Weapon and Deepground wiped out the area, they decided to remove a large part and turn it into a memorial park to honor those who have fallen in recent events. All funded heavily by a single, "anonymous" donor: "R.S."

"They're finishing up the Omega Memorial, putting both Deepground and civilian names on it. I think it's pretty cool. Boss sort of trying to atone for our sins and shit."

"You think it'll work?" Alexis asks, admiring the tall marble statue of the Final Weapon.

"Our hands are soaked in blood. I doubt something as artistic and honorable as this would even clean off a finger."

There is not any pain in his voice, but Alexis still goes silent. 

_Right, bad past and he is a Turk._

They did the dirtiest work for the company, and she doubts he will need a reminder that he may never come clean. 

The grass is obviously imported, as well as the flowers. Barely anything green grows in Edge, but it is getting better over time. Alexis squats down and gently runs her hand over the grass, a reminder of how Gaia used to be. It is beautiful and probably the only pretty thing in the gray city. A marble wall catches her eye, and she walks towards it.

"Oh, wow. All the names of those killed during Year 0007 and on," Alexis says and touches the engraved name, _Veld._ "I like how the names are organized by city."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be best to do it by city of birth and then by last name."

Alexis looks at Reno, who is not paying attention to the memorial. Instead, he is rocking on his heels, staring up at the sky. 

"What do you mean you thought it'd be best?"

He avoids looking at her and rubs the back of his head. "I was part of designing it, not like a huge part, but I gave some input during the meeting, Rufus forced me to attend. They were so damn boring, so I started talking to keep myself sane. I think Rufus used me to entertain himself because even he looked bored out of his mind."

"Are you serious?"

"That he used me? Yeah. It's not a bad thing, he–"

"No, I mean about helping! That's so cool, Reno."

Reno shrugs. "They liked what we did for the original Meteor memorial. So, yeah. I ended up volunteering to help with this too. None of the fancy designs and shit, but I helped out." *

"That's pretty cool. So what do the symbols mean?" Alexis asks, rubbing a finger over one engraving. The marble is so clean she can see her own reflection.

"If they died in a certain specific event, like the Meteor coming down."

Alexis notices the S7 mark by several names. "S7 means Sector 7?" 

There's no response from her friend. 

"Reno?"

Alexis turns around to look at him. Suddenly she recognizes the look from when she took him to her apartment. The dark look on his face now is precisely the same as the one before. This is what people are scared of. It even sends fear down her own spine. 

"Hey. Reno," Alexis cautiously says.

He blinks a few times, snapping out of it and looks at Alexis. "Sorry. You say something?"

Alexis shakes her head and pulls at his arm towards the park gate. "No. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yeah." He lightens up, but only slightly. He glances back at the wall and walks off, not waiting for her. 

Alexis also takes one last look at the wall and jogs to catch up. When Reno is not around, she will have to investigate the wall a little further. 

"Turkey! Wait up!" she says, not wanting to walk so fast the entire way.

"What?" he asks, turning his head.

"I said, stop walking so fast!" 

_Holy crap, why does he walk so fast?_ Not wanting to run, Alexis picks up the pace, but with no avail.

"What was that?"

" **I said, stop walking so fast!** "

Several people stare at her as they walk by, and Reno stands still, smiling. "Oh. Okay."

"Jerk," Alexis growls when she catches up to him.

He sticks his tongue out and walks beside her to the nearest ice cream shop. Alexis is relieved his playfulness returned, even if it does test her patience. Except he does not hold up any conversation she has with him, so something still bothers him. Alexis tries not to let it get to her, hoping he will cheer up soon.

Inside the shop, he steps to the side, letting another couple get in front while the two of them look at the menu hanging on the wall.

"What do you want?" Reno asks, eyes scanning over the choices.

"I can order for myself, just go ahead and get what you want," Alexis says. Hopefully, Reno just complies so she can sneak up and pay for both of them.

Except, he does exactly the opposite. "That's adorable. What do you want?"

"You to shush and let me order, Reno."

"You're getting cookies and cream," he states, ignoring her.

Crossing her arms, she playfully glares at him. "Did I say I wanted cookies and cream?"

"Do you not want cookies and cream?"

"...No, I want cookies and cream."

"Damn right," Reno says, grinning and nudging Alexis.

The poor cashier just stares as the two of them bicker at each other. Finally, to her relief, Reno steps forward and orders for the both of them, to Alexis's dismay. The cashier smiles at Reno. 

"Just a moment, sir."

"Ouch, do I look old and 'sir'-like?"

She blushes. "Oh! No, you don't look old at all."

"Name's Reno," he says, giving her a friendly wink.

Blushing even more, she stammers out her name, "S-Susan."

Alexis feels like vomiting, and the longer she watches, the more annoyed she becomes. _Really, Reno?_

Not being able to take any more of their flirting, Alexis walks to a table and sits down. She is not exactly sure why she is so irritated by their interaction, but it does. Sighing, Alexis stares out the window, trying to reason. _You aren't together. Reno's a flirt, don't take it personally._

A few moments later, Reno comes back and puts her ice cream in her face. 

"Noms." 

Alexis takes the cone and ignores him. When he sits down, he lowers his head to get in front of her face. 

"Hey, why so angry looking?"

"Nothing," Alexis says. It comes out a little harsher than she intended, so she tries to cover it with a smile.

He frowns, sitting up. "You're mad at me."

"No."

"Hey, at least I got the ice cream for free." Alexis turns to look at him, and he shrugs. "She thought she already took my money. Should have been paying attention."

"That's messed up," Alexis says, now even more irritated. "You better pay for these."

"I will."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she's the same bitch that got her dickheaded boyfriend to bash my skull into the pavement when I was in school. Now the dumb bitch thinks I'm the sexiest guy ever. Makes me sick." 

"Oh." Alexis nods, feeling a small bit of guilt. She starts to eat the ice cream. "Thanks for the ice cream, Reno."

"You're welcome, babe."

Before the two of them leave, he hands over the gil to the cashier and whispers something to her. First, she looks shocked and then turns red as Reno mockingly waves goodbye to her and walks to Alexis, grinning proudly. Smiling, she holds his hand in hers. Reno blinks, then smirks, inter-locking his fingers with hers as they both leave.

"Karma-justice strikes again."

He makes no attempt to let go of her hand as they walk down the street. Smiling, Alexis swings her arm with his, and he smiles with her, lifting it up to kiss the top of her hand before putting it back down. Blushing, Alexis laughs a little but keeps holding on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I'm pretty sure it's cannon he helped with the Meteor Monument we see in Advent Children, so I went a little further.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual harassment.

_"You will watch him fall!" a man shouts at Alexis._

_Blood is on his face, but Alexis knows it is not his own and is the same blood that covers his sword and shield. Once beautiful blonde hair now sticks to his face and is matted down by dirt and gore. On his back are a pair of white wings twice as long as he is tall are stained a bloody red from war. They cast a shadow down on Alexis. There is a look on his face, one she has seen before in people who are desperate not to lose what they have._

_"We trusted you! How could you do this!?" Alexis shouts, but she does not recognize the voice as hers. There is a pain in her voice that matches the pain in her heart. Did she love that man?_

_"I'm protecting what I love before he destroys it!" the blonde shouts, pointing the sword at Alexis. The insanity in his eyes disappearing briefly._

_"Don't get in my way, love. Please."_

_Alexis feels herself shout his name, but she does not hear it. The winged man smiles sadly at her, before taking off towards a familiar figure in the distance. Lane spreads three pairs of black wings, raising his sword up to defend himself against the blonde. Behind him, Zazel kicks a giant of a man with long brown hair in the chest, sending him sliding across the ground. Turning, he also quickly approaches from behind, flanking the Guardian._

There is a violent shake to Alexis's shoulder. 

"Wake up. Yo, Lexi. Wake up. You fell asleep on the couch again."

Screaming, Alexis shoots up, the final image burned into her head. A pair of hands grab her shoulders, holding them tightly. 

"Woah, babe. Deep breaths."

Tears drip down her face, which she quickly wipes away, breathing. Reno sits next to her, holding her close. 

"Pretty bad nightmare?"

"Y-yeah, but I'm okay now," Alexis says. "Thank you."

She groggily rubs her eyes and stares up at Reno. He is in a uniform, something she has not seen in the past few days. Disappointment swells inside her, and she sits up to talk to him. 

"Vacation up?"

Pulling at his cuffs, he nods and then slides his gun into its holster and the baton in his pocket. 

"Yeah. I'm getting called in. Can't avoid them forever, yo."

"You got to do what you got to do," Alexis yawns. Running her fingers lazily through her hair, she adds, "Be safe."

"You too. Don't hesitate to call. Don't be stupid," Reno lectures.

"Same applies to you," Alexis says. "I'll be here when you get home."

Reno smiles in the dark and leans down, but stops. Alexis looks up at him. Swallowing hard, he kisses the top of her forehead. When she blushes, he chuckles and ruffles her hair, walking out.

-

At the bar, work is slower now that it is winter, and fewer people feel like braving the cold weather. Days drag on, and several times Tifa decides to close the kitchen early—typical for this time of year. Construction also slows down since the cold weather can be a problem for some machinery. Not that Alexis minds, because it sucks working in the freezing outdoors with ice covering the machines and equipment. In all honesty, nothing has really changed. Since her car is still incapacitated, she catches a ride with Cloud or a taxi to the apartment complex next to Reno's and walks the rest of the way. Alexis does not want anyone knowing she lives with the Turk. Whenever she gets home, the male is rarely there. Or if he is, he is asleep. Today is no different. Alexis gets out of the taxi and pulls her coat tighter. With the wind at her back, she walks briskly to the apartments. 

_I really need to buy some gloves._

Alexis rubs her hands together while in the elevator and quickly walk to the apartment, opening it up. No sign of Reno today either. She frowns and pulls her coat off, hanging it on the rack beside the door.

"This is like, day three. Must be really important," Alexis says to herself. It is not unusual for him to be gone for days at a time. Still, he usually leaves a voicemail or something to let her know everything is okay. 

"What a bummer."

Alexis walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of juice and head to the bedroom. The drink comes out of her nose when she walks in. She covers her mouth to muffle the coughing, trying not to wake him.

_Well, I found Reno._

With only a towel around his waist, he is asleep on the bed. His hair is still wet, indicating he took a shower recently and must have passed out on the bed. Red marks on his skin let Alexis know he must have gotten into a fight and was recently healed by materia. She swallows hard and dares to walk closer. For the first time, he seems so vulnerable to her. His chest slowly rises and falls, and she watches him. 

Alexis bites her lip and whispers, "Alright, Reno. All I want you to do is not wake up."

Slowly and carefully, she grabs his ankles and lifts his legs onto the bed, so he is actually laying in it. He shifts and rolls over, his back to her. Alexis lets out a sigh of relief when he does not wake and steps back. 

_Man, I never really realized how built he actually is. You shake your head violently. No! Bad! Stop staring at him while he's asleep!_

Alexis would be lying to herself if she said she does not find Reno extremely attractive. Even his personality is alluring—it is just something she avoids thinking about as much as possible. They have diverse lifestyles, and she would hate to ruin this friendship the two of them have developed.

_But hot damn he is one sexy guy._

With patience, Alexis slowly pulls the blanket out from under his legs and lays it on top of him. He snores very lightly, and she smiles, gently touching the red tattoos on his face. His cheek twitches slightly from her cold fingers, but he remains asleep. A smile comes to her face. As she begins to walk out, Alexis hears Reno muter behind her. She is sure he is still asleep, but she approaches the bed again. His eyes are clenched shut, and he is no longer relaxed. Alexis frowns and sits next to him, rubbing his shoulder gently. He tenses up and then relaxes as she methodically rubs his arm. 

_Must be nightmares._

It is not often Alexis gets to see the Turk asleep, but he does not look at peace every time she does. Not at all like Lane. Not unlike herself, though. Tilting her head, she runs her fingers through his hair. His hair feels like silk when she gently pushes it out of his face. Alexis really should not, but she leans back against the headboard. She closes her eyes; a short nap would not kill her, and so far, it is keeping him calm. The warmth of the room and his body takes a toll on her, but she tries to stay awake by stroking his hair. Nodding off, she does not notice the change in his breathing. Right before Alexis falls asleep, she feels an arm embrace her. 

In the morning, Alexis slowly opens her eyes and finds herself curled up against Reno's chest. An arm lays on top of her. Slowly looking up, she sees Reno with his eyes closed still asleep. The marks on his chest from last night are gone, but this close, she notices the paper-thin scars. Not thinking, she traces one of them.

Reno's phone on the nightstand goes off, making Alexis retract her hand quickly and pretend to be asleep. Groaning, Reno rolls over and picks it up, staring at the caller ID. He gets up, walking out to answer the phone. Laying there alone, Alexis can hear her heartbeat loudly in her chest, and she covers her face. 

_Get it together! You're being a real creep!_

Laying on her back, she stares up at the ceiling. The heat in her face slowly fades, making her feel less uncomfortable. Not wanting to leave the room, Alexis rolls over and pulls the blankets close to her head.

After a while, Reno walks back in, and she holds still. A hand brushes her hair back, and Reno sighs heavily. Shaking his head, he walks to the other side and stands there. Eventually, he mutters a "fuck it," and gets back in bed. His back presses against Alexis's, and she cannot help but smile.

=

"Oh, wow, it's nice out," Alexis says, putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

"You walking home again?"

She looks at one of her construction buddies and nods. "Yep. Keeps me healthy."

"Be careful," she offers, picking up a bucket of plaster.

"I will." 

Alexis waves to her foreman, who waves back. Luckily the construction sight is closer to her new home than Lane's. Alexis guesses she can call it her home by now. It has been almost two weeks since she was forcibly moved into the luxurious apartment building. The winter weather has let up slightly these past few days, so she enjoys the warmth and the sun while she can. Too bad the car is still in terrible condition, or she would go out today. It rests in front of the building, courtesy of Reno, who insists on fixing it instead of spending money on it.

Eventually, Alexis reaches the apartments and approaches her car. Reno started working on it as soon as he could, but with the temperature dropping and the time he spends on his missions increasing, it has been hard for him to work on it. However, it is still better than it once was. The windshield is no longer shattered, but the hood is still severely dented. Alexis runs her fingers down it and makes a face—the car is filthy. The sun barely bounces off the paint, so she decides it is time for the vehicle to get a bath while the sun is still shining warmly.

To her surprise, it actually does not take long to find cleaning supplies inside the house. Then again, Reno takes obsessively good care of his bike and the company car. Everyone has hobbies, and the bike is his. Alexis preps the bucket outside where the building's hose is and carries it to the car. 

_What a perfect day for this._

Alexis smiles and begins washing the car. Since the car is small, it does not take long to be almost done. Reaching up to start on the roof, Alexis frowns and realizes that maybe she should have done that first. It has been a while since she washed a car, Lane usually looks at it, and it is instantly clean. No Lane, no magic cleaning. 

"Man, well, too late now. Commit and finish," Alexis says to herself. As she washes, she starts to daydream about getting it painted a different color, unaware of the person approaching her from behind.

"You need help?"

The voice is too close to for comfort, and she takes a step away before she looks up at the man. He stands a good height taller than her and has a friendly smile, but she still keeps her distance. 

"No. I can handle this. Thank you, though," Alexis says, trying to be polite. She silently chastises herself for letting someone sneak up on her.

"It's weird seeing a woman do this kind of work. Your boyfriend doesn't clean his own car?" he asks, putting his hands in his pockets. His sleeves are rolled up, and she notices the scars, ones made by deep cuts.

"Oh, it's my car." Small talk might disinterest him, she hopes.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, he continues, "He should at least wash your car. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be working so hard."

Now her temper starts to get the best of her. Swallowing hard to keep from being rude, Alexis answers the stranger, "I can handle this myself, thanks. I like working, believe it or not. I don't need anyone's help."

He shrugs and grabs the sponge and wipes down the roof. Everything tells Alexis to slug him and takes the sponge back, but she knows it is not a fight she can win. The man is sober, large, and she sees the beaten, scarred knuckles that match his arms. Alexis still stands her ground. 

"Look. I _**really**_ appreciate it, but I can do this on my own"

"Lady, just let me help," he rubs her head, a plastic smile on his face.

_No. No touching._

Alexis dodges his hand and glares. "Hey! Look, I can handle this myself!" 

_Shit._

The words leave her mouth before Alexis realizes it, and she knows she is going to regret it.

He smirks. "Oh, really?" 

He takes a step forward, the friendly façade dying. His eyes are dark, and a cruel smile forms on his lips. The shadow he casts swallows Alexis, and she waits for him to make his move. She wants to look for a weapon, but she is sure the moment she takes her eyes off him, he'll pounce. That is what he is waiting for. 

As he moves forward, Alexis backs away, keeping from being cornered against the car. Breathing, she crouches, ready to run. 

He grins, "I'd like to see you try."

"Hey, assfuck."

The man turns around as Alexis looks around him. In the blink of an eye, the guy has a foot planted in his face. The brute stumbles back, yelling out in pain. For her own safety, Alexis rushes to the other side of the car and watches.

Reno sneers and stands up straight. "I think I heard the lady say she can fucking handle it. So back off, bitch."

The man pulls his hand away, blood running from his nose, and growls. The kick would have surly knocked Alexis unconscious, but this guy has clearly seen a few brawls. 

"You fucking piece of shit." 

Unwisely, he charges Reno.

"I've had a long _**fucking**_ day," Reno says and easily dodges the rush by quickly stepping to the side. With his hands in his pockets, Reno kicks him solidly in the back, forcing the thug to fall on his face. The man rolls over, hurrying to stand up, but Reno places his foot on his throat, glaring. "You're not making it any fucking better. Fuck off, yo. If I see you here again, I won't be kind enough to let you walk away."

"R-right. I'm gone. S-sorry, Turk," the man babbles and crawls away. Once he gets up, he takes off and does not look back.

With the coast clear, Alexis walks to the bucket and picks up the sponge to continue to wash the car. Reno says nothing to her and walks inside. Alexis frowns and starts to rinse the vehicle off. Even the worst days, he at least talks to her. It is not the first time he has been like this, but she is still upset seeing him in this state. As Alexis towel dries the car, she hears someone approach. Alexis groans and prays they will leave her alone this time. 

"Look. I'm not interested in your help."

"Ouch, yo. You can fix your own grill then."

Turning around, Alexis's eyes widen. "Oh, sorry, Reno. Thought you were another helpful dick."

"Well, some might consider me another helpful dick, but it would hurt if you thought that," he says, placing a toolbox on the ground.

"Of course not," Alexis says. "Welcome home, Reno."

He smirks and leans back, waiting for Alexis to finish. He stills seems irritated, but at least he is calmer. She finishes drying the car, and he takes apart the grill. Not knowing what else to do, she stands next to him. Hopefully, she can distract him from whatever is on his mind. 

"Want to teach me?"

He looks at Alexis as she sits next to him. 

"Uh, sure. Here." He hands her a screwdriver. "Do you know tools pretty well?"

Alexis fixes him a blank stare. "Reno. What two jobs do I have?"

"Er, right. Construction. You would probably know tools then, my bad." He sheepishly grins and then leans forward. "Now..."

He points out parts and explains everything as best as he can. Alexis listens intently and does as he instructs. After a while, he calms down entirely and even laughs at a joke she decides to attempt. Alexis smiles and watches him work, grateful.

"We are going to work on some self-defense, too," Reno says. "It'll make me feel a lot better."

"I had him," Alexis says, rotating the wrench, biting her tongue.

"Right," Reno says, wiping dirt off her face. "Can I teach you anyway?"

"Okay! Can't wait," she says, smiling brightly at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Reno lays on the couch with his jacket over his head. In the kitchen, Alexis washes some of the dishes from the past few nights. He came in late last night but was still up this morning when she woke up. During training, Reno seemed out of it, barely instructing Alexis and instead made her practice several forms she already knew. As she did cool-down exercises, he wandered to the couch and collapsed in it. He fell asleep on there and has yet to get up, even when Alexis left for work. She expected him to wake up when she came back from serving lunch at Tifa's. Not knowing what to do without waking him, Alexis ended up cleaning the kitchen. The open shirt exposes some bandages on his chest, so she assumes it was a rough fight. It still amazes her how many times he comes back with little to no scratches on him. 

Suddenly the front door slams open, and Elena walks in, screaming, " **RENO!** "

It makes Alexis jump, and Reno jerks awake, jumping out of the couch and throwing his jacket off him. His hands shoot up above his head, looking slightly pale. When Alexis looks at Elena, she can see why. Elena is pointing her gun at him, her hair an extremely bright blue.

"I am going to KILL you, you devil!" Elena screams, keeping her gun pointed at him.

"Okay, but listen," Reno says. "I think it looks hilarious–I mean beautiful! I MEANT BEAUTIFUL!"

He hits the floor as she shoots a hole in his wall, screaming. 

"Stand up, coward!" Elena shouts. "I'm going to take my sister's advice and go for–oh…Alexis!"

Suddenly the former blonde turns a bright red and puts the gun away. Elena rushes over to Alexis, grabbing her arms. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. This was only meant for him. Look what he did to my hair! He put color in my shampoo! I'm just so pissed! What will everyone think? What will Tseng think!? What about the BOSS!?"

Tears well up in the small woman's eyes, and Alexis puts her hands on Elena's arms to calm her down. 

"It's okay, Elena…it doesn't look _that_ bad. Still, Reno, this is pretty mean."

"Oh come on," Reno says, staying behind the couch. "It's what she gets for tormenting me! She knows what she did."

Alexis sees him peek above the couch, glaring. Elena glares, crossing her arms. "That does not call for this!"

"What exactly did you say to him?" Alexis asks, suddenly feeling like a mother separating her children.

"Well," Elena starts, but gets pegged in the head by Reno's shoe.

"Shut the _**fuck**_ up, Elena! Or I'm going to take pictures and post them throughout Edge!" Reno threatens, standing up.

"Ow! You _asshole_!" Elena screams and runs at him, tackling him to the ground.

Trying not to freak out as Reno holds the much smaller Turk away from him on the ground, Alexis rushes over to them and grabs Elena. 

"Elena! Killing him will only make you feel bad!"

"I don't care!" she says, trying to get out of Alexis's grip. A quick kick gets Reno in the face, and he grunts and grips his face. 

"Elena!" Alexis shouts, letting her go and going to Reno. Kneeling by him, she checks his face, the boot leaving a red mark on his face as it starts to bruise. She gently looks over his face, and she notices him blush.

"I'm okay," Reno says, grabbing Alexis's hands and putting some distance between them. "She can't kick to save her life."

"Reno, stop antagonizing her," Alexis begs.

He crosses his arms, glaring at Elena. Elena does the same to him. Rubbing her temples, Alexis wonders how Rude handles these two. It stays quiet for a moment, which Alexis is grateful for, wondering if the neighbors have called the authorities. Getting up, she walks back to the kitchen, deciding to give them both the cold shoulder. They are adults, they should figure things out themselves. The two Turks watch her leave, both slumping forward. Looking at each other, they decide to call a truce to avoid dragging Alexis into their feud. As Reno gets up to go to Alexis, Elena is already running to her, making his eye twitch. She grabs Alexis's hand, making her look at Elena. 

"Let's go shopping! I am going to find something to either get this color out of my hair and get new shampoo. We can get some new clothes too!"

"I don't know, Elena," Alexis says, kind of tired after dealing with them. 

"Please?" she says, eyes wide. "Reno will pay!"

"What!?"

"In that case, I guess we have to," Alexis says, as Reno rubs his face, stretching his cheeks down in frustration. 

"Yay!"

Edge does have a shopping area towards the center of the city. Rude came into the build just as the three of them leave the building, so he joins them on the shopping trip. It relieves Alexis a lot, hoping he can keep Elena and Reno separated. While sitting in the back of the car with Elena, Elena shows Alexis pictures of cute dresses and other clothes, commenting on each one. In the passenger seat, Reno sits with his head on the glass, sulking about being forced to go out. Rude pulls into a parking lot, and Alexis, Elena, and Rude get out. Reno stays in the car, arms crossed. Alexis goes to get back in to talk to him, but Rude stops her. He simply shakes his head and nods to the shopping center. Elena holds her hand and walks Alexis there as Rude stays behind to talk to his partner. 

After a few compliments from strangers, Elena quickly forgets being mad about her hair. She still insists on finding something to revert it back. She says the ridiculous hair color member has already been taken care of, referring to Reno–but Alexis has definitely seen worse. After taking care of her needs, the two girls go to a clothing store. Eventually, Rude finds the two of them, without Reno.

"Where is he?" Alexis asks, a little concerned.

"Sulking in the car. He will get bored and join us eventually, just give it time," Rude explains, fixing his sunglasses.

With that, Alexis and Elena spend time trying on various outfits. A lot of the dresses are on sale with winter being here. Elena gets bored and insists the two of them get their makeup done then try on fancy dresses next. Smiling, she follows the blonde, enjoying her energy and enthusiasm–especially since it is no longer aggressively directed at the redhead. Inside the beauty shop, they get a spot to have their makeup done. Alexis cannot remember the last time she went out like this, so she can't help but feel excited. When they both leave the shop, merchandise in hand, Reno has joined Rude on a restaurant patio–the two of them enjoying a beer. Elena drags Alexis to a dress shop before she can join the boys. 

"Soooo, how do you like living with Reno?" Elena asks, pulling out a dress and looking it over. 

"It's nice," Alexis says, watching her hold the dress up to herself. "Quiet most of the time."

"I am sorry about busting in like that," Elena admits. "And don't worry, we are keeping you living with Reno on the down-low. I hate keeping secrets from Tseng, but Reno was incredibly serious when he asked me to be quiet. And I like you, so I don't want to upset you either. Tseng and Rufus have no clue, for now. Don't be angry if they figure it out, though."

"I won't be. I assumed you all would figure it out eventually," Alexis says. "You guys are Turks, after all."

Elena nods and gasps, running over to a dress. "This is perfect for you!"

It is an elegant dress, and Alexis frowns. "Maybe, I don't think I wore anything like that before."

"Now, you are!" Elena says, getting one off the rack and handing it to her. 

In the dressing room, Alexis realizes she is right. It fits her perfectly, and the color is an olive green that compliments her skin and hair. The back is mostly open, two straps crossing over to form an X across her spine. Spinning on her heel, Alexis watches it swish around her knees then collapses. She smiles, looking the dress over again. Smoothing it out, she decides to take pictures on her phone. 

"Hey, Elena?"

"Yep?"

"Do you have a sister?" Alexis asks, remembering the picture.

"I do! Her name is Emma," Elena explains. "She was a Turk too."

"Oh, is she okay?" Alexis asks, biting her lip slightly.

"Yes, she's okay," she says. "Don't worry, if you saw the picture in Reno's room, everyone in that picture is still alive! Has Reno talked to you about Emma?"

"No, why?" Alexis asks, fidgeting with the dress's black band that wraps around her waist.

"Oh, that's interesting," Elena says. "They used to be a thing."

Alexis's heart drops to her stomach. Rolling her eyes, she ignores the feeling of jealousy welling up inside her. _What is with you? Stop._

"Don't worry, they aren't together and will never get back together," Elena says.

Alexis is glad she is still in the dressing room because her face turns red even through the makeup. "I wasn't worried, Elena…"

"If you say so," Elena teases. "I saw how concerned you were when I hit his face."

"Elena…" Alexis says, slightly frustrated. "I was concerned because it looked like it hurt."

"Okay," she says, but Alexis hears the tone and sighs. "Oh, oh! Come out now, I want to see!"

Shrugging, Alexis walks out and shows off the dress. Elena smiles brightly, happy she chose the dress so well for Alexis. "You look even more beautiful! I'm so jealous!"

Noticing she changed into one as well, Alexis smile. "I can say the same about you! It is so pretty, Elena. It brings out your eyes even more."

She claps her hands together and hugs Alexis tightly. "Thank you! Let's do some power poses!"

Laughing, the two of them get back into the dressing room, taking pictures together. Elena fixes Alexi's posture, and it helps her make feel even more powerful. After taking a half dozen pictures together with different poses, the two leave the dressing room. Elena looks at the front of the store and waves. 

"Rude! Reno! Check out this bad girl right here!"

The two men walk up to the two women, but Reno stops in his tracks. Rude nods at Alexis. 

"It looks nice. It fits your style really well. Are you going to get it?"

"I don't know. It is pretty expensive," Alexis says, looking at the price tag. 

"Reno is paying, remember," Elena says, poking Alexis's side.

"Oh, no, Elena, that isn't fair," Alexis says, shaking her head. "That was just a joke."

"Ugh, Reno, are you even going to say anything?" Elena grumbles, glaring at Reno.

"I'll buy it," he says quickly.

Elena rolls her eyes, looking at Rude, who gives Elena a warning look over his sunglasses. She looks frustrated for a second, then retreats to the changing room.

"Thanks," Alexis says to Reno, who avoids looking at her. Shrugging, she goes to the changing room and gets back into her regular clothes. 

Walking out, Reno is waiting by the cashier with Rude standing next to him. Walking up to the register, Alexis places the dress on the counter and a pair of shoes that match it. Reno hands the gil over to the cashier and takes the receipt. Elena runs up, but Reno walks away before she can put her items down. Alexis offers to pay for Elena, but Elena refuses and pays for it herself. 

After leaving the store, Alexis shields her eyes from the setting sun. Elena hooks her arm in Alexis's and walks towards Reno and Rude, who are down the sidewalk. Suddenly Elena slows down, frowning. It makes Alexis look at her, but she notices Elena is staring at the two men. Looking at them, Alexis sees Reno pace back in forth and jabbing a finger in the larger man's chest, glaring. Rude smacks Reno's hand away, which just makes the redhead sneer. Throwing his hands up, Reno walks away. Rude shakes his head and asks something. 

Reno spins on his heel and yells, "I don't fucking know! Get wrecked, both of you!"

After that, the man walks away. When Alexis tries to walk after him, Elena holds her back. 

"Sorry, but it might be best you keep your distance. Reno has a temper, and he'll never forgive himself if he makes you cry. He will make you cry when he's like this, just trust me, okay?"

"Okay…" Alexis says but watches Reno disappear in the crowd.

Rude walks up to them and offers to buy dinner. Not wanting to push the issue, Alexis agrees to it, hoping everything works itself out. Everyone has fights, and with this group being practically family, Alexis can see this being a simple family fight. Elena holds Alexis's hand, and the three of them head into a restaurant. 

"He'll be okay, right?" Alexis asks when they all sit down to eat.

"Yes," Rude says. "He is still pretty wound up from our last mission, he will be fine after a long walk."

"Yep!" Elena says, eating her fries. "You learn to not take it personally after a while."

"Bear with him, right?" Alexis says, looking at Rude smiling.

He gives her the slightest smile and nods back. The three of them enjoy their meals and head back to the car. Reno is nowhere in sight, and Elena assures that he probably walked home to cool his head. He will call if he needs a pickup. The car ride is quiet, with only the radio making a sound. Every once in awhile, Elena shows Alexis pictures she took on missions, and Alexis enjoys looking at them. 

After dropping Alexis off at Reno's, Rude rolls the window down. "Call us if you need anything. I am usually with Reno, but Elena might be in town. I'm going to drop her off, then I'll be back if it gets bad."

"Will do, it won't get bad. Thank you, guys, stay safe!"

When entering the apartment, Alexis smells coffee brewing and smiles. Reno sits on the couch, watching TV. 

"I'm home!"

Reno looks at Alexis. "Hey…I have coffee brewing, though you probably smelled it. Anyway, help yourself, yo."

Alexis nods and goes to the bedroom, placing the bags on the floor and hangs the dress up. Walking back into the living room, she goes to the kitchen and fixes herself a cup. After making sure the coffee is to her liking, Alexis joins Reno on the couch. It is silent for a while as they both watch the ball game on the television.

"Sorry for leaving suddenly," Reno says. "Something came up."

"It's fine, everything okay?" Alexis asks.

"It will be."

More silence.

"You looked great in the dress, by the way," Reno says. "Sorry for not saying it sooner."

"It's okay, you had a lot on your mind," Alexis says, sipping her coffee. 

Reno nods but avoids looking at her.

"Did you want to go over some more fighting stances?" she offers. Reno looks at her, then shrugs. 

Hopefully, that can distract him a little. Alexis wishes she can help more, but she is sure he will be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Drug and use mention.

"Come on, Alexis!" Alexis's friend, Tia, says. "Club! Club! Club!"

"Yes! Get drinks, find hot guys, maybe get some drugs," Brandon says, another friend, grinning.

Alexis sighs, sipping on her drink. These two invited her out for lunch, and she knew something was behind all this. Tia has black skin, her hair starting to grow into a flat top. Alexis has always been jealous of Tia's makeup. Her color combinations were always on point and somehow always seemingly matched the day. It's thanks to her she has any makeup skills since Lane only knew how to do eyeliner. Brandon sits beside her, his strawberry-blonde hair pulled up into a bun. Alexis got her eyebrow technique from him, and she usually got his advice on outfits. They were her only friends in her senior year of high school that stayed her friends after graduation. After everything that happened, Alexis is exceptionally grateful they are okay. 

"Yoohoo, Alex," Tia says, waving her hand in front of her face. "You gonna join us or what? Ever since you moved, you've seemed so down lately. We need to fix that."

Smiling, Alexis gives her a shrug. "Fine, a club it is."

"Yes!" both of her friends shout.

"I'll be over to pick your outfit!" Brandon says.

"I have a new makeup kit I want you to have, wear it tonight!" Tia says.

"Brandon, no, I can pick my own outfit. Tia, thank you," Alexis says, putting her hands up. "I'll text you guys when I'm ready."

Brandon sulks, but Tia smiles brightly, nodding. 

That night Alexis calls Tifa to make sure she does not need someone in the morning. Tifa reassures her that she will be fine, then orders her to have fun at the club. Alexis offers her to join, but Tifa turns it down but tells Alexis she would not mind another day. As Alexis gets her makeup on in the bathroom, Reno walks in and stands behind her, making sure to mess his hair up just enough. Adjusting his collar so it is not tucked in as it should be, he notices what Alexis is doing. Looking at her in the mirror, he raises a brow curiously.

"Where you goin'?" he asks.

"…Ouuuuuut," Alexis says, finalizing the eyeliner.

"Ouuuuuut where?"

"A club."

"In that?" Reno says, looking at her outfit.

Alexis narrows her eyes a little and looks at him looking at her. She is wearing a pair of dark jeans, boots, and a loose designer shirt. Crossing her arms, she stares at him. 

"What's wrong with this?"

"Gimme your pants," Reno says.

"Excuse me!?"

Reno stares at her blankly, then rolls his eyes walking out. Alexis hopes the makeup hides her blush at least a little. Taking her pants off, she pulls the sweats back on and leaves the bathroom. Reno is throwing her shirts on top of the bed, then looks at Alexis. Walking over to her, he grabs the pants out of her hands. Taking a knife out, he cuts part of them open just slightly, and Alexis almost screams.

"What the heck, Reno!"

"It's in fashion, Lexi! Trust me for like two seconds," Reno says, looking over her shirts.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing!"

"You look like a mom," Reno says, grabs a shirt and holds it next to the now ripped-jeans. 

Once he approves the look, he shoves the clothes in Alexis's arm. Alexis takes them and walks back into the bathroom. Being careful not to ruin her makeup, she changes clothes then looks at herself in the mirror. Alexis tries pulling the shirt up over her shoulders, but it falls down, much to her annoyance. She tries again and figures she just has to never move her shoulders. Looking down, Alexis does have to admit the jeans look cuter now. Getting the boots back on, she walks out and spins around for Reno. Reno rolls his eyes, he pulls the shirt off her shoulders then steps back.

"Eh," Reno says.

"Eh!? You cut my jeans up!"

"They look better, but you still look like a mom," Reno says.

"I like how I dress, sir," Alexis says, crossing her arms.

"I like how you dress, too," Reno admits. "But, in this case, I want you to break necks. You deserve it."

Alexis sighs. 

"What about the dress I bought for you?"

Alexis looks at him, and he tilts his head to the side. She shrugs and moves to the closet, pulling the dress out. It isn't like Alexis has many other reasons to wear it. She is also very sure Brandon and Tia will lose their minds seeing her in something like this.

"If you're uncomfortable, don't do it, babe," Reno says, noticing her hesitation.

"But, you bought–"

"It ain't about me, yo," he says, frowning. "Look, forget I mentioned it."

"I want to wear it," Alexis says, blushing. "Wait here!"

Alexis goes back into the bathroom and changes into the dress. Brushing her hair out, she stares at herself. Spinning around, Alexis smiles at the dress's movement around her legs. Sliding her hands down it, she blinks.

"Reno!"

"Huh?"

"It has pockets!"

"Holy shit, lemme see."

Alexis rushes out and strikes a pose, putting her hands in the pockets. Reno gives a thumbs up, smiling brightly at her.

"I love this dress even more now. Thank you, Reno," Alexis says, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, it's nothing," Reno says, hugging. "Please don't bring anyone home."

Alexis steps back, crosses her arms, and stares at him. "I don't plan on it."

"Oh? Have someone on your mind already?" Reno says, grinning.

Alexis keeps her eye contact. "Maybe."

Reno looks away first, using the smirk to hide his nervousness. Brushing his bangs back, he walks out. Alexis follows, grabbing her things and walking to the door. Reno follows behind, and Alexis blinks, looking up at him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Mission," Reno says. "Why? Thought I was going to barge in on your fun?"

"I was hoping you were," Alexis says, thinking he could handle everyone for her.

Reno blinks then smirks. "Well, I'll make sure to make it quick then join you on the floor. Here, take this as a promise."

Reno shrugs his jacket off, placing it over Alexis's shoulders. Blinking, Alexis pulls it close, keeping her arms out of the sleeves. They hang empty at her sides. Walking down the hallway, she rotates her body just enough to make them swing back and forth. Laughing, she looks up at Reno.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

Alexis blushes, slapping his chest, making him laugh as they make their way to the lobby. As they step outside, Brandon and Tia are in their car waiting on Alexis. When she approaches, Brandon's mouth drops open as he gets out to hug her.

"You look so good! The dress! That color! The jacket is nice, a bit big on you, isn't it?"

"Alexis, you're so beautiful I could scream!" Tia shouts from the car.

Alexis laughs a little, and Brandon steps back then blinks, looking past her. Reno places a hand on the small of her back, staring at Brandon coldly, smirking.

"Hello," Reno says cooly. "You guys must be her friends, yeah?"

"Yessir!" Tia says from the car, and Brandon steps further back. 

"Trusting her safety to you two then, yo. You three have fun!" Reno says, giving them a two-finger salute before walking away towards the car further down the street. Alexis sees Rude in the driver's seat, and she waves to him. He waves back.

Brandon yanks Alexis into the back seat with him, and he grips her shoulders tightly.

"How do you know him!?"

Alexis blinks as he shakes her. Getting out of his grip, she shuts the door and then sees Tia whirl around in her seat, staring at her intensely.

"Answer the question, Alexis," she says, somewhat threateningly.

"W-we live in the same building, he's a friend," Alexis explains, holding her hands up as a defense.

“Reno of the Turks, the assassin, the fastest of the Turks, the redheaded devil, the consummate professional, is _your friend_!?” Brandon yells. “Is that _**his**_ jacket!?”

"Y-yeah, he's really nice? And it is…"

"Are you guys having sex!?" Brandon asks.

"N-No!"

"Do you want to?" Tia asks.

"W-what? Guys, please!" Alexis shouts, trying to get them to back off. "We're just really good friends, he's a neighbor and helped me out a lot recently. He's friends with Tifa, so he's at her bar, so I talk to him there a lot. Please, can we just go to the club now?" _I really need a drink._

The duo stares her down, then accept it as good enough. Tia watches as the Turks drive by, then she pulls out behind them. Brandon compliments the dress, wondering how much she paid for it. He is disappointed when Alexis lies and says she doesn't remember, not wanting him to know Reno bought it for her. Looking forward, she notices Tia is following the company car. Staring at Tia, Alexis prays she is not doing what Alexis thinks she is doing. 

"That look was definitely more than 'friends' vibe. I thought he was going to break my arm," Brandon says. "I don't think I'd mind. He can do anything to me."

"Do you think he can get me Rude's number? I need to find my sister a boyfriend," Tia asks.

"Okay, look, first, you," Alexis says, pointing at Brandon. "We are friends. If you behave tonight, I _**might**_ gossip with you. _**Only**_ if you behave, okay?"

Alexis points at Tia, then answers her, "Maybe."

Tia squirms her seat, giggling, and Brandon grins madly. Rolling her eyes, Alexis stares out the window listening to the radio as they reach the parking garage near the club. They leave the car, walk out to the street, and Alexis blinks, watching Reno and Rude enter the club. Groaning, she tries not to rub her face to ruin her makeup. Fortunately, the other two do not notice. The line to get in is long, and Alexis is grateful for the jacket. Bouncing in her spot, she tries to keep warm as Brandon texts on his phone, and Tia takes selfies, dragging Alexis into some. Time passes, and the line gets shorter. Alexis feels tired by the time they almost reach the front, only a few more people in front of them. Most people are dancing in line to the thunderous music from inside. Suddenly, someone grabs Alexis's arm, and Alexis looks up as Reno lifts the rope up, bringing her out of the line. Alexis dumbly follows him, Brandon and Tia right behind her, both brimming with excitement. Reno talks to the bouncer, who lets the trio in. Alexis stares at Reno, and he winks, leaning to say in her ear so she can hear him.

"I'll be right back, okay? Blood is not in fashion," Reno says, plucking at the shirt that has stains on it.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asks, Reno nods then shoos her away, taking the jacket off her shoulders, walking off. 

Inside is significantly louder than outside. The DJ is on a high stage, keeping the crowd alive. Professionals dance on the poles above the masses as the rest of the people dance below them wildly. Alexis swallows hard but feels Tia grab her hand, dragging her to the bar. The three friends do some shots, Alexis goes significantly easier on the drinks than the other two. Once 'hydrated,' they run to the dance floor dancing together. The music thuds in her chest, making Alexis move to its beat. Closing her eyes, she enjoys the moment, the music, and the atmosphere, not letting her think about much else. Brandon holds her hands, dancing around with her for a moment before passing her off to Tia. When the song dies down, another picks up, but they rush back to the bar. Alexis orders water while Tia does another shot, and Brandon sips one of the craft beers they have. 

"I'm behaving," Brandon shouts in Alexis's ear. "What's the deal?"

Alexis shrugs, sipping her water, staring at the crowd. 

"Do you want something more?" Brandon asks, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure," Alexis answers, keeping her focus on the crowd. "Can't be worse than John."

"Babe, no one is worse than John," Brandon says. "Stop letting him get in your way of having fun. I'm not asking if you want to _**date**_ the man."

Alexis shrugs again, drinking the water, trying not to think about it. "I'm not pushing for anything. I'm letting things play out, see where it goes."

"Ugh, that's how you lose 'em, babe," Brandon says, rolling his eyes. "If anyone can tame a playboy, it'd be you."

Alexis rolls her eyes, staring at Brandon. "I don't _tame_ anyone."

"Sureeee, which is why I'm not doing drugs as much. Your persistent nagging finally broke through," Brandon says, grinning. Then he sighs heavily. "But…you shouldn't be giving John so much power over your life still, Alexis. Not every man you meet is gonna be like him, you should try opening up at least once. Doesn't have to be the Turk, but… I'm just worried you're cutting a huge opportunity for happiness out of your life because of that trash. It makes my blood boil he's still hurting you–"

"Brandon, I'm fine. I haven't thought of him that much until tonight," Alexis says, gently touching his hand. "Please don't worry."

Brandon sighs heavily, then smiles at her. "Come on. Let's dance."

They rush to the dance floor again. Brandon gets distracted by some half-naked man towards the center of the room, leaving Alexis with Tia. Tia stays close to Alexis, dancing with her hands in the air. Alexis mimics her, running her fingers through her hair, letting it fall back down. Tia silently challenges her, and both start to get low; Alexis the only one able to get back up smoothly as she helps Tia back up. The two women laugh loudly, holding onto each other. Blinking, Tia smirks and kisses Alexis's cheek before disappearing in the crowd. Alexis steps forward to follow but feels an arm wrap around her waist. Looking up, Reno smirks down at her. Letting her go, he dances with her. Alexis looks at his black shirt and smirks.

"All black? Really?" Alexis shouts over the crowd.

"All I had in the car, yo! It was that or bloodstained white shirt," Reno responds. "Could be shirtless, but I didn't want to take your friends to the hospital."

Alexis rolls her eyes, but cannot help but laugh. Reno grins and grabs her wrist, twirling her around before holding onto her. Alexis goes with his flow as he leads. Eventually, Alexis breaks off and dances on her own as Reno watches. Laughing, he joins her in the same freestyle. Knocking the side of his hip against her, Alexis laughs and responds in kind. Closing her eyes, she runs her fingers up through her hair, letting it fall around her face. The bass seemingly controls her body's movements, and she opens her eyes. Reno is watching her, somewhat enthralled, and Alexis feels her heart race. However, she doesn't stop, and she closes her eyes, smiling. As the song dies down into the next one, Alexis drags Reno to the bar, and he follows behind willingly. Leaning on the bar, she laughs, pushing her bangs back. Not remembering the last time she had this much fun in a place like this, she orders a screwdriver and drinks it as Reno gets a beer. Drinking from the bottle, he leans back against the bar, looking out at the crowd. Eventually, Tia and Brandon come running up, surrounding Reno, who watches their excitement, grinning from ear to ear from the attention. He answers all their questions pretty effortlessly, and Alexis sips her drink, smiling at him. Reno looks up at her, then smiles at her in a way Alexis feels herself blushing. Before he knows it, Brandon is dragging Reno to the floor and dances with him. Reno goes along, definitely able to keep up with Brandon's energy. Tia scoots next to Alexis, staring at the two.

"Boy has an ass," Tia says. "And can work it, too."

Alexis laughs and nods. "I have a feeling he's holding back."

"Give Brandon a moment, they'll go at it eventually," Tia says.

Leaning on Tia, Alexis puts her head on the woman's shoulder. Watching Reno, Alexis sees how his hair bounces to his movement, how the ponytail flicks back and forth. There is barely any sweat even though he has been going just as hard as Brandon in body movement. The shirt grips his body tightly, and she can see how some muscles flex under it. Tia leans her head on Alexis's, watching them as well.

"I think he's down for whatever you're down for," Tia says.

"There is no way he is interested in someone like me," Alexis says, sipping her drink. "Someone that beautiful and dangerous would be bored by what I want in life."

"Hm, or he's tired of his own life and interested in a life like yours," Tia says. "Don't make me lecture you."

"Brandon already did, I just–" Alexis sighs heavily. "I just don't know right now."

Tia nods, holding Alexis's hand, rubbing her thumb against Alexis's. Together they watch the crowd. Again, Alexis watches Reno, who seems to be expertly handling Brandon's advances.

"What's interesting is how he keeps his distance from Brandon, yet he had no problem getting close to you. Wanna test it?" Tia asks.

"N-no! This isn't a game," Alexis begs, but Tia is already skipping over there towards Reno.

Brandon and Tia both dance with the Turk. Alexis watches, and sure enough, Reno keeps his distance while still dancing together with them. When Tia grabs his hand to spin him around, Reno goes along with it, but let's go and sticks his tongue out. The bar starts to get crowded as people bump into her, so Alexis shifts away, trying to keep some space. The floor is so crowded, she loses her nerve to jump in with her friends. The three of them laugh, and Reno looks over at Alexis, tilting his head. The gesture makes Alexis smile, and she waves at him. Pursing his lips together, he runs over to Alexis, sliding next to her, grinning.

Leaning towards her ear, he says, "You're not having fun, this crowd is annoying. Let's get the hell out of here and do our own thing."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Alexis says, shaking her head. "Everyone's having so much fun, let's just stay."

"Except, you aren't," Reno says, tilting his head. "I want you to be happy. I'm here for you, not for them."

Alexis blinks and looks at him. Reno smiles gently at her, holding his hand out. Alexis takes it as Brandon and Tia run to the pair. They hug her, offering to take both of them home. Alexis insists they stay and enjoy the night. Each of them hugs her again, and Alexis instructs them to call her when they get home. They both nod, and Reno leads Alexis out of the building. Alexis takes one last look behind her and sees both her friends give two thumbs up, grinning. Once outside, Reno pulls his phone out, calling someone. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he keeps her close and walks her back towards their apartment. Hanging up, he steps in front of Alexis.

"Clubs, huh? Really your thing?" Reno asks. "Or you just being nice to your friends?"

"Small doses," Alexis says. "But I would do anything to hang out with them. I have fun with them, but I'm glad you came after all. It was more fun with you there."

"Oh good, I'd hate to bring the mood down," Reno says, holding his hands up. "So, what dance do you prefer, yo? Salsa?"

Blinking, Alexis moves with him as he guides her through the basic motions of the dance while making his way down the sidewalk. Alexis laughs, very unfamiliar with the dance, so she stumbles a lot, causing Reno to stop.

"Hm, guess not. Ballroom?"

Again, he goes through the motion, Alexis can keep up a little better this time. It is something similar to what Lane did with her when she was little. Smiling up at Reno, Alexis tilts her head.

"Have to know the dances for the job? Or pleasure?" she asks.

"Bit of both," Reno answers. He spins her around just once before coming to a stop and walking beside her normally. "Good way to learn footwork is dancing. It helps my agility and skill on my feet."

Alexis nods, thinking about it. Eventually, a car pulls up, and Reno stops them. Rude rolls the window down, and Reno grins, waving to him. Opening the back door for Alexis, she gets in, and he closes it for her. Getting in the passenger seat, Reno kicks his feet up on the dashboard. 

"Rude, did you really drive to pick us up?" Alexis asks, frowning.

"Technically was staking the building on the outside while Reno was covering the inside. It was getting boring," Rude admits.

"Yeah, good timing, because the club was getting boring. They let too many people in, yo," Reno says, putting his hands behind his head. "Makes it hard to dance and even harder to scout."

"My friend wants your number for her sister, Rude," Alexis says, scooting up to the driver's seat, smiling. 

Rude goes silent then pulls at his collar while Reno cackles beside him.

"…I think I'll have to pass. Tell your friend I'm sorry," Rude says quietly.

After Rude parks, the three get out and make their way inside. Upon reaching their rooms, Alexis hugs Rude, who pats her head gently. She smiles, and Reno opens the door to their apartment. Once inside, Reno kicks the door closed and stretches out, yelling at the top of his lungs, making Alexis jump. He laughs at that and then smirks at her. 

"Sorry, babe, had to get that off my chest," Reno says. "Besides, these walls are practically soundproof. Which brings me to my plan!"

"Plan?" Alexis asks.

Reno walks over to the TV and squats down, messing with the radio. Finding a station, he turns the dance music up loudly and then pushes some of the furniture out of the way, holding his hand out to Alexis. Alexis widens her eyes, then she smiles, skipping over to him, taking his hand. No crowds, no people running into her to throw her off her groove, and no worries about how to get home safely. 

"I swear Brandon was going to kiss you at some point," Alexis says, laughing as she bounces around Reno moving to the beat of the song.

"Ha! Trust me, I know. He's not allowed to do that, though," Reno says, smirking. 

Grabbing her hands, he leads her into a dance, ignoring the music. A song with lyrics comes on, the roommates singing along to them at the top of their lungs. Alexis watches Reno walk to the kitchen and grabs a glass for water, downing it. Blinking, Alexis smiles brightly at him, and he cocks his head. Smiling at her, he brings her a glass, and she drinks it then puts it away. Another song comes on, and Reno offers his hand to her. This time Alexis leads him. He follows her effortlessly, letting her attempt to twirl him around, much to his amusement at their height difference. Pulling her towards him, he smirks.

"I only give you permission to do that whenever you want," he comments.

"To do what?" Alexis asks, tilting her head.

"Kiss me."

Alexis falls silent, slowing her dance down. The intensity of Reno's stare makes her heart race. Biting her lip, she bursts into laughter. 

"Don't do that to me!"

Reno's grip on her loosens, then she feels it tighten again, and he kisses her cheek. "I'm not joking. Want to make a boy jealous? I'm here for you. Want to relieve of stress, come at me."

Alexis shakes her head then hugs Reno tightly. Hiding her face from him, she bites her lip. Reno sighs and hugs her back, rubbing her head. 

_Maybe...maybe those two are right._

Stepping back, Alexis smiles up at him brightly, holding his hands. "Thanks, Reno. This is the most fun I've had in a really long time."

Pulling her hands up, he kisses them. "Anything to make you happy. I think Lane might pop out of the ground and kill me otherwise. Listen, I have to go for a few days again. I want to thank you for tonight too. Will help me endure the shitty ass mission a bit better."

"Anything to make you happy," Alexis says, making Reno smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Alcohol abuse, emotional trauma, death (non-major character), sexual content  
>  **Reminder: This fiction is for an 18+ audience (TV-MA, Rated R, Rated M, Rated D, M18, etc.)**

"Okay, Tifa." Alexis spins a coin on the counter. "If it's heads, I clean the floor. Tails, you."

Tifa watches the coin, and Alexis waits for it to settle down. To her dismay, it lands on heads. 

"Man."

"Better luck next time," Tifa says and smiles, turning her attention to the dishes.

Alexis grabs the mop, dunks it in the bucket, and splashes it onto the floor. Tifa starts putting up the final dishes into their assigned cabinets. Tifa gently puts a glass down and looks at her waitress. 

"Alexis."

"Hm?"

"Is everything okay? Cloud tells me you moved somewhere else now. You haven't talked about anything lately either, and well, we're missing a few Turks lately," Tifa asks, concerned. 

"Eh. It's fine—I dunno about the Turks. I just moved out to a new place since my roommate had to move away," Alexis explains. "But everything is okay! I promise. I really like it in my new place."

It makes Alexis feel guilty hiding things from Tifa, but she reminds herself it is for the greater good. The fewer people involved, the safer everyone might be in the end.

Tifa nods. "Okay. I do miss our duo. I wonder what Rufus is up to. He's always keeping them occupied."

Alexis wonders the same thing. It is not like Shinra is in charge anymore, but she realizes they still have plenty of enemies. Additionally, Lane only checks in by phone, and nothing has gone wrong yet. It hopefully stays that way, but Alexis doubts it.

After Alexis finishes the floor, Tifa flips the sign to "Open." Alexis sits at the bar and stares at the door. It is a cold night, so she doubts there would be any food customers. Her suspicions are correct after a few hours pass, and only a few bar customers come in.

"Think I should go home?" Alexis asks, spinning in the bar chair, bored.

"If you want, you can. I think it's best to close the diner part for now. If the bar gets busy, I'll call you, okay?" Tifa says. "I still have Shelke here, she is just upstairs with Denzel now."

"Sounds good."

Bundling up, Alexis waves goodbye to Tifa and steps outside. Tonight she takes a taxi home, not wanting to brave the cold this time. However, Alexis still gets out about a block from the actual apartment building and waits for the taxi to leave. Once it does, she makes her way down the sidewalk. To keep warm, she jogs to the apartments, runs up the stairs, and rushes to Reno's door. 

_Thank god for heating._

After shrugging the coat off, Alexis places it on the wall hangers and walks to the kitchen: no notes, no keys, no signs of the roommate. Alexis gives a shrug and walks to the couch, remembering he did say it was going to be a 'shit' one. For a moment, she wonders what exactly makes a Turk mission 'shit' versus normal. However, Alexis realizes she most likely does not want to know the answer to that. Holiday specials should be starting soon, and she smiles at the thought, not wanting to think about what a Turk goes through anymore. Before settling down, she decides she needs a blanket and some hot chocolate. The blanket is easy to find, and Alexis places it on the couch, but the hot chocolate may have to wait for another date. She writes it on the growing grocery list she made a few days prior. With no chocolate, Alexis settles for some orange juice she finds in the near-empty fridge. She gives it a sniff-check and then looks at the expiration date. 

_Still good._

Alexis pours a glass and walks back to the couch, turning on the TV. A cartoon holiday-special splashes onto the screen, and she wraps herself up and watches. While watching, Alexis starts on a mental list of chores to do for the next few days. Reno's clothes have begun to pile up again, and she is also guilty of letting hers get almost as bad. Hopefully, he is not rubbing off on her, or there will be problems. She yawns and lays down, watching as a dog helps pull a sled of reindeer.

_Clothes. Dishes. Grocery shopping is a definite need. We have nothing, and I can't survive on take-out for the rest of my life. So shopping. . . then clothes. . . then. . ._

Alexis yawns again.

_Screw it. Sleep first._

\---

A door suddenly slams open, jolting Alexis awake. She sits up and looks at the doorway, startled. Reno throws his keys onto the counter, a little too hard, and they slide off onto the floor. 

"Fuck." 

He violently takes his jacket off and tosses it on the floor. Looking at his blood-soaked shirt, he says another "fuck” and takes his shirt off and slams it on top of the jacket. The way he sways makes Alexis realize that he is not sober. This is not the first time she has seen him drunk, but never has she seen him this angry. Alexis keeps quiet, unsure of what to do. After standing still for a moment, he picks his shirt back up and wipes the blood off his face, chest, then hands. 

"Fucking shit, it's fucking all over me. Goddamnit!" 

He growls and raises his hand, throwing it harshly onto the floor. His shoes soon follow, and he stumbles forward. Alexis musters the courage to stand up and walk to him. 

"Come on. Lay down."

"Alexis?" 

His eyes are wide with a mixture of relief and worry as she approaches.

"The one and only," Alexis says.

Offering him a smile, Alexis gently tugs at his arm. He silently obeys, and she guides him to the couch, letting him sit down first. The smell of alcohol rolls off him as he stares blankly forward. Walking to the kitchen, she returns with a washcloth. She sits next to him and begins wiping his face off. 

"Reno?"

"Huh?"

"I'm here for you, okay?"

". . ."

He lowers his head and stares at his hand, remaining quiet. Alexis sighs, rubbing his back. To distract him, she puts the cloth on the table and pulls his hands into hers, holding them—Reno watches, still emotionless.

"I promise," Alexis whispers, gripping them tightly. She smiles kindly at Reno.

Still, to her dismay, he remains silent. An idea pops into her head, and Alexis lets him go, scooting over. He frowns, but she shakes her head and pulls him gently over, laying his head in her lap. Reno stares up at the ceiling, and she pets his head, grabbing the cloth again, wiping his face gently. Taking his hands into her own, Alexis wipes off his hands, and he watches her hands. The sadness carved on his face is something she has seen in a few people–Lane being one. People who have seen and done things she can hardly imagine. Putting the cloth away, Alexis rubs his face, doing her best to soothe him. It feels as if an eternity passes before he speaks up. He looks at Alexis, and she sees how dark his eyes are. 

"I killed all of them, y' know."

Alexis brushes his hair back, thinking about what to say. "Well, they're bad people, Reno. You're doing good, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Reno returns to avoid looking at her, focusing on the ceiling again. "That's right... but what about the past?"

"You believed you were doing the right thing fighting Avalanche. It's okay. All is forgiven, I believe. Avalanche was kinda terrible anyway. A lot of people died because of them too."

"Yes. They were. Avalanche took my family away from me."

_That's right, because of Avalanche a large number of Turks disappeared._

Alexis knows they are alive now, but she cannot imagine how tragic it must have been. Putting a hand on the Turk's chest, she can only say, "I'm sorry, Reno."

"I was so angry. I wanted to kill every last one of the filthy terrorists after what happened. After havin' the gun pointed at me by the goddamn company I served. Veld . . . We needed to protect them. I was so fuckin' angry; I fell for the Pres's goddamn lies again. I wanted revenge. So when they blew Reactor 1, I jumped on it. But . . .” He stops and tears fill his eyes. "I killed all those people."

Alexis pets his head, listening.

"They told me I could get revenge on the bastards that blew up Reactor 1. That the group was remnants of the "great" Avalanche that ruined my friends and Veld's lives as Turks. Tseng ordered us to drop the whole goddamn plate. Direct order from the President, and if we didn't obey it–well," Reno makes a finger-gun, pointing it to his head and pulling the trigger. It takes him a moment to gather his thoughts and continue.

"I wasn't proud of what I did, I ain't proud of it at all. Still, at the same time, I don't regret taunting those assholes. Harassing Cloud up the pillar, trying to shoot him with the helicopter. Except, I think both me and Rude knew what we were tryin' to do. The longer we fuck with them, the more likely people got out. When I landed on the platform, I was able to make my way to the computer. Dodging bullets and swords. With Rude covering my ass from the sky, I was able to get to the computer. I pressed it, then turned around to fight off Tifa, Barret, and Cloud. I was hoping they would kill me. I knew what I did was too far. So I taunted them, got my ass handed to me by them, who I kept underestimating. 

"I was such a coward, hoping I would die, so I didn't have to live with the consequences. Rude almost got shot out of the sky by that goddamn Barret. That was when I realized I needed to get my shit together. So, I force myself to get up and ran. Took a bullet or two in the back as I launched myself off the edge. Landed on the railing on the floor below–should have killed me. Rude flies around and I jump into the helicopter." 

Reno starts cackling, covering his face. "I watched the plate fall with my own eyes, and I felt _**nothing**_. Maybe it was because of the pain, maybe it's because I'm a goddamn monster after all. There's so much blood... there's so much of it on my hands. **It won't go away!** "

Alexis grips his shoulders as he starts shaking. She had suspicions Cloud and Tifa were Avalanche with Barret being close to them and all. Lane warned her that Sector 7 was not what it seemed…yet she could not imagine this horror. She keeps her questions to herself as Reno continues.

"It wasn't until after I woke up in the hospital that I understood the severity of the situation. Every single death was on me. All those people. Gone. 'Cause of me. It's my fault for trusting Shinra again. I should've refused, fought harder, done somethin' more to stop it. But a job's a job, we aren't there to think. Y'know, only moments before Reactor 1 was destroyed, they'd planned to kill me, Rude, and Tseng? Fucking trial to have our heads blown off. Goddamn, bullshit! After everything Tseng did for their asses! After everythin' the Turks sacrificed for their stupid fucking company! They were goin' to disband us then kill us! Fuck! And then I go 'n obey their orders like a goddamn dog!"

Tears roll down his face. Never has Alexis seen the Turk cry. Maybe she has from laughter, but never from anger or sadness. She carefully shifts and lays next to him, holding him. He covers his face, gripping it, his nails digging into his skin. Alexis's heart races in her chest, staring at the wall, remembering seeing the plate fall on television. Lane held her close, comforting her as best he could–he looked on with a cold stare as if he witnessed similar events before. She remembers the cries of agony of those around her when they realized the horror of what happened. As Reno's body shakes, he cries harder, wailing beside Alexis. It sounds the exact same as the howls of those in the past.

"It's okay. I'm here," Alexis says softly, unsure why she still remains there. Maybe it's because of how much pain he is in. The despair is so intense, she can virtually feel it herself. She gently rubs his shoulder as he puts his arm over his eyes.

"I can't look at the names of those I murdered," he whimpers, clenching his jaw.

Alexis remembers how he acted at the park, and it all makes sense.

"Don't say that," Alexis whispers, and he goes quiet. 

The truth makes Alexis sick to her stomach. All that has happened, Shinra was at fault. It was never entirely Avalanche, but the anguish in his voice and the agony in his eyes quell the feelings of resentment. The Turks are used and lied to by that corporation just like the people. It may not justify the actions, but Alexis also realizes that he may not go through with it again if given a choice. There is no way for her to understand the entire situation and understand why he went through it. It is easy for someone to say they would not do something, but if a gun is placed on someone's head...death changes people. _**Shinra**_ changes people.

"Don't keep blaming yourself like this, Reno," Alexis says. She gently turns his head towards her and places her forehead on his, forcing him to look at her. "Shinra used you, just like they have used everyone else in the past. You went in thinking the Sector was being evacuated, you said it yourself: you bought time for them, you hoped that everyone was safe. You wanted revenge, and you wanted to protect Midgar. I remember Avalanche. Any normal person would jump to the occasion to do this, and Shinra played on your emotions. This isn't all on you, Reno. If it was, Cloud and Tifa would not welcome you so easily."

He remains quiet, but he calms down. Alexis hugs him tightly. 

"Okay?"

". . .okay," Reno says quietly, staring at her.

 _How long have you kept this to yourself?_

It must have driven him insane during those years—to blame himself for murdering hundreds, if not thousands, of people. All because the company he works for makes him believe he is doing the right thing, threatens his life, and god knows what else to make sure he does what he's told. To Alexis, Reno is a lot stronger than her—if it were her, she doubts she can last a month after doing something like that. Everyone above plate thought of the Turks as heroes, while the fact is he helped destroy and hurt his own birthplace. 

_How could anyone tolerate that much pain?_

Alexis holds him tightly against her. It explains why he was so dark in the past, but something happened to change him. In all the months she has been around him, he rarely has lapsed back into that killer look around her. Something must have changed his heart.

"You're strong, Reno. I don't think I would have ever gotten myself to be happy again," Alexis says, hoping it triggers something good inside him.

"Almost dying and seeing the Turks again during Meteor helped. Learning that Tifa and the others forgave me, for some reason. Maybe they knew the truth. Maybe Sephiroth changed all of us for the best. Made us appreciate each other more. I don't know." He sighs. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too."

Only the sound of the wall clock echoes the room. Alexis smiles and rubs his head. He looks at her and rubs a thumb along her back. 

"Lexi?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm really glad you're here."

Despite everything, it warms her heart to hear that. Wiping the last of the tears on Reno's face, she smiles. 

"I'm glad I'm here too."

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot," he says. "Like, the dress. It looked great on you, I should have said it there. I shouldn't have left everyone that day, I was just…Rude, he just…I didn't know the answer to his questions, and…now I think I do. After our dance party…I wanted…But I'm an idiot. There is no way…no way."

Alexis tilts her head and rubs a thumb along his cheek. "Breathe, Reno. All of that has been long forgiven."

Reno leans into her touch, exhaling slowly. Petting his head, Alexis watches him close his eyes.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore…please don’t leave me,” Reno whispers, the grip on her tightening.

Alexis lets out a shaky breath and leans down to kiss his forehead. 

Hours pass as Alexis thinks about it all. Looking at Reno, her eyes still water thinking of Sector 7. However, Tifa lived there, and she talks to Reno as a friend. There is more to the story than even Reno might know. 

_"We can't make progress if we never forgive."_

Tifa's words echo through Alexis's head. With that, she looks at the broken man in her arms. The man that forgave her for hitting him with the car. Beating up WRO soldiers when they try to hurt her. Continually making her laugh to the point of tears—Reno put Alexis before his job to keep a promise to a possible enemy. A man that stands at her side, helping her back up if she stumbles. The smile that warms her heart. When Alexis looks at him, she sees the man that put her happiness before his own. When she stops stroking his hair, he looks up at her. Alexis yawns, and he places a hand on her cheek. He rubs it gently, and she closes her eyes. Their dance together comes to mind, and she smiles, remembering how happy she was in his arms.

"No, stay awake a second longer?" Reno whispers.

"Sure, what's-"

He puts his hand on the back of her head and kisses her. It takes Alexis back, and she just lays there, motionless, eyes wide now. It is a gentle, almost hesitant kiss. He lingers a little bit longer before he pulls back. He kisses the top of her head and lies there, staring at Alexis. Everything tells her to do something, anything. Reno closes his eyes and looks somewhat disappointed. 

_Did he expect something back from me? He's drunk! He is emotional, drunk, and this wouldn't be fair to him._

"Reno…you're drunk," Alexis says, rubbing his face.

"I already told you you can do this whenever you want. I wasn't lying. Stop stopping," Reno says. "Please. I know what the hell I want..."

Alexis grabs his face and kisses him. As she pulls away, embarrassed, he chuckles and holds her close to him. He closes his eyes and kisses her again, confidently this time. Alexis does not hesitate to respond in kind. Reno deepens it, gripping the back of her head. Running her fingers through his hair, Alexis leans into it more. The room feels extremely hot now, and Reno's eyes stare into hers when he breaks for air. Alexis's heart is racing in her chest, and his next kiss is slightly rougher this time. When she kisses back this time, she feels his tongue on hers, making everything stand still. His arms embrace her as he rolls onto his back, pulling Alexis on top of him. Putting her hand on Reno's neck, she can feel his rapid pulse. He leans forward, kissing her neck, and she holds back a shudder. Moving to his neck, she kisses his neck, and he tenses up, then relaxes, closing his eyes. When his arms go slack, Alexis blinks and realizes that he passed out. Sighing, she cannot help but laugh. Maybe that is for the best. Rubbing his face tenderly, she kisses his forehead gently. 

"This was probably an awful idea anyway, Reno," Alexis says, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry…"

Getting off him, Alexis goes to pick up his blood-soaked clothes, tossing them into the wash. Picking up the shoulder holster, she places it on the coffee table and kneels next to him. Reaching into his pocket, Alexis gets the EMR out along with his wallet and phone, laying them all out on the coffee table. Walking to the bedroom, she grabs a pillow. When she comes back, she lays it under his head, taking the blanket off the floor and putting it on top of Reno. Alexis kneels to kiss his forehead. Sighing, she goes to the bedroom and falls onto the bed.

_"I know what the hell I want..."_

Taking the pillow, Alexis covers her face, screaming into it. Collapsing, the pillow falls off her face, and she stares at the ceiling–heart racing, and face on fire. They really need to talk in the morning.

When Alexis wakes in the morning, she gets up, rushing to the living room. She does not see Reno on the couch, so she looks at the coffee table–everything is gone. Crossing her arms, Alexis bites her lip slightly, wondering. When she walks into the bathroom, her phone goes off. Walking to it, she looks at the message.

_“We need to talk when I get back.”_


	19. Chapter 19

The world feels just a tiny bit grayer. Thoughts of both Reno and Lane run through Alexis's head all morning. What is happening between her and Reno makes her nervous, yet somewhat excited. It has been a while since she thought about opening up to someone else, not after John. The fear of the unknown still makes her nervous, wondering what else is haunting Reno. However, she wants to be there for him and listen to all of it. When he touches her, it is gentle, it does not make her flinch. Funny, John played a hero and strikes fear in Alexis while Reno, a Turk, comforts her. Shaking her head, the truth about Sector 7 still haunts her. The face of pure despair that Reno had broken her heart a little each time Alexis remembers it.

The city is too loud today, making it hard for Alexis to think about anything clearly. Taking a deep breath, she decides to travel to Midgar’s ruins. The only people there typically are WRO soldiers and citizens digging up scraps to use for Edge. Using her car, Alexis gets to the ruins of Sector 5. Looking up, birds flutter overhead, seemingly directing her to the destination. Following a somewhat clear path, she reaches the lone church. Pushing the doors open gently, she looks around at the greenery that is slowly reclaiming the church. The roof is practically no more, but it lets enough light in to help the plants grow. It also makes the building that much warmer.

Walking to the pool at the center, Alexis sits at its edge and stares into it. It allows her a moment of reflection. What Reno revealed to Alexis disturbs her, Sector 7 is because of the Turks–no because of Shinra. The guilt and remorse he showed, however, makes Alexis forgive him and the rest of the Turks. There is no way for her to understand the situation entirely. Remembering the anguish in his eyes, she frowns, putting a hand over her heart. To open up to her about that, he must have known it might have scared Alexis away. He trusted her with one of the darkest secrets of the world. Closing her eyes, Alexis wonders just how much the man trusts her. Deep down, she realizes a lot more than he is letting on. The way he helps Alexis, it is allowing her to grow. The training he puts her through enables Alexis to stand up to people more at work. It quells the fear inside her, knowing she knows how to take care of herself instead of hoping others can help. Not once did he ever give her trouble for not knowing how to do something, or how she would rather flee than fight. He treats Alexis as if she is an equal, not someone he is taking care of, protecting. Not that she hates how others treated her, it finally makes her feel _whole._

_“You gotta be with someone that'll help you grow and support you."_

Laying down, Alexis runs her fingers through the water, thinking about Reno’s words. She wonders if he realizes that he is doing just that for her. Alexis also wonders if she is doing any of that for him. As the thought crosses her mind, causing her to doubt, there is a faint glow from the water. She sits up, looking at it. The water shimmers the same color as the Lifestream, causing Alexis to crawl backward away from it. When her back suddenly hits something, she looks up into a pair of blue, mako altered eyes. The black-haired man gives her a big smile. 

“Hey there! It has been a while, huh?”

Standing up, Alexis backs away from him. “Where did you come from?”

“Hm? Well, Gongaga originally,” he says with a cheerful grin. His kindness reaches his eyes, making Alexis feel a lot more at ease. “Oh, you don’t remember me!”

Alexis shakes her head, stepping back her foot slips into the pool, and she starts to fall when the man grabs her, pulling Alexis towards him. 

“Careful!”

“T-thank you,” Alexis says, holding onto his arm. “But who are you?”

“My name is Zack Fair,” he answers, placing a hand on her head. “You were in trouble quite a few years ago. Some nasty monster was attacking your house back in Midgar. Lucky you, I was just walking by!”

“Oh! You’re the First-Class Soldier!” Alexis says. “I didn’t know there were any left!”

“Well…” Zack says, then laughs. “Nevermind that. What brings you here? I was expecting someone else, so what a delight to see you instead.”

“I just wanted some peace,” she explains. “I used to come here when I was younger, and I found solitude. I was hoping it was still here because I needed a place to clear my head.”

“I see,” Zack says, then sits down on a bench. “Well, I definitely broke the solitude, but I can offer peace! Want to talk about what’s on your mind?”

“Um,” Alexis starts, biting her lip. “Well…”

“Does it have to do with a boy?” Zack asks, grinning. “Did you get a boyfriend!? Aww!”

“N-no!” she says, putting her hands up. “I don’t think he has that in mind…actually…maybe he does…but I don’t see why he would…I mean…maybe I do…”

“Who is it?”

“Um, a Turk.”

“Oof.”

Alexis laughs a little at his sound effect because it summarizes everything she is feeling. Zack leans back, stretching his legs out in front of him. Putting his arms along the back of the bench, he tilts his head. He lets out a long ‘Hm’ that almost sounds distant to her. In fact, everything feels surreal to Alexis, the background is hazy, and everything has a glow. 

_This must be a dream…_

“They can be pretty rough. Not all of them, Cissnei is great! Tseng is a good friend too. Reno was easy to irritate, but he cares about a lot, Rude is stoic as ever. I did not get to know a whole lot, but I interacted with those four the most. Veld is supposedly a legend, I hope he is doing alright. Hmm, who would you go and get feelings for?” Zack asks, not particularly expecting Alexis to answer. “Tseng!”

“I haven’t met him yet,” Alexis says.

“Rude!”

“He’s handsome, but no.”

“That one ashen blonde girl?”

She shakes her head. “Never met her.”

“Emma! The blonde!”

“No…Not her sister either. Elena is adorable, though.”

Zack scratches his head roughly. Leaning his head back, he thinks about it for a while. Then he shoots up, sitting upright. 

“No way! Reno?”

“Maybe?” Alexis tries to fake. If this is a dream, she knows Zack is going to know she is lying.

“Wow, did not expect that. Reno is a bit rough, but he supposedly cares a lot about the rest of the Turks. Man, he did a lot of dirty work too. Are ya sure, yo?” Zack says, grinning about copying Reno's quirk.

“Y-yeah. Reno has helped me a lot, but I’m not really sure. We had a moment, a couple of moments, but that doesn’t mean we are a thing! There is some paranoia that I might be getting used too, maybe not by him, but by Rufus. But, I’m not sure if he doesn’t have a choice… I don’t _want_ to think that, but he is a Turk. Lane warned me, and he isn’t wrong that often.”

“No, he isn’t,” Zack says, scratching his chin. “Well, sometimes, the person you need most comes from an unexpected place and even an unexpected person.”

There is a silence, and Alexis lets out a sigh of relief. A smile crosses her face, and she nods. Alexis is not sure if Zack is speaking for her or Reno, but it makes her feel better. 

“Don’t worry, Lane will be okay,” Zack says, standing up. “He is really strong. He'd definitely give Sephiroth a run for his money!”

Before Alexis can ask anything more, she is shaken awake, causing her to sit up. She is still in the church, sitting next to the pool of water. Cloud is kneeling by her, concern etched on his face.

“Alexis. Alexis, are you okay?” he asks, helping Alexis stand up.

“Y-yeah! I just ended up taking a nap here. Not what I wanted to do, but it helped. I just wanted some peace. I was also hoping to see someone here, but I haven’t seen her in a long time,” she explains.

Cloud nods and holds her arms. An image of Zack appears behind him before fading, making Alexis blink. Cloud tilts his head, frowning more. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am, I promise,” she reassures. 

Nodding, he walks over to the pool. “...I come here to find some peace too.”

Smiling, Alexis stands next to him. Thinking of the previous night, she wonders if Cloud is willing to talk about it. Maybe she can find out more, try to get the whole story of the tragedy. It may help Alexis relieve Reno of his pain while also supporting those who are burdening themselves like Reno. 

“So…I recently learned about Sector 7. The truth, I mean.”

Cloud closes his eyes but remains silent.

“Did you forgive them?” she asks, putting her hands together.

Cloud opens his eyes slowly and looks at her. “It is a lot more gray than that. But I put it in the past. What we did…it is our fault too, we pushed the beast too much. Barret would argue otherwise, but it wouldn’t have happened if we were more careful. It doesn’t make either of us right, it doesn’t justify any actions, but we need to move past it. Rufus, I don’t trust him, but he’s trying. He helped with Kadaj, funding WRO. As for the Turks, Reno and Rude helped me as much as possible. Reno may have dropped one plate, but he helped to evacuate Sector 4. That counts for something, I suppose.”

Cloud scratches the back of his head, then shakes it. Sitting down, he props his leg up, laying his arm atop his knee. Staring at the wall, he sighs, not saying anymore on it. Alexis does not want to push it. The Calamity hurt everyone–is hurting everyone. 

“I see,” she says. “I don’t think it does anyone any good holding so much blame on themselves. We are all trying to be better than we were.”

Cloud nods.

“Thank you, Cloud,” Alexis says. “I’m sorry to bring it up.”

“How did you learn about it?” he asks.

“…Reno.”

Cloud raises a brow but remains silent. 

“Thanks again,” she says, walking out, not exactly wanting to talk about the entire event.

“Be careful,” he warns. “Some of them want Shinra to come back. Reno is one of them. Don’t think you can change someone like him.”

“I don’t have the power to change anyone,” she says, looking at him. 

Cloud shrugs but continues to stare at her. As Alexis goes to step away, he lifts his hand to stop her, making her turn back to look at him.

“I know Lane is missing, let me know if you need help,” Cloud offers. “You have been a huge help around the bar. Tifa and I both appreciate everything you do for us.”

“Of course! I’m so glad she allowed me to help,” Alexis says, smiling. “Make sure you spend more time with her, Cloud.”

He looks away to hide his tiny blush. Laughing a little, Alexis leaves the church and takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Looking up, Alexis stares at what remains of the immense steel sky in the distance. Not much remains standing after Meteor, the attack on Edge, and then Deepground. When she stares at the sheer size, her throat tightens at the idea of one collapsing. As clouds part, she lifts her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Looking away at the real sky, she can at least rely on it to not fall on her. Looking back at the church, she smiles slightly, happy to remember Zack after so many years.

_Thanks again, Zack, for everything._

_You’re welcome!_

Looking around for the SOLDIER, Alexis blinks, not seeing him anywhere. A sudden warmth fills her up, lifting her spirits, and she watches a pair of birds fly off towards the wreckage. Smiling, she waves to them and heads back to her car to go home.

_Everything will be okay._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): War imagery, graphic violence, blood, body horror, psychological/mental abuse/attack.  
> Reminder: The following content may be deemed inappropriate for anyone under the age of 18. (18+, TV-MA, M, D, etc.). Be advised.

Lane races towards his destination, pushing the bike harder than he ever has before. The thing about the angels from his world is that they are attuned to waves. Similar to how humans respond to music. They can feel subtle changes around them, and some powerful objects can ring like a song to them. Even living thing gives off their own 'frequency,' allowing angels to recognize their allies or enemies even in pure darkness. Right now, Lane is heading towards one of the pages he has been hunting for half a century. Another trill calls out to him, and he races towards it. After years of searching, he finally feels the presence of the page. It is just one, but it is one step closer.

“Mistaken, my friend, how quickly do you think I can break these fools?” Zazel says. “Goddamn, they’re pathetic.”

Slamming on his brakes, he whirls around, drawing his sword. There is no sight of his old enemy. He glares, realizing Zazel’s power is growing quickly–meaning he could be in proximity to the page that called him to this planet.

“They all have such darkness in their souls, some more than others. The one who defended that whore from me dropped an entire city onto a lower city. He’s currently having a mental breakdown. I could escalate that for him, make him realize it’s fruitless, and let him go insane. Maybe he’ll kill her for me? Ha! Another tried getting his own father killed, funded an entire terrorist organization. He used to want to rule this world, I think I could be his friend. Ah, this young lady wants to forget her father and what he did to her. Mistaken, these humans are so much weaker than the ones back home. I can read all of them like open books, feed on their despair and sin,” Zazel says in Lane’s head. “They really think they have me cornered! What fools.”

“They aren’t used to us, but they are strong in their own ways. The fact that they are all there trying to change counts for a lot. We can’t even do that, and we act like we’re gods to them,” Lane thinks, trying to pinpoint where Zazel is, except he feels him everywhere. “You don’t know this world. They do have you cornered, asshole.”

There is silence, and Lane yells, eyes wide as he speeds towards the location of the page as fast as he can, praying he gets to it in time. It is somewhat of a bluff, Zazel will not kill them all, he wants to toy with them. Break everyone then torture them with their own nightmares. Gritting his teeth, he feels Zazel’s claws dig into his own mind, and he shakes it off. Breathing, he calms down, knowing if he lets his emotions get too high, Zazel will undoubtedly gain the upper hand. Suddenly a different page’s presence rings out to him, like a church bell. This one is different, it is closer and directly behind him. Turning around, he heads towards it, unnerved with the reveal of two of them around the same time.

=

The phone rings for eternity. The caller taps his foot impatiently on the floor, glancing over his shoulder. A few WRO soldiers walk by, not paying any mind to him. Finally, the ring is cut off.

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe.”

“Reno?”

“Yeah, sorry about vanishing like that yesterday.”

Reno hears Alexis yawn. She must have just woken up, and there is a pang of guilt. 

“It’s okay. I figured it must have been pretty important,” Alexis says, a bit sadly. 

He flinches at the disappointment in her voice.

“Not. . .” he stops and chuckles. “Well, yeah. A little bit. I just wanted to tell you that I’d be out for a while. Big case, can’t talk about it. You know.”

“The works.”

“The works.” He pauses and then kicks the floor. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, Tifa’s friend came into town, so I’m getting a little mini-vacation after the construction work for the day.”

He punches his head lightly, _Damnit._ “Oh, that’s good! Glad you get a break.”

“Yeah. . .”

“Lexi?”

“What’s wrong, Reno?”

_I really wish I were there. We really need to talk. It makes me happy you didn’t run. It makes me happy just being around you. It makes me **ecstatic** to think you might feel the same way. Do you think we can be… _

“Enjoy yourself, you deserve it.” 

_Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass._

“Thanks!” Alexis says.

“Um, Alexis?“

“Yeah?”

Reno hears someone approach behind him, and he glances back at Rude. “I have to go.”

“Okay. Stay safe,” Alexis says.

“I will. You call me if you get into any trouble.”

“I will. I’ll see you soon.”

The redhead hangs up and shoves the phone in his pocket before his partner reaches him. He stares at Reno—he does not have to speak.

“I made a decision,” Reno says, looking at Rude.

Rude nods, crossing his arms. “You know what that means, right? You need to come clean to her about everything; otherwise, you’re going to hurt her.”

“I know,” Reno says, slightly frustrated. “…I talked to her about Sector 7.”

Rude raises a brow, peering over his sunglasses. It is not often he hears Reno say this. 

“How did she take it?”

“She was scared, I don’t blame her, it’s shocking news. Like, hey! You’re living with a mass murderer and psychopath! But…” Reno rubs the back of his head. “She stayed…she made sure I was okay. I’m sure she is going to do the same when she sees you, so be prepared.”

Rude nods then sighs. “You need to take this seriously, Reno. She doesn’t deserve what we have been doing. It’s part of our job, but if you really want to put her above the mission then–“

“I know. I know. Come on,” Reno says and walks down the hallway. Rude sighs and follows the smaller Turk.

“Don’t be an idiot, Reno,” Rude says behind him. “That is all I’m asking for her sake.”

Reno waves his hand, trying to stay calm.

“You have a tendency to get too attached to people and wrapped up in your own thoughts. To Rufus, she should be treated as a mission, not as a friend,” the bald man lectures. “Regardless of you telling him she isn’t important to Lane, he knows she is. He wants her still, now more than ever, with what is going on. Be prepared for backlash when she finds out, but you better not give up.”

Reno goes quiet, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Stop,” he warns, not wanting to hear it. “I know, alright? I’ll take care of this. I'll take care of her.”

Rude shakes his head, following his partner. The two enter the surveillance room where Rufus is sitting in a corner. Tseng is leaning forward on the security guard’s chair, watching and checking each camera. When everything seems in order, he focuses on one in particular. Reno and Rude stand behind him and watch. This is a miracle, but it makes them all uneasy. Zazel—chained up and guns pointed at him—walks down the hallway. Somehow WRO was able to corner him, forcing him to surrender. To the Turks, this was too easy, but to WRO, this was perfect. The prisoner is escorted into a large room full of soldiers armed with the best guns the planet could offer. At the center is a glass prison, made to contain the most violent of creatures on Gaia. This is the ultimate test. Reno watches Rufus stand from his seat. 

“So, we begin. Tseng, stay up here and make sure we have no interruptions. Elena, get up high and cover us from upstairs. Reno, Rude,” Rufus says and looks at them. “You’re coming with me.”

“Yay,” Reno says, maybe with too much sarcasm. Rufus ignores the Turk and walks out. Reno notices the glass case in his hand, his eyes narrowing slightly. Inside is a battered piece of paper with foreign words written all over it. He has not been this close to the page, no one but Rufus has even seen it up close. This only adds to his uneasiness since he knows the importance of this page to a particular supernatural being. Reno realizes how hard this is going to be for him, after all.

Rufus looks at his Turk. “Something on your mind, Reno?”

“Uh, no, sir. Just never seen that before.” He nods to the container.

“Its importance hasn’t revealed itself until now,” Rufus says, and continues towards the containment area, with Reno and Rude behind him. Reno glares slightly, wondering just how long they have been fucking things up once again. Rude nudges his partner as a gentle reminder to focus and Reno breathes slapping himself in the face. 

When they reach the containment room, the monster stays quiet in the glass cage, still bound up, and eyes closed. Rufus steps up on a platform, and the Turks take their places. The former Shinra President puts the case down and touches a button. The speakers come alive and squeal slightly, and he clears his throat. 

“We have a lot to talk about.”

Zazel opens his eyes and looks up at the human. A smirk grows on his face. 

“Oh. We do.”

“Let's begin then, monster. Do you know anything about this?” Rufus holds up the case.

“So, you’ve had it the whole time…” Zazel says, tilting his head, staring at the box.

“Indeed, I have.”

The monster stands still but turns his head to observe his surroundings. Reno notices how Zazel’s shadow does not shift despite the body moving. Looking at Rude, he nods towards the shadow, and Rude nods in confirmation.

“I wouldn’t try to run. The case is built to handle far worse things than you. You try to escape, we release toxins inside the case, killing you instantly. If you somehow, against all the odds, manage to break free, you have an entire militia pointing our finest weapons at your head. You won’t be able to even move an inch from your prison. So, can we try to do this the easy way?”

Zazel lowers his head in surrender, still smirking. “As you wish. Seems you really got me.”

“You underestimated us.”

“I really have!”

Reno knows Rufus is not bluffing, but something is off. To Reno, it is almost as if the demon is pretending. Rufus turns to look at his two Turks. Reno notices the look on his superior's face and realizes Rufus is thinking the same thing. Rude shifts next to his partner, also uneasy.

“Zazel, right?” Rufus says, turning his attention back to the prisoner.

“Yes, Mr. Rufus Shinra.”

“I need you to tell me what this page says.”

“I can do more than tell you what that worthless piece of paper says.”

The room goes silent. No one in the room expected compliance with the target they spent a month, almost two, chasing. Reno glares and knows everyone is as tense as he is.

“I’m listening, Zazel," Rufus says, after a moment of silence.

“I can tell you how to fix this broken world. I know how to master and perfect the new energy source of this planet you call “oil.” I can tell you how to make world peace. I’ll even show you how to cleanse yourself of all the sins you have ever committed and wash all the blood off your _path-_... excuse me, _**human**_ hands.” 

_I can make the guilt disappear, you will feel freedom. The darkness will fade, Reno. I can save you. They will forgive you, I will make sure you don’t have to hurt anyone ever again. I’m the only one here that won’t hurt you, the only one that will genuinely love you._

Reno stares at the man, his words echoing his head. Flinching, he grips his head and shakes it. Every inch of him is screaming to drop his weapon and sleep. Breathing, he relaxes, letting the EMR fall from his hand. Reaching in his jacket, he grips the gun, and his hand starts shaking. 

_Do it!_

Opening his eyes, he glares, standing up straight. Rude does the same, stepping closer to Reno, fixing his gloves. Reno snatches the EMR off the ground, flicking it out, smirking at Zazel and laughing. 

“Neat party trick, yo.”

Zazel turns his head slowly and stares at Rufus, his voice invading the human’s mind, _I can give you the world, Rufus Shinra. Reborn and unbroken. Your father was a fool, you are far better than him in every way. Come now, don’t you want to redeem yourself to the people? Show them the new Shinra way. I can help you make this world a better place._

Rufus stares at his prisoner, the last part echoes in his head. It bothers him that a disgusting creature can invade his mind, but he ignores it. He does not want the world, and he makes a note to never let a fiend interrupt his thoughts ever again. 

“I know we all want to be forgiven. This is all very kind of you to offer, but what is the catch?”

“You keep Mistaken away from me.”

“Mistaken?”

“The black-haired devil you call ‘Shadow.’ You keep him away from me, and I’ll help you rebuild this world. And you will all be able to wash your hands clean,” Zazel says, making an attempt to offer his hand out against the chains.

The room hums with the sound of the machines and computers. Every former Shinra employee listens to the caged devil. Zazel just promised them eternal forgiveness, no more darkness. Reno is lost for words; this man offers something he has wanted for a very long time–what they have all wanted for a long time. Rufus observes his allies for a moment. Their weapons are lowered, and they are looking around at one another. It seems the room quietly and unanimously decides that it would be best to help out their former target, to Rufus’s dismay.

“Tell me more about Mistaken,” Rufus asks, hoping to get more information from the beast. To his knowledge, this Mistaken is not their enemy.

Reno shifts uneasily, not used to that name for him, but he knows precisely who Zazel is talking about. Reno grips the mag-rod tighter, shaking the feeling of complacency off again. No, Lane is not the enemy, and he glares at Zazel. This thing is manipulating them, and looking around the room, Reno sees that it is working. Rude looks at Reno, and the two move closer to Rufus, wary of the new atmosphere.

“He and I go way back. If you haven’t noticed, we are not from this world. Our home is slowly mending from a great war between our forces and his. My brother tore his book apart to prevent further war, and now Mistaken is spreading those pages you found among this world to cause chaos. I was sent here by our Lord to stop him and protect those pages. All Mistaken wants is destruction, and I want to prevent worlds from suffering the same fate as ours did. There’s at least four on this planet. It’s hard to find them, as I’m sure you know,” Zazel explains, putting a hand to his chest. His eyes are wide, an attempt to portray empathy. 

This grabs Reno’s attention. _Did he just say Lane wanted destruction? No. That has to be a lie. Goddamnit Rufus, you know that is a lie; otherwise, Lane would have wiped us out by now._

Rufus puts a hand on his chin, contemplating, and then nods. “I suppose we have a deal then. You can stay in this cage though, I don’t trust you. I also do not enjoy being stabbed in the back. If you betray us, we will end you.”

Reno glares at the floor but tries to believe Rufus has a plan. Looking at his boss, he notices Rufus opens the box just slightly, keeping his eyes on Zazel.

“I understand.” Zazel gives him a friendly smile, but the blond does not respond in kind. 

Pushing his bangs back, Rufus looks down at Zazel, eyes cold. “This Mistaken has no idea you’re here, you are safe for now. I’ll discuss with my allies on what to do with you. Until then-“

Suddenly, Tseng’s voice is heard in Rufus and the Turks’ earpieces. “Sir!”

Rufus pauses from his speech, annoyed by the interruption. He places a finger on his earpiece. “Go on, Tseng.”

“Something is approaching us fast. You need to get out of there-“

The connection drops. Zazel’s eyes widen when the ground shakes underneath them.

“What the hell?” Reno says and backs away from Zazel. Rude gets into a defensive stance. The ground violently shakes, throwing many soldiers off-balance, even making Reno and Rude grab onto the railing to keep from falling. As suddenly as the quakes came, they stop.

“He’s here...” Zazel says, visibly nervous, eyes darting around the room. “You said I was safe here! Rufus Shinra, you liar!”

“That was fast. Where is he?” Rufus asks calmly, speaking to Tseng, closing the case.

“Sir, I don’t see anything, it’s like he just vanished off the radar,” Tseng says over the radio. Reno and Rude look at each other, but their attention is immediately drawn back to the cage. A screech comes from the glass chamber, and blood sprays onto the glass. Everyone focuses on the cage, weapons raised at the intruder.

Lane pulls the sword out of his enemy’s throat, splashing blood everywhere. He cuts his eyes to Rufus and the top of the glass case.

“How the fuck did he get in there!?” a WRO soldier yells out.

“What do we do!?”

“There are no signs of forced entry! It’s as if he just materialized there!”

“Use the gas! Do it!”

“ORDERS!?”

Rufus stares at his old target, raising a hand. “Hold your fire.”

The whole room becomes tense, most opposed to Rufus’s orders. Not wanting the man to do anything more reckless, Reno looks at Lane and shouts, “HEY!”

Lane glances at Reno and then notices the guns aimed at him. His face remains neutral, but Reno sees the fury in his eyes. With one swing of his sword, he shatters the glass. Those close to the cage shield their faces from the flying shards. Stepping over the metal edge, he drags the limp body of Zazel behind him. Rufus approaches the fallen angel with Reno and Rude by his side. Lane watches and then nods to the page. 

“I really need that, Rufus. You are playing a **very** dangerous game, boy.”

“You’ve been our enemy the whole time?” Rufus questions, holding the glass box in his hand, just out of Lane’s reach. “A shame.”

“I'm not an enemy nor an ally. Hand over the page, Shinra,” Lane demands. He holds his hand out, hoping the human would make the right decision. “Please. He’s going to wake up soon, and I need to take him away from all of you. Hand it over.”

Rufus smiles cruelly and challenges the fallen angel. “No.”

Lane stands his ground. It will be easy to decapitate the pretentious dick. Still, he refuses to kill the human, no matter how foolish he may be. Rufus is not his enemy, only a bystander in a war bigger than his world. He sighs in defeat; he needs to find another way. 

“Okay.”

Rufus raises a blond brow. “Oh? This is interesting. This will help your case. Thank you.”

Reno has half a mind to yank the case out of Rufus’s hand, but a glare is shot at him by Lane, warning him not to interfere. 

“Die Misssssstaken.”

Lane and Rufus turn to look at a WRO soldier. The soldier is hunched over and mutated—teeth sharp and eyes split yellow. Without warning, he jumps onto Lane and bites his neck. Caught off guard, Lane falls to the ground as the mutation continues to claw and bite him. Reno raises his EMR and smacks the soldier in the head, knocking him off the fallen angel quickly. Lane looks at him, giving him another warning glare as he stands up, gripping his neck injury. Rude smacks Reno’s arm and stares at him over his sunglasses. Reno shrugs and rubs the back of his head. 

“Heh. Sorry. Extra jumpy today, yo.”

Suddenly, Zazel’s shadow envelops his body. Zazel springs up from it a second later, uninjured, snatching the case from Rufus’s grasp. The young blond glares, aiming his shotgun at the monster, pulling the trigger.

Zazel moves out of the way, the bullets only grazing his leg. With a howl, he spreads his wings, knocking the advancing soldiers back. He rushes to a wall and smashes through it, taking flight. Rufus uses his shotgun to send himself forward. He aims the gun, firing at Zazel again, hitting the beast in the back, causing him to crash into the ground. Zazel turns and swings his claws, sending a blade of air towards him. Reno tackles his boss out of the way and jumps up. 

Lane yells in anger and appears over Rufus. He grabs Rufus by his throat, glaring at him. Reno’s eyes widen, and he goes to yank Lane off of Rufus. He is knocked backward by an invisible force and groans when his head smacks the wall. Rude rushes up and steadies his partner. 

Lane screams in rage, pupils going split as he lifts Rufus above his head. “Rufus! You foolish child!”

Rufus stares back, willing to test the limits just slightly more. “Are you going to kill me, Shadow?”

“No! I don’t want anyone to die, can’t you see that!?” Lane yells, shaking him, his eyes bright. When Rufus does not react, Lane glares, feeling his old temper slowly creep back. “Right now, I’d rather you watch your world burn from the mistake you just made. You handed him your death!” 

“What’s next?” Rufus asks cooly.

“I get to fix your fucking mess, Rufus Shinra! Just like everyone else has had to do for you!” Lane yells, sneering. “What else did you expect me to say!?”

He tosses the once-powerful man to the ground and escapes the bullets that rain down on him by jumping through the hole.

“Kill one, capture the other. Get that page back,” Rufus coolly orders, standing. The entire room goes into overdrive—Rude grabs Reno and tugs his shoulder. Reno nods and follows his partner, a knot forming in his throat. He has an awful feeling about this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** War imagery, graphic violence, blood, body horror.  
>  **Reminder:** The following content may be deemed inappropriate for anyone under the age of 18. (18+, TV-MA, M, D, etc.)

In a helicopter far above the ground, Reno and Rude watch the deadly battle down below. Zazel attacks from above, while Lane fends him off, grounded. 

After the two engaged in their fight, the Turks and WRO were ordered to pull back and observe. Those that are too close quickly become collateral damage in the crossfire. The magic they use is far more potent than any full-leveled materia. The summoned fire turns either a blinding blue or searing white and incinerates everything in its path, except the two men. Zazel has the upper hand with his air assault; this becomes apparent to the Turks when Lane’s ability to defend himself ebbs.

“Wait until one of them kills the other. Capture the one that survives. Do not intervene,” Rufus says over the headsets. He sits in the copilot seat, staring down at the fight. “If we interfere, it will look like we are choosing sides. That will not put anyone at ease, especially after that compelling speech from Zazel.”

Reno glares, leaning forward on the seat to watch. “And if who we want to win doesn’t?”

“Then I suppose I made one last bad gamble,” Rufus replies.

Lane sends another blast of fire at his foe—Zazel barrel rolls out of the way, counterattacking by rushing towards him. Zazel slams his shoulder into Lane. The force of the impact sends Lane flying backward. He skips across the ground like a pebble across the water, finally stopping when he slams into a bolder. Blood comes out of his mouth, and Lane hits the ground, winded. Ducking out of the way, he dodges a punch from Zazel that collides into the rock, shattering it.

“Are we really just going to sit back and watch this?” Elena says over the headset. As usual, she speaks her mind, but this time it is what the rest of the Turks are thinking. “It’s not right. S-Shadow doesn’t deserve this. I mean we fought but he was always so nice…I felt like he was training me to be better!”

“Doesn’t seem right, yo,” Reno adds. “Does it, Rude? Dude had some good pointers, even for vets like us.”

“No,” Rude says, fixing his glasses. “We still have to have our rematch.”

“WRO wants Zazel alive, they feel he is the more cooperative beast," Tseng says cooly.

"They won’t listen to me, fearing I’ve somehow manipulated Shadow into working for me. Paranoid idiots,” Rufus explains. “Thus, we can’t intervene, like I said.”

Reno looks at his partner, slightly amused. “Did he really just call them paranoid for thinking Rufus Shinra is trying to manipulate someone?”

Rude smirks, shaking his head.

=

Lane struggles to get up. His head hangs as he gets on one knee. Zazel approaches him, and then there is a sharp pain in Lane’s chest from a solid kick by Zazel. The breath in his lungs leaves his body in a violent cough, and Lane falls over. With no way out, Lane curls up into a protective ball as Zazel stomps down on him repeatedly. Lane hears the bones in his arm break; his ribcage turns against him and begins to stab his lungs. The pain is so immense that his entire body shuts down, and he no longer feels anything. Zazel cackles above him and then reaches down, grabbing Lane’s shirt, lifting Lane over his head.

“Look at you. You’ve gotten so weak, Mistaken. But this is still so much _**fun**_!”

Zazel slams Lane into the ground, the impact cracks the earth. He steps back and stares at the crumpled body. Licking his lips, he lets out a cackle. 

“You picked a fight you couldn’t win. I can’t believe I was so worried! ‘Be careful around the ‘o great and powerful Mistaken! The son of the Void!’ HA! This will be easy!”

_There is no avoiding it now._

Lane buries his fingers in the dirt. He underestimated Zazel—something cannot afford to do again. However, if Lane wishes to stay on the world's good graces, he cannot go as far as Zazel. He rolls over onto his back and slaps his hand on the ground. It rumbles underneath the fiend, and Zazel blinks, looking around. 

“What the f-“

A wall of rock shoots up, knocking Zazel into the air. As soon as he recovers, he makes direct eye contact with Lane. The anger in Lane’s eyes sends fear into Zazel’s core, and then a bright light suddenly blinds him. Lane holds his hand up, sending a bolt of lightning from his hand that pierces the demon. It passes through his foe, then explodes from his back, ribboning out in every direction, arcing towards the sky. Zazel falls to the ground, he twitches violently for a moment and then goes still. Lane lets out a sigh of relief and collapses. He coughs violently, the pain starting to return as the adrenaline wears off. The cure materia starts to wrap it’s magic around him, healing him slowly but Lane can feel the toll it takes on his human form. The helicopters begin to come in close, circling the two of them like vultures. He glares at the WRO marked ones and squints at a more familiar one, an infamous logo painted on the side. He laughs slightly at his demise, there is no way Shinra is going to stick their neck out to save him.

“MISTAKEN!”

Suddenly, lightning crashes around the helicopters. One is struck and crashes to the ground; others pull out and flee the area once again. There is growling and then an animalistic scream. Painfully, Lane forces himself up using his not-broken arm and looks at his old enemy. Lane watches as Zazel transforms into something nightmarish. Zazel’s body is covered in armor forged from metal undiscovered by man, tinged a dark brown. Fragments of what was once a halo stick out from the armor. The shards are embedded into his back, the flesh it touches continually burning as a reminder of his betrayal. Two giant, long horns protrude from his forehead and curl around like an Ibex. The armor is shattered around his ankles as he stands on two draconic feet. His hands are entirely exposed. The skin is charred black and claws as long as daggers grow out from his fingers. Zazel stands up straight as he spreads his wings, the shadow from them engulfing Lane. Six glowing red eyes watch Lane as he lets out another ear-piercing scream, fire erupting into tornadoes around him, charring the earth. Then a blast of fire shoots towards Lane, and he dodges by falling on the ground, rolling.

Lane struggles to stand up as he clutches his broken arm close to his body. Once on his feet, he gingerly touches his barely healed ribcage and then stares at his enemy.

“If you’re trying to get me to expose who I am to these people, you’re going to have to work harder, Zazel.”

The monster snorts, then he lets out a hideous laugh.

“I’ve been here longer than you, I know how this world works,” Lane says. He pulls out a red orb from his pocket. “There are things far more powerful here than you.”

“Missssstakennn.”

A glow surrounds Lane, his eyes changing to amber. The materia shines brightly in his bloody hand, and a summoning circle appears overhead.

“Goodbye, Zazel. Can't say it was good to see you again.”

There is a blinding flash of light above the circle, and it changes the ancient sigils in the ring to the same color as the Lifestream. Lane raises a brow and stares at the event. Zazel looks up, folding his wings and narrowing his eyes. Black shadows spiral down towards the earth, forming a giant, swirling tornado. It violently spins behind Lane, kicking dust and grass up. Lane looks over his shoulder at the storm.

_This is the birth of a new summon._

There is a roar, and the tornado explodes, revealing an enormous, obsidian Bahamut. Amber eyes filled with hatred stare at Zazel as it flaps all six of its feathered wings, creating a massive rush of air. It lets out another mighty roar, shaking the air and ground below.

The ground quakes when the Bahamut lands next to Lane and its tail lies beside his feet. Zazel lowers his head, growling, unsure what this new creature can do. The black dragon stares down its opponent, snorting. Lane forces himself to stand up straight. He looks at the summon, who focuses its amber eyes on him, loyally waiting for a command.

Turning his head to look at Zazel, Lane gives the order, “Attack. No mercy.”

Zazel quickly takes flight, retreating from the fight. The summon pursues him. Dust flies beneath the great beast, swirling around Lane. The armored fallen angel is soon engulfed by the shadow of Bahamut above him. Zazel rolls in the air, dodging Bahamut's shadow-enveloped claws. In fear and desperation, Zazel mauls the dragon, scratching at the dragon’s neck. Bahamut swats the angel away, sending him spiraling towards the ground. Without hesitation, Zazel gets airborne again—right before the drake has a chance to land on top of him. Attempting to get out of the summons reach, Zazel flies up but is swatted down again by one of the giant wings. The Bahamut snatches the fallen angel up before he attempts to escape. In desperation, Zazel lets out a cry and frantically scratches at the armor.

Not even scratch marks appear on the armor where it was struck.

Zazel’s eyes widen. Running out of options, he screeches and summons a broken sword into his hands. Raising it above his head with both hands—the jagged end pointing down—he slams it into the armor. The blade pierces the armor, cutting into the flesh. Roaring, the Bahamut lets go, allowing Zazel to escape. At first, he flees, but suddenly Zazel turns around and heads towards Lane. With eyes on Lane, Zazel charges towards the injured man. The jaws of the armor open, revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. He exhales a massive blast of black fire. Lane covers his face, the flames licking his exposed skin, scorching it. When the flames stop, he opens his eyes and puts his sword up, keeping the monster from decapitating him with the broken sword. In frustration, Zazel suddenly drops the sword and lashes out, swiping at Lane. Too weak to jump, Lane moves out of the way enough to prevent a fatal blow as Zazel’s claws rip through his flesh. Lane cries out in pain but grabs Zazel’s arm. Bahamut lands on the ground behind Zazel and snatches him up, claws cloaked in shadow, digging into Zazel’s flesh.

“Megaflare!” Lane shouts, running to get out of the way.

Pulling its head back, the summon winds up its ultimate attack. It tightens its grip on the struggling Zazel and takes to the sky. Zazel’s looks at the giant black ball of raw energy, terrified. Then, Bahamut unleashes its attack.

Lane watches Bahamut let go of his prey, roaring victoriously and then disappears. Zazel falls, reverting to his human form. His body hits the ground like a ragdoll, wings shredded and broken. The helicopters keep their distance, being cautious.

_What next?_

Unable to keep standing, Lane falls to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. He grips his chest and then falls forward, head hitting the ground. When his eyes focus, Lane stares at the helicopters that slowly approach him. The cure materia does not react to his efforts, and he lets out a small laugh.

_Ha... what do I do now?_

Suddenly, the helicopters stop. Lane stares at them and then hears someone approach behind him. With what little human strength he has left, he turns his head and looks. He yells when he’s yanked up—blood-red, insane eyes stare into Lane's, briefly striking fear inside Lane. 

Zazel hisses, “You can’t keep hiding from them, Mistaken. I’ll make you show them what you once were. Don’t pretend you aren’t a nightmare like I am. That black armor brought death to millions– you are no saint! Show them the real you, Mistaken. Stop pretending to be the angel you once were. Lane, the adopted son of Lord Michael, died when you were cast out of Heaven. You are Mistaken, the Lord of Despair and Destruction.”

Lane feels the blade go through his stomach before he sees it. The pain is sudden, and he lets out a painful yell. A cruel grin spreads across Zazel’s face when the blood sprays across his face.

A helicopter swings around into Lane’s view, and the bay door of the aircraft slams open. He sees the red hair and the glint of a sniper scope.

“You’re wrong, Zazel.”

Zazel yells and pulls the sword out, raising it above his head to land the final blow. Lane shoves himself away from him, just as the rifle is fired. The bullet pierces the devil's throat. Zazel puts his hand over the wound, shaking. Lane lands on the ground and stares at the helicopter as it pulls away. He watches Reno stand up, rifle in hand. The aircraft begins to pull up, away from the two.

“No! Stop!” Lane yells, raising his hand up. Reno cocks his head.

Before Lane can stand, Zazel turns on his heels, glaring at the helicopter. Zazel disappears, reappearing in front of the Turk.

“Goddamnit! No!” Lane yells.

-

Reno stands up from the bay and leans out of the helicopter. He squints down at the ground. Suddenly the monster is in front of him, face covered in blood, the bullet hole completely healed over. Reno jumps back, aiming the rifle at Zazel's chest, firing. It goes through the enemy, but Zazel only sneers. Before Reno can comprehend it, he’s yanked out of the helicopter. Zazel grabs Reno by the throat and squeezes. Reno is sure his neck is going to snap from the grip. Elena shouts his name over the headset, firing her pistol into Zazel's body. Rufus lets out a curse, getting from the cockpit and tosses his shotgun to Rude, who fires at Zazel's head. Zazel hisses and jumps from the helicopter, flying up in the sky. Out of desperation, Reno grips the monster's arms. Suddenly the light bounces off an object inside the man’s battered jacket. He reaches for it, but unable to grab it. The dreaded feeling of blacking out approaches him, and he stares into Zazel’s eyes, defiant. Kicking up, he makes contact with Zazel’s chin.

"What do you think you are, human? You are nothing. For your arrogance, you will pay the ultimate price. Don't worry, your death will not be meaningless. Mistaken will either get to watch you die or reveal what he is to you all. I thank you, Reno," Zazel says, smiling gently at the Turk. "Remember this: no one ever loved you, you will die a monster."

Suddenly, a sword decapitates the beast. There is a look of shock from the monster as his grip goes lax. Reno yells as he falls with the headless fallen angel. Reno snatches the box out of the jacket and then plummets towards the earth. 

“LANE!” Reno yells out.

Lane curses and dives for the Turk. He reaches for Reno, who grabs Lane's hand.

“Now what?” Reno yells. “We just fall together? Not exactly how I planned on going out! I had plans and everything!”

_His snarky attitude persists even at a time like this._

Lane had hoped he would never show them to this world since they are icons of evil. With a deep breath, he spreads two giant black wings. Feathers fall around him when he stops their descent. Reno’s eyes widen, now realizing Zazel's words. Lane takes off, away from the helicopters and Zazel, trying to buy time to get information from the reckless Turk.

=

“Careful,” Lane says, placing Reno on the ground. Lanes lands next to him and coughs hard, blood dripping from his mouth and onto the ground.

“Just surrender. We can take you in and protect you. WRO ordered me to shoot you, Lane, not Zazel. I decided against it. Don’t make me regret that decision,” Reno explains. “We need you just as much as you need us now.”

Lane glares at Reno. The Turk keeps his ground but swings his mag-rod out, glaring. 

“Don’t do it, yo.”

“Keep away from me, Turk. I owe you nothing,” Lane growls.

Reno sighs and then raises his hands up. Lane stares coldly at the man in front of him. Being this close to Lane puts Reno on edge, even if none of the previous fights got too bloody. The immortal coughs hard, falling onto his knees. Blood pools around him from Zazel's attacks. His shirt is soaked, sticking to the open wounds. Lane had hoped they would heal faster, but Zazel’s sword had done more damage than expected. Suddenly, the most powerful being in the world looks harmless to Reno.

“How is Alexis?” Lane asks, narrowing his eyes.

“She’s fine. She misses you a lot,” Reno answers. Clearing his throat, he scratches the back of his head. “I, uh, kissed her. A few times. Not sure the message is getting across.”

“What,” Lane says, staring at Reno. “Bold of you to admit in front of me.”

“Well, you’re like her dad, so I figured I should let you know, yo!” Reno says. “At least, you seem like her dad…you’re a good guy, Lane. We were all rooting for you to win in the chopper.”

“…Thank you,” Lane says, relaxing around him. He flinches, gripping his chest, and Reno steps closer to him, but Lane puts his hand up. “I’m okay.”

“…Hey, Lane? I…I think I want something more,” Reno blurts out. Lane looks at him, waiting for him to continue. “Around Alexis, I feel like I want to be better, do better, for myself and for her. I want her to have someone by her side to help her with anything. I haven’t felt that way in a very long time…”

Lane smiles gently at Reno, and the Turk relaxes, glad to have him returning to his friendly demeanor. Lane sits down, hand covering the stab wound on his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to stand up and looks at Reno.

“I think it’s possible, Reno. You have to work hard, are you willing to hit rock bottom and climb up from there just to be with her?”

“Yes.”

Lane nods to the young man slowly.

“Here, I believe you wanted this, yo,” Reno says, handing over the page, still locked inside its protective casing. “Take it before they see me handing it to you. If WRO doesn’t kill me, Rufus will.”

Lane takes the case and stares at it. Closing his eyes, he makes it disappear then puts a finger to his lip to silence Reno. That use of magic causes Lane to cough hard, bringing him to his knees once more as he leans forward, coughing up blood onto the ground. When he breathes, it is gasping. Reno frowns and walks over to Lane. Reno reaches out to grab the man’s shoulder, then helps him stand again. Before Reno can use cure, Lane grabs Reno's face. Looking at Reno, Lane smiles brightly at him. 

“Reno, if you can keep her safe and happy, I will consider you my hero. I will love you.”

Reno blinks and feels a blush reach his face. Those are not words he ever expected to hear, much less from this god-like being in front of him. Then, Lane pulls him into a tight embrace, gripping the Turks head. Reno feels Lane’s presence entirely. His eyes water as an immense amount of despair washes over him that is not his own. As Lane let’s go, he put a hand on Reno’s face, and the feeling disappears. Zazel's words no longer have weight on Reno's mind, and Reno feels relieved. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted you to know that you are not alone, Charles,” Lane says, gripping the Turks head. “I understand you.”

Reno slowly nods, tears dripping down his cheeks. Those blue eyes remind him of where the sea and sky touch on the horizon on a cloudless day. It tells Reno of the freedom and peace he so desperately wants for himself.

“One more dance, for good measure?” Lane asks, summoning his sword to his hand. Helicopters approach them rapidly. He needs to make sure Reno does not get in trouble for his actions.

Reno wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, and he grins, tears still dripping down his face. “Hell yeah, yo.”

Lane charges Reno, and Reno parries the sword attack, whirling around to strike Lane. Lane lifts his sword up in time, but the impact makes him slide back. 

“Good, there is less anger in your strike. You have a purpose now, every strike you take,” Lane says and swings around, Reno blocks it then pushes Lane back as he continues, “Every strike you take is one step closer to going home to her. You have to win now to see her again. To keep her from being sad."

For whatever reason, Reno feels just slightly lighter on his feet. Lane charges him again, swinging his sword up. Reno swings the rod down but is knocked into the air by Lane's strength. Lane jumps up and kicks Reno’s head, Reno brings the rod up to block it, but Lane never makes contact. Reno lands on the ground, tilting his head. Trucks are surrounding them now. Reno looks down at himself, realizing Lane’s blood covers him. He looks up at Lane, gritting his teeth, understanding what is happening.

“No. I can try to convince them, Lane,” Reno says low enough, so only Lane hears him.

Lane shakes his head, launching himself towards Reno, but stumbles, the injuries taking their toll once again. Reno feels his own heart break as he stands there, watching Lane fall. 

“Reno, get out of here,” Lane says, forcing himself up. “I’ll be fine. If you stay any longer, they are going to come after you.”

“No, Lane, think about–”

Lane yells, putting his hand up, sending a force to knock the Turk backward.

Reno flinches when he hits the ground. He quickly stands up, and Elena runs to grab him, dragging him away. Reno stumbles with her at first and then regains his balance. He looks at her and then back at Lane as seemingly the entire WRO militia surrounds them.

“What-“

“Reno, we have to go!” Elena yells, dragging Reno away. 

Soldiers rush in and point their rifles at the man as a few helicopters hovering above them. Lane looks at all of them then lowers his head. He smiles slightly, then laughs, wondering if he actually lied to Reno about this. Closing his eyes, he exhales slowly. The soldiers open fire.

“No! Elena, get off!” Reno yells, but Rude grabs Reno around the waist, picking him up and dragging him away. 

Then, the helicopters’ guns whine as they unleash their wrath upon Lane.

“Lane!”

_Please...please keep each other safe in my absence._


	22. Season One Finale

_“Several witnesses claim a dragon attacked a WRO helicopter for no reason. Its occupants have yet to be found, but it’s suspected to be WRO soldiers-“_

_“Sightings worldwide claim to see a red-eyed humanoid stalking around villages, leading people to suspect a new breed of monster has been discovered...”_

_“Reeve Tuesti explains the recent movement and destruction of several WRO vehicles as a ‘war game malfunction’...”_

_“I saw two winged beasts fight each other in the sky! Just going at it! Storm clouds were everywhere, and WRO members were surrounding the place! It’s a threat to the Planet! We’re not safe!”_

_“I swear I saw a bright light beam down from the sky into this summoning circle. Then this pitch-black Bahamut appears and attacks that monster!”_

_“It’s the war of the beasts! The end is nigh!”_

_“There is no reason to panic. We have every unit across the Planet searching to make sure these threats have been neutralized. So far, there are no signs of the beast or the wandering man. Both have been deemed dead.”_

=

The wind picks up, making Alexis grip the rails of the raised platform at a construction site. Looking up, a storm is suddenly on the horizon. A feeling of dread washes over her, then another gust shakes the machine again, causing her to flinch, then look below. Shouting below indicates that she needs to get to the ground as fast as possible. Another gust of wind shakes the platform again, and Alexis ducks down, hoping to not get knocked out. When she looks up, Zazel stands on the platform's rails, glaring down at her, blood pouring onto the platform's floor. Covering her mouth, Alexis holds in a scream. Then, in a blink, he disappears, making her wonder if it was her imagination. Taking deep breaths, she calms down and heads to the controls, moving the rig downwards. There is no blood on the platform, but she can smell a sulfurous odor. 

Reaching the ground, everyone is wrapping up work. The sudden storm front shutting everything down. Lightning cracks across the horizon, the thunder is incredibly loud, even from far away. After grabbing her gear, Alexis makes her way home, constantly looking over her shoulder. Looking at the sky, a sense of sadness fills her heart and tears drip down her face. Something is wrong, and she is not sure if she wants to find out why everything feels the way it does. 

_Please be okay…_

=

“Sir! We’ve lost the target!” a WRO member shouts after the dust has settled. 

Several helicopters have landed, and the soldiers begin searching the ground. Pools of blood stain the dirt, but there is no body. Black feathers float down onto the damaged earth–they are the only evidence that he actually existed.

“What? How!? Find him! No one can survive after that much blood loss!” the officer yells.

Four suits look at each other, then at the man in white. Rufus Shinra smirks, impressed again by the man he has been chasing for over a year now. However, deep down, he knows that they may have just made an enemy. The man will want his revenge for what they did to him today. Rufus only hopes he can see reason and see he has friends among the snakes. Maybe if he talks to Alexis, she can help them. However, he is aware a certain Turk is against that idea. 

“Zazel is nowhere to be found either!” another soldier shouts, after listening to the radio call.

Rufus brushes his bangs back as he turns back on the scene and walks to his helicopter. Make that two enemies that will want revenge. However, he keeps his wager on the shadow that still escapes their grasp. Looking towards his Turks, he motions for them to follow.

The redhead clenches his hands, glaring at the spot where the man once stood. He knows WRO has done something unforgivable. Guilt washes over him, but he realizes he would be dead too if he stayed to help. Dread overwhelms him when he thinks about Alexis. How hard is it for him to keep someone alive? How will Alexis react to this?

Rude grips Reno’s shoulder as Elena holds his hand. Tseng stands next to them, eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Something feels off to the Turk, and he needs to investigate what exactly went wrong. Shaking his head, he joins Rufus leaving the other Turks to take care of Reno. Rude wraps an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, guiding him to the helicopter. Elena stays next to him, trying not to cry. The trio gets in the aircraft–there is a deafening silence inside. Reno puts his head in his hands, takes a deep breath, then yells at the top of his lungs. Elena hugs him tightly as Rude places a firm hand on his back.

=

 _“There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds.”_ *

Falling from the sky, Lane clad in black armor lands on a roof. Unable to grab anything, he slides off and collapses on the ground. Groaning, Lane rolls over and tries to crawl to the building wall. The pain is immense, and he is familiar with death's haunting presence. Closing his eyes, Lane lays still for a moment, realizing that, if there is a next time, he will not hold back. He was barely able to get the armor up in time to avoid most of the damage. However, his fight with Zazel is taking its toll, and many of the bullets hit his wings, weakening him significantly. Breathing slowly, Lane reaches the side of the house as the armor begins to fade. Behind him, gravel crunches under shoes. Someone touches his back, speaking to him. Looking at the girl that approaches him, he sneers and yells, using another burst of magic to disappear again. 

This time he lands in a petrified forest. Forcing himself to stand, he leans on a tree. All around him are white trees that seem to glow, while everything else has a blue hue under the pale moonlight. After a moment's rest, Lane pushes himself off the skeletal white tree, blood dripping down its bark. In the past, he has been here before. The Forgotten City is a place Lane retreats to when he loses sight of goals. Now, Lane asks it to do him a favor once more; shelter and protect him while he gathers his strength and plans. Zazel will not stay undercover for long. He has made his move, and everything is now set in motion. 

The fallen angel staggers into one of the cocoon-like buildings and leans against a wall. Sliding down its walls, he looks up and closes his eyes. Images of the war back home flash across his mind, and he lays on the ground, curling up into a ball. Digging his fingers into the dirt, he glares, not wanting this world's fate to reflect his home's. Tears drip down his face as the feeling of failure starts to overwhelm him. A calm breeze blows by, and the trees sway outside. He listens to the whispers that echo through the forest.

_It’s been a while, Lane._

_They did the same thing to me, buddy. Glad you made it out, though._

“Is she safe?” Lane asks the soothing voices, the feelings of anger slowly dissipating. He feels a hand touch his face gently, making him even more drowsy, his eyes closing against his will.

_She is in good hands, Lane. They helped me out a long time ago too– she will be okay! Rest now, mister. That’s an order!_

Lane smiles gently as darkness takes over his mind, and he finally rests.

=

“Bastard better be safe,” Reno mumbles.

The injured god appeared in Kalm, startling quite a few residents with his crash onto their roof. Reno keeps his head down as he boards the WRO helicopter. News crews run around everywhere, trying to piece together what happened. Reno silently hopes they do not catch wind of the existence of the two immortal men and keeps calling them beasts. It is better off they continue to believe it is monsters. It would be an entirely new ball game if the public discovered the truth about Lane and Zazel. Another WRO soldier hops aboard, tapping the pilot’s seat, signaling her to take off. As the chopper ascends in the air, Reno looks to his side. A long lost friend stares down at the news crew and soldiers, then looks up to smile at Reno. He smiles back, glad to see her again if only it were under better circumstances. Thanks to her, he was able to get to Kalm before WRO.

=

 _“Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.”_ *

Zazel snarls and limps into a cave, holding his head in his arms, wings shredded and useless in his human form. If Lane took him seriously, the stupid, rebellious child would have ended him. Putting his head back on his neck, Zazel holds it there as he creates a thread, expertly stitching it back together. Eye twitching, Zazel realizes he needs to make Lane pay for toying with him. How dare that brat not show his true colors to fight him? Does he think he is not worthy of it? Zazel yells, lashing out claws leaving deep marks in the cavern walls. Creatures slowly approach him. The monster glares at them, but he does nothing. They are not here to kill him; they are here to serve him. His replicas have done well in the past–recruiting and converting the world to ally with him. Now, he will test this bond. 

An armored humanoid descends from the sky, landing outside the cavern. Zazel raises a brow, recognizing one of Astaroth's generals. Snickering, Zazel realizes just how bad of luck this world has to attract so many to it. The general approaches, holding his hand out, showing three materia chunks to him. Zazel grins as he snatches them out of the fallen angel's hand. He pushes together the fragments of the long-forgotten materia, and they begin to fuse together. A power emits from the broken summon materia, and it makes Zazel shudder. With this, he will make sure this world pays for its transgression and Lane will watch this world burn.

=

Far away, a man stands up from his stone seat and walks outside the cavern. A storm is rising, one that promises only death and despair. Whispers of war are in the wind–a war the Planet may not be able to defend against with no Weapons left. A smirk forms on his face as he pushes his burgundy hair back.

“Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.”

**Season One - End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LOVELESS, this epic plays a considerable part in the next two seasons.
> 
> Thank you for reading the first season of _Enter Gaia_. I will be taking a week break to focus on my research–updates will continue regularly on August 9th, 2020. Feel free to leave comments, let me know how you felt about this season and what you hope to see in Season 2.
> 
> All the best, 
> 
> Daxi


	23. Season 2

_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow.*_

“Today the chances of rain are only twenty percent. We predict the rest of winter to be chilly, so enjoy these warmer days while they last.”  


The TV plays in the background as Alexis folds the last of her clothes. A sigh leaves her mouth when her eyes look upon the pile of clean white dress shirts sitting in the chair. Knowing they will not iron themselves, Alexis pulls out the ironing board from the linen closet. Unfolding it is a hassle every time. When they scrape against each other, the metal legs screech trying their best to prevent her from using it.

“It seems Rufus Shinra has been funding WRO. Will Shinra rise under a new name? Or will he keep privately funding this organization? Find out tonight on Special Report: Case of Rufus Shinra.”

Alexis pulls out the iron from the closet and places it on the ironing board. With steady hands, she pours water into the iron and sets it down. While she waits for the iron to heat up, Alexis picks up the pile of white shirts and place them in a basket. The news anchor reports about the recent movements with WRO in Junon. A monster had attacked Junon weeks ago, causing significant concern for the people living in Under Junon–which deserves to be called Old Junon instead. It seems less insulting. Alexis barely pays attention to anything they have to say; she knows too much to be surprised.

“If you see a new monster, do not approach it. Instead, call your local WRO headquarters and report the sighting,” the news anchor warns.

The iron lets out steam, signaling that it is ready. Alexis begins to iron the wrinkled shirts. The material is amazingly light and smooth, which probably best for his line of work. She finishes a shirt and folds it neatly, placing it in a separate basket. Since she arrived at Reno’s apartment, the place has seen a drastic cleanup. Now there is nothing left for her to do. 

Even though the apartment is now clean, something still bothers Alexis about it. The whole place is like a blank canvas–it needs something to add life to it. An idea starts to form in her head–maybe she can kill two birds with one stone. After all, it has been a while since she has been able to call a friend to hang out. A shopping trip to pick up items to remodel the apartment is just what she needs.

After finishing the white shirts, Alexis carries them to the bedroom. She places them in the assigned dresser neatly. Once free of the laundry, she grabs her phone from the nightstand. Alexis flips through her contacts until it falls on a name. Alexis smiles to herself and presses the green button, putting the phone to her ear.

After a few rings, her friend answers the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, Peyton. Wanna go shopping at Tia's tomorrow? I need to pick up some things to redecorate an apartment.”

“Sure! Sounds like fun, call me when you are ready.”

“I will.”

Alexis looks at the apartment and briefly wonder how Reno will feel when he sees his changed apartment. He is never there to see it, so it should not matter that much. With it being her new home, Alexis wants it to at least look like one.

“He’ll be fine.”

===

Tia's side job is working part-time at a hair salon. Her real career and passion is interior design. After getting her business license last year, she opened up an interior design shop. It was a considerable risk, especially since people were not in the mood to make their homes beautiful, especially during the geostigma crisis. However, her business picked up soon, and Tia had to drop to part-time at the salon to keep up with her business. It is not surprising to Alexis that Tia was successful, Tia is a natural at designing and always has been. So, of course, the only person Alexis trusts to fix her blank-canvas home is Tia. Alexis parks nearby the shop, and the two women get out. Walking inside, Alexis inhales the smells immediately and smiles brightly. Somehow Tia captures the scent of home in her store. As the door closes, the bell goes off, and a dark-skinned clerk pops out from the back. 

"Hi! Welcome to Hearthwarming Decor! My name is Brittney, let me know if you need anything," she says, smiling brightly. 

"Hi, Brittney. Is Tia in?" Alexis asks.

"Yes! I'll go get her," Brittney says, walking back.

Alexis picks up a vase, looking it over. There is a scream, making her almost drop it. Before she can turn around, Tia hugs Alexis, picking her up. Alexis laughs and hugs back.

"Peyton too! Come here!" Tia says, hugging Peyton a little more gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! Found out the baby will be a girl," Peyton says, placing a hand on her belly, which is just barely starting to show. 

"I'm so happy for you, Pey, seriously," Tia says, smiling brightly. "Did you guys come to visit or business?"

"Both," Alexis says. "My new apartment is kind of dull."

"And I would like to start looking for things to decorate the baby's room," Peyton says. "Kendrick and I are trying to get a plan together. We're saving up money right now for everything."

"Well, you both came to the right place! Alexis, what does your apartment look like?" Tia says, looking at the shorter woman.

Alexis pulls her phone out, and Tia puts her hand over her mouth to cover up an 'Aw!'. Alexis tilts her head, looking at Tia then turns to look at her phone again. The background is a selfie with Alexis, Tia, and Brandon from the night at the club. When she opens it, it's a selfie with Alexis, Reno (an armed draped around her shoulders), and Rude squatting down to get in the frame (forced to by Reno). Alexis hurries to flip to the photos she took of the apartment, then hands Tia the phone. Smirking, Tia takes it and goes through each photo.

"Love, this is an emergency," Tia says, looking grim. Peyton walks up from behind and instantly looks sad at the pictures. 

Alexis could count on Tia to agree with her. Alexis watches Tia look at each picture, then as she wanders over to a section of her store. With Peyton, Alexis looks at a tall bamboo plant, both surprised that it is made out of plastic. Alexis picks up a decorative lion and holds it out to Peyton, who takes it, smiling. They discuss how they wonder if the baby will be obsessed with cats as Peyton was when she was little. Alexis remembers her own obsession was wolves, probably influenced by Lane, who always bought her black wolf plushes. Peyton wanders over to Tia as Alexis starts to pick out small items she likes. 

"Alexis, light of my life, you need a total makeover. New walls, better curtains, everything!" Tia says, shaking her head sadly. She then squints at the photo.

"I will be making several trips, trust me, but for now, I want to start small, nothing too shocking," Alexis says.

"Shocking? If you're decorating, why would it be shocking?" Tia asks.

Alexis is glad her back is facing them because her eyes must be as wide as the moon. Closing them and putting on a smile, she turns to the two suspicious friends. "Yeah, it'll just be weird to come home to something drastically different. I'd like to ease into it."

Peyton looks confused but shrugs, accepting it. Tia, on the other hand, is not buying it. "An awful lot of white shirts."

"New uniform for work," Alexis says, smiling. By the blank stare, Alexis knows Tia knows she is lying. "Anyway! The wall clock is a must!"

"Mhm," Tia says, and goes to grab a cart. With Alexis, she begins to pick items off the shelves. 

Tia flips through the room pictures again, then goes too far. There is a little gasp, and Alexis looks at her. She only smiles at Alexis, who narrows her eyes at her. When Alexis looks at her phone, she only sees the picture of Reno's wall again. Tia hands the phone back to Alexis, who puts it away. The two friends finish filling the cart up. When Tia finishes ringing Alexis up, she squints at Alexis as the brunette lays out many gift cards. Reno said he didn't want them, and to use them, he emphasized, for emergencies. 

_The apartment’s dull quality is an emergency on my sanity._

Whatever the gift cards do not cover, Alexis pays the rest of it with the extra cash she earned at Seventh Heaven. Afterward, Alexis stands to the side as Tia discusses options with Peyton. Looking over the wall of paint samples, Alexis daydreams about what color would be best. Suddenly, Alexis feels her phone buzz in her pocket, and she opens it to read the text.

"Hey babe held up at work dunno when ill be home. Dont worry k?"

Alexis smiles brightly at Reno's text. She watches the 'typing' message linger for a minute, disappears, then shows up again, then disappears. Knowing she is staring at it for too long, Alexis closes her phone, putting it away. Feeling bad for ignoring her friends, she wanders over to Peyton and Tia. 

"I think it's a solid plan, Tia," Peyton says. "I'll discuss it with Kendrik, and we'll be back as soon as we can."

"No rush, sweetie, I'll be here. I'll put what I can on reserve for you if I start to run low," Tia says.

"Thank you," Peyton says, hugging Tia. 

"Ready to go home?" Alexis asks, worrying Peyton is on her feet too much. 

"I am! I'm so glad you invited me out," Peyton says, hugging Alexis. 

"I'm glad you agreed," Alexis says, hugging back.

"Did you show Peyton all the pictures of the room?" Tia asks. "Pey, you have to see all of it."

Alexis laughs a little, pulling her phone back out. Realizing the text is still open when it unlocks, she quickly closes it, but not fast enough.

"Who's Reno?" Peyton asks, tilting her head.

"No one," Alexis says, quickly pulling the photos up. "Here they are!"

Alexis flips to the second wall. The phone buzzes again, the notification appearing at the top.

" **Reno:**  
HEY! 'Read' aint cuttin it! Least text back shits going down so send–"

Alexis swipes the notification up, pretending nothing happened. She ignores the two pairs of eyes staring intensely at her. Alexis smiles at them. "What paint color should I go with? I was thinking all black!"

Alexis knows Tia hates all black unless it's an entertainment room. The distraction does not work as Tia stares down at her, arms folded across her chest. The phone buzzes again, and again, and again, and again. Alexis feels the smiles get awkwardly big on her face as Tia continues to stare at her. Even Peyton raises a brow, eyeing the phone.

"Excuse me," Alexis says, rushing away from them. The notification number on the app increases each second. She opens the texts and could scream.

"HEY! 'Read' aint cuttin it! Least text back shits going down so send me 'ok' at the very least!

Alexis

Text

Me

Back

I

Swear

To

Shinra

R ya dead!?

Alexis

Alexis

Alexis"

Alexis frantically types before it goes off again. 

"Reno. I am FINE. I will see you when you get home. Be safe, please." Alexis sends it, feels sorry that it might sound too harsh, and sends a smiley face. 

"I miss you too," Reno replies with the same emoticon.

Alexis blushes but hears someone approach from behind, and she closes the phone, turning around. Tia is grinning madly at her, Peyton is beside her, tilting her head.

"Everything okay?" Peyton asks.

"Yep!"

"Can I see the rest of the photos?"

"Yep!" Alexis pulls it up again and flips through each one.

"Wait, go back to the first one," Tia says, frowning.

Alexis flips back to it, then Tia swipes right quickly, and Alexis almost throws her phone across the store. The picture is of her hanging upside down off the couch. Reno sits next to her on the floor, drinking some iced coffee and taking the selfie. 

"Is that your boyfriend!?" Peyton almost screams, clapping her hands together. "He's _**hot**_."

"H-he's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend, we've barely known each other for half a year," Alexis says, putting the phone away. 

"You should have seen these two at the club, Pey," Tia says, grinning.

"Can we not talk about boys, please?" Alexis says, whining. 

"He looks really familiar though," Peyton says, putting the finger on her lips.

"He's Reno, you know, the redheaded Turk. The loud one that helped Evan and Kyrie a few years back," Tia explains. "Worked on the monument a lot."

"OH! Oh," Peyton looks like she can't make up her mind if she is excited or terrified. "A T-Turk? Don't they..." she drops to a whisper, "...kill people?"

"Yep!" Tia says, grinning. Peyton looks pale, looking at Alexis worryingly.

Alexis stares off into the distance, wondering if her soul could just leave her body so that she does not have to deal with this. Wandering off, she goes to the paint-sample wall. She pulls out the sample of black, holding it up. This will definitely show Tia. Looking over at her friend, she coldly says, "I'm buying this color for the walls and sending photos of it every day to you."

"You wouldn't dare," Tia says, gasping dramatically.

"No more talking about Reno, or I'll do it!" Alexis says, pointing the sample threateningly. "Lunch!"

"On me!" Tia says, laughing.

Brittney continuously reassures Tia that she can handle the store while she is out to lunch, practically pushing Tia out. The three friends head to Tifa's restaurant, Alexis greeting Tifa happily at the bar. Marlene is working in her stead today, as Cloud sits nearby, making sure the girl stays safe. Cloud nods to Alexis when she enters, and Alexis smiles, waving to him. They sit in the back, happily letting Marlene take their order. Tia discusses wanting to open a second location on the other side of town but is still in the air. Peyton encourages it, so does Alexis, but also warns about how stressful it might be. However, if anyone could do it, it would be Tia. Peyton discusses that her medical bills are entirely paid off now. Peyton is still not sure who donated so much money to her, but Alexis silently sips her tea, thanking Lane. Peyton had geostigma, and it almost took her life until the cure was found in the Sector 5 church. WRO quickly started bottling a lot of it up, sending it out to everyone across the world. The pool never diminished in size. 

Alexis talks about how her crew finished another housing unit and is now moving to a business sector. As WRO grows in size and importance, they need to expand. Edge is slowly growing up, rising from the ashes of Midgar. Peyton excitedly hopes it will be like Midgar, missing the protection Shinra provided. Tia scoffs a bit, but holds her tongue, knowing Peyton was always a topsider unlike Alexis and herself. Tia was lucky to be adopted by an Upper Midgar family as a teenager, allowing her to go to Alexis and Peyton's school. Lane lived in the Slums with Alexis for a while but needed to live topside to get closer to Shinra. He got her into a school up there as he infiltrated the Turks. Peyton, on the other hand, had both a mother and father that worked for Shinra. 

If Shinra brainwashed anyone, it was their own employees. Alexis briefly wonders how Peyton would react if she told her the truth about Sector 7. Shuddering at the thought, she eats her sandwich, listening to Tia's fantasies about wanting her own TV show. Peyton is enthralled, and encouraging Tia to pursue the dream, wrapped up in Tia's own enthusiasm. Alexis hopes Tia can achieve the vision and offers her place as the first location to renovate. After lunch, they depart the restaurant, and Alexis takes Tia back to her store, then takes Peyton home. When Alexis gets home, she starts to decorate the apartment until it gets dark. Alexis decides to finish in the morning. Before she falls asleep, the phone buzzes, and Alexis opens it.

"If youre not already in bed, go to bed. If youre in bed well sleep tight."

"Don't tell me what to do. Jk. You get some rest, Reno. Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah me too."

==

“Boom! It’s like a brand new apartment!” Alexis announces to herself.

Pictures of famous Gaia sights break up the bland gray wall. A fancy-looking wall clock sits above the TV, perfect for keeping track of time while watching shows. There is now a table under the only window in the room. Two plastic plants sit on each end to make it more homely. Gorgeous, comfortable blankets and pillows decorate the furniture. The fruit bowl on top of the kitchen counter is now full of fruit instead of a pocket full of change and hard candy. The sun reflects off the wood, showing off Alexis's polishing skills. The remodel is her greatest masterpiece. Maybe she can join Tia and make a career out of decorating homes. Instead of building apartments, she can help furnish them.

A breaking news update flashes across the TV screen: “WRO announces that the never before seen monster has been dealt with. Two days have passed, and there are no new sightings, but we have been told if you do see something unusual, contact the WRO at...”

Alexis notices the picture on the screen: A great beast in the sky being attacked by a new Bahamut summon. It instantly depresses her. The day Alexis saw Zazel on the platform, she received a single text message from Lane,

_"I love you."_

Confused, Alexis had immediately texted back but received no response from the fallen angel. After seeing the bloody figure of Zazel a few days ago, she has been feeling just a bit more paranoid. With no notice from any of the Turks besides Reno saying he'll be home soon, she only worries more. Something had to have happened between Lane, the Turks, WRO, and Zazel.

Now, Alexis silently stares at her phone, falling onto the couch. No sign of Zazel can be a good thing, but she doubts it. The biggest problem with this is, the more people know about Zazel and Lane, the more panicked people will get. There is nothing she can do about it–this fight is bigger than her. In reality, it is bigger than the entire world.

“The summon was apparently being controlled by WRO. We should congratulate them on finding a new summon. I feel much safer knowing they have such robust defenses.

“Up next: Is there a traitor in the ranks? How much can we trust the old Shinra members? At the sight of the summon, our crew explains there may have been an assassination attempt on one of WRO’s members. Stay tuned for this developing story.”

The door suddenly opens, and Alexis hears keys hit the counter, where a particular fruit bowl used to be.

There is silence for a moment.

“What. The. Hell,” Reno mutters and looks at Alexis's improvements.

“Reno?” Alexis says, standing up. With all that is happening now, she did not expect to see him so soon.

“What happened... why are... are those plants?” He points at the potted plants by the window, staring at them.

“You like it?” Alexis walks up to him. Putting her hands behind her back, she smiles at him.

“There was nothing wrong with it before!”

It stings a little to see his disappointment in her work. Alexis crosses her arms in front of her chest, her smile quickly fading. “Hi, Reno. Glad to see you aren’t ripped to shreds. Oh hi, Alexis, nice job with the apartment. My boring self would have never been able to make something so awesome looking! Yes, I know, Reno.”

“It was fine how it was, yo! Where did you get the money!?”

“I had some extra money to spend. You helped with the gift cards.”

Reno runs his fingers through his hair and grips his head. His voice goes just a pitch higher when he says, “Those were for **emergencies**!”

Alexis starts to lose her temper. The past few days have been extremely stressful, and he is just making it worse by ridiculing everything. Alexis raises her voice at him. “My sanity in this hospital apartment was an emergency!”

His hands slide down his face as he covers his mouth and looks everywhere in horror. “Holy hell, babe.”

Narrowing her eyes, Alexis gives him a hard stare. “It’s staying like this.”

Reno stares at Alexis. The stare down lasts a few seconds. Eventually, his shoulders slouch. “Fine.”

“Good.”

Irritated, Alexis turns her back to him, but Reno walks up to her and grabs her shoulders, forcing Alexis to face him. She looks up at him, and he stares at her. He squints at her, relaxes, looks away from her for a second, but then returns to staring. It makes Alexis uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?" Alexis asks.

“I'm all right,” Reno says, squeezing her shoulders. He puts his hands on her face, eyes glassy. “Just...”

“Reno?” Alexis places her hands on his, and he leans his head closer to hers.

“Reno, why the rush inside? Holy cow, this place looks amazing,” a blond woman says as she enters the room. 

There is a subtle spike of anger that fills her stomach when Alexis recognizes the woman. She tries her best to quell it, but something makes her extremely nervous about everything. She is Elena’s sister, Emma, but Alexis wonders why Reno is bringing her over while Alexis is here. After all, only Rude and Elena are supposed to know about Alexis living with Reno. Supposedly, Tseng and Rufus remain in the dark about it. Alexis has not even told her friends the truth. Alexis drops her hands from his immediately, leaning away.

_Unless...? Did he lie to me? Again?_

Looking a little taken back, Reno lets go of Alexis. Turning to the blonde, he sneers slightly. “Don’t defend her, yo. She defiled my apartment.”

“I think it looks great. You have good tastes, Miss Alexis,” Emma says with a bright smile. 

“Thanks,” Alexis says, quickly seeing what Reno saw, sees, is seeing in her. 

Reno interrupts, “Oh, this is Emma. One of my first rookies! She used to be a Turk back in the day. Well, until she and the others got exiled and went into retirement. But with the old company gone, they sort of work with us again. Not officially, but they are a load of help.”

Emma steps from her superior’s side and smiles at Alexis. Her blue eyes are kind, opposite of Elena's, who had to warm up to Alexis first before the smile reached her eyes. Emma tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Reno wouldn’t shut up about you when we were on the way home,” she says, giggling. “I can see why. He was anxious about you.”

“Hey!” Reno shouts.

Alexis raises a brow but feels a little pleased. Reno taps his toe on the floor. He runs a hand through his hair, doing his best to play it off.

“I...well... hey, I didn’t want her to fret,” Reno says.

“It was annoying as shit,” a man says as he steps inside the apartment. “Rufus just got back to Healen, he expects us to be there soon.”

Alexis looks towards the man. He seems about Emma’s age, has unkempt auburn hair, and a cold pair of brown eyes. Alexis recognizes him from the photo as well and swallows hard as he stares at her emotionless—the face of someone willing to finish a job, without question.

“Rufus can wait, Alvis. There are more important things at hand right now,” Reno says, looking at Alexis.

“Oh, right. I’m sure Alexis wants to know about Lane, old man,” the man, Alvis, says. "Hurry up and tell her."

There is an awkward silence, and then Reno slaps his palm to his forehead.

“Tactful as always, brat,” Reno says, glaring slightly.

“...What happened?” Alexis asks. Her eyes narrowing dangerously at Reno. “Why does he know Lane’s real name? Why…why is he talking about him at all? Reno, _what did you do?_ ”

Reno looks at Alexis, the cheerfulness leaving his body. She can feel her heartbeat as her chest feels like it is tightening up.

_He...he told them!_

“...It’s a long story. Here, sit down.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LOVELESS, Act III


	24. Chapter 24

“So, let me get this straight," Alexis says, quietly taking a deep breath, then slowly exhaling. Opening her eyes, she looks at Reno. "WRO captured Zazel, brought him in, and everyone decides that it is a good idea to help him. Then Lane breaks him out to kill him, but then things happen, Zazel escapes. Lane and Zazel fight, while you and WRO circle them–like freaking vultures, mind you. WRO wants Zazel alive and sees Lane as the enemy. Rufus does nothing to help Lane, the guy he's been harassing for like a year or so? Cool. Regardless, Lane basically wins, Zazel had to be on his last leg, Lane just needed the right moment. No one can just survive a direct attack from Bahamut, right? It's the literal king of dragons! Lane had to have been luring Zazel closer to finish him off. Still, you go and shoot Zazel in the throat, making Zazel attack you, forcing Lane to save you, showing that he does associate with you. Meaning WRO and Rufus, two things Lane didn't want to be involved with, didn't want _me_ to be involved with, know Lane has a connection with _**you**_. Then he gets gunned down by an entire platoon of WRO soldiers and helicopters? But there's no body, meaning he is either severely injured, or..." Alexis doesn't finish her thoughts. It is already too painful to think about, much less say out loud. She takes another deep breath and slowly exhales. Gripping her knees, it is getting harder to stay calm by the second. There is an incessant ringing in her ears, it is hard to look at anyone else in the room. 

“I mean, from my point of view, it looked like Zazel was about to finish him off. WRO wanted us to speed it up, but, well, you know," Reno says. 

Alexis sits in the chair while Reno and Emma sit on the couch. Alvis leans against the wall, eyes closed, but keenly listening. Reno stares at the TV. He had just muted it, maybe to force Alexis to listen to him, or perhaps to give himself quietness to think. Meanwhile, Emma fidgets with her pants and then lets out a small sigh. Alexis stares intensely at the floor, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks at any second.

_Is...is he really…? How can anyone be okay after that!?_

Emma breaks the uneasy silence, “We had to report back to WRO headquarters. I had to give my report on what I saw. On the way there, Reno filled me in on who this ‘Shadow’ is. I didn’t include that in my report since it was after the incident, and because that’s Shinra’s intel, not WRO. When I first saw Lane, he was incredibly injured. No average person would be able to use magic like that after what he’s been through. I don’t even know how he survived WRO’s attack, but I think he did." 

Alexis wonders if Emma is trying to convince her that she should trust the Turks. After all, they did nothing but bring this upon Lane in the first place. Obviously, Alexis needs to _trust them_. 

_This is their fault!_

“Doubtful, there were more soldiers there than when they gunned down Zack,” Alvis says. “But, if he’s a so-called ‘god,’ maybe he did. Who knows.”

_If he's dead, I will never forgive any of you!_

Alexis clenches her hands, knuckles turning white. Avoiding their eyes, she continues to stare at the ground, lowering her head even more. Reno notices and shoves Emma, then glares darkly at Alvis.

“I’m pretty sure he did! He’s a tough guy. I’m sure he’s fine," Reno says. “He must have had worse days.”

“Worse days than getting shredded by lead?” Alvis asks. “Stop trying to make her feel better, tell her the truth.”

Reno sneers, and Emma puts her hands on his chest to keep him seated.

Alexis flexes her hands, splaying them out over her knees. Taking a deep breath, she asks, “You told Rufus about him, didn’t you? And about Lane and me?”

“Huh?”

Alexis cannot look at him, the tears burning in her eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she speaks, voice cracking, “You told Rufus about us, didn’t you? Even though he told you not to?”

“I mean…yes, and no. It’s my head, yo. I’m not going to have my loyalty questioned over this guy. You know that. I like him, but…I’m a Turk in the end. Unfortunately, after this whole thing, I couldn’t keep you completely secret. Still, he ain't interested since Lane left you with me," Reno says. It is a white lie–Rufus is interested in any and all options. “And technically, Lane didn't tell me not to talk about you, just basically not to use you. Babe, we have a lot to talk about. Just give me a chance, and I can explain everything, okay? I promise I’ll be an open book.”

_"I love you."_ Lane's final text message burns in her head. He trusted Reno, at least somewhat. This is what happens when someone trusts Shinra. Bad things happen, everything they touch turns to rot.

_Think about it, he dropped an entire plate on a city. Who do you think you are? You are no one. Just another mission. Just another body._ Alexis's own voice turns cruel, the ringing gets louder, and it feels like something is clawing at her head. Nothing hurts, pain isn't registering, but that's what it _feels_ like.

“It’s our job to report back to Rufus Shinra anything and everything we know about something. Even if Reno didn’t say something, Rude or Elena would have. But WRO has no knowledge of you, which is what’s important," Emma says. "Rufus, Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena all wanted Lane to be okay. They'll protect you from WRO."

Everything burns as if someone turned the heat on the highest setting and left it there. A few hot tears drip down Alexis's face. It takes everything to stop herself from letting it all out. She cannot cry now, not in front of them. Lane was right. 

_Never trust Shinra._

“Don’t worry about the Boss, he ain’t so bad. You can trust us. Like Emma said: Think of it like you’re under Shinra protection,” Reno says, he goes to wipe her face, frowning. 

_He means Shinra observation,_ the cruel voice says. Alexis shoots Reno a glare, and he pulls his hand back slightly.

“Sir, I don’t think you’re helping,” Emma whispers, so softly that Alexis barely catches what she says.

“Don’t call me 'sir,' Emma.”

“Sorry, Reno. It’s a habit.”

“One I wish you never picked up.”

“He doesn’t deserve to be called a sir, Emma,” Alvis says, causing Reno to hang his head, and Emma shakes her head.

“Alvis, he was still our superior.”

“He ain’t anymore.”

_Are they serious right now? Wow, how heartless!_

Alexis grips her legs, trying not to shake visibly. _How can they act like this isn’t a big deal? They don’t care. They care about themselves and their stupid company. They don’t care about who they hurt along the way, as long as they come out ahead. Lane, I should have listened. Maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess right now. I’m sorry, Lane. I’m so sorry. Please be okay…this is all my fault…I shouldn't have tried to help! I should have just...Lane, please don't be dead! Please!_

“I can go make tea. What would you like?” Emma asks, standing up.

Alvis and Reno reply, but Alexis does not hear them. The question also applies to her, but she gives no reply. Reno looks over at Alexis, concerned she does not answer. When Alexis stares at the wall, face a blank, ghostly stare, he frowns and leans towards her.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me. I know this is a lot, but I promise you I can explain everything.”

He puts a hand on her shoulder. It burns where he touches, like he is pouring acid right onto her skin.

_This is torture._

Alexis looks at him, forcing a smile and closing her eyes to hide the tears. “Nothing. I’m going for a walk.”

“I’ll go with you,” Reno says, holding his hand out. 

_Monster._

“No.” Alexis ignores his hand and walks to the door. 

Reno follows her to the door. He frowns, putting his hands in his pockets. “Please?”

_Murderer._

Alexis inhales through her nose and then turns to face him. She closes her eyes and forces a bright smile up at him. “I’ll be okay on my own.”

“Are you sure? You can talk to me about it, you know.” As soon as it leaves his mouth, he knows he made a mistake. 

_**Liar.** _

“Are you sure about that? Can I really? Or will it be in one of your little reports too? Or will it be in _**theirs**_?”

It slips out. It is so hard to keep it all in. Reno flinches, and Alexis sees Alvis narrow his eyes. His sudden hostility terrifies her, and she no longer feels safe. This was probably an attempt to take Alexis to Rufus peacefully, now it will be by force. Just like the situation in the bar those weeks ago, Reno set her up then too. Why wouldn’t this also be a setup? Alexis throws her keys on the counter and runs out, slamming the door shut. She rushes towards the elevator down the hall. Alvis yanks the door open, running towards Alexis but is grabbed by Reno, who slams the younger man into the wall, glaring. It buys her time to reach the elevator. Once inside, she presses the lobby floor button. Reno hears the chime, and he turns his head to the elevator, his eyes locking with hers. 

“Alexis! Hey! Get back here!”

Panic overtakes rationality. The last thing Alexis wants to do is talk to Reno, she does not want him to be the one to take her in. She is not ready for that hot knife to go into her back one more time. She rapidly presses the button to close the doors as he dashes to them. Before he can reach the elevator, the doors slide to a close, and Alexis hears him bang on them.

_What if they take me in? I shouldn’t have said anything. I shouldn’t have pissed them off. I need to go. But, wait...he...he stopped Alvis? His eyes...they looked devastated._

_Why wouldn't they look devastated? He's about to lose a target._

_I'm not a mission! He's said so!_

_You really want to take that chance? Have Mis––Lane's entire life be in vain?_

_...No!_

_Then keep running._

===

Reno slams his fist against the door and glares. He looks at the elevator numbers. By the time he catches the other one, Alexis will be out of the building. Yelling, he goes to Alvis, but Emma steps in front of Reno, holding her arms out.

“Sir! Reno!” Emma shouts, shaking her head. 

He looks at her, eyes dark. "This is his fault. If he'd just shut his damn mouth! Alexis isn't a goddamn target or mission, she's my fucking friend. You don't talk to my friends like that, or I'll beat the shit out of you."

“I'll lecture him! You have to get Alexis, she looked terrified. Don’t mess this up, okay? Do the right thing," Emma says.

Reno sighs then nods, shooting Alvis one more glare, to which the younger Turk returns. Reno snorts, running to the stairs.

===

The elevator doors open suddenly on the floor below Reno’s. Other residents join Alexis in the elevator. Knowing Reno will be waiting for the elevator in the lobby, she gets off. Alexis presses herself against the wall and creeps towards the stairs. Reno rushes down the stairs, leaping over the railing to skip a flight. Alexis waits a moment before continuing, letting him get further ahead of her. She is sure he will think she would run out of the building as fast as possible, but Alexis knows she can never outrun the hound. Instead, she has to outplay him. 

_It’s just like back in the Slums—a life or death game of hide-and-seek. Just breathe._

Taking a deep breath, Alexis moves away from the wall and returns to the elevator. The doors open, revealing a couple of upper-class members inside. Though they do not pay much attention to Alexis, she imagines them turning their noses up at her. 

_Stupid Slum girl._

Alexis keeps her head down as she gets in. She leans against the railing, taking slow, deep breaths. The elderly man in the jade green suit stares down at her, giving her a quizzical look. Alexis covers her ears, closing her eyes. 

_Some whore leftover from Wall Market? Disgusting._

Alexis avoids looking at anyone, trying not to draw attention to herself. They are more than likely willing to turn her into Shinra or WRO after all. 

_How in the world am I going to hide from a Turk? Where do I go? Tifa? No, that'll be one of the first places they look. I can't drag her into this. I need to get out of town–who do I call? Maybe Barrett! No, he's too far away...Cloud. I need to call Cloud! First I need to get someplace safe._

The elevator reaches the ground floor, and the doors open. Alexis walks out, immediately rushing to blend with the crowd in the lobby. Several women step away from her, giving her disgusting looks. 

_Wait, do they? Or are they concerned?_

_Does it really matter? Keep your head down._

Alexis does not look again, worried about finding out. Alexis swears she hears noises of disgust. It makes her skin crawl. Keeping her head down, she does her best not to stand out. Ahead, Alexis notices the redhead in front of the building. She stares at him, throat closing up. Reno stands up straight, and Alexis hides in the nearest hallway before he turns around. A minute passes, he runs off, and she walks out from her hiding spot. She looks around to check to see if the coast is clear and begins to head for the doors. As soon as she opens the glass doors, someone grabs her arm. Turning around, Alexis stares at Emma, who has a firm grip on her arm. 

“Hold on a second...”

“No!” Alexis yell. She surprises herself when she punches the female Turk, landing the blow to her head. It stuns Emma, causing her to loosen her grip. Yanking her arm free, Alexis takes off down the streets.

“Alexis! Wait! You’re making a huge mistake! Stop running!” Emma shouts. 

A crowd forms around Emma. People are asking her if she is okay. It buys Alexis time, and she disappears into an alleyway. She knew she was walking a tightrope living with Reno. One wrong step and she would fall into the same trap they had set up for Lane. People flood the streets, giving Alexis plenty of cover. With no idea of where to go, that's safe, she keeps moving forward.

_I will not be Shinra's property. I will not be used to get to Zazel!_

===

Alexis leans against an iron gate, out of breath. Looking up, she sees the marble Omega Memorial towards the middle of the park. A few people wander around the park, admiring the statues or placing flowers at the memorials. It is quiet, except laughter from the children, and she hopes that it can give her a chance to think. Wandering inside, she walks to the Year 007 Memorial, and moves around to the backside of it. Alexis sits down in its towering shadow. The cold marble soothes her heated body, and a breeze picks up, kissing her face. Alexis hugs her knees and leans her head back. Closing her eyes, Alexis listens to the children in the park. She cannot remember the last time she had to run and hide like this–not since her early childhood in the Slums, which is foggy at best. Except she knows this is a lot scarier than back then, now that she knows more about the company.

Finally, the dam breaks, and Alexis lets the hot tears spill down her face. There is nowhere she can hide, and it is only a matter of time before the Turks find her and take her to Rufus Shinra against her will. Alexis pulls her phone out and hit the speed dial. It rings loudly in her ear, and she leans her head against the marble again, closing her eyes, crying.

_Lane, please pick up. I don’t know what to do...Please pick up, please tell me you're alive and on your way. Lane, I need you. Please help me!_

There is no answer, and Alexis can only cry harder. She has never felt more alone. The ringing in her ears gets louder, it is defeaning. Her hand trembles as she tries to scroll through her contacts. Wiping her eyes frantically, unable to see them. Getting to Cloud's name, she is about to dial when suddenly someone presses their hand against her mouth, yanking the phone out of her hand, putting it in his pocket. Alvis is kneeling in front of her, eyes gravely serious. The intensity of his stare freezes her entire body. He keeps his hand pressed to her mouth.

_How did I not hear him!?_

“Listen to me,” he says.

Alexis nods, knowing she will not be able to escape. Before Alvis can speak again, a foot is planted in the side of his head, sending him flying. Alvis hits the ground and rolls several times, coming to a stop eventually. Glaring, he spits blood out and gets up. Reno stands before Alexis, panting hard, sweat dripping down his face. Alexis wonders how much running he did to be that out of breath. Before Alvis approaches again, Reno flicks his EMR out and points it at the man.

“Back off, before I beat the shit out of you, brat,” Reno warns. "Don't fucking touch her."

Alexis stares up at Reno, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar.

_He...Reno?_ The ringing dies down, the clawing feeling abates. Then it returns tenfold.

_He just wants to bring you in himself! As a goddamn prize! Run!_

Reno steps in front of Alexis, sneering, holding his arms out. However, Alvis charges him, dodging the swing of Reno’s EMR, maneuvering behind Reno, kicking the senior Turk in the back. The fight gives Alexis time to bolt, running further into the park. She hears a yell and turns to look. Reno is gripping his face, blood dripping from his nose, and Alvis sprints towards her. Reno’s eyes widen. He yells, flashing forward, leaving a trail of electricity behind him, jumping up to plant both feet into Alvis back. Alvis hits his head on the ground, and Reno runs at Alexis. When she turns to run, he is in front of her, hair falling into place after the motion. Grabbing her shoulders, he stops Alexis from running. She struggles to get out of his grip, kicking his shin hard. Reno yelps, lowering his head but stands firm. When he looks up at Alexis, his eyes are full of empathy. 

“Alexis, I'm not going to hurt you!” he says.

“W-what?” Alexis asks, trying to gather her thoughts, the ringing dies down just a bit more. She swears she hears a growl of frustration in her ear, which makes her look, but she sees nothing.

_So he has to go first? Fine._

_Wait…Zazel...?_

“Why the hell did you take off like that? What is your problem, yo?” He flinches at the tone he has. “I mean, just tell me what’s wrong. I want to help, I want to explain, I want to talk to you. If I have to chase you to the Northern Cave, I will.”

_It’s like he truly is concerned._

Alexis stares at him, still wary of his actions. “My problem? I know I’m just a tool. Just...just take me in. Let your girlfriend do it, or something. Don’t...don’t keep pretending that you’re not using me. Don’t keep pretending that...”

“Girlfriend? Using you? Pretending?” Reno lets go of Alexis, one eyebrow raised in confusion. “Let’s go home so I can explain. Please. I didn’t just fight that asshole for you to turn on me.”

Alexis wraps her arms around her body, the cold air suddenly turning against her. “I’m just like Lane, aren’t I? Just another job, right? You keep tabs on me for Rufus. Just another mission, another target. Am I right?”

“No! I mean, you were, but you’re not anymore. I told you that already! You haven’t been for a while. I went against Rufus because I…” Reno stops himself. His face scrunches up, a mixture of annoyance and confusion. 

“What?” Alexis asks, narrowing her eyes.

“You’re my friend!” Reno says sharply, wishing he came forward much sooner than this because deep down, he knows that barely scratches the surface of how he feels. When Alexis shifts away from him, Reno cocks his head, frowning at her. His ponytail falls over his shoulder as he gives her such an innocent look. Alexis still keeps as far as she can away from him, turning slightly, praying to see someone who could help her.

“Look, I promised to protect you. I’m not going back on it. Shinra ain’t your enemy. WRO is, they’re the ones that declared war on Lane, not us. I told you that,” Reno says, reaching out slowly to wipe her tears away. It hurts knowing this is because of him.

The winter wind picks up, biting her skin–everything seems to slow down. Reno smiles sadly and stands up straight. He takes his blazer off and hands it to Alexis. Except she does not take it. Instead, she remains still, avoiding him.

“You told Lane that you would keep me out of this,” Alexis says. “You told Rufus! He’s going to drag me into this, he’s going to use me to get to Zazel. He got Lane killed, and I'm next!”

“And you are out of it! Lane isn't dead–"

"If he isn't, then I'm just a tool to find him! Stop babying me, he's dead! He's dead! **It's your fault!** " 

Reno grabs Alexis, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. Alexis struggles at first until she feels the haunting sensation disappear. Burying her face into his chest, she cries, gripping his shirt. Reno grips her head, burying his face in her hair, tears dripping off his cheeks and onto her face. 

"He's alive, Alexis. Don't...don't lose hope," Reno whispers. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save him from this, but he's alive."

Alexis slowly nods, calming down as Reno gently rubs her back. When she looks up at him, he stares into her eyes, his own eyes still watery. Alexis goes to wipe his face but retracts her hand.

"W-WRO, what if they come after me? What if they know?" Alexis says, stepping back. _What if I’m putting you in danger now?_

Reno takes his jacket and wraps it around Alexis, pulling her closer to him. "You see WRO on my doorsteps? No. So, just give me a little credit, yo. Since you won't just sit and listen, here's what I'm trying to tell you. Rufus asked me to bring you to Healen. I told him no. Told him that you’re useless to us because Lane left you in my care. I ain’t going to force you to see him. You’re not some damn mission, Alexis. I–never mind,” Reno stops himself again, wondering if he should just say it.

Alexis sits there speechless as he turns his back to her. He does not move away but only waits. Glancing over his shoulder, he stares down at her. Not like how the men and women do back at the apartment complex. There is something else in his eyes that confirms what he said to her so many months ago. He holds his hand out by his side.

_I was a Slum kid, too, yo. We need to stick together._

“Reno! Hey, you found her!”

Reno looks forward, putting his hand down, and Alexis leans to the side to look around him. Emma jogs up to the two of them. When Emma stands in front of Reno, Alexis notices a bruise forming on her cheek.

“I’m sorry for hitting you," Alexis says. She bites her bottom lip and hugs herself to keep warm. 

Emma stares at Alexis, apparently still peeved about it. Alexis winces at her piercing stare, but Emma lets out a sigh. “I forgive you. You aren’t the first person to do it, and you won’t be the last. Are you okay? All this must be so terrifying..."

When Alvis approaches, Reno steps in front of Alexis, glaring. Reno swings the mag-rod out again, sparks flickering from it. Alexis stares at it then look at Reno’s back, starting to feel guilty. The man is fighting his own to keep her safe.

“I wasn’t going to do anything to her, asshole,” Alvis says, standing next to Emma. "Stop jumping to conclusions. You're as bad as the woman."

"Stop insulting her, Alvis, last warning," Reno says, gripping the rod tighter.

Alexis touches Reno's back, making him perk up and look at her. Looking up at him, Alexis shakes her head, and Reno relaxes, putting the mag-rod away. Emma watches then starts smiling brightly at the two. Alvis even shifts a bit, clearing his throat, looking away. When he looks at Alexis, he puts his hands behind his head.

"Sorry, could have handled it better," Alvis says. Digging in his pocket, he goes to hand Alexis the phone back. Reno snatches it out of his hand, giving it to Alexis.

"..." Alexis can only nod, still worried about Alvis. She takes her phone out of Reno’s hand.

“Let’s head back," Reno says, shoving his hands in his pockets, walking to the gates.

Emma nods and follows her superior, Alvis sighs and follows them. Alexis looks up and stares at the haunting remnants of the real Omega Weapon looming overhead. A grim reminder to the world of what could have happened. When Alexis looks back at the Turks, Reno is standing at the gate watching her. He waits for Alexis to catch up, then walks beside her. Guilt starts to fill her heart, realizing Reno was there to protect her, just as he has been. Sighing, Alexis hopes he can forgive her, and she tries to calm her nerves so that she be rationale again.

"Reno, I'm sorry," Alexis says, trying not to cry again. "I just–"

"Thinking you lost a loved one is devastating, trust me, I understand," Reno says, bumping his arm against hers. "This is honestly a reasonable reaction. But remember, he’s still alive, yo. I just wish I talked to you about a lot of things first. I can't just expect you to trust me if I hide shit from you still. When we get back, you'll get the whole story. I'm not asking you to trust anyone else, but...I really, really want you to trust me, and I'm going to fight tooth and nail so that you can."

Alexis can only nod, keeping her head down this time to hide her blush. Whatever came over her before is now entirely gone–the ringing, the claws, and the paranoia are fading memories. When Reno links his arm with hers, she feels herself smile slightly.


	25. Chapter 25

“She’s not my girlfriend, yo,” Reno says. “We dated, but that’s way in the past.”

It is a sudden and random statement made by the redhead. Emma had fallen behind them to take a call, Alvis stays beside her. Alexis looks up at the Turk, who looks away, rubbing the back of his head. The four are heading back to Reno’s apartment building, walking a bit slower to allow Emma to finish her call before reaching the destination.

“Where did that come from?” Alexis asks.

“You said she was my girlfriend and I’m telling you she isn’t. Okay?” Reno says sternly. as if he is trying to make it clear to Alexis. “Like, us showing up together at the apartment, nothing is going on, we’re just friends now.”

Despite how Alexis feels about the entire situation, she cannot help but quietly laugh. Reno watches her, then smiles.

“Okay, Reno,” Alexis says and gently patting the arm linked with hers.

The group reaches the block of the apartment building. The roads and sidewalks are relatively quiet, with everyone either at work or going someplace to eat. It makes for a peaceful journey home. The only one not enjoying the quietness is Reno, who talks about one of his adventures at an unknown point in time. Alexis is engrossed in figuring out if these stories he has had happen to him, or if he makes them up on the fly.

“Heads up looks like trouble,” Emma says, tapping Alexis's shoulder. Alvis stayed back to talk on the phone now, but he narrows his eyes towards them.

Alexis and Reno look ahead as a couple of WRO soldiers approach. One of them steps up to Reno, who protectively puts himself in front of Alexis and Emma. Reno shoves his hands in his pockets, staring at the young man.

“Are you Charles Anderson*?” the soldier asks, eyeing him.

“It's Reno, yo," Reno answers, narrowing his eyes at the use of his old name.

Alexis tilts her head. _Charles Anderson?_

“Who are the two behind you?” WRO motions to the two women behind Reno. 

“They're None-Of and Your-Goddamn-Business. What do you want?” Reno says. Paranoia eats at the back of Alexis's head, and she shifts behind him nervously. Maybe he is not as off the hook as he believes. Shooting Zazel should not have been this big of a deal. Unless there is something more to it, something the Turks missed.

The soldier grows tense, seemingly not used to the harsh treatment. Alexis bites her lip and tugs on Reno's arm sleeve. Escalating the situation is bound to make things that much worse. “Reno...”

“Fine. The young lady on my arm is Collin Anderson's wife, he's my late brother. I’m taking care of her until she can get back on her feet. Names Diana Anderson,” Reno says cooly. Still, he keeps a cold stare on the soldier. 

Unphased by the Turk's intimidation, the soldier nods to Emma, "And?" 

Reno glares, growing impatient with the soldier.

“Reno, he’s only doing his job. I’m sorry, sir. She’s my best friend...” Alexis says. Alexis struggles to think of a name. Reno makes lying look so easy; it makes her think she can pull it off as well.

“Rosalind*. I just came by with my husband Rodney* to make sure she was okay. The death of her husband is shocking to all of us since he was a WRO agent. Unlike his older brother.”

Emma gives a disapproving look at Reno, who narrows his eyes at her. It almost convinces Alexis, and it is definitely enough to satisfy the soldier.

“Right. I’m sorry for your loss, ma’am. Mr. Anderson-"

“It’s Reno," Reno corrects, interrupting the soldier.

“Mr. Anderson, the Directors have requested you come to WRO headquarters as soon as possible to give a detailed report to them about what happened outside Gongaga," the soldier finishes.

“Anything else?” Reno asks. There is something more to the entire Zazel and Lane incident, and it is bothering him. WRO has never gotten in the Turks way before, not until this whole mess started. The air around the soldier is also strange. Usually, Reno can make a simple grunt flinch. His reputation is not exactly a secret. Yet, this one seems unphased, unimpressed, and bored, in fact. 

“No, Mr. Anderson. They would like you to be at the building before 7 pm local time. Have a great day,” the soldier says. He nods to Emma. When he nods to Alexis, his eyes linger just a second longer, and Alexis swears she sees a smirk before he turns around to join his partner and walk down the streets.

“Let’s get inside,” Reno says, rubbing Alexis's head, and watching the soldiers.

Alexis nods and begins to walk inside when Emma says, “Alvis and I are going back to Rufus. Catch up with my sister a little bit before I head out again. I’ll call you if we hear anything.”

Reno smiles at her and pulls her into a hug. “You’re all grown up, rookie. Keep your husband in line, only you can.”

She laughs and hugs back. Alexis blushes a bit, realizing Emma is married to Alvis. Her comment to Reno seems that much more ridiculous, and Reno clarifying earlier makes that much more sense. Still, Alexis can’t help but smile at the two of them. They are family, and it is always lovely to be able to see family again. It makes her miss Lane, and she hopes Reno is right, that he is alive. Emma waves goodbye to Alexis and takes off down the road, Alvis simply nods to Alexis then follows Emma. Reno turns to Alexis and smiles. She smiles back slightly, and he pats her shoulder, walking in, holding the door open for her.

===

Inside, Alexis sits on the couch, and Reno immediately sits next to her. The TV is still on from earlier, but now shows prime time cartoons instead of the news. Putting his arms along the top of the couch, he leans back. It still hurts about what happened. Alexis is still nervous about Rufus Shinra knowing about her and Lane, but there is not much she can do about it. Reno has yet to fail his promises, so Alexis admits that she has to give him credit. So far, he has gone above and beyond. The guilt resurfaces, and it makes Alexis remain quiet. If she keeps doubting him, maybe he'll change his mind and leave her. Reno yawns loudly and cracks his neck, snapping Alexis out of it.

“I’m going to change clothes. Don’t go running off, okay? That’d fucking suck, yo.”

Alexis nods, agreeing with him silently. A change of clothes would be nice, seeing as the jeans are not precisely relaxing clothes. As if reading her mind, Reno speaks up from the bedroom. 

“You want some sweatpants?”

“Oh. Yes, please. A nightshirt too,” Alexis says.

“Don’t get demanding now.”

“Shush.”

Reno steps out of the room and leans against the doorframe. He grins at Alexis. 

“Huh.”

“What?” Alexis asks, tilting her head to the side. 

“Nothing. Just glad you got your sass back with me. I was worried we'd be on short sentences for, like, ever. I'd be heartbroken,” Reno says and tosses her the clothes. “I’m going to take a shower, then we’ll talk.”

He disappears back into his room, and Alexis blushes slightly–it is hard to stay upset around the man. Alexis shakes her head and quickly change clothes. Not wanting to ruin the clean apartment, she folds the old clothes and places them in one of the baskets by the window. A yawn escapes her mouth, and Alexis shuffles back to the couch, laying down on it. She hugs the pillow to her head, watches the cartoon, and does not pay attention to it since her eyelids begin to grow heavy. Alexis tries to fight it off, remembering Reno wants to explain everything. Just as she is about to fall asleep, Reno walks up. Alexis does not move, too tired to care. He rubs her shoulder and then lifts it up gently.

“Share some space, yo.”

“Man...” Alexis mumbles, sitting back up.

He sits next to her, leaning back and placing his arms back on top of the couch. Alexis slouches, tiredly watching the TV. With everything that happened, it is nice to have someone with her after being alone for so long. From the corner of her eye, Alexis sees Reno slowly nodding off. She smiles and leans her head back.

“Wait,” Reno says, yawning loudly. “I’m serious about talking.”

“Okay,” Alexis says, rubbing her eyes.

“It’s probably going to upset you, but I want you to promise me that you will listen,” Reno says. “After you hear everything, you can beat me up or do whatever you what. Give me the cold shoulder, punch me in the balls. You can have at it. Eh, though, I would rather you not go for the balls or my face, but I won’t stop you, yo.”

“I’ll probably just cry,” Alexis says honestly.

“That actually might be worse,” Reno says, cringing at the thought. “Just don’t run away…”

“Well, it depends on how bad it is,” Alexis says, shrugging. It is sort of a joke, but at this point, she is not sure herself. “But I don’t think I will.”

Reno takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Leaning forward on his knees, hanging his head, his ponytail falls over his shoulder, hanging off it. Eventually, he sits up and looks at Alexis. 

“Okay, from the top. After the whole Deepground incident, Rufus doubled our efforts to make sure we are looking for any more Shinra secrets that could potentially end the world. That is when we discovered Lane. Tseng did some digging. It turns out he's been around quite a few decades, but just under the radar enough he didn't attract any attention. Well, with all the big problems out of the way, he got Rufus's attention. We hunted him for a year now, which I’m sure you know. I kind of wonder how much he talked about us to you. Like, were we a joke to him? I feel like we were a joke to him now that I've seen the real him. Anyway! Well, I’m the one that found out where he lived. Got lucky one day not on the clock and followed him to Marle's apartment complex. See, normally, I wouldn't go after something while off the clock, but Lane was a special case. We couldn’t enter the building, since it was full of Sector 7 residents, who, obviously, would rather Shinra die. So, I needed to find a way inside without causing a huge uproar and ruining the fragile image Rufus has built post-Meteor. I had the great privilege of continuing to stalk Lane and figure out a way in, or at least some weakness. So, I know Lane lived in the same building as you for a while, and I had no way of getting in, and it was my job to work on that. He almost caught me following him, hell, he probably knew I was following him, but I also think he knew I wasn’t about to do anything. None of us were, it would cause way too much of a commotion. Still, I needed a way to keep an eye on him. It was like destiny when you ran me over with your car and took me to your place. When I realized where I was, I couldn’t believe it. I had a suspicion I hit the jackpot. Everything about the place screamed that Lane, or a fugitive, lived there. The clothes and the lack of photos were red flags, especially when you refused to talk about him in detail. The lies were cute, not going to lie. The Shinra military comment definitely distracted me for a moment. After I got back to Healen, I told Rufus about you and told him I had an excuse to go into the building and find Lane. I was told to keep an eye on you, see if you knew anything. You…you _**were**_ a mission. The goal was: I would get close enough to you, and you would convince Lane to listen to us, help us. That was the job I was given. That was the job I thoroughly believed I could do–Lane made shit personal after all, digging into my own life like he did. Did you know he knew about me? Like he _knew_ things about me like he was there like he was a Turk. He's also a flirt, which isn't fair, it threw me off my mark quite a few times. Wait! Don't tell him I told you that!”

Reno pauses to give Alexis a second to process everything, blushing a little at the last part. It haunted Alexis in the back of her mind, but she hoped it was not all true. Even after he admitted being involved back when Zazel returned, she did not know how extensive it was. Now that she hears it from him, it makes her swallow hard, and the sick feeling comes back. Avoiding looking at him, she remembers he asked her to listen. So, she will. After all, he continues to speak as if Lane is alive like he truly wants him to be, much like herself. Also, the mild panic admitting being flustered by Lane lightens her mood a little. Alexis wonders just how much Lane harassed the Turks. Maybe he wanted to trust them, wanted to work with them. _Maybe_.

It takes a moment for Reno to speak again, it is hard on him too. Of course, he thought about how to come forward about this, but doing it and seeing the pain on Alexis's face, it is much harder than he thought it would be. Except, he needs to finish because he needs her to know everything.

“But when I started keeping an eye on you, I realized that it wasn’t right. The longer I was around you, the more I hated what I was doing. The more I hated myself. I started doing shit I stopped doing. I started going back to old habits to distract myself from the bullshit objective I was given, which I accepted. Hm, when was the exact moment I hated myself? Oh! When I met ‘Collin Martino’ I knew it was Lane, yo. He can disguise himself all he wants, but the posture and defiance in the eyes were exactly the same. Except, I did nothing. One, I wasn't 100% sure. Could be a dad looking after his daughter, after all. Found out later that it was some well-made disguise. Lane's fucking amazing, really. Okay, focus, Reno. Sorry, I just...I really like that guy. Where was I? Right. 

“That day, I wanted to get you to warm up to us. I wanted you to trust me enough to open up. But by the end of the day, I was sick to my stomach. I hated what I was doing to you. It was so obvious Rude had to talk to me about it. At the time, I shrugged it off. Of course, I can finish the damn mission. Except, I avoided you for like a week, and Rufus noticed. He threatened me, threatened to do it himself. I had to act, so that night I got way too drunk I tried to prove that you had no clue who Lane was…but when you did slip up, I was terrified. I…I didn’t want to do it anymore. The fear in your eyes when you realized you messed up, I wanted…I wanted to disappear right there.” 

Reno looks away from Alexis, looking at his hands instead before continuing, “I felt all the things I hated about myself come bubbling back up. My past and everything haunted me again. I couldn’t stand it. That’s why I stopped doing reports on you. Why I sulked around the office and gave Rufus and Tseng the cold shoulder. Then when Lane entrusted me to keep you safe, I just pretended I had no idea where you were. As a Turk, it was wrong, putting someone above the job. But, as a guy trying to be a better person for someone, it felt right. It irritated Rufus, which was honestly hilarious at first. Pissing off your 'older brother' is always fun. Whenever he demanded something, I would lie. It was getting tense at work, but I didn’t want to do it anymore. Rude made me confront my feelings the day we all went shopping, that was when I truly realized that–“

He stops. By now, Alexis is turned towards him, looking at him. The fluctuation in his voice tugged at her heartstrings. The glassy appearance of his eyes makes her eyes start to water. The regret is real, she can feel it radiating from him, and it is almost overwhelming. Reno may have thought Alexis a mission before, but it is evident that it is nowhere near true now. It is painful for him to say, and Alexis sees him breathing slightly harder. Scooting closer to him, Alexis hugs him tightly. Over and over again, he defied his job, the most powerful man in the world, his family, to protect Alexis. Stood his ground against bullies, wolves, and even Zazel himself. The reality is, if Reno actually went through with his job, Alexis would be in Healen, talking to Rufus. There was no way for Alexis to stop him. Instead, he took her in, kept her safe, helped her grow up, let her help him, and shared his darkest secret with her–he trusted her. Alexis hugs him even tighter.

“I trust you, Reno.”

Feeling her warmth against him, it is hard to hold back the rest of his confession. Turning, Reno hugs Alexis back, gripping her shirt tightly. 

“I care about you, Alexis. I want you to know that. I cared about you probably earlier than I even realized…why I started worrying about what you thought so much. It is hard to make friends outside of the job, and…it is hard to believe I have one now. I’d do anything to keep that.”

The apprehension and fear are all but distant memories now. Holding Reno, Alexis closes her eyes, leaning her head on his chest. She has a million things she wants to say, but her thoughts are getting harder to piece together as his warmth soothes her. Before Alexis falls asleep, Reno picks her up and carries her to the bed. When he places her down, he turns to walk away, but she grabs his hand. Alexis tiredly whispers, “Stay.”

“…But,” Reno stares at Alexis, his hand lingering in hers. Suddenly he glares, looking away. “Be angry! Hit me or something! There is no way you can forgive me so easily! I...what I did was wrong! And...Lane...it...it is my fault. Fuck. Just...yell or something.”

Alexis sits up, realizing how much he blames himself. Well, they can't both keep blaming themselves for something out of their hands. Both tried to do the right thing. Tilting her head, she frowns, gripping Reno's hand. “What good will any of that do?”

“You deserve–“

“A friend,” Alexis says. “You aren’t seeing what I’m seeing, Reno. I see someone in so much pain…I’m upset, but that’s temporary. I need a friend, and I trust you to be one of my closest friends.”

_Maybe even more than that...but...ugh, stop it._

“…Lane, he,” Reno starts, his eyes watering. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save him. He’s… he’s alive. I know he is. But...but when he held me in his arms before they... how can someone in so much pain still be so kind? I don't envy him, but...I wanted him to teach me. Teach me how to better. He…he seemed to care about me…he seemed to care about all of us.”

“Lane cares about good people,” Alexis says, rubbing her thumb against his hand, tears dripping down her face. “Y-you're right. He’s okay, Reno. He has to be.”

Reno lies next to Alexis, gently making her lay next to him, rubbing her face with his free hand. Alexis presses her head into his chest. She continues to hold his hand, hoping that this tells him she forgives him. In the morning, after a full night's rest, Alexis will remind him, then the next day, she will remind him again until he stops beating himself up. Reno lays his arm on her side, rubbing her shoulder, closing his eyes. When she squeezes his hand, he smiles gently before joining her in sleep.

===

_“You’re safe now,” the boy says to you. His eyes are the most beautiful ones Alexis has ever seen. They seem strangely familiar. He lets go of her arm. “I think we lost the Turk! That was close, man. Thanks for saving my ass back there.”_

_“Y-Yeah. Oh! He’s my friend, though,” Alexis says. The boy raises a brow. “Turks aren’t bad people. They’re the good guys. They have to be or–“_

_“That’s quite enough, little one.”_

_“Turk! Leave her the hell alone!"_

BZZZ. BZZZZ.

_“Don’t scare him!”_

BZZZ. BZZZZ.

_“My names-“_

BZZZ. BZZZZ.

“Goddamnit, can’t these fuckers give me a break.” Alexis feels the pillow shift. “Reno.”

Alexis rubs her eyes sleepily. Reno sits up slowly and looks down at her, disappointed that he woke her up. The clock on the nightstand shows the time.

_10:34pm? Oh..._

“Reno, those soldiers said they wanted you at the building by seven,” Alexis says, frowning.

He rolls his eyes, letting Alexis know how much he cares about that. Leaning on his knees, he listens to whoever is on the other line, rubbing his eyes. Concern washes over her when he keeps quiet. Alexis frowns and crosses her legs on the bed, watching him.

“Wait, are you serious?” Reno says, breaking the silence. "You could have fucking lead with that!"

There is a moment of tension when Reno goes exceptionally still. Something is very wrong. He grips his face. “What do I do, Tseng?”

Reno looks at Alexis, and she bites her lip curiosity reaching paranoia levels.

“...Okay. I’ll be ready,” he says and hangs up. He takes a deep breath and stands up. “We have to go.”

“What, why?” Alexis says, standing up with him. 

“I’ve just been marked as a traitor to WRO. Associating with a threat to our planet. They capture me, and they’ll find you. Now, we need to go,” he says, walking to his closet and grabbing a duffle bag.

“Do you think it has to do with that meeting?” Alexis asks, following him to the closet, grabbing her own bag.

“Yes, except I’m pretty sure if I went, I wouldn’t be coming back. WRO probably had this planned out once they saw my face after shooting Zazel,” he says. “Fuck me. There's something else going on. _Shit!_ Get packed. We gotta go.”

Alexis has a list of things running through her mind. _What exactly do I need to take? I know clothes, but what about food? Money? I should grab my materia._

“Lexi, baby,” Reno says, staring at Alexis, distressed. She is positive that the fact she has not moved yet is aggravating him. “Grab some clothes. Can you use materia?”

“Um, only a little bit.” Nothing close to what Lane or Reno can do, but she can manage. 

“Grab what you have then,” Reno instructs. 

He leaves Alexis alone to focus on his packing. She grabs her pack from Lane's and follows suit. While the two of them pack, she says nothing to him, focusing on what to take for the road ahead. Occasionally she watches Reno and packs similar things in her bag as he does. 

In minutes, Reno has his bag packed and ready to go. Alexis rushes to cram things in her bag. He verbally doesn’t rush her, but his pacing tells Alexis that she needs to hurry. As she zips the pack up, Reno walks into the living room, and Alexis follows him.

There is banging on the door, and Reno draws his EMR. Alexis hides behind the couch, only peering out slightly. Reno looks through the peephole and then opens the door. Rude walks in with Elena. Alexis stands up when she realizes it is just the two of them. Upon seeing Alexis, Elena runs to her and hugs her tightly before turning to Reno.

“Reno, Tseng told us to help you. I gave my report on your actions, and we all believe it was the right course of action. But, there is something wrong on WRO’s end. Reeve told Rufus that they say you are a traitor because you attacked a 'WRO protected citizen.' I think they actually mean Zazel. Reeve tried to fight it, but they want you in custody. God, Reno, this is some deep shit you’ve gotten into. Why did you shoot Zazel?” Elena rambles.

“Because I had my reasons, ‘Lena. We were all thinking the same thing; I just so happened to have the gun.”

“Reno, I don’t think anyone would have stuck our neck out for that guy. I think WRO knows that. That’s why they’re coming for you.”

Rude peers out of the doorway, then says, “They are already here to come pick you up, we were ordered by them to take you in too, but...” He turns to look at his partner. “Obviously, we aren’t going to make it to you in time.”

“Thanks,” Reno says, gripping his partner's shoulder tightly.

“Go on. The window is the safest route. We’ll distract WRO for as long as we can,” Rude says, gripping the smaller man's neck. 

"Can I shoot them?" Elena asks, reaching for her pistol.

"No. Do not shoot them," Reno says, sticking a finger at her. "Let's not have another Evan Townshend incident."

"Fine."

Reno nods and walks over to Alexis. “We gotta go.”

Alexis hugs Elena again, then run to Rude, hugging him tightly. Rude hugs her back then puts a hand on her head. “You’ll be okay. Stick with Reno. Take care of him for me.”

Alexis gives Rude a small nod. Reno grabs her wrist and tugs it gently, signaling her to move. 

“They’re in the elevator. Get going, partner,” Rude says, looking out into the hallway.

“Yo, we’re going... thanks, you guys,” he says, sliding the window open, putting the bag on his shoulder. Alexis pulls the backpack on and stands behind him. The three Turks exchange silent nods, and next thing she knows, Reno is pulling her onto the fire escape. 

“You first, babe,” Reno whispers. “I have your back.”

Above, Alexis hears the shout of “Where is he!?” and the stomps of feet as they search for their fugitive. Reno pushes Alexis along. 

“I don’t mean to be brash, babe, but you have got to speed it up, yo.” There is a hint of panic in his voice. Running is easy, running with a civilian is not.

Alexis nods and hurries down the stairs as quickly as she can without falling. Reno is behind her the entire way, doing his best not to step on her.

“They’re on the fire escape! You two! Stop! You are under arrest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Charles Anderson, Rosalind, and Rodney are names in reference to EagleHeart’s fanfiction, which inspired this work many years ago. If you can find it, I highly recommend it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning(s): Graphic violence, blood, graphic harm, near-death experience.**   
>  _Rating reminder: This story is 18+. Please be advised._

It is dark in the alleyway, the only source of light comes from the apartments. The concrete is still wet and covered with a small layer of early-spring snow. The fire escape is slick from partially melted ice. All this makes it hard to run down the stairs. A bullet whizzes by Alexis's hand, and she let out a yell of surprise. Reno curses behind her as some soldiers rush up the stairs from below. The sight of them causes Alexis to freeze up, causing Reno to groan. She flushes, knowing she is making this incredibly hard on him. Alexis forces herself to jog down the stairs, Reno close behind. Suddenly, three soldiers are running up the fire escape from below them. What Reno does amazes Alexis. Without any hesitation, he launches himself over the railing, grabs the platform before he falls, and swings to the level below, promptly kicking one of the soldiers in the head, sending them into a wall. The next soldier goes through the window from another one of his powerful kicks. The third, stuck on the stairs, fires at him. They miss their mark and is shocked by Reno's EMR, sliding down the stairs. 

Alexis rushes to get near Reno, and he pulls her to stand behind him. Reno jumps through the shattered window and helps her through. The resident screams, running into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Hurrying Alexis into the hallway and to the elevator, Reno stops as the metal doors open, and he pales. Before Alexis can react, Reno shoves her to the side, and the WRO soldiers aim their guns at him. He rolls out of the way, grabs Alexis, and dashes down the hallway before they fire again. The two of them reach the stairwell, and the Turk kicks the door open. Alexis runs in, and he follows. 

“Run down the stairs! Now!” Reno orders, snapping his EMR out, glaring. 

Alexis hurries down the stairs, trying not to look back. As soon as the first soldier kicks the door open, Reno upswings, knocking the man into the air, and Reno jumps up, ax-kicking him into the floor. As soon as he lands, he jumps back to dodge the hail of bullets. Gripping the rod, it sparks to life, and Reno waits, crouching. As soon as the second soldier steps into his line of sight, Reno launches himself forward, batting the soldier in the side, sending him into the ascending staircase. Then Reno moves sideways, ramming his shoulder into the third's soldier back, running her into the wall hard enough to break the drywall. As the fourth soldier aims, Reno knocks the gun away from him with the rod. Reno turns around, drawing his pistol on the fifth, trying to attack Reno's back, firing into his head, dropping him then firing into the fourth soldier's stomach. When the soldier doubles over, Reno bashes the mag-rod down across the soldier's head. The elevator dings, and Reno puts the pistol away, running back into the stairwell. Launching over the rails, he lands on the set on the floor below, turning and jumping again from that side railing of the next floor down. Checking to see that Alexis reached the bottom floor, Reno continues to cat-leap to each level. When he goes to jump off the third floor, there is shouting from above, and he looks up. Alexis also looks up, then ducks to hide under the stairs as the soldiers' fire downwards at Reno. Flipping off the rails, he aims the pistol at them, sending a ball of fire that explodes into a tower of flame. It causes the soldiers to retreat, allowing Reno to twist around and land on the ground floor in a roll. He sprints to the door using the momentum, kicking it against its hinges, smashing it open, hitting the unlucky soldier on the other side. Stepping into the hallway, Reno eyes the two other soldiers and grins, tossing a mine at them, which explodes into a ball of electricity that wraps around Reno, knocking the small group out. Looking over his shoulder, he holds his hand out to Alexis. Alexis swallows hard and grabs his hand.

Both of them exit the stairwell and run onto the lobby floor. WRO members flood in from the front doors, and Reno keeps Alexis behind him. The back door is clear of guards, and Alexis gently tugs his shirt to get his attention. He sees it and rushes to it. The cold rain comes down hard, soaking the two 'fugitives.' Reno runs to the alley, and Alexis follows. Reno's foot slips out from under him, and Alexis grabs him before he falls. She notices the pant leg is torn open by a bullet, and she notes it must have grazed him. She helps him back up, and he nods to her, taking off again. The road is just ahead of them.

There is a loud bang, and pain rips through Alexis's body. She lets out a scream when the bullet pierces her thigh. Reno looks back in horror then aims his gun at the sniper, firing. The shooter ducks to find a new place for cover. Reno kneels next to her. 

“Alexis! Fuck!”

The pain is unbearable. Alexis has never been shot before, and she did not imagine it would be this painful. All she can do is cry and grip Reno’s arm. 

“Come on, babe. I know it’s painful, but hold on. Fuck we're lucky that was low caliber.” The shooter is aiming to maim, not kill–that is fortunate, yet worrying. He curses and looks around. He drops his bag and slowly picks her up. “Hold on. Hold on, okay?”

“Reno...” Alexis says, staring behind the Turk.

Six soldiers flood the alley, and all aim their guns at him. He holds onto Alexis, watching them.

“Surrender now!” There is malice in their voice. Reno backs up, and he hears soldier cock their guns, the sound echoing the alleyway. “Put the girl down and surrender!”

Alexis's heart races from the pain and fear as she observes the soldiers. Reno slowly puts her down and raises his hands up. She catches a glimpse at the spark that jumps from his fingertips. The soldiers cautiously approach the two fugitives. One daringly reaches for Reno. The Turk gives him a cold stare before bringing his arms down, grabbing the soldier's arm, swiftly breaking it.

“Fuck! Shoot him down!” the leader of the group orders

Reno is a blur, quickly dodging the selective fire of the soldiers. Not all of them could shoot without hitting their allies as he bounces around them. The Turk is as fast as lightning, leaving an arc behind him. He is untouchable. In seconds, half of the group is incapacitated by Reno's mag-rod. He stands in front of the final two, scowling. They move a few steps back, unsure how to deal with him. He stalks towards them, EMR buzzing with life and crackling whenever a raindrop falls on it. The soldier shakes his head and backs up, but the officer catches Reno off guard. Alexis supposes Reno didn’t expect her to charge him, but this one does, a long dagger in hand. The Turk dodges as best he can, the blade only cutting his arm. Reno counters with a roundhouse kick to the soldier's head, followed by an electric blow from the baton to the officer's neck. 

The remaining soldier raises his hand and backs up. He stammers, “Look. Orders are orders.”

Reno watches him, and finally, the soldier takes off. Reno walks back over to Alexis and lifts her into his arms. Another loud bang pierces the air, and Alexis watches his face contort into an expression of pure pain. Blood splashes onto the ground from his shoulder. Alexis falls to the ground, groaning, but crawls to the adjacent alleyway, out of the sniper’s view. The forgotten sniper reloads and aims again. Kicking the bag towards Alexis, Reno dives to safety as another shot goes off. He inhales sharply from the pain in his shoulder and tests the arm. Alexis notices Reno is unable to lift his arm. With both of them injured, the odds are stacked against them. This is a terrible situation, Alexis knows it is. Reno bites his lip and clenches his eyes shut as he flexes his arm. Blood runs down his arm to the soaking wet concrete, staining the rainwater. Alexis looks around, trying to see if anyone is coming. Looking at Alexis’s leg, Reno digs in his bag, grabbing one of his belts. Wrapping it above the wound, he fastens it tightly, causing Alexis to whimper, making him flinch. Putting a hand on his head, Alexis silently forgives him knowing the tourniquet is necessary. There is very little the two of them can do now, and with Alexis around, she is sure they will get both of them killed. They’re after him, and she is slowing him down.

“Reno, you need to run. They want you, not me. They don’t know who I am," Alexis says, putting her hands on his face.

Reno stops digging in his bag. He looks at her, eyes showing shock. “What?”

“I’ll slow you down more than I have now. Just run, I’ll be okay.” Tears drip down her face from the pain. 

Reno glares at Alexis. “No. I made a goddamn promise. If they get you, who knows what they’ll do to you!”

“Screw that promise! Just go! If you keep dragging me with you, they’ll get both of us! Run, Reno! You’re more valuable than me!” He’s silent, and finally, Alexis punches his chest in frustration. “Go!”

Reno grabs her shirt and shakes her once hard, glaring. “Shut. Up. We’re going to be fine. I’m not leaving you behind. Pull yourself together.”

Alexis breathes slowly, gripping her leg then nods, eyes watering. Reno sighs and puts a hand on her head. Taking his jacket off, he places it on his mag-rod and sticks it out. A bullet rips through it immediately. Cursing, Reno pulls back and looks around. Down the alley they are in is the road. Reno puts a finger to his lips, gently leading her to hide beside one of the large trash compartments. He squats in front of her, and Alexis looks at him. Reno closes his eyes, exhaling slowly. The warm sensation wraps around her leg, staunching the bleeding somewhat. Bowing his head, the bleeding slows in his shoulder. However, he still cannot lift his arm. Looking around, he eyes a large trash compartment with boxes surrounding one side.

“So, I do have to leave. But I’ll be right back. I’m going to scout ahead, don’t leave here. I will make enough noise that hopefully, that sniper follows me. Once I find a car, I’m coming right back and grabbing you. Don’t. Move. Okay? Cure slows bleeding, but it sure as fuck doesn't fix broken bones. That bullet may not have exited your leg, but it sure as fuck broke it. Moving makes it worse, so stay here, yeah?"

Alexis nods and leans into the kiss he places on her forehead. After pushing her hair back, Reno smiles and takes off down the alleyway, swinging the EMR up, causing an arc of electricity to shoot upwards. With that, he disappears around the corner. Alexis pulls the bags onto her lap, stays quiet, and moves some boxes to block the sight of her just a bit more. Tears continue to drip down her cheeks at the pain in her leg. 

_Wait. Why did that sniper shoot me if he’s the target? Did they not have a clear shot of Reno?_

Alexis hears footsteps approach her, and she looks up at the assassin. She grins cruelly down at Alexis. To Alexis's surprise, she isn’t wearing a WRO uniform. There is a black sigil-like mark on her face, while goggles cover her eyes. There is a terrible feeling in the pit of Alexis's stomach. The gun in her hand is not much bigger than Reno's M9, explains why her leg is still existing.

“Man, what a soulless fuck. Zazel is going to shit bricks when he hears I got you instead of the damn Turk. This is great. WRO running around like their heads are cut off, and I get the biggest prize today! They can have that damn fool. Sweetie, my name is Diana, and you’re coming with me,” the sniper, Diana, says and yanks Alexis to her feet. Alexis yells in pain when Diana forces her to use her injured leg. Diana sneers and punches Alexis's head. “Be quiet.”

The blow knocks out her ability to even think, black splotches appear in front of Alexis. Diana's prevents Alexis from falling from the strike, and Diana tugs Alexis against her. She roughly yanks Alexis to follow her. When Alexis regains her ability to think, she tries to make it harder on the sniper. She struggles and yells out, causing a scene. Diana sneers and shoves Alexis against a wall. 

“I’ll give you a goddamn reason to scream if you don’t stop. You’re a cute girl, and I’d love to make that beautiful face of yours bleed. So can it, woman. Zazel says he wants you relatively unharmed. Selfish prick wants to torture you himself.”

Alexis glares and smashes her head into the snipers, making the assailant cry out from shock. The grip does not lessen, so Alexis pulls Lane's knife from her pocket, driving it into the woman's side. That makes Diana let Alexis go as she screams in pain. Dropping to the ground, Alexis cries out and tries to get away, ignoring the pain. However, her leg cannot support her weight, so it mostly drags behind her as Alexis uses the wall to stay standing. Diana runs and kicks Alexis in the back, knocking her down. Diana kicks her again, forcing Alexis to roll over. Screaming, Alexis kicks Diana in the back of her knee. The sniper grunts then pulls a knife out, pressing it to Alexis’s neck. If that is supposed to make Alexis keep quiet, it works. Reinforced when Diana places the blade to her leg threateningly. Breathing hard, she flinches when Diana yanks her up, removing Lane's knife from her side. Diana looks it over, glaring at it, looking at her wound. 

"Bastard gave you a blessed blade. Goddamn Mistaken," Diana grumbles. 

Alexis feels like she will blackout from the blood loss and terror, but Diana shoves her along. There is no mercy in this woman. Unfortunately, her leg gives out, and Alexis crumbles to the ground in tears of frustration and fear. Diana snarls and leaves her there. She peers her head out from the alleyway and checks to see if the coast is clear. Before Diana pulls her head back, Alexis watches someone drop from the rooftops and hear the sickening crack of metal hitting bone. The sniper hits the ground, and Reno towers over her, glaring. Suddenly, she throws her knife at him, and Reno smacks it away with the rod and grunts when Diana tackles him into the wall, punching at his head. Reno headbutts her, causing the woman to grunt and retaliate by doing the same to him. It causes Reno to smack the back of his head against the wall and groans. When Alexis sees the sniper pull a smaller gun out, she gets up, tackling the woman to the ground. Diana yells, grabbing Alexis by the throat and squeezing it, which causes Alexis to gag then gasp, gripping the woman’s arm. As Diana raises Lane's knife up to stab Alexis, Reno kicks the woman’s head, making her neck snap. The woman slumps to the ground, lifeless eyes staring at the wall. Reno breathes hard, then crouches next to Alexis, looking at the bruise on her throat.

“I’m so sorry, fuck,” Reno says. “I thought she was after me.”

“It’s okay, are you okay?” Alexis sees the blood dripping down the back of his neck.

“I’m fine, yo. I cleared out as many as I could and found a vehicle. Come on, up we go. We need to go while the coast is clear. Get on my back.” Reno helps Alexis up then kneels in front of her. Alexis grabs Lane's knife, pocketing it. With a lot of effort, she crawls onto Reno's back. “Hold on as tight as you can, okay? I only got one arm."

Alexis tries her best to wrap her legs around his waist but fails to barely move her injured leg. Reno notices and frowns. A green glow surrounds him, and his shoulder heals a bit more, along with the wound in her leg. Letting out a huge sigh, he feels the materia taking its toll on him. He needs to reserve his energy as much as possible, or this will get that much harder. Alexis’s injury is far more severe than he thought, so it eats up more of his stamina to heal it. He squats down, and he notices how tired Alexis looks now from the cure and bloodloss. Digging in his bag, he digs out a potion, dumping it on her leg. It stings at first but goes numb. She climbs onto his back, wincing from the dull pain in her leg. When she gets on his back, Reno hands her his gun. 

“Use the gun if anyone gets too close," Reno says, standing up. He grits his teeth, sharply inhaling. The shoulders still hurt, but it is not the worst thing he has experienced. 

“I...I don’t...” Alexis feels faint, her hands shaking. She has to use both to make sure she doesn't drop the gun. 

“I never wanted to ask you, but I need you to do this,” Reno pleads. Both his arms are busy holding her legs up. Alexis is his only defense. He walks over to his bag and lifts it up with his good arm. Alexis takes it from him, slinging it over her shoulder. She puts her face in his hair, trying not to think about how much weight he is carrying. 

“Are you ready?” Reno asks.

“N-no choice....” Alexis replies, lifting her head up. 

“True,” he chuckles. With that, he dashes out of the alleyway. Alexis grips the gun in her hand and keeps an eye out. Behind them, a group of soldiers run into the streets and aim their rifles at the two runaways. “Reno!”

He spins around, and Alexis aims the gun to shoot. It lands in one's chest, but the rest of the shots miss. The soldiers return fire. Several bullets hit him in the chest and the leg. He falls to his knee and shakes in pain, not crying out. Alexis grips his shirt as they approach, guns leveled at their heads. There is a truck right behind them–they were so close to escaping. Reno glares, fury in his eyes, breathing hard.

“We got the two hostiles pinned down. Requesting pick up,” the senior officer says into his radio.

“Affirmative, sending truck now."

“Too bad, Shinra. You were good, but not good enough,” a soldier remarks, leveling the gun to Reno's head. When Reno looks up, glaring, the soldier steps back, unnerved. "G-get the girl off your back! Now!"

Reno allows Alexis to get off, and he closes his eyes. When one grabs Alexis, she lashes out, punching the soldier in the head. Then Reno springs back into action, drawing the mag-rod out. The baton crackles as an arc of electricity shoots out from it as he upswings it towards the soldiers. When they recover from the arc, Reno swiftly dodges their fire then rushes them. The closest soldier takes the full beatdown assault. As they fire at him again, he zigzags between them, stunning them long enough for him to launch himself upwards. Gripping the mag-rod, he flips in the air, diving towards the ground, slamming the rod onto the ground. It explodes, the lightning hitting two of the soldiers, knocking them backward. Looking up, the thunder materia in the rod glows slightly, recharging the stick. Turning to look at Alexis, he sees her staring at her hand soaked in blood, a stain growing from a wound to her abdomen. Cursing, he bolts to her, holding her. Another wave of soldiers rushes towards them. Alexis glares using the fire materia in the gun to send out a massive fireball, buying them some time. However, Alexis wavers, as the reckless use of magic takes a toll. Reno lifts her shirt up to see the bullet wound. As he goes to use cure again, bullets ring out, interrupting the concentration. He spins around, sending another arc out to cause the bullets to move away, missing them. It is enough for him to grab her and flashsteps to the other side of the truck to give them cover. Another cure makes Alexis shake slightly, but her side stops bleeding for now. Groaning, he knows this much magic on a civilian could cause more damage than good–she is not trained to endure this much usage.

As the bullets stop, he sprints out and swiftly attacks the second group. Expertly flashing between him, his kicks and the electrified rod take out soldiers with ease. Their attacks are taxing him, bruises, and blood covering his body. Minor scrapes slowly heal as Reno uses regen magic. As another group arrives, a ball of fire crashes in front of Reno. He whirls around to look at Alexis, who leans on the truck, panting. Before he can go to her, a soldier rushes Reno. Yelling, he cracks his rod against the soldier's head, glaring. Soon he is surrounded by the infantrymen, and he looks each one over. As they move to yank Alexis away from the truck, Reno is stopped at the sight of a giant monster.

“Sir! Behemoth!” a young soldier cries out.

“What!?”

Like that, a towering, golden Behemoth charges them, taking out two of the soldiers. The remaining soldiers shoot off a few rounds. The monster roars in irritation, knocking them away with one fell swoop of its giant paw. More soldiers rush in to attack, but its attention turns to Alexis and Reno. The Behemoth stalks towards the two of them, teeth bared. Alexis notices the black sigil over its eye.

Reno yells in a fury and goes to attack the monster. Alexis takes aim with the gun, but she watches a burst of fire hit the beast. Reno grins as he watches the two Turks take on the Behemoth. Elena dodges a tail sweep and fires her pistol. Rude charges the creature, landing a blow to its head, making it stagger sideways. The Behemoth roars in pain and attacks the Turks. Grateful for the distraction, Reno runs to the truck, limping badly. Alexis practically crawls into the passenger side as Reno slides in next to her, placing their bags in the back seat. He leans forward, hotwiring the car with ease, and starts the truck. He puts the vehicle in gear and drives off, leaving the fight behind. 

===

Once out of the city limits, Reno unbuttons his white shirt, looking over his injuries. Alexis notices that the bullets still left several huge bruises, but the penetration wounds healed. Barrier magic can only do but so much. However, he is bleeding all over the driver’s side from his leg and shoulder. She can tell he’s in pain, but he says nothing.

On the other hand, Alexis is gripping her side, trying to dull the pain, the potion wearing off. At any moment, she knows she'll pass out. The blood loss from her leg cost her a lot of stamina. Reno puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“Just wait, okay? We need to get somewhere safe.”

“Reno... I don’t know how you can tell me to wait. It hurts. I’m so tired.” Alexis leans her head back, crying as quietly as she can. 

“I know it hurts. Lift your leg onto the dashboard, try to keep it above your chest.”

Alexis uses both her hands to lift the leg up, whimpering as the movement hurts the wound in her side. The pain causes dots to appear in front of her. Reno puts a hand on her shoulder and rubs it, trying his best to comfort Alexis. After getting her leg propped up, Alexis collapses back into the seat, looking at the truck's ceiling. 

"I can't see how you stick with your job if you have to deal with this all the time," Alexis says, trying to keep herself awake.

Reno laughs at that. "Well, I've gotten better with experience. I don't get shot much anymore."

"You did today, and yet you're acting like it's nothing."

"Trade secret, babe. I hope you never get used to it."

Using cure magic again with his low stamina might not be suitable for either of them. The healing process could make both of them pass out, which is very obviously not ideal. However, if he does nothing, she will be dead by dawn. He drives forward, wondering where to stop. Alexis starts to shiver from the shock, and he bites his lip. Suddenly he realizes the answer is right in front of him. He keeps the gas pedal to the floor. Reno growls, gripping the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turn white. 

“Goddamnit, can this thing go any fucking faster?” Reno says, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. 

“Don’t... don’t push it too hard, and break it.... that would suck,” Alexis weakly says, laughing just slightly.

He shakes his head but gives her a small smile at her resilience. “Stay with me, alright? Keep talking.”

“I never thought it would hurt this much...” Alexis whispers.

"Did I ever tell you the story of me and Rude beating up the wrong guy for stealing geostigma medicine?"

"I don't think so," Alexis says, turning to look at him. 

He tells her the story, making sure she answers his questions to keep her awake. He flinches and reaches over to grab her hand, gripping it tight, getting worried that might not be enough to keep her awake. Occasionally, he shakes her hand, and she responds by squeezing his hand. However, as an hour rolls past, the responses are getting weaker. Reno drives up the hill, Healen Lodge, in his view. He hits a few holes in the road, and Alexis groans. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Alexis whispers, “It’s okay.”

It must have been barely audible to him, because he looks down at her, panic on his face. The spots are getting bigger, and it’s hard to keep focused on anything. Reno curses and grabs her, using cure again, trying to buy time. The act almost causes him to pass out, but he shakes his head hard and focuses on the road. 

The truck comes to a stop, there’s yelling, and suddenly several people are helping her out of the vehicle, taking her inside a building. Everything is a blur, and nothing makes any sense.

“Lexi? Just hang in there, alright? They got you. It’ll be okay, Alexis. I'm right here. Please hold on, please.”

Something is rolling Alexis down a hall, and she feels cold metal on her back as they lay her down. She looks around, trying to figure out where she is, but she can’t see anything but white light. A man stands beside her and talks to Reno, who is gripping her arm on her other side. There’s something sticky on his hand, and she remembers his shoulder. “Reno . . . you're hurt.”

There is no response from him. He did not hear Alexis–maybe she didn’t say anything at all.

“We will have to do surgery on her leg, the abdomen is a clean shot. The blood loss...Reno, sit down...She'll...when this is done you...Alexis? Shit! Get her...Reno, you need to leave!"

Alexis's head rolls back, and she stares up at the bright ceiling light. It gets blurry, and then everything goes dark.

“Alexis!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning(s): Abuse implications.**

“Come on, we have to go.”

Alexis feels like she is being carried, but her eyes can’t focus on anything. 

"Thanks, Rude. Yeah, I'll be okay. Right as rain, yo. Alright, ready, Alexis? Sorry we have to leave so soon. Could have met Tseng, see how you handle him."

It sounds like she is in a fishbowl. The next time she opens her eyes, she watches the scenery pass as the land subtly goes from lifeless to greenery. Closing her eyes, she feels herself being jostled around. She cannot do anything about it, letting her head hang limply to the side. A hand caresses her head, then touches her forehead. She wonders if she is going home with Lane, but before she can look at the driver, exhaustion overtakes her.

"...Lane?"

The squealing brakes and sudden stop, make Alexis open her eyes again. The door slams shut, and there is yelling outside. When Alexis looks out the window, she sees two dark figures.

“Please. I know I'm not worth shit, but you have to help her! I don’t have anywhere else to keep her safe.”

"Is...is that Alexis? Shinra, what have you done to Alexis!?"

===

Birds chirp loudly outside. Alexis feels something walk on her chest, and she slowly opens her eyes. A tiny, yellow ball of fluff stares at her and lets out a small chirp. The baby Chocobo hops off Alexis and lands next to her head, snuggling next to her. She weakly lifts her arm to pet the bird, and it lets her, falling asleep.

The room is a pale blue color and has a very homey feeling to it. The sun shines brightly through the window behind her head, making Alexis squint to look at the room. The quilted blanket feels like it weighs a ton, so she slowly pushes it off and sits up. The baby Chocobo chirps and settles into the pillow. The place reminds Alexis of an old western-style room, where children of wild cowboys sleep out in the grasslands while ranchers herd their cattle back into the pen before sundown. The grim memories of the escape from Edge creep into her mind. Alexis pulls the blanket off her leg and sees it completely wrapped up in white bandages. The pain is dull, and the bandages seem fresh. Looking down, her stomach is wrapped up as well. There is a clatter of dishwashing outside the room, and she looks to her right.

That’s when Alexis notices Reno asleep in a rocking chair in the corner. He’s in a plain gray t-shirt and plaid sweatpants with his arm in a sling, small bruises stain his skin. Alexis blushes when she realizes how he looks in the light. She shakes her head violently. _No. Do not fall under some reverse Florence Nightingale* syndrome._

The thought does not stop her heart from beating rapidly. Reno risked everything to make sure they both got out alive. Alexis swings her legs to the side and tests the strength of the injured one. Deeming it healed enough to stand on, she does so slowly. It still hurts to put too much weight on it, so she limps to the doorway, careful to not wake her friend. 

However, before she can reach the door, Reno speaks, “Where are you going?”

It scares her when he speaks up, forgetting that he is typically a light sleeper. Alexis looks at him, smiling innocently. “Going to take a look around.”

“You should lay back down, babe. You have to rest to finish recovering. I just got you out of the lodge this morning.”

_Still, I feel so stiff._ “Where’s the bathroom, at least?”

He nods to the other end of the room, and she looks to see the doorway. As she starts to move towards it, Reno gets up, holding her arm to keep her stable and walks her there.

"You were on the table for hours, Alexis, so I'm gonna need you to take it easy. Okay?"

"O-okay," Alexis says, looking at his shoulder. "Are you...is it?"

"Babe, your leg is fucked up, you got shot in the stomach, and you're worried about my shoulder? I'm fine, it's you who I'm worried about," Reno says, eyebrow raised.

"I'm okay," Alexis says, which is a lie, but she feels a lot better than before. She makes her way into the bathroom, closing the door.

Alexis looks into the mirror. For the most part, she looks refreshed–a little on the pale and tired side, but not horrible. It might have been the cure magic that makes her look tired. Alexis is sure Reno had it much worse, but he seems better than her. When she exits the bathroom, she sees him sitting on her bed, flipping through a notebook. He turns to look at her when Alexis steps closer to him. There is a pleased smile on his face. 

“Now that you got a proper look, how are you holding up, babe?”

“I feel fine. I feel better than I look, I know that’s for sure,” Alexis answers, pushing her hair back.

“Yeah, the materia does that to you. I used it a little more than I would have liked, but there probably wasn’t any other choice, it nicked a large vein in your leg. It missed the bone, which is fucking great.” He waves his hand. “Still, they saw a fragment got lodged in the bone, so surgery time for you,” he pauses, “...I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I'm all right, didn’t think I would be, but I’m fine now. How are you holding up?” Alexis asks, nodding to his leg and shoulder.

“I’ve been through much worse. A few bullets used to be a weekly thing for me,” Reno says, smirking.

"Reno..." Alexis says, tilting her head, silently chiding him.

Reno sighs and shakes his head. "Just add it to the scars, babe. Took a while to get my shoulder proper so it could heal right, but I'm fine. Promise." 

The two of them fall silent, and she sits next to Reno, “So...”

“So.” Reno repeats. He plucks at the bed sheet, trying to muster up the courage to say something. Their escape was too close of a call for him, and the guilt is eating at him. He needs to be more careful, more aware, or she is going to get hurt again.

Looking around, Alexis is still unsure where the two of them ended up. With a shrug, she asks him, “Where are we?”

“You remember the old Chocobo farmhouse? Well, it’s still here. After all that chaos, it’s still here," Reno says, some hopefulness in his voice. 

It has been a very long time since she has been here. Nostalgia washes over her, and Alexis smiles. Back then, everything was so much simpler. 

"I haven't been here since I was a teenager. Lane used to bring me here all the time throughout my childhood."

"Really? Cool, I never really got a chance to come here outside of work. Even if it was work, it was just asking questions then take off in the helicopter or SUV."

It falls silent again, and Alexis closes her eyes, thinking of the last time she was here with Lane. Beside her, Reno shifts to face her.

“Mind if I ask how you got that scar on your ribcage?” Reno asks, eyeing the rather large one going across the middle of her side. “It almost looks like one of my scars from being punched by Tifa. Get in a nasty brawl? Are you a pro-fighter and just been leading me on this whole time?”

Tilting her head, Alexis gives him a quizzical look, wondering how he knows about the scar. When she looks down again, Alexis blushes when she realizes she is in her sports bra and… _Briefs!?_

“A-are these yours?” Alexis asks, feeling lightheaded.

“Uh, yeah. Oh…. _Oh_.” It dawns on Reno that situation at hand, even his face turns red as he shakes his head rapidly, putting his hands up. “I-I didn’t..no look, the nurses at Healen put you in clean clothes and one of Rude’s uniforms! I-I didn’t see anything. I only changed your bandages once w-when we got here, so I had to take the shirt off, but you started shifting around, so I didn’t want to wake you, so I buried you in blankets. I didn’t think about it!”

“I-It’s okay,” Alexis says, pulling a blanket over her, hiding under it. “Not like I didn’t do the same to you when I first met you. You don’t think you just act when someones hurt, it can save a life.”

“…cute,” Reno whispers, and Alexis peeks out from the blanket. Reno laughs a little, shaking his head. “Sorry, you hiding under the blanket is just adorable.”

Alexis smiles, sticking her tongue out at him before hiding back under the blanket. Reno gets up, unzipping a bag. Something flops next to her, and Alexis pulls the blanket off her head to look at the clothes. Reno walks to the bathroom, and Alexis pulls the clothes on, flinching at any significant movements she makes. When Reno comes back in, he frowns as she struggles to get the shirt on. Grabbing the cloth, he helps her pull it over her head–silently wishing he gave her one of his button shirts instead. 

“Thank you, Reno. You’re a lifesaver,” Alexis says, smiling at him as he sits next to her, checking the bandages on her stomach.  
Reno scratches the back of his head. “Yo, are you hungry?”

“Starving!”

He stands up and stretches his uninjured arm. Just as he begins to say something to Alexis, the door opens up. Alexis looks at who enters, and the sight causes her to gasp in disbelief. All this time, she had believed he was dead. 

“John?”

The man smiles at her, eyes widening. “So, you do remember.”

Reno observes quietly, stepping out of this reunion's way, a dark look on his face.

John is one of her childhood friends and son of good ole Chocobo Bill. He stands noticeably taller than Reno, and a yellow bandana covers his brown hair. John is slightly older than Alexis but doesn’t look like it. He briskly walks over to her, pulling her into a gentle hug. His stubble getting caught in her hair. Alexis laughs and hugs him back, as tight as she can without hurting herself.

“Imagine my surprise when Shinra shows up in my yard with you in the car. It’s been what, five years? More?” John asks, putting a hand on her face. Reno feels his eye twitch at being called Shinra. 

“Not sure. Awhile though. I’m so glad you’re alive,” Alexis murmurs.  
Holding her face in his hands, he stares at her. “I feel the same.”

It has been ages since she has seen him and the rest of her friends that ran off to play hero by joining Avalanche. The original group, the ones that fought against Shinra Electric Power Company to save the environment right after the war with Wutai. 

Alexis pushes her hair back, then asks, “How is everyone?”

“Come to the table, and I’ll tell you.” He opens the door for Alexis, but cuts off Reno from following them out, much to the redhead’s annoyance.

Alexis follows John out into the tiny kitchen and sits in one of the wooden chairs. After a moment while he is grabbing plates, he proceeds to tell Alexis his story. Grandpa Bill had passed away some years ago, from Geostigma. John’s son and daughter, Billy and Chloe, were devastated since Bill raised them while John was out trying to save the world. He decided to keep the farm and retire into a peaceful life, raising the Chocobo's Bill left behind. John places food on the table and joins Alexis. She catches him up on the events, avoiding many details on Lane and the fugitive situation. It’s best to let him think she was dragged in. John listens but interrupts to tell her similar events that happened to him and how he handled it. Alexis pays attention, realizing how much better she could have dealt with some things. She actually does not have a chance to finish the whole story. It reminds John of something he handled during his time in Avalanche. It might be for the best he does not know everything that happened. Alexis barely hears Reno clear his throat, getting tired of being ignored, and it silences John. 

“So yeah. We ran away from Edge after the attack,” Alexis says, trying to draw the attention back to her, seeing the tension.

“So, Shinra drags you into this?” John says. When he says Shinra, he only means Reno. Reno raises a brow but keeps his bored expression.

“I kinda jumped in too,” she says in the Turks defense. “I’m just lucky to be alive. Well, it was Reno's skill that kept me alive.”

"Ha, right," John says sarcastically. "No need to defend the suit."

There is an air of animosity surrounding the table that Alexis is starting to feel pressured by. There is something she doesn't know going on between Reno and John, and it starts to worry her. Both have tempers, and both are likely to explode at each other.

“Not your fault a Shinra jumps in front of your car,” John says, glancing at Reno.

“I didn’t jump, Avalanche. She ran over me,” Reno says, a sneer on his face.

_Oh. Duh. It makes sense now._ Alexis closes her eyes, realizing how much hatred the two men must have towards each other. _Crap. This is not going to be good._

There is a tense silence until finally, John grabs her wrist. “Hey. Sable is still in the barn! Would you like to see him?”

Alexis blushes but also flinches when John touches her wrist. Reno narrows his eyes, and Alexis silently pleads for him to stay calm. Reno says nothing, crossing his arms over his chest. Focusing on John, Alexis nods. “He is? I haven’t seen Sable in forever.”

“Come on, then.”

===

The barn looks as sturdy as if someone just finished building it. The only sign of age is the paint peeling off the wood. Several adult Chocobos dash around the fenced-in area, while the larger female birds cluck and care for the young ones. Alexis smiles as one approaches her and gives her a friendly “Wark!”. It leans its head down, allowing Alexis to pet the giant bird.

Inside the barn, two kids are hard at work–the girl putting food in the feeder and the boy raking out the old straw. They run over to Alexis, and she greets them with a hug. They bomb her with questions and demands for stories, and she tries her best to answer them before John shoos them off. In the back of the stables is Lane’s pride and joy. A giant black Chocobo is sitting in its nest, eyes closed. He is one of the most beautiful ones Alexis has ever seen. Maybe not as grand as Cloud’s golden one, but still her favorite by a long shot. He is very quiet and calm for a Chocobo, a lot like its owner. Alexis wonders if Lane ever stops by to see Sable. She notices the new saddle hanging in the back of his pen, answering her question. When Alexis approaches, Sable opens his eyes to look at her. He instantly recognizes her and warks, standing up. Alexis wraps her arms tightly around the bird's neck, and he rests his head on her. Sable nuzzles her head gently and chirps happily. Alexis laughs and pets the majestic creature's head.

“Hello, Sable,” she says and steps back from the bird. It steps forward and nuzzles her again, and she can’t help but laugh.

“I’ll let you two catch up. I need to grab something from the house. Billy will help you saddle him if you want to ride," John says, walking out.

“Okay, thanks, John.”

Sable fluffs up and starts to preen himself. Alexis smiles, brushing him down. Someone approaches from behind her. 

Reno stares up at the Chocobo and whistles. “Not many get this big. He Lane’s?”

“Yeah. Lane raised him since he was an egg. Choco Bill said Lane took such great care of him, and that’s why he’s so big. You want to pet him?” Alexis steps to the side.

“Um, sure...” Reno says, hesitantly.

Sable watches Reno as he reaches out. At first, the shy bird keeps his head back from the man, but when Alexis touches Reno’s hand and looks at Sable, he finally lowers his head. Reno gently pets him, and Sable relaxes into his touch. Alexis smiles. “Sable is shy. So I wouldn’t advise petting him without me around.”

“Gotcha.” Reno continues to brush the Chocobo. He turns to Alexis and rubs her head. "Thanks."

Alexis is about to offer Reno a chance to ride him, but John walks up. Reno immediately backs out and walks away, limping slightly, to her disappointment. 

John holds up a pair of reins. “Lane dropped these off a few months ago, saying that the old ones need to be replaced. You can break them in if you want. He wouldn’t let me ride, stubborn bird.”

“Oh, I know. I’ll take Sable for a ride," Alexis says.

“Want me to come with you?” John offers. “Don’t need you falling off or getting lost.”

“If you want to," Alexis says, smirking.

Sable can easily carry two or even three people. Still, he only lets Alexis on, forcing John to get another bird to ride. It’s been years since she last rode on a Chocobo, but she instantly remembers the fantastic feeling of being on one. Sable walks calmly out and warks loudly, stretching its long neck and short wings. The bird notices Reno leaning on the house and trots over to him, nudging Reno's head with his beak. "Woah!"

Alexis laughs. "It looks like he likes you!”

“Seems that way,” Reno says, brushing Sable’s neck gently.

“They say they can sense gentle souls, you know,” Alexis says, smiling down at him.

“Must be why he likes you so much,” Reno says with a smirk. The slight blush on his cheeks makes Alexis smile at him. Reno smiles back and pets the bird's head. Sable leans into it, clucking quietly. Reno looks up at Alexis. “Let loose, but be careful.”

"I will, Reno. I think my leg can handle it."

"It's not just about the leg," Reno says, but he goes quiet. "Never mind. Enjoy the ride, you deserve it.”

“Do you want to join? I’m sure Sable would let you on,” Alexis asks, tilting her head. Sable warks, flapping his wings happily before kneeling slightly.

Reno shakes his head, looking behind them at John. Alexis turns to look as well, touching her side. As she turns to reassure Reno that nothing will happen, she hesitates. Reno watches her rub where the scar is, then he slowly turns his head to glare at John, lip curling. Touching his head, he looks up at her, and she shakes her head, giving him a small smile. 

“I’ll join you,” Reno says, petting Sable’s neck.

Sable warks loudly, kicking his feet and flapping his wings again. Alexis holds onto his neck and laughs. Reno watches, smiling brightly. Sable sits on the ground, and Alexis holds her hand out to Reno. Reno grabs her arm, and she pulls him up as hard as she can. Sable uses his head to boost Reno up, and he gets on. Adjusting himself, Reno yelps a little when Sable stands up quickly, grabbing onto Alexis. Alexis laughs, turning to look at Reno, who laughs a little.

“Been a while since I rode a bird, yo,” he admits, grinning.

“You can hold on, trust me, I don’t mind,” Alexis says, smirking at him. Finally, she may be able to get revenge for the motorcycle incident. Reno chuckles nervously, not enjoying the look she is giving him.

As soon as John approaches, Sable goes quiet, watching him. John stares at Reno, who stares back just as coldly. Alexis laughs a little awkwardly, petting Sable’s feathers. The standard yellow that John is riding steps closer to Sable, nuzzling him. Sable returns the gesture, and the two chatter at each other.

“Babysitting her, Turk? Scared she’ll run at the first chance? She’s an adult, she’ll be fine,” John says, waving his hand.

Grabbing the reins, Reno yells for Sable to run, and Sable warks, taking off immediately. Reno shouts behind him, “Sorry! Can’t hear you from so far away!”

Alexis grips the reigns, nudging Reno in the ribs gently. “Hey! My ride, I guide!”

“Sorry, babe,” Reno says, just happy to have some distance between them and John, who trots behind them. 

Once Alexis takes the reigns, she slows Sable down. Reno relaxes behind her, staring up at the sky. As soon as John catches up, Alexis grins and gently nudges Sable. “Go, boy!”

Sable warks loudly and takes off, causing Reno to sit up quickly and wrap an arm around her, careful to avoid the wound in her side. Alexis can feel him breathe hard for a second from the scare, but he calms down, laughing. She feels him rub her back gently with the knuckles of his hand in the sling. Alexis smiles and leans into him, looking up at him. He looks down at her, and she can see her reflection in his goggles. John clears his throat loudly, not too far behind, and Alexis sits up quickly. Reno slowly turns his head to stare at John, who glares daggers at Reno. 

“Let’s go, Sable!” Alexis commands, trying to break the two up. Sable is not a racing Chocobo, due to his size, but he can run very far for a very long time. Not the fastest, but can keep pace as the best of them.

There is a unique thrill one gets when riding on the back of such a powerful creature. It gives one a specific feeling and the best way to describe it is freedom. The wind blowing past Alexis, the smell of Chocobo, and the wildlife running around her overwhelm her senses. She laughs. This is fun. This is pure happiness. Nothing in the world can create such a feeling for her. John keeps up for a while, but falls behind as the standard yellow loses stamina, but Sable keeps going. Reno stays silent behind her, enjoying the view around him, feeling the same sensation Alexis is feeling–a real sense of freedom. Alexis is sure the bird can take them to the edge of the world and back if he wants to, but the sun begins to set, and the bigger monsters will be out soon. With a little disappointment, Alexis tugs at the reigns, signaling to Sable to return. The bird warks, as disappointed as she is with returning home, and trots back to the house. 

Alexis notices John already leaving the barn after putting up his Chocobo. Alexis calls out to him, waving, and he looks at her, then turns away, walking inside, making Alexis frown. Reno’s hand twitches, and she can feel him exhale hard through his nose, as if trying to hold a comment back. Wanting to make sure John isn’t mad at her for leaving him behind, she hurries Sable into the barn. Before Reno can get off, Alexis tries dismounting at the same time.

“Woah, woah!” Reno shouts, grabbing her before she falls off. “Easy! Let me help you down, Lexi.”

“I got it,” she says, trying to get off quickly, wincing at her side and leg pain. “John is really upset with me, I need to talk to him.”

“Right. Not sure why he’d be upset with you. God forbid you have fun, yo. Ready to take my hand?”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Alexis insists, slowly sliding off the bird as it clucks worryingly.

“Help doesn’t mean babysitting,” Reno says, raising a brow at her sudden irritation. The words sound very similar to John’s, and it pains him a little. “Hey, Lex?”

“Hm?”

“Did…Did John–“

Reno is cut off when Alexis trips, falling forward. He catches her, groaning at the weight on his still-healing leg. She flushes and stands up.

“S-sorry! Your leg!”

“It’s okay, just slow down, okay? You’re worrying me,” Reno says, frowning. “Can I help you now?”

“Y-yeah, sorry.”

“It's fine, Alexis," Reno insists. "Just take it easy."

Reno stands beside her to help her with the reigns and saddle. Then he holds out his arm, which Alexis holds onto, and walks her to the house. Alexis remains silent the whole time, avoiding looking at him. The Turk watches her, then looks towards the house, his blood already starting to boil.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s): Physical abuse, toxic/abusive relationship.** Be advised before reading.

“You remember when we raced to the lake, and Boco threw me off into it?” John says. Alexis laughs when she remembers that happening. John laughs with her. “I thought I was going to die. But Lane just grabs my arm and hauls me out of the water. Like I was some paperweight! Dude was a trip. I think he had super strength and just didn’t want to tell nobody.”

 _You don't even know..._ Alexis thinks, smiling gently. Even Reno smirks a little at the comment.

Dinner is pleasant, full of fond memories, and stories of Billy and Chloe as children. The two kids clean up the table after everyone finishes their food. John helps them with the dishes, and Alexis leans back watching. The room is strangely quiet except for the friendly chatter from the family in front of her. Something seems off, and she turns her head. Reno stares out a window, being quiet. The silence is not like him at all. He's been like this since they returned from their ride with Sable. It makes Alexis frown that she has just realized this. She gets up and walks to him. 

“Hey, Reno.”

He looks at her as if he is surprised she says something to him. “Hey, Lexi.”

“Something wrong?” Stupid question, really, but she's trying to make conversation with the now anti-social Turk.

“Not really. Just thinking," Reno says, cutting the conversation short. He pats the seat next to him, not minding her company.

“About?” Alexis asks. She sits next to him, making sure not to keep using her leg. 

Now, Reno can tell her the truth, or he can lie. He’s very good at lying–it’s part of his job. In fact, for many years as a Turk, he pretended to be a horrible liar just so he could fool others more easily, but it feels wrong to lie to Alexis, so he sits a moment and wonders what to say. The truth is that all day, he has been thinking about how to tell Alexis that they need to leave. How he does not trust her friend, possibly a best friend, definitely ex-love interest. How he thinks John is a scumbag terrorist that got a lot of people killed. The two of them are not safe here. WRO will find them if they stay too much longer. Not that he cares about the terrorist, but his kids have no business being caught up in the middle of this manhunt. What stops him from telling her the truth is he does not want to hurt her. There is no way he can keep calm while telling her the truth. The look of concern on her face increases the longer he stays silent, which makes him hesitate even more–how can someone lie to someone so caring?

“Nothing in particular. Kind of wondering if I should go riding again tomorrow,” he says, smiling at her. It pains him to cover up the truth.

“Oh! You should," Alexis says, smiling brightly. “Sable really likes you!"

“I think I will.” Reno swallows hard, putting his hand on hers. She deserves better, even if it comes out harsher than he wants. “Alexis–"

In the kitchen, a plate crashes to the ground, and Alexis flinches. She turns her head away from the kitchen, taking a deep breath. Shaking her head, Alexis reminds herself that people change–it’s been five years. He was so happy to see her again, even if she left him on a heated note. A hand gently rubs her cheek, and she jerks her head away, then looks at Reno, who retracts his hand quickly, eyes widening a little. Then he looks towards the kitchen, sneering.

“Alexis. Who is that guy to you?”

“An ex,” Alexis says. “We broke up like five years ago. We just didn’t have the same mindset.”

“…Hey, my leg is getting stiff, so you mind if we walk around outside? Need to get yours warmed up too,” Reno says, getting up, offering a hand to her.

“Oh, sure!” Alexis says, taking his hand, letting him help her up. 

Together they walk outside, and Alexis takes a deep breath of fresh air. Reno walks to the other side of the house, slowly, letting Alexis easily keep up with him. When they reach the back, Reno sighs heavily then turns to her.

“An ex? Was he an asshole? Seems like he would be,” Reno asks, looking at her.

“Oh…no, he just could be a lot to deal with, that’s all,” Alexis says, avoiding Reno’s eyes.

Reno is glaring at this point. “He hit you?”

“N-No!” Alexis says. It’s a lie, but not even Lane knows about it. She would just hide at her friends' houses until everything heals. Then again, there might have been a reason Lane decided to give her the knife and teach her how to use it. Reno does not stop glaring, so she knows he knows. Gripping his arms, she silently pleads for him to stay calm. "It wasn't without reason..."

“Say what?" Reno says, blinking, then squints at her. "Alexis–“

“You’re thinking we need to leave, aren’t you?” Alexis says, trying to change the subject. The frown on her face is enough to let him know it is not something she wants to do. There is so much she hopes to do here. Catch up with the kids, play with Sable, show Reno that John is not that bad of a man. They were young, that is all. 

“Babe, don’t change the subject,” Reno says. “If he hit you, why the fuck are you bending over backward to make sure…Alexis, you’re not with him anymore, you don’t have to do jackshit for that abuser.”

“He’s not an abuser!” Alexis shouts, gripping her hands. “He’s just–“

“Lane know about him?”

“N-no.”

“Oh, that’s always a good sign, hiding ‘non-abusers’ from your parent,” Reno says, crossing his arms.

“Lane doesn’t need to know everything about my life. John is–“

“A disgusting fuckhead?”

“Oh, like you never hit anyone, Reno,” Alexis says, glaring. “I don’t think you get to talk.”

“So we’re going there, yo?” Reno asks, face going cold. “Yeah, I beat the life out of people, literally, but you know who I don’t go around hitting, much less hard enough to leave scars? People I care about. Not even during our spars or squabbles.”

“What about you and Elena at the apartment?”

“Fuck, babe, you're acting like you’ve never been around siblings before, have you? Listen, it doesn’t matter what I do, it doesn’t make his shit okay. I ain’t a fucking saint, I’m a devil of a man. So when I say he is too, you should probably believe me.”

“No, Reno, I didn’t mean that,” Alexis says, realizing she is going too far.

“It’s true though, don’t feel bad,” Reno says, waving his hand.

Alexis holds her hands close to her chest, looking at Reno. He avoids looking at her, staring off into the grasslands instead. She realizes how exhausted he looks, and the guilt eats at her that she is making it worse. If she keeps hurting him, he will probably drop her off the first chance he gets. It would be easier for him to run on his own and not have to keep babysitting a civilian and stick his neck out for them.

“Besides, I guess I’m not much better than him, huh? I gave you a couple scars,” Reno says, looking at her. “Made you cry plenty, too.”

When she looks at him, puzzled, he points to her leg and abdomen. Alexis looks down at them, then looks at him, tilting her head again.

“Reno, what do you mean?”

“You got them because I failed at keeping you safe. I put you in danger, it’s on me,” Reno says, crossing his arms. “But, I feel bad about hurting you, and I’m more sorry than you could ever know. You can’t tell me John feels that way at all. He wants you to feel bad all the time. It’s why he does the shit he does, like ignore you, give you the cold shoulder when you aren’t doing what he wants, makes you feel like you have to apologize for everything.”

“Reno, this…This isn’t your fault, you didn’t pull the trigger,” Alexis says, stepping up to him.

Reno sighs, shaking his head. Scratching the back of his head, he looks at Alexis. 

“I wish you could see what I see when you the two of you are near each other. It sure as shit ain’t love.”

As he walks away, she stands there, a mixture of anger and hurt. At first, she is angry that Reno refuses to listen to her and not give John a chance. Then she realizes, deep down, he is right. He is not saying anything her friends have not already said. It also hurts to see him walk away, but when she looks up, he is waiting for her at the end of the house.

“Come on, need to get you off your leg,” Reno says, holding his hand out.

Maybe it’s the sunlight behind him, but as she walks towards him, Alexis feels like she is leaving a huge shadow behind as she heads towards the light. Alexis takes his hand, following him back into the house. Reno sighs heavily, avoiding her eyes.

“Listen, I know you are tired of running, I know I’m not making it any better, and I’m so sorry,” Reno says, leading her inside.

Alexis looks at him, but he looks away, staring at the kitchen. Letting out an aggressive ‘tsk,’ he walks to the bedroom, glowering. Frowning, Alexis follows him and closes the door behind her. Reno stands in the room, staying absolutely still.

“Sorry, I’m not trying to guilt-trip you,” Reno says, turning to look at her. 

“I’m just worried about you,” Alexis says. “I wish you wouldn’t beat yourself up about these things, Reno.”

“I wish you’d realize we don’t deserve someone like you!”

Alexis blinks, and Reno flinches at his own outburst. Frowning, Alexis walks up to him, but Reno backs away, pointing a finger at her. “Stop.”

“Reno, you look like you have a fever,” Alexis says, noticing the sweat building up.

“Will you stop it? Stop being so goddamn nice! Why won’t you just get fucking mad? Like, everything that’s fucking happening to you, happened to you, why are you so caring? This world is taking so much shit from you, stop fucking caring about other people! You and Lane…” Reno breathes, running his fingers through his hair.

“…I miss Lane too, Reno,” Alexis says.

“There you go again, Alexis…”

“I don’t want to be mad, Reno. I just want people to feel better,” Alexis admits. There is already enough pain, and she just wants it to go away. It would make her own pain go away if everyone else could be happy.

“John beat you! Your home was destroyed because of Shinra! I used you! I got Lane killed! I got you shot up!”

“Stop it!” Alexis shouts, glaring slightly. “Stop blaming yourself so much! Please…”

“The reason I hate him so much is that I can’t see how different he is from me.”

“You’re nothing like him!” Alexis yells.

Reno stares at her, and she sighs, walking up to him. Balling her hand into a fist, she pulls it back, and Reno watches as she aims for his chest, gently tapping it with her fist. Then she grabs him, pulling him into a tight hug, and he blinks. Looking up at Reno, her brown eyes narrowed, her face sulking.

“There? Happy?” Alexis says, stepping back, shaking her fist. “I’ll do it again, too!”

Reno does not react, and Alexis smiles up at him. His shoulders slump, eyes becoming half-lidded, a small smile on his face. When he walks up to her, she blushes, but the door slams open behind them, making Alexis jump, and Reno looks up, furious.

John walks in, drying his hands. “Not to alarm anyone, but I think WRO is here. You two should hide in the attic. We’ll handle it.”

Reno curses and grabs Alexis’s arm, standing by her side. “Time to hide. Easy on the leg.”

“Okay, mom,” Alexis jokes, causing the Turk to smirk.

John leads the two of them to the attic staircase, and Reno climbs it quickly, Alexis right behind him, albeit a little slowly. Reno lays on his stomach to make sure she makes it up fine when John waits for her to finish, staring up at her. Reno grabs Alexis’s arm to keep her steady and shoots John a glare. “Thanks for the help, John.”

“No problem,” John says, oblivious. Reno almost groans in frustration.

“I-it’s okay, Reno. He's just…not good at reading the atmosphere,” Alexis says, trying to defend him, then flinches when Reno stares at her blankly.

Reno shakes his head. Alexis holds incredibly still in the attic, but Reno shifts stealthy in the attic to get close to the door below, gun out. 

_How does he move like that with his leg still hurt?_

There is a knock on the door, and Alexis listens. Someone opens it, and she hears a WRO member speak, “Good evening, young man! Is your father around?”

“Dad!” Billy shouts.

There are footsteps of John approaching the door. “Evening, gents. How can I help you?”

“We’re looking for two suspects. One of them is a former member of the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department of Shinra Electric Power Company, more commonly known as ‘the Turks.' He is a tall gentleman with uncommonly red hair. He is most likely traveling with our second suspect, a young woman. She looks like she is from Costa del Sol. Tan skin and rather dark hair. We are wondering if you’ve seen any suspicious activity as of late indicating these two may have passed by? They have stolen a WRO SUV and are thought to be using it to travel.”

“Hm. I did see a truck whizz by the other night. I didn’t pay much attention to it,” John says.

“Oh! I saw an SUV down by the beach, but no one was in it. You guys are tracking down terrorists! That’s so cool," Billy says.

“Young man, did you see anyone run away from it?” the soldier asks.

“Nope. Can we help catch them?” Billy says. 

“Yeah! We wanna be heroes just like you guys!” Chloe shouts.

“Yeah!”

Reno rolls his eyes, and Alexis smirks.

“You sure can. We would like to do a sweep of your house and barn to make sure no one has snuck in here.”

Reno’s head snaps to the attic door then at Alexis. Alexis covers her mouth and stares at Reno. Pulling a materia from his pocket, he grips it firmly as it glints in the dark. Looking around, Alexis tries to find an object to act as a weapon and settles her hand on a box's handle.

“That’s no problem, sir,” John says.

There are heavy footsteps as they sweep the house. Reno does not dare move, but lifts the materia up, aiming it at the attic door. Alexis tenses up, gripping the handle tightly, ready to throw it down the stairs. A soldier starts to pull open the door, but suddenly someone shouts from the other room. “You used to be Avalanche?”

“I did. Can’t say we were too successful, but I was young,” John says.

“Ha, then you’d turn a damn Shinra hound in instantly, wouldn’t you?”

“I wouldn’t ever pass that chance up. They’re murderers and deserve any punishment they receive.”

Reno grips the materia tightly, knuckles turning white. Alexis holds her hand out. The gesture is small, and she cannot reach him, but Reno loosens his grip. She smiles at him, but the Turk remains focused on the door.

The family says their goodbyes to the search party, and the door closes. Reno peaks his head out slightly from the attic window, then waves to say the coast is clear. 

Holstering the gun and pocketing the materia, he maneuvers back to Alexis. “A little too close for comfort, Lexi.”

“But we’re okay," Alexis says, trying to reassure him. “Reno?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re different than him because you make me happy,” Alexis explains. “I feel free around you.”

_You make me so mad sometimes, but it pales compared to how wonderful I feel around you. I don’t have to endure days of bad to have a brief moment of good with you. No one has ever let me be…me._

Reno blinks, grateful for the attic’s darkness. Avoiding her eyes, he swallows hard. Alexis holds his hand–leaning forward, Alexis kisses his cheek. When she sits back down, Reno chuckles.

"Hm?"

"Bad shot," Reno says.

Before Alexis can ask, Reno kisses her. She squeezes his hand gently, kissing him back. Then, the attic door opens, causing Reno to look down at John. The ex-Avalanche member glares up at him. Alexis holds onto Reno's hand tightly, making the Turk grins down at John. Reno ushers Alexis down first, keeping a hold of her hand to keep her steady. To Reno's chagrin, John grabs Alexis by the waist, gently lifting her off the stairs and placing her on the ground. Alexis blinks and holds onto John to keep balance. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulls her to the side as Reno climbs down. Glancing at Alexis, Reno sighs and rushes into the bedroom.

“Thanks, John,” she says, smiling up at him. John touches her wrist, smiling, and Alexis gives him a quizzical look. "Um..."

“Anytime. You’re welcome to stay here another night-“

“No. We’re leaving. Now,” Reno interrupts, carrying his bag over his shoulder. He has Alexis’s in his hand.

“What?” Alexis asks, taken aback by the sudden decision.

The sun had finally fallen below the horizon, and the stars begin to shine above. The moon casts it’s stolen light onto the world. The grass dances in the night winds, while the nocturnal monsters scamper around, hunting or being hunted. The skies are partly cloudy, rarely masking the moon. The Grasslands is a beautiful area once you get past the former Midgar area. Someplace someone would take their family and have a picnic–save for all the dangerous monsters, so that is a terrible idea. As bad as an idea as trying to run, in the bright moonlight, from a WRO search party.

“We need to go," Reno insists. “That was way too close.”

“Reno, don’t you think this is dangerous?" Alexis asks. “It’s way too dark out.” 

John quietly herds his kids to their bedrooms. Reno approaches her. “I know it seems risky, but it’ll be worse if they come back and find us here.”

“Do you think they’ll be coming back? Why not get a good rest in and leave early in the morning?” Alexis asks. She barely did anything today, and she already feels exhausted. 

“Alexis, who has been on the run more, you or me?” Reno asks. 

Alexis stays silent, rolling her eyes, knowing the answer is Reno. “Obviously you, but that doesn’t automatically mean you’re right, Reno. If we’re tired, we’re more likely to get caught. We’re still injured, it’s dangerous, and I have an awful feeling about this.”

“Trust me, okay? Once we get far away from here, we can–“ 

“Turk, they already came here. They ain’t coming back. You can leave, but if miss Alexis wants to stay, she is more than welcome to stay. They’re primarily after you,” John says, interrupting Reno.

“'Miss Alexis.' Are you fucking kidding me?” Reno mumbles and glares at John. “Look, Avalanche, I don’t need your bullshit. She is safer with me. Lexi, please.”

“Reno, I’m tired. I’ll slow us down,” Alexis says. “Please, just one more night.”

“I will carry you if I have to, Alexis. Just because that search party is gone, doesn’t mean another isn’t going to come. A more serious one, a more dangerous one,” Reno warns. While WRO is their biggest threat, the most dangerous one is still lurking in the dark. Reno knows a monster like Zazel does not give up the hunt so easily. Reaching to grab her hand, he is smacked away by John, who is glaring at the Turk.

“John!” Alexis shouts, stepping between him and Reno. “Don’t touch him like that! He means well!”

“Don’t put another dirty hand on her, Shinra. You can leave before I consider turning you in here and now,” John says, towering over Reno. “You’re forcing her into something only you can handle. You’re gonna get her fucking killed. Do you even care about those around you?”

Now, Reno would retaliate in any normal situation by giving the guy a piece of his mind. How John leaves Alexis alone when she needs help. How John only talks about himself and boasts in his stories. How arrogant he is. How she flinches at any loud sound John creates. Reno does not trust him, but he knows Alexis does. Blindingly, but still. Berating her friend will not make his case any better. Being older makes you wiser, so Reno takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

“I will not get her killed, I will–“

“Bullshit.”

Reno closes his eyes. “Alexis, _**he**_ is hunting us too, we can’t put these people in danger. Even if one of them is a filthy terrorist.” It slips out, but Reno is silently proud he lasted this long.

“Filthy terrorist? You’re a goddamn murderer, Reno of the Turks. A scumbag who killed most of my friends! Sector 7 was my home! You killed all of them. There is nothing but bodies trailing behind you, and I’ll be damned if I let her be one of them,” John says, teeth bared. He steps in front of Alexis, cutting her entirely off from Reno. “You. Are. A. Monster. What makes you think she even remotely cares about someone like you?”

 _Oh. No._ Alexis feels her heart drop when those words echo the household. There is a line, and while Reno may have crossed it, John has just jumped it. Alexis pushes John’s chest, hard. 

“John. No! That isn’t true, don’t say something like that. He is my friend, I trust him!”

It falls on deaf ears, regardless of the pressure she puts on John’s chest. Unfortunately, the look on Reno’s face tells her he is not going to back down from this either. Reno glares dangerously at John. He tosses the bags on the floor and points at him. 

“Look here, assfuck. You killed most of my friends too. It’s the sick pieces of shit like you that make my job dirty. You started attacking us for no reason. Trying to save the world? Fuck you. You ended up summoning Zirconiade! You practically started this fucking shit. You killed most of my friends, no, my goddamn family. You sit your fucking ass down, right now, before I put a goddamn bullet in your brain!”

“Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge were just kids, and you fucking slaughtered them too,” John says, stepping closer to Reno.

“That was _Shinra_! _**I am a Turk!**_ ” Reno is livid by now, and Alexis has no idea how he hasn’t already tried to kill her friend. 

“You’re a monster,” John growls. “There is nothing human left in you.”

"John!" Alexis angrily shouts, shoving him hard enough it makes him take a step back. She holds her arms out, cutting him off from Reno, glaring daggers at him. Everything in her body is telling her to run, but Alexis refuses. Lips curling, she yells at him, “What is wrong with you!? He is helping me! You’ve done some shitty things too!”

At first, John stares at her in shock. Then he glares at her, his hand balling into a fist. When she doesn't back down, he shakes his head. 

"You stupid little girl. You've always been a fucking idiot, Alexis, but this is your dumbest decision yet. Choosing Shinra over a friend."

"...you're not my friend," Alexis says. Reno blinks.

"What did you say?"

" **You** are not my _friend_!" This time she shouts it, and it feels...good.

John's shoulders drop, staring at her. It goes quiet in the house. Reno sighs heavily, scratching the back of his head, pleased Alexis took a stand for herself. When he goes to speak to her, his eyes widen. The movement is sudden. John backhands Alexis, staring at her coldly. The impact makes Alexis stumbles back, flinching at the sudden weight on her leg. She can taste blood in her mouth. Glaring, she looks up at John, but he suddenly disappears from her sight. Reno had kicked him hard enough in the head to send him flying into the coffee table, shattering it. Landing on the ground, Reno breathes hard. 

“Typical Avalanche to be all talk,” Reno mutters, then sees Alexis struggle to stay standing. He rushes to Alexis and holds her arm. “Easy, easy. Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Reno, I’m fine– DUCK!”

Alexis grabs Reno’s head and forces him to drop down with her. Reno feels the fist brush by his hair. Alexis falls to the ground and crawls quickly to the couch. Reno does a leg sweep, knocking John over. Not wanting to be cornered, Reno makes for outside. Except John grabs his leg, causing the Turk to fall forwards. Catching himself, Reno kicks John’s head, doing his best not to kill John. One, because he does not want to know how Alexis will react, two, the kids don't deserve to be orphaned, and three, bodies leave a trail, and they need to stay off the radar. However, Reno knows John will not show him the same kindness. Reno is able to get outside, with John right behind him. Killing someone is easy. Taking someone down without getting killed yourself is moderate, complicated only if they are running or if they trying to kill you.

Reno dodges a right hook, then a left hook. Charging towards him, Reno aims a punch to John’s head. The Avalanche member takes the blow to the head but retaliates by landing a punch in Reno’s gut. The air is forced out of Reno, causing him to cough harshly, then gasp. John lands a blow to Reno’s head, then another, then another. Then one solid punch to his chest sends the Turk on his back. Reno rolls out of the way before John steps on him. The Turk is quick to get back on his feet and then tries another rush. However, John sees him coming and punches. Reno gets his arm up in time and glares. John grins.

“Been a while since you actually faced someone tough, huh? You ain’t shit without your weapons,” John boasts, grabbing Reno by the throat.

“I’m trying not to kill you, you prick. You’re nothing to me, but you got kids, and I’m not about to kill their father, no matter how much of a pile of shit you are. I see the way you look at Alexis. I also see you don’t give a rats ass about her. You call me a monster? Try looking in the mirror.” 

“What the fuck do you know, Turk? We’re friends from back in the Slums. Don’t try to be psychological with me. I am not falling for your bullshit,” John says, throwing the Turk on the ground.

Reno catches himself and stands up, glaring. John does not show guilt, but there is rage. Good. Anger makes people make mistakes. “It ain’t that. You leave her alone when she’s injured. You do nothing to help her keep off her leg. You barely listen to her and instead interrupt her stories with your own. She is terrified of you, but she is too nice to tell you to go fuck yourself. You have hurt her, and it makes me want to break every bone in your abusive fucking body. I know your type, your type makes me sick. Here's something to think about, John: If you disgust a _monster_ , what does that make you?”

John charges him, and Reno flicks his EMR out and swings at his chest. It makes contact, but John grits his teeth and stares Reno down. The Turk took a gamble at the voltage setting, and now he wasted an opportunity to knock him out. John grabs Reno’s arm. In a swift motion, John rips the EMR out of his grip, tossing it behind him. Reno dodges the incoming attacks, trying to grab a materia from his pocket. Finally, he can duck and snatch a materia. Holding it up, he sends a blast of fire at John, sending him backward. Yelling, John rolls on the ground trying to put out his clothes. Reno breathes, it was not the one he was looking for, but it worked. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his thunder and aims it at him. John gets up and points a gun at him. Reno puts his hand up immediately, not risking it. 

“So, get your ass kicked, you pull out the gun,” Reno says. “Very brave of you.”

“Shut up, Turk. Drop the materia, and maybe I’ll hand you to WRO alive,” John warns, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth.

Reno watches him, weighing his options. He still has the pistol on his back. However, Reno only has one good arm, meaning he has to drop the materia, and John will be focused on it. That prevents Reno from distracting John with the materia to reach behind his back and grab the gun.

"I said drop it!"

There is movement behind John, and Reno watches Alexis holds Reno’s EMR above her head with both hands, eyes watering, but glaring at the same time. 

“DON’T!” Reno shouts. As soon as John turns to look behind him, Alexis brings the baton down across his head. John yells, staggering backward, and Alexis swings up, catching John in the chin. Glaring, the mag-rod sparks to life, and John grips his face, blood covering his hands. Before she can do anything else, Reno runs up, spinning on one leg, roundhousing John's head. The man falls on the ground limply, laying there motionless. Alexis takes a few deep breaths, looks at the blood covering the baton, and some fingers. Horrified, she covers her mouth. Reno rushes to her and grabs her, pulling her head into his chest. 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. A couple blows like that wouldn’t have killed him,” Reno says, keeping her from looking at the blood, wincing at the sight himself. 

“He was going to kill you, Reno. I didn’t know what else to do,” Alexis whispers, gripping Reno’s shirt. “I needed to stop him, I didn't want him to hurt you.”

“You did well.” Reno puts his head on the top of hers, petting her gently. “You saved my ass there. That’s two times in one fight, I’m getting rusty.”

“No, you were holding back,” Alexis says, breathing. Wiping her face, she sighs. When she looks at John, her face pales. "I...I could have killed him!"

"Babe, he's fine, just a little blood," Reno says, knowing if she used the EMR again, it could have killed John. Reno steps back and holds her head. "Come on, are you okay heading to the barn by yourself? I need to grab our bags. We can take Sable and run.”

“We can’t just leave him out here!” Alexis says as she limps to John. “…Reno, that’s a lot of blood.”

“Wait, wait, wait, I got him, get to the barn,” Reno says, taking his arm out of the sling, picking the unconscious man up. He feels the man breathing, and he sighs heavily. While he believes Alexis has every right to kill him, he does not want her to get that kind of blood on her hands.

“Let me help,” Alexis persists, following Reno. Reno lowers his head in defeat. “At least let me make sure the kids are okay.”

“Fine, fine. Come on. Hurry up, dude might wake up and try to stab me. He’s too close for you to save me this time,” Reno says, walking inside the house.

“I didn’t save you, stop saying that. You’ll give me a complex,” Alexis says. As Reno lays John on the couch, she checks on the kids. They sit on their beds and look up at her when she approaches them. “Hey, you two.”

“Is Daddy okay?” Chloe asks, hugging Alexis. “Did you stop the bad guy from hurting him?”

“Reno isn’t a bad guy, they just don’t get along,” Billy says, crossing his arms. “He was kind to us the whole time he was here. Didn’t you say you had liked him before Dad said that you shouldn’t?”

“Yeah...but he attacked Dad,” Chloe whispers.

“It’s really complicated, but Billy is right. Reno isn’t a bad guy. Your dad is okay, he’s on the couch. Can you two make sure he stays that way tomorrow?” Alexis asks, rubbing Billy’s head.

“Of course, miss Alexis. Are you coming back?” Billy asks, sitting next to Chloe.

“No. Not for a long time, I think. I want you two to stop growing up until I get back, okay?”

“Can’t promise that!’ Chloe says, laughing.

“We’re going to miss you, Alexis,” Billy says, hugging her. “Please be okay.”

“I will, kids. I’ll miss you two a whole bunch,” Alexis says, hugging both of them. “Be safe.”

When Alexis stands up to leave, she notices Reno leaning in the doorway, eyes closed. She approaches him and says, “I’m ready.”

Reno moves from the wall and walks outside. Alexis follows, waving bye to Chloe and Billy. As she passes John on the couch, she notices the wound is closed. Outside, Alexis grabs his arm when they reach the barn. Reno stops. 

“What’s up?”

“Did you heal him?” she asks.

“Maybe,” Reno answers, shrugging. “Maybe the Planet he used as an excuse to kill people decided to help him out. She’s supposedly nice like that.”

Alexis shakes her head, then follows Reno to Sable. Sable perks his head up and walks up to Reno, nudging him. The bird already had the bags properly attached to him and seems eager to run. Alexis smiles and pets his neck as Reno laughs, stroking Sable's head.

“He really likes you, Reno,” Alexis says. She walks to Sable’s side and pulls herself up. She feels Reno help her. “That’s my ass.”

“I’m not sorry,” Reno says, grinning. “I’m just trying to help.”

“You’re perverted,” Alexis chastises, getting comfortable in the seat. Alexis holds her hand out to Reno. He grabs it, and she pulls him up.

“What’s new?” Reno says, hopping on behind her. Sable stands up tall and walks out of the barn, stretching out. “Alright, Sable. Get us somewhere safe.”

The bird takes up in a gentle trot. Reno reaches around her, holding onto the reigns. Alexis notices the blood on his hand and lifts it up to look it over. Reno watches her then holds her hand in his. “I’ll be fine, Alexis. When we get to a stop, I’ll get them cleaned off.”

“Your hands are shaking,” Alexis says, noticing the trembling before he grips her.

“Adrenaline, babe. Makes me a major wreck. I’ll be fine,” Reno squeezes her hand gently, then grabs the reigns. "Yours isn't much better."

"Yeah, I know."

Reno frowns. He takes her hands one at a time and places them on the reigns. When she grabs hold, he puts his over hers, holding one while rubbing her back gently with the one in the sling. It is enough to calm both of them down. Alexis leans back against Reno, staring up at the sky. A tear rolls down her cheek, John’s face right before she hit him flashes across her mind, and she sighs.

“Alexis, thank you,” Reno says. “I hope I don’t make you regret this too much.”

Alexis remains silent, but nods slowly, closing her eyes, gripping the reins tighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For anyone affected by abuse and needing support, call 1-800-799-7233, or if you're unable to speak safely, you can log onto thehotline.org or text LOVIS to 22522. **You are not alone.** "


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning(s): Chapter contains graphic violence/imagery and strong hints and mention of alcohol/substance abuse/addiction.**

The wind causes the tall grass of the plains to ripple as if it is water. The color is almost completely gone from them as winter drained the life from the land. The sun starts to rise just above the horizon, giving everything an orange hue. The sky around the sun has an alluring red. It is a beautiful sight, and the warmth of the sun’s rays slowly begin to defrost everything it touches.

Reno has one arm around the sleeping Alexis as Sable continues carrying them. The Turk knows Sable is getting tired as the bird is slowing down, and he is grateful since Reno feels the weight of exhaustion creeping up on him as well. Pulling the reigns gently, he has Sable come to a stop. Lightly touching Alexis’s shoulder, Reno wakes her up. 

“Hey, sit up for a second.”

Alexis groggily obliges, but says nothing, rubbing her eyes. Reno climbs off the Chocobo and then helps Alexis down. Sable waits patiently for them, then sits down on the ground. Alexis sits next to the bird, leaning on him. Reno looks around, shielding his eyes from the sun. Alexis quietly watches him, then shivers, wrapping her arms around herself. Sable lays his head on her lap to keep her warm. Reno frowns then walks to his bag, pulling out one of his jackets. Before he can put it on her, she is asleep again. Smiling, he places the jacket over her upper body like a blanket. Sable watches Reno, who starts to pace in front of them. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tries to figure out where exactly they could go from here. Kalm is too far away now, and also close to Edge. There isn’t any real town nearby–the next biggest city is Junon. Even as devastated as the city is, it still has a running dock, and the outskirts are growing like Edge. Except, he struggles to figure out where to go after Junon. The more he thinks about it, the more anger bubbles up inside him when he fails to come up with a solid plan. His head hurts, the fever isn't letting up, and he is incredibly drained. Sable quietly coos when Reno starts grabbing his head in frustration. Breathing, he tries to relax and looks at the Chocobo, who has his head tilted with concern. With a heavy sigh, Reno sits next to Alexis and leans onto Sable, closing his eyes. Pulling the gun from his back, he lays it next to his leg along with the baton. Maybe he could think of something after getting some rest.

===

_Alexis stares at John, who is on his knees in front of Reno. Reno points his gun at John, finger on the trigger. Looking down, she sees the EMR in her hands, covered in blood._

_“Alexis, help me!” John yells. “He’s going to kill me.”_

_She is shaking and refuses to move. “This isn’t right.”_

_The gun goes off, and John falls backward, blood spilling from his head. Alexis screams and watches Reno turn to her. Except his eyes are split red and grinning madly._

_“It’s easy to control the weak, Alexis. I'm going to kill all of them, then I’m going to kill you.” The voice does not belong to Reno._

_“This is just a nightmare,” Alexis whispers to herself. “This isn’t real.”_

_“You’re right,” Zazel says, stepping from behind Reno. In a swift motion, the monster snaps Reno’s neck and laughs. “But it will be real very soon. Once he's out of the picture, you're mine.”_

Alexis jolts upwards, covering her mouth to keep from screaming. Tears roll down her face, and she tries breathing slowly to recover. In a moment, Alexis will forget everything, just as she always has. Except she doesn't. The images haunt her, making her panic even more. Taking deep breaths, she tries not to hyperventilate. It isn’t working, so she looks around, attempting to bring herself back to reality. 

_Tifa and Cloud with Denzel, the perfect family. Barret with Marlene, the most adorable father and daughter. Peyton just got married to Kendrick, they’re having a little girl. Lane is my father, my protector. He **is** alive. Reno…_

Her thoughts slow down, and she turns her head to the sleeping Turk. _Reno is right here. I’m okay. Everyone is okay._

Sable nudges her arm. Alexis smiles and pets the Chocobo's head. The sun shines from directly overhead, making Alexis guess it must be afternoon. It is warmer than the typical winter day. Alexis stares at the jacket that lays on her legs. Reno must have placed it over her to keep her warm. In the corner of her eye, she catches a glimpse of something shiny–a fragment of a glass-like material. Picking it up, she holds it up to the sunlight and watches the sunlight react to it. Alexis blinks, realizing it also has a glow of its own. 

_A materia fragment!_

They are rare, but it is not unheard of to find one. Some say if a materia is overused, it shatters, becoming useless and nothing more than a piece of glass. A broken materia is typically discarded as trash. Still, some have said that certain pieces bring great fortune to the beholder. Alexis looks over it carefully, noticing the red color it has. It was once a summon materia, and almost larger than an average materia piece. Alexis hopes the superstitions are correct, as they need all the luck and fortune they can get. There is groaning behind her, and she turns her attention back to Reno. Alexis pockets the materia fragment and put a hand on Reno’s shoulder. The Turk flinches and shakes his head. Sweat is forming on his forehead, and his fists are clenched so tightly his knuckles are white. Alexis tenderly pushes his hair away from his forehead, noticing the fever has gotten worse. She pulls the jacket off her and lays it on him, then stands up, searching their bags for water. Finding a bottle in Reno’s, she sits back down next to him and rubs his arm. 

“Reno? Wake up, you need to drink something.”

Reno clenches up, gritting his teeth, still fast asleep. Alexis tries shaking his arm, then his shoulder. Nothing works, and she sighs, leaning on Sable. Reno tosses his head, the heels of his shoes digging into the dirt. Alexis grabs his shoulder again and shakes harder. 

“Reno, wake–“

She goes silent when she feels the cold metal of his gun press against her temple. His eyes stare into hers, the turquoise seemingly glowing a hauntingly familiar hue. Even if it lasts only a second, Alexis feels like it lasted minutes. Then, as if he’s suddenly is awake, he has a look of fear and shock as he throws his gun away from them. 

“Fuck!”

Alexis sits down, moving away from him slightly, heart racing. Sable warks loudly and stands up, feathers fluffed up, head down. Reno falls over from leaning on Sable but quickly sits upright. 

“Alexis, I’m so sorry, I just…Fuck, I’m so, so sorry,” Reno stammers, he grips his head. “That motherfucker brought all the shit up again. I should have fucking killed him. When this is all over, I think I will fucking kill him.”

“Reno, here, you have a fever,” Alexis says, handing the bottle of water to him.

When he takes the bottle from her, he sees her hands shaking. His heart sinks so low it almost makes him vomit. “I didn’t mean to do it.”

“I know, it’s okay,” Alexis says, honestly. It still scared her half to death, but she knows what it’s like. She has seen it before, especially during the Geostigma outbreak. “Just drink the water, you need to.”

Reno nods and tries opening up the bottle. That’s when he notices how bad he is shaking too. Alexis sees the frustration building up and quickly acts. She unscrews the top for him. Reno puts the bottle to his lips and drinks the entire thing as Alexis walks over to the gun and picks it up. After looking it over, she hands it to him. 

“Here.”

Reno looks at the gun then up at her. “Alexis…”

“We’re going to need it, so hold onto it.”

Reno pushes his hair back, then takes it, putting it beside him. Alexis hands him another bottle of water, and he takes it. This time it is already open for him. He sips it slowly, trying to ignore how far Alexis stands away from him. Alexis looks out towards the mountains and starts to wonder what the plan is. 

“Past the mountains is Junon, are we heading there?”

Reno props one knee up and lays his arm on top of it. “Yeah. That's the plan for now. After that, I’m not sure.”

Walking to Sable, she searches the bags once more and finds energy bars. Pulling two out, she hands one to Reno. Reno takes it and rips the packaging open, eating it.

“You didn’t mean that did you?” Alexis asks, eating her bar. 

“I told you I didn’t, I had no idea it was you, babe, just a nightmare,” Reno says, the guilt could have killed him there.

“No, I mean killing John. You’re not going to do that, are you?” Alexis asks, face strict.

Reno hesitates to answer. The desire is real, but he knows he shouldn’t. “Probably not.”

“Good enough, I guess,” Alexis says, not exactly thrilled by his answer, but understands the feeling. “So, Junon?”

“Yeah, the city itself is mostly abandoned except for the lower parts and the dock. Which is good, because nobody got caught in the middle when Zazel and Lane broke out into a fight,” Reno says, grateful for the distraction. “I think we should grab a ride from a boat there and get to the other continent. Stay in Costa Del Sol for a few days. From there, I guess head to Gold Saucer, easy to hide in the crowds, can lay low for a while at the very least. Except I don’t have a way to get in there without drawing attention to us. If I use my pass, all of WRO will know we’re there.”

Alexis sits down next to Sable, leaning against the bird. “I do. Lane has passes for life. They're under his alias when he worked for Shinra. We can try that. WRO shouldn’t know of his Shinra profile, so Zazel wouldn’t either.”

“So Lane really did work for Shinra?” Reno asks, eyes wide. 

"Um..."

“Did he use the magic to disguise himself? We had a suspicion he was a Turk with the whole Collin Martino thing,” Reno says, trying to get a conversation going. If Lane was a Turk, it explains how he knew so much about them. Also could explain Lane's camaraderie towards the Turks. "When was he a Turk? I bet it was when Veld was younger! Was he in Midgar or off-site?"

"I...I'm really not sure, Reno. He kept a lot of that a secret from me, like most things," Alexis says. "Sorry."

Reno sighs heavily, then lays down on his back, putting his goggles over his eyes. Gold Saucer is the only plan they have, so they might as well stick to it. Using those passes will buy some time for them. Eventually, Reno wants them to make it to Icicle, a neutral and somewhat empty town. Nausea hits him, so he sits up, drinking more of the water. Alexis observes him, squinting.

“Guess that’s the plan then. Don’t exactly have many other options, yo.”

Reno puts his head between his legs, trying to ward off the dizziness. There is heavy pressure on his back as Sable leans his head against the Turks back. Clucking a bit, Sable lies behind him, laying his head by his legs. Reno goes to pet the bird's head but sees his hand shaking and puts it down, looking away. A pair of arms wrap around his neck, and Alexis holds onto him, closing her eyes. Reno sighs heavily, and they sit together in silence for an hour. Reno eventually shifts to get the sling off him, flexing his arm. Alexis watches, staying quiet. Eventually, Alexis gets up, holding her hands out to Reno. Reno grabs her hand as she helps him off the ground. Gripping his hand, she tries rubbing her thumb along his knuckles to help him calm down. 

Reno yanks his hand out of hers, avoiding looking at her. Alexis frowns but says nothing. They get on Sable and take off towards the Mithril Caves. Halfway there, Alexis feels Reno lean forward on her, and she holds onto his arms to keep him balanced as he sleeps. She worries about his sudden irritation towards her, but knows he is shaken up by John and pulling the gun on her. There is something else that's wrong–he is sick and trying to hide it. Swallowing hard, she squeezes his arm, praying Zazel has nothing to do with this, the nightmare haunting her still, making her throat go tight.

===

It takes a few hours to get there, but eventually, they make it to the cave. The first sign is the skeleton of a giant snake-like beast stuck on a tree. Rubbing Reno's arm, Alexis tries to gently wake him. Sable warks loudly, and Reno sits up quickly, looking around. 

"Hi," Alexis says, looking over her shoulder, smiling. "I hope you were able to get some rest. Sable tried his best to make the ride smooth."

Reno sighs and nods, rubbing his face, hopping off the bird. Sable clucks walking up to him, pressing his beak against the Turks head. Reno rubs the Chocobo's head, staring at the bird's concerned gaze. Alexis goes to jump off the bird. Sable warks and drops down, chattering at Alexis. Alexis giggles and gets off the bird safely, hugging Sable tightly.

"Sorry, sorry, don't lecture me!" Alexis says. Sable leans into the hug.

“Alright, Sable. Head on home, okay?” she says, patting the Chocobo on the neck. Sable cocks his head and chirps at her. Alexis strokes his head. “I’d rather you stay safe at home, in case Lane needs you. I don’t want you to get hurt out here. Make sure John stays safe.”

Sable and Reno both do an eye roll. The bird trots over to Reno then nudges the Turk with his head. Reno smiles slightly and pets his head. Flapping his wings, he shakes his feathers out then walks back to Alexis. She hugs his neck tightly, then places her forehead against his. Sable warks sullenly, then looks at Reno. Reno nods to the bird, and Sable nods back, then takes off, with Alexis waving goodbye. She stands still, watching the bird disappear in the horizon. Turning around, she realizes Reno is not directly behind her and makes his way towards the cave.

Reno stands at the cave entrance, waiting patiently for Alexis to follow him. Alexis approaches him, grateful to be walking again. Her leg bears some more weight, much to her relief. A year or so ago, the cave was hollowed out and made it easier for people to travel by vehicle. Now it acts more like a tunnel connecting the two halves of the continent. Once Alexis reaches Reno, he heads inside, sticking close to the wall. He stays ahead of Alexis, and she keeps her distance behind him. She pulls her backpack straps tighter and listens to the sounds of their footsteps bouncing off cave walls. Unfortunately, halfway through the large cavern, her leg starts to burn, and she does her best to ignore it. Eventually, the silence gets to Reno, and he speaks up, looking over his shoulder. 

“Tia and Brandon childhood friends of yours?”

Alexis does her best not to limp, not wanting him to notice. Looking at Reno, she shrugs.

"Sort of, I only knew them in high school. John and his friends were from the Slums. I snuck off a lot to visit him there. He joined a gang at one point, and when we were adults, he didn't want to be drafted for the war, so he left town with a bunch of men. One day he came back saying he joined Avalanche and that we'd be free of Shinra–"

By his silence and narrowed eyes, Alexis realizes talking about her past with John might not be the best thing right now. Swallowing hard, she shakes her head. 

"But yeah, Tia and Brandon are my best friends. They kept me safe. They hate John too, Brandon is currently the President of that club," Alexis says, smiling at Reno. Reno nods, turning his head to focus on the road ahead. It makes her wonder about something, so she continues. "John got him in trouble at one point. Brandon used and dealt drugs. I'm still not sure what John did, but it got Brandon hurt really badly. Lane patched him up and got him back on his feet, but his addiction got worse. Took me forever to get him to lay off the hard crap. Now he sticks to pot, which is such a relief."

Reno does not react, and Alexis frowns, falling silent. Brandon only let Lane near him during his withdrawal, so Alexis never got to see what he went through. However, she wonders if the symptoms are the same as Reno's now. Alexis shakes her head, not remembering anything close to drug addiction. There was nothing in the medicine cabinets at his house. He stayed with her for long enough periods that she would have noticed a withdrawal. Shaking her head harder, she feels stupid thinking this way about Reno. It is probably a cold or exhaustion. The sky only knows how much stress he is under and how little rest he has gotten since Lane and Zazel's fight. From what she can tell, he has been almost at this nonstop, with only a few hours of rest here and there.

The cave beneath the mountain is cleared of rubble. It is now big enough for large trucks to pass, most carrying materials to help rebuild other damaged areas on Gaia. Only one vehicle passes them halfway through the tunnel. The relative silence gives Reno time to think about the Gold Saucer plan. WRO would be the biggest problem, he decided, solely because they are the world's international police. Even if Rufus provides funding to them, he does not control them. Reno scratches the back of his head. Maybe, given time, Rufus could somehow convince the board of directors that the two of them are not terrorists. That would leave Zazel. Reno can’t think where he could strike, or who could be under his influence. Obviously, some false WRO agents, but how deep does it go? Is that his only sphere of influence? Or is there even worse spheres somewhere else, like the behemoth? He lets out a weary sigh and goes back to where they could hide for the next few days.

Alexis watches Reno’s face scrunch up with concern. She does not have to ask what he’s thinking because she assumes it’s precisely what she is thinking. How do they hide from something that has eyes everywhere? Alexis wonders how difficult it would be to try and track down Lane. Even then, would it be wise? It might bring too much attention to Lane while he is also trying to hide from the world. Then again, sometimes it is better to face things in numbers than alone. Lane might need help and could be waiting for them to find him. 

_Except we have no way to find him. Wandering around laying low is really our only option._

Alexis steps on a rock, making her trip a little, and pain shoots up her leg. She stands up straight, biting her lip to stop crying out but lets out a small squeak of pain–praying Reno did not hear. Up ahead, Reno leans on the wall then bends over, throwing up. Alexis rushes to him, unable to hide her limp anymore, and rubs his back. 

“Reno, we need to find somewhere to rest. You’re sick.”

Shaking his head, he spits and stands up straight, holding his head. “No. We don’t have Sable to keep us warm, we’re going to freeze if we make camp in the middle of nowhere. Don’t worry about me, I’ve had worse.”

“If it’s a cold, it’ll only worsen if you stress yourself out,” Alexis says, gripping his arm. "And I know you're under a lot of stress."

“It’s not a cold, trust me,” Reno says. “I wish it was. Come on, there’s a store nearby, we’ll pick up some supplies there.”

“Reno–“

“Just stop talking for a minute,” Reno growls. “I’m fine!”

Alexis glares and lets go of his arm, shoving it away. “No, you’re not fine, but whatever.”

“How are you going to tell me how I am, yo? You’re not a goddamn doctor, so stop lecturing me like I’m a helpless child. Your smothering is fucking annoying sometimes,” Reno says, glaring. “Just can it. We need to keep moving.”

 _What is wrong with him? What isn't he telling me?_

Alexis swallows the knot in her throat. The nightmare creeps up her neck. Zazel’s voice haunts her, _It’s easy to control the weak, Alexis. I'm going to kill all of them, then I’m going to kill you._

The voice changes to Reno’s, _"I should have fucking killed him. When this is all over, I think I will fucking kill him."_

Alexis shakes her head hard, trying to clear the thoughts from it by force. Looking up, she sees Reno leaving her behind. She rushes to keep up with him, but it is quickly using up most of her energy and strength. When Reno exits the cave, his eyes fall on a roadside store in the distance. It is the best thing he has seen all day. Turning around, he sees Alexis lean on the cave wall, breathing hard. 

“Come on, Alexis. The store is up ahead.”

“I just need a minute,” Alexis says, rubbing her leg. It is far more painful than she thought it would be. The stitches in her side also make it harder to breathe.

“Okay, maybe you can stay here. I’ll just run over there and grab supplies,” Reno suggests.

Maybe he does not know it, but Alexis hears the desperateness in his voice. “Why can’t we go together? All I need is a minute to catch my breath.”

“We don’t need to be together every second. Look, I’m just going to run and grab some shit and be back. Won’t even realize I’m gone!”

Alexis clenches her hands. “Fine, let’s go.”

“I didn’t say you had to come with me. Stay here, I’ll just be a minute!” Reno says, frustrated with her incessantness. 

“Stop yelling at me!”

Reno is silenced by her shout. Alexis is breathing so hard he can see her shoulders rise and fall. He rubs his temples and sighs, walking up to her. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Let’s just…let’s just take a break.”

Alexis puts her back to the wall and slides down it to sit. Reno walks towards her, rubbing the back of his neck. It isn’t her fault he is torturing himself, yet he is taking it out on her. There is a chill that runs down his spine, and he looks around. There is an overwhelming feeling of being watched, and it is making him nervous. Alexis rubs her leg gingerly, flinching when she touches the area the bullet had entered. Reno watches and then sits next to her, leaning forward on his knees.

“If you didn’t shoot Zazel, do you think we’d still be in this mess?” Alexis asks.

“I think we’d be worse off,” Reno says. “You probably believe that it was a stupid decision, and you’re not alone. Except, my gut told me Zazel was a bad idea, yo. When I saw that thing about to cut Lane’s head off, I knew I had to do something. But I know I made the right choice. It’s a rare moment in my life where I definitely fucking know I did the right thing. If we decided to let Lane die, I think we’d be in some deep shit.”

Alexis nods and stretches her leg out. “I know I reacted badly to the news the first time, but...I think you did the right thing, and I'd like to think I would have done the same. You did your best to try and protect him. Thanks, Reno, it really means a lot, and I'm happy you are with me."

Reno starts to calm down, his shoulders relaxing. “Yeah, of course, yo.”

They are silent for a moment, and Reno leans forward on his legs, burying his face in his arms. "He said he understood me...and...I believe him."

"If anyone understands you, it would be Lane. He has more scars than anyone I know, including you. He might not tell me much about his past, but his eyes are full of sadness if you catch him off guard," Alexis says, staring ahead.

Reno nods and sighs heavily, keeping his face hidden from Alexis. She tilts her head, frowning at him. Rubbing his back, he tenses at first, then relaxes.

“We’re in this together. You’re not alone, Reno,” Alexis says. “Let me help you. If you don’t, I’m going to help anyway, so you might as well agree to it now.”

“Heh. Doing whatever the hell you want now, huh?” Reno says, smirking slightly.

“Yep!”

_You said you really wanted me to trust you. Reno, I hope you realize that I feel the same way. I want you to trust me as much as I do you._


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Very brief mention of alcoholism.

Reno opens his mouth to say something, but rocks fall outside of the cave. Reno quickly stands up, drawing his mag-rod. Another rock falls, and a giant monster lands on top of it. A wyvern-like monster clings to the fallen rocks with its two claws, its long neck stretching out and watching the two of them with golden snake-like eyes. It snarls, revealing its serrated teeth and flicks its barbed tail. It stands on its hind legs, roaring while spreading its wings as an act of intimidation. It blocks the only way out of the cave. Reno instinctively grips Alexis’s arm, pulling her behind him. The wyvern-creature lets out a high-pitched cry before it hunches over and stalks towards the two of them, it's wings acting as forelegs. The monster pulls its head back, preparing to strike out when a truck catches its attention. It turns around to look at the oncoming vehicle. As it approaches, the monster growls and stalks towards the truck, deeming it more of a threat than the two on the ground. Turning broadside, a machine gun fires from the open door, raining bullets down onto the wyvern-monster. Bullets hit the wyvern but roll off its hide. Flicking its tongue, the monster snorts, looking bored. Reno grabs Alexis and pushes her against the wall, not wanting a stray bullet to hit either of them. As the wyvern turns to look back at the pair, it grins and stalks towards them. Until a giant ball of fire hits it in the head, slamming it into the mountain's side. 

"Die you goddamn sonofabitch!” When the truck stops, Alexis sees Barret leap out of it and fires again at the monster. The wyvern glares, running towards Barret, and Reno runs after it, dodging the tail and leaping up. Spinning around, he slams the rod down across the draconic head. Gripping its head with its wing, it shakes it hard. Sneering, it backs off observing them. After another hail of bullets, it cries out. It takes off into the sky, fleeing before Barret can unleash another round. 

"Get back here! We ain't done with you yet!"

Moving from the cave, Alexis approaches the two. Reno protectively keeps Alexis behind him as they approach the ex-Avalanche leader together. Barret turns his attention to the Turk and grins. 

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Barret."

“Turk."

“Barret!” Alexis shouts, rushing to him.

“Lex!” Barret shouts, running to her, hugging her tightly, picking her up. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Alexis holds onto him, wincing a little, but hides it as best she can, happy to see that he is okay. Alexis notices Reno still has the mag-rod in his hand, with the power on. Additionally, Barret now has the gun-arm raised to keep the Turk from approaching. This is getting ugly fast, and Alexis worries about her own safety.

“What are you doin' out here, huh? Heard you're a damn fugitive now. About damn time someone hunts you suits down and makes you pay."

"The war's been over, yo. Shinra has no problems with you guys anymore. We turned a new leaf, so how about we walk away from this, hm?"

"Should call you in."

Reno's arm tenses up, and the rod sparks slightly. Reno's temper is still on high. In his condition, he would love to kick the everliving hell out of someone–anyone–and a former enemy would be perfect.

"Barret!" a girl yells from the truck. When she hops out carrying a giant shuriken, Alexis recognizes Yuffie. "Who you talking to? Oh! Turkey!"

"Hey, Yuff." Surprisingly, the Turk relaxes slightly, and Alexis lets out a sigh of relief. It catches his attention, and he looks back at her, but she avoids his eyes.

The young ninja smiles brightly. "Whatcha doing out here?"

The Turk grins. ”Runnin' away."

"Figured. Luckily Rufus called us. Didn't give us details, but he says you’re innocent. Granted, why should we even listen to him is a different matter, but Cloud insisted we leave you alone. I don't know why we're passing up a chance to get some sweet revenge on you, but hey. You're the good guys now, too. Besides, you have Lexi with you! Hey!” Yuffie runs up to Alexis and hugs her. “Cloud told us about you, too. You're kind of unlucky to get drug down with Turkey here."

"I think it's more my fault, honestly,” Alexis answers, hugging the younger woman back. 

"Damn straight it is. You should've got the hell away from him," Barret interjects, grabbing her shoulder. “He’s crazy, kid, and you don’t need to be mixed up in crazy.”

Reno rolls his eyes. "At least I don't go around pointing my gun-arm at everyone, cussing them out. You’re a danger to the general public with that thing, yo.”

"What'd you say, goddamn Turk?” Barret growls, gritting his teeth.

There is a challenging gleam in Reno's eyes. Alexis frowns but says nothing. Yuffie groans, leaning her head on Alexis’s arm. “Guys, come on…”

"Wanna relive some old days, Shinra?” Barret taunts.

"If I recall, Tifa was the only one that really did anything to us. I mean, you were trapped in my Pyramid the entire fight the first time. Hilarious, yo!” Reno says, grinning with a hint of malice. 

Barret growls and steps forward while Reno taps the metal rod on his shoulder, the grin fading to a cruel smirk. To stop them from going any further, Yuffie steps in front of Barret, pushing him back. 

“Don't! He’s protecting Alexis, and we can’t help her when we’re out hunting down these monsters for WRO. They'll catch her if she's with us!” Yuffie shouts, hoping to get through to the man.

"Come on, Reno, let it go,” Alexis says, helping Yuffie hold Barret back. “It’s not worth it. They’re good people.”

"I should put some damn bullets into your brain, Shinra!” Barret yells, pointing at Reno. 

Reno points the EMR at him, smiling cockily. “Bring it, bitch!”

"Reno! Stop it!" Alexis shouts. Reno blinks and looks down at Alexis. She glares at him, hands balled up into fists. "This isn't helping our situation! Let's just go."

Barret grits his teeth. Yuffie tugs at the man's arm, with no avail. Taking a deep breath, Reno exhales through his nose, clearing his head. He looks at Barret and lowers the mag-rod. 

"Another time, Barret.”

“Hell no, the girl comes with us,” Barret says, stepping in front of Alexis. “She will be safer with us.”

Reno stares at him but does not approach them. Alexis puts a hand on Barret’s back, and Barret looks down at her, putting his hand on her face. “You don’t need him, you have us.”

“I need her!”

Alexis blinks. Reno’s eyes are wide, and he puts the baton away, breathing, putting his hands out as a gesture of peace. “She…she is not as safe with you as you think, Barret. I’m serious. WRO... there’s something wrong with 'em.”

“And what, you think you’re going to protect her better than a whole army? Get out of here, Shinra dog,” Barret says, sneering.

Reno grips his hair, staring at Alexis then at Barret and Yuffie. Yuffie bites her lip, crossing her arms. “I’m not sure that’s true, Barret.”

“Don’t matter, we’ll keep her safe from anyone.”

There is an intense silence between everyone. Reno's arms fall to his sides, and he gazes at Alexis solemnly. Frowning, she steps from Barret, but Reno shakes his head, turning away. 

"Reno..."

“Fine,” Reno says. “Don’t let her get hurt, Avalanche.”

Reno walks away, and Alexis shakes her head, running to him. Barret lifts his hand up to stop her, a little shocked. “Lex!”

Alexis collides into Reno's back, arms wrapping around him. Lifting his arm, he looks at Alexis. Alexis's face is stern. 

“Didn’t I say I’m sticking with you? Stop acting like I’m going to leave you the first chance I get,” Alexis lectures, punching his side very gently. "Look, you made me do it again!"

Reno stares at her at a loss for words. Alexis holds his hand, turning to Barret who approaches with Yuffie. 

“Lex, please think about this,” Barret says, frowning.

“I have. This feels right. All my life, I have been standing in the shadow of giants, more than I thought. I never really did anything out of the ordinary, just tried living a normal life. I wasn’t unhappy, but it was boring. But, now,” Alexis looks up at Reno. “For once, I feel like I’m doing something right, something I was meant to do. And I’m doing it with someone that trusts me and wants me to be a partner. Not someone that they just have to protect, but someone that trusts me to help them, to protect _**them**_. I feel…alive. More than I ever have. So, I am going with Reno.”

Barret's mouth is ajar for a second. He closes his mouth, then rubs his head aggressively, trying to think of a way to counter Alexis's speech. Yuffie smiles brightly and nods to Alexis, agreeing with her choice. Looking up at Reno, his face has lightened up, turning to a more gentle look. The smile he gives her makes Alexis blush, but she smiles back, hugging him tightly. Barret yells out then marches up to them. Grabbing Alexis, he picks her up, hugging her tightly.

“I’m so damn proud of you, Lex! I want you to be safe, y’hear? I want to see you soon. Make sure this Turk doesn’t step out of line. I’m trusting you to keep his ass square,” Barret says, gently placing Alexis down. Alexis smiles and nods.

A helicopter with a hauntingly familiar logo on the side approaches the group. Reno squints and grins, waving it down. "Hey! Rude! Right on time, partner!”

While Reno walks to the landing helicopter, Alexis stays with Barret and Yuffie. She bows her head, apologetically. "I'm so sorry for how he is acting. We just went through something super stressful.”

"Don't apologize for that asshole, Lex," Barret says, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, what Turkey does isn’t going to reflect on you,” Yuffie says. “But, I personally am happy a sensible head is tracking his butt. He needs a babysitter, heard he fell off the wagon recently. Good luck dealing with that.”

 _Huh? Oh, Reno, why didn’t you say something? Ugh, no, I should have paid more attention._

“Well, thanks for saving our ass. You guys are working for WRO?” Alexis asks, curious.

“Mmm, something like that. We’re hunting down monsters that are being really aggressive. WRO is researching why there is this sudden behavioral changes in the wildlife around here,” Yuffie says and puts her index finger on her chin. “We’re still on your side, though. So don’t think we’re going to turn on you. Friends first, like always.”

“You need to be careful out here, Lex,” Barret says, gripping her shoulder again, face concerned. “You’re strong, but running and surviving ain’t an easy thing to do.”

“Yeah, thanks, Barret,” Alexis says, smiling. Once he found out about her past in the Slums, she felt she was instantly adopted by the ex-Avalanche leader. Barret took care of her, and she has always looked up to him since. She hugs Barret tightly, and he pretends to hesitate before he embraces her. 

“You guys really are the best,” Alexis says, stepping back to look at them.

“Psh, don’t make me blush,” Yuffie says. “Anyway, let’s go see who arrived to see Ren–oh.”

Both Yuffie and Barret look towards the helicopter, Barret glaring. Alexis turns to look at the aircraft. Reno suddenly stands up straight and shout, "Sir!"

With the utmost grace and class, Rufus Shinra himself steps out of the helicopter. Brushing his bangs back just slightly, he nods to Reno, who stands at attention. Not quite like a soldier, but Alexis still considers it a big deal to see the Turk even remotely formal. Rufus moves past Reno and walks towards the trio. The redhead waves to the helicopter and follows behind Rufus, reverting back to his usual demeanor. Rufus Shinra’s ice-cold blue eyes lock onto Alexis, making her nervous. Barret steps beside Alexis, arms crossed. Yuffie stays on her other side, hands on her hips, shuriken on her back. Rufus ignores the two and focuses his attention on Alexis. Something close to a smile forms as he stands in front of her. 

“So, you are Alexis? I finally have the chance to put a face to the name. I can see why my Turks are so willing to help you,” Rufus says.

Alexis feels her throat tighten as if it has swollen shut. Inside his jacket is his custom shotgun, modified to hold a fully powered materia if not two. The business suit is a pristine white as if the very earth fears to stain his clothing. Some of his bangs fall over his eyes, but even Alexis knows that is precisely how he wants it to be. 

"Hey, Rufus,” Yuffie says, waving to him, mainly to remove his attention from Alexis. “Whatcha doin’ out here?”

"Barret Wallace. Yuffie Kisaragi,” Rufus says, at first keeping his focus on Alexis, but he then looks up towards his former enemies. “I'm thrilled you located these two. I can handle it from here.”

 _If this is "thrilled," I'd hate to see happy,_ Alexis thinks.

"Hey, you don't give orders to us," Barret challenges. 

Yuffie rolls her eyes. "Okay, we'll be going. We don’t want to draw any attention to Alexis. Don’t you hurt her, Rufus.”

Barret protests, but lets the young ninja drag him back to their truck.

"Hm, let's see," Rufus begins as he brushes his hair back. “Formal introductions are in order, I suppose. I am Rufus Shinra."

"I k-know. Just never thought I'd see you in my lifetime. I mean, I saw you. On, on TV. Just never thought actually in person. Especially since me and everyone else thought you d-died. But you’re not dead, which is cool. I mean it’s g-great! Wow, I’m rambling. Hi, President Shinra. I’m Alexis Mikelson,” Alexis says, becoming increasingly more embarrassed the more she stutters. Reno stares at her like she lost her mind, not used to the woman being _this_ nervous.

“That’s alright, it’s charming. I’m not typically welcomed so warmly by anyone recently. Though I don’t blame them,” Rufus says. “And please, call me Rufus.”

“I’m very grateful to meet you, Rufus,” Alexis says.

“The pleasure is entirely mine,” Rufus says, again smiling. The smile does not lessen her nervousness, but it does make her blush.

"If I may ask, yo," Reno interrupts, really hoping they could get to the point, "What are you doing out here, boss?"

"Looking for you two. I felt I should give you a status update,” Rufus says, turning to the Turk. “We should go somewhere out of sight. WRO is out on a lot of patrols lately.”

Rufus escorts Alexis to the helicopter, letting her hold his arm for support. Reno brings up the rear, much to the redhead's irritation. Immediately after Rufus climbs into the aircraft, he turns and holds a hand out to Alexis. Alexis takes his hand, surprised by its warmth, and lets him pull her in. Once she takes a seat, the former president closes the door. Reno climbs in the co-pilot seat up front, patting Rude on the shoulder. Alexis smiles and leans over to wave to Rude, and he nods to her. Reno turns around and looks at Alexis, and points to the headset on the seat. Alexis tilts her head in confusion, and Reno points more aggressively. Rufus leans forward, picks up the headset, puts it on Alexis’s head gently, and then puts his own on. Rufus then takes the time to adjust to Alexis's headset and then glances at Reno, smirking ever so slightly. Reno rolls his eyes and turns around, focusing on piloting the machine. It only takes a minute, and the chopper lifts off. Alexis looks out the window to watch their ascension. Rufus sits with one leg crossed over the other, his fingers interlocked and placed on top of the propped up knee. His voice crackles over the headset, and she hears him clearly over the noise of the helicopter. 

“So, tell me about Lane.” 

Suddenly, it’s as if the entire world comes to a pause. The sounds of the helicopter turn into white noise. Alexis catches Reno glancing over his shoulder at her, but he turns back around before she can see his expression. She looks at Rufus, who stares at her intensely. All her life Lane has kept her away from Shinra, taught her not to hate them, but to never trust them. To avoid the company. To avoid the people. **To avoid Rufus Shinra and his Turks**. Now the only person able to help is the one she has avoided all her life. There has to be a catch, there is always a catch.

"No catch. How are supposed to help someone we know so little about?” Rufus says, eyes never leaving Alexis.

_Stop reading my mind._

Alexis has never been in an interrogation, but she imagines that this is one kind. A dangerous kind. The one seeking information knows they have the upper hand. Rufus knows she has no one else to turn to and nowhere else to go. However, he can’t interrogate someone that knows nothing. Now Alexis wonders if Lane kept her in the dark in case this ever happened. She does not put it past him to think that far ahead. 

Alexis sighs heavily, then answers Rufus, ”I can't, sir."

"Rufus," he corrects.

"Rufus."

He shrugs his shoulders and looks to the side. Alexis catches a glimpse of a scar on his neck, the only imperfection on his entire being. Reno and Rude talk upfront, but she can't make out what they're saying. Except she catches Rude punching his partner's shoulder. Her eyes widen.

"Um."

"That's them normally. I wouldn’t worry or pay much attention to those two," Rufus comments. He looks at Alexis again. "Alexis. What can you tell us about Zazel then?"

“He’s a monster,” Alexis says, looking down at the helicopter floor. “A devil. A nightmare. Other than that, I can’t say. Lane never talks to me about his past. Probably to keep me safe.”

"Interesting." Rufus drums his fingers on his knees, contemplating. "How did Lane and Zazel get to our planet?"

Alexis looks up at the blonde. She is not surprised that Rufus had figured it out. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that they are alien to Gaia. However, this makes her realize Rufus may know enough to tell when Alexis is lying. Since he is currently her only help, she figures lying to him would be a bad start to their relationship. “I’m not sure where they came from. They are both powerful. More so back in their world, I’m sure. From what Lane _has_ told me, the most powerful beings on his world always had an army. He compared it to Shinra at the time.”

“I’m sure it was metaphorical and inspiring," Rufus says, checking his nails. Alexis swears she catches an annoyed tone in his voice. Rufus looks up again and continues, "An army is very troubling. And to be able to travel between worlds. It seems the pieces are adding up. Alexis, did you notice anything strange about the wyvern?”

Alexis shakes her head. “I’ve never seen one like that before.”

“Exactly. That breed is not of Gaian species. If one can travel between worlds, what is to stop them from bringing their entire army?” Rufus says. “So, as we feared, we may be under attack from a being from another world. The only thing good about this is that we've already been through it once. We won't make the same mistakes twice. We will just have to kill Zazel instead of trying to make a tool out of him.”

“So you’re saying Zazel has his army on the Planet?” Alexis says, heart racing.

"Indeed. That wyvern is only one of a handful of monsters, but more keep showing up, and there's not much we can do. I was hoping you would know more, but Lane is as clever as always. He’s kept you safe while also making himself invaluable,” Rufus says and smirks. Alexis realizes Rufus no longer has the upper hand when it comes to Lane. They need him more than Lane needs them. “The only one that can help us now is Lane. The problem is, we cannot find him. WRO is hunting both him and Zazel down and has not found either. I have my best looking for Lane, but there is nothing. So, it comes to you. The one he seems to care the most about.”

Alexis knows what he wants. However, she cannot help him. ”I don't know either, Rufus. I really don’t. I haven’t seen him in months. For all I know, he's dead, and I'm just being hopeful he's out there, hiding.”

The powerful man nods cooly. While his demeanor does not change, Alexis notices the disappointment in his eyes. Before she can say anything, he smiles again. "I'm glad we got to talk, Alexis. I have a favor to ask of you."

 _A favor from Rufus Shinra? This is a twist._ Alexis tilts her head, curious about how this may play out.

"I want you to make sure you and Reno both stay alive. Maybe we can have dinner after this is over. As a thank you, of course,” Rufus says, holding his hand out.

“I can’t see the harm in something like that,” Alexis says, her heart pounding so loud it drowns out the helicopter. She takes his hand, thinking he wants to shake it. However, he holds it and starts to bring her hand to his lips as he leans forward. Suddenly, the helicopter jerks. Alexis screams and leans back, gripping the edge of her seat. Rufus grips his also and turns to look at his pilots, his suave demeanor turned to irritation. Rude fixes his sunglasses and tugs at his collar. Reno is turned in his chair, staring Rufus down coldly.

“Sorry, boss. Technical difficulties,” Reno says. “It might happen again, so let’s just remain seated upright. For safety. Y'know. Don't want you getting _seriously injured_.”

The redhead smiles coyly. Rufus pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Reno–“ 

“I would like that, Rufus,” Alexis speaks up, causing both men to turn and look at her. 

It could be her only chance to dine with a prince and save Reno from any backlash. Reno stares at Alexis, and she looks at him, shrugging. The Turk rolls his eyes and turns back in his seat, arms crossed, slouching. Rufus fixes himself, brushing his hair back gracefully and nods. Reno throws his head against the chair and stares at the helicopter ceiling, while Rude simply remains quiet. Rufus nods and smiles. 

"Very good. I cannot wait."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Graphic imagery and violence, death (non-major)

“We would take the two of you to Healen Lodge, but unfortunately, WRO does not exactly trust me. They have agents watching the building like hawks, especially after an unannounced visit from you and Reno. It did save your life, so it was, of course, well worth the trouble now. Agents visit us daily, so we cannot help as much as I would like to,” Rufus explains. “However, we do have supplies for the two of you. If we go any further than Junon, it will raise suspicion. Once we land in Lower Junon, find a ship and make your way to Costa del Sol. There is someone there who can help you,” Rufus explains. There is still some time before reaching Junon. 

"We should call is Old Junon," Alexis says, and Rufus raises a brow. "Just feels weird calling it Lower, it's condescending."

"Noted. Old Junon it is," Rufus says, smirking. "Someone else has said that before, nice that you are seconding it."

"A lot of us feel that way, I think. Who talked to you before about it?"

"A family member. I suggest getting some rest while you can, Alexis. Junon is not much further away, but once on the ground, who knows when the next chance of rest will come to you," Rufus advises. He nods to Reno, who has his head leaning to the side, eyes closed as Rude pilots the aircraft. “But first, I have something for you.”

Rufus walks to the back of the helicopter, out of sight for a moment. When he returns, he sits back in his seat and has a box with yellow “CAUTION” tape wrapped around it. After removing the tape, he hands the box to Alexis. She takes it, placing it in her lap. Wondering what exactly Rufus could have for her, she opens the box, and her breath hitches in her throat. Laying at the bottom of the box is Lane’s handgun. As she picks it up, her hand trembles ever so slightly. It is still in pristine condition. The all-black pistol has several engravings in a language called ‘Enochian’ back on his world. The only things she can read is ‘Trucido’ and ‘Lance Martino' because it uses the same characters as their world. Running a finger over the etchings, tears come to her eyes, remembering his laughter and the day he taught her how to clean it.

“It is a 45 caliber handgun, and I can only assume ‘Trucido’ is a weapons manufacturer on his planet,” Rufus says, eyeing the gun. “The name Lance Martino is engraved on the side of it…we found a similar named Turk in our database that was killed in action. A rough-looking fellow with red hair. He had a son named Collin that just so happened to have his name on a lease for an apartment in Marle’s complex. Seems Lane was beside us the entire time. I am sorry we let him down, Alexis.”

Alexis remains silent and places the weapon back in the box, sliding it into her bag. She avoids Rufus’s eyes. Alexis tries to take a nap while they fly towards the city. Rufus remains quiet, focusing his attention on the tablet in his hands. The pilots are withdrawn, Rude's voice occasionally coming over on the headset to let Rufus know of their location. Eventually, Rude lands the helicopter on the old landing site of 'Upper' Junon. As the vehicle powers down, Rufus opens the door climbing out of the vehicle. Rude pats his partner on the shoulder, waking the redhead up and also gets out. Reno makes sure everything is powered down, then places his headset on the dash of the chopper. Rubbing his face, he looks at his reflection in the glass of the many sensors. The circles under his eyes are getting worse, and the exhaustion is making everything so much harder. Shaking his head, he gets out of the seat and moves towards the back. Alexis is sitting there, observing his actions, a solemn look on her face. In an attempt to erase any concern, Reno rubs her head and smiles.

“What’s up?”

“I could ask you the same, Reno,” Alexis says. She knows what is going on, she just wishes he would open up and tell her. This is not something she can force him to do.

Reno shrugs and reaches towards the back of the chopper. He then throws their new supply bags in front of Alexis. “Here. Take whatever is left in our bags and put them in these. They're a bit more durable. Won't get wet if we get rained on. We’re going to need everything we can get. In the meantime, I’m going to get changed.”

With that, Reno pulls out a World Regenesis Order uniform and lays it on one of the seats. As soon as Reno starts to take his shirt off, Alexis pipes up, “Really?”

“What, yo?” Reno says, smirking.

“You’re going to do that right here, right now?” Alexis says.

Reno fixes her a blank stare. "I'm sorry. Let me just walk my fugitive ass outside and go find a public restroom to change in."

“Fair enough.”

Alexis starts packing while Reno changes. When he takes his shirt off, she catches sight of a few large scars on his back and the stitches in his shoulder, but quickly looks away when Reno looks over his shoulder.

"You're cute when you blush, Lexi,” Reno teases, slipping a new shirt over his head.

Alexis rolls her eyes and continues to pack. “Thanks.”

Reno frowns and pulls the jacket on, then works on the pants. “Hey, are you mad at me? It’s alright if you are, but let me know so I can try and make up for it.”

Alexis stops packing to lour at him. She ignores him pulling his pants on, and the intensity of her gaze makes Reno blush ever so slightly.

“Reno, I’m not mad, but you are frustrating me. You’re hiding something, and it’s making it hard for me to work with you on this. I thought by now you could trust me, and it hurts to think you don’t. Or at least not enough to tell me what’s wrong so that I can help you.”

It is silent, and this time Reno is the first to look away. He finishes putting the primary clothing on, pulls the beanie over his head, and tucks his hair inside it. Sitting down, Reno pulls on the tall military boots. He puts the goggles in one of the utility pockets on the vest, then places the EMR in his pocket. Adjusting the utility vest, Reno makes sure he has some other weapons–stun grenades, mines–ready. As a final touch, he puts a WRO mask on, making it cover his tattoos. 

“I’m sorry, Alexis. But it’s not about trust for me. It’s…it’s something I don’t want to talk about. Not right now.”

Before he picks up the propped up rifle in front of her, Alexis takes it and stands up, handing it to him. Reno grabs it, but she does not let go. The dark-haired girl keeps her grip on the rifle. There is a moment of silence between them that seems to last forever. Finally, Alexis lets go, and Reno slings the strap over his shoulder. He feels two hands on his face, forcing him to pay attention to Alexis. 

“I’m here for you, just as you have been for me. We’re in this together. Any burden you have, let me share it, Reno.”

Reno is grateful that all she can see is his eyes because he feels his face heat up instantly. “Uh, there’s a uniform for you as well. In the back. I need to talk to Rufus and Rude.”

With that, Reno leaves the helicopter to give her some privacy. Alexis sighs and rubs the back of her neck. Maybe it was a little too close to smothering. Looking in the closet Reno had reached into earlier, she pulls out another WRO uniform and starts to change clothes. She is relieved to find that they have long pants and not the shorts most female agents wear. Alexis pulls the materia fragment from her old pocket and holds it up. Kissing it for good luck, she slides it in her new pants pocket. The shirt and pants are the simple part. However, the vest is giving her some trouble along with the tie. Groaning in frustration, she gets out of the helicopter, frowning. Outside, Rufus is on the phone, surveying the old city down by the ocean. Rude finishes removing the stitches in Reno's shoulders expertly. As Alexis steps out, Rude pulls Reno into a tight grip lifting the smaller Turk off his feet. There is a sickening crack that makes her shudder as sympathy pain runs up her back. The two Turks look at Alexis, and Rude walks over to her, carrying Reno. 

“Put me down!” Reno shouts, kicking his legs.

Rude smirks and drops him. Reno lands on his feet and stretches out. “Better, Reno?”

“Much, thanks, yo,” Reno says, then turns to Alexis. “Babe, you don’t look ready.”

“Yeah, I need help. I can put ties on other people, but I was hoping Rude can do mine,” Alexis says, holding up the tie.

“I mean, I can do that. Here, gimme,” Reno says, snatching the cloth before Rude can. With quick expertise, Reno has the tie on Alexis and adjusts it for her. Then he helps her with the vest, making sure it fits her correctly. “Alright, looking good! As usual.”

Rude clears his throat. Ignoring his partner, Reno walks to the helicopter and comes back with another beanie and rifle. Pulling the beanie over her head, he makes sure it’s on correctly then hands her the gun. Alexis holds it to her chest. Shaking his head, he fixes her hand position on the weapon, and Alexis takes note. Rude brings the bags from the helicopter and hands one to each of them. Reno takes it and pulls the strap over his head. Alexis decides to do the same. The uniform keeps her warm from the biting cold of the wind, much to her relief.

“Time to go. A boat down at the docks is almost ready to depart to Costa del Sol. It would be wise to catch it,” Rufus says, approaching the group. “The elevators are still working, so that will be your quickest way down.”

“Thank you, Rufus,” Alexis says.

“Of course. Good luck. We’ll try our best to keep you both safe. Reno has a good plan, I suggest sticking to it. I’ll send someone to meet you in the Golden Saucer to update you. I recommend staying in that area until you hear from us. And, Alexis?”

“Yeah?”

“I will hold you to that dinner promise. Hopefully next time we meet we–“

Rufus is cut off when Reno yells out. Rude hooks his arms under Reno’s shoulders, hauling him upwards. Kicking his legs, Reno shouts in protest, making Alexis concerned for both men. Rufus slowly smirks. 

“We will have that dinner, Alexis. Keep him alive.”

“I will. Sounds great, Rufus.” Alexis smiles and holds her hand out. Rufus grasps it with his own, shaking it firmly. 

“Here, take this. Hopefully, it can help at some point,” Rufus says, walking over to the helicopter. Lifting a small bag up, he tosses it to Alexis, and she catches it, looking inside. Inside is a medical kit and a sum of money. Putting it in her bag, she smiles and nods at Rufus to thank him. When Reno relaxes, Rude puts him down slowly. The redhead stomps towards Alexis and Rufus. Rufus puts his hand up. 

“And Reno?”

“Yes, _sir?_ ”

Rufus leans in and whispers in the Turk's ear, handing him a bag. Alexis tilts her head, trying her best to hear what is being said. Reno lets out a sigh, taking the bag sullenly, and Rufus walks over to stand next to Rude. Reno looks over his shoulder and stares at his partner. Rude only nods, to which Reno replies with a short nod of his own. Alexis admires their ability to communicate without speaking. Reno nudges Alexis’s shoulder then walks towards the elevator, Alexis follows close behind waving goodbye to Rude and Rufus.

Once they reach Old Junon, Reno steps out first, leading Alexis down the road. The roads are bustling with people, merchants shouting over the noise, trying to attract potential customers to their stand of fresh catches. Children run past, not paying any mind to the two of them. Other WRO soldiers wander around the town, most observing local goods. Reno nudges Alexis's arm, then motion to follow him into an alley. When they step in, Reno digs into his bag, pulling out a pill bottle. Dumping a single pill into his hand, he offers it to Alexis.

"You're limping a little, take this, but take it easy still," Reno says, digging water out of his bag.

Alexis nods and takes the drug and water. Touching her side gingerly, Reno stares at it then looks up at her. 

"I'm sorry, I should have checked everything–"

"It's fine, Reno, I looked it over while we were in the air. I'm okay," Alexis says, smiling. "Let's get a move on. Don't want to miss the boat."

Alexis leads them out of the alley and towards the docks. Everything is so peaceful around them, making Alexis jealous of their ignorance. Reno's eyes continuously scan the crowds. Alexis wonders if he is as paranoid as she is about how normal everything feels. Nothing happens, and they are almost at the docks at this point.

"So...my stitches are still in my leg and side, but Rude took yours out, and you look completely healed," Alexis says. 

"Mmmmm."

"Trade secret?"

"Mhm."

Alexis rolls her eyes at his bare minimum answers, wondering if he actually heard anything she said. Shrugging her bag higher up on her shoulder, she tries another question.

"So, those scars from the Slums?" Alexis asks.

“Nah. Got my ass kicked in a fight against an old Avalanche member named Shears. Never let it heal right. Then I got my ass handed to me a few more times. Fell down a staircase, get beat up by Cloud, Tifa, and Barret, fell out of a helicopter, what else,” Reno says.

“…How are you not dead?”

“Ain’t that the question of the century. Sheer willpower, I guess,” Reno answers.

The two of them reach the docks, and Reno leads them towards the ship Rufus had informed them about. Suddenly the massive ship blasts its horn, making Alexis jump. Reno lets out a loud cackle. 

"You know how those ships are, they just sneak right up on you, yo!”

"Shut up!” Alexis shouts, face red from embarrassment.

"Ahoy!"

Alexis and Reno look towards the ship. A crew member steps off the boat's loading platform, walking towards the duo–he has a WRO logo on his shoulder and a friendly smile. The crewman approaches the two of them and waves. He speaks again, “We just finished loading up. We don't need the extra hands anymore!”

“Eh…” There is an awkward silence, and Alexis wonders why Reno isn’t saying anything. The Turk looks as if he is caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. “We aren’t here for that.”

"That isn't why you're here?” the soldier asks, crossing his arms.

“No. We have orders to go to the next continent to help with the search for the target,” Reno says. Alexis has a mental sigh of relief. 

“We’re heading there now. But I haven’t heard of any search orders, or to resupply those already there,” the soldier asks, eyes narrowing.

"Um."

"Soldier? Where's your identification?"

"Holy shit, is that Sephiroth!?” Reno shouts and points up to the deck of the ship.

"What?"

When the sailor turns around to look, Reno smacks the butt the rifle on the back of his head. Alexis's mouth drops in shock as the Turk catches the sailor and drags him towards a lowered loading platform.

"Come on!"

"R-right. Shit, Reno."

"I panicked, yo!"

"I didn't think Turks are supposed to panic!"

"Well, I did! Shit, I need a drink,” Reno says, hiding the unconscious sailor behind a pile of boxes. Peering around, Reno raises a brow. “Alexis, this is a sealift.”

“And?”

He opens one of the boxes on the platform. “They’re used by the military, for…Woah. Look for yourself.”

Alexis quickly looks around, making sure they don't have an unexpected guest. It makes her uneasy that no one has come down here yet. She approaches the box and looks inside.

Guns. A lot of them.

"This is enough to arm a small battalion,” Reno says, picking one rifle up and looking it over.

"But for what war?"

Reno looks at Alexis. "My guess is against Lane and Zazel."

“Right. Or the world against Lane, if WRO really is choosing to side with Zazel.”

Reno sighs, placing the rifle back in the box and shutting it. Alexis walks around each crate, looking for some sign as to where they are going. There are no marks on the cargo, which makes her even more suspicious. All cargo boxes she has seen in the past had at least _some_ letters painted or etched on the containers. Even in the train graveyard, the paint faded away on most, but still…

A voice from above breaks the silence, “R'elgil ni rel?"

The two of them duck down as someone approaches the controls up the stairs on the other side of the hold. Quickly, Reno tosses the body into a crate and closes it. When the platform jerks and starts to ascend, the two of them silently slink into the back. Once it reaches the top, a hooded figure steps onto the platform and looks around. It breathes heavily and sniffs the air. Reno pulls his rifle closer to his chest, keeping his eyes on the figure.

It growls and walks around. "Human? Where are you?"

There is no response, and Alexis holds onto Reno's jacket. The figure growls and speaks in its own tongue again, seemingly to no one. Alexis’s head suddenly hurts, and she grips it. Reno looks at her and puts a hand over her mouth, holding her. He keeps both of them pressed against the containers.

_"Shipmaster, we need to leave immediately. There may have been a breach. I cannot find our human worker. I smell two outsiders and blood.”_

The words almost burn inside her head. It is a familiar feeling, and it starts to bring tears to her eyes.

 _"Find and kill any trespassers,"_ is the response from an unseen speaker. _“We need no delays. We don't need Zazel throwing a tantrum.”_

_"Kreel has not arrived."_

_"General Kreel knows what the plan is. We will meet him there. Find our stowaways, kill them."_

The figure growls and stalks around the cargo. Alexis’s hands shiver in fear, and Reno tries to move the two of them back. His foot kicks a screw. The sound seems to echo so loudly it was like he knocked over an entire shelf of nails. The hooded figure snaps its head to look at the two of them. Alexis has to clench her jaw to stop screaming when all she can see is two yellow, glowing eyes beneath the hood. Reno curses and aims the rifle at it. It hisses and runs towards the two of them, jumping onto cargo boxes. It weaves between the crates, making Reno unable to focus on his target.

"Shit!"

The figure jumps at him, and Reno unloads the rifle into its chest. It falls down limp, blood oozing out around it. Reno stands up and backs up, reloading the gun. 

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I think it's a demon," Alexis answers, in barely a whisper. “Rufus was right, Zazel has his army here. For some reason, I could hear them. They have a general!”

"We need to get off this ship. Now,” Reno says, standing up.

Reno runs to the controls for the platform. Before he reaches it, the hooded figure appears in front of him. Reno drops to the ground to dodge a violent swipe at his head. Reno quickly crawls back, and the demon screams loudly, claws growing from its hands. The hood falls from its head. Both Alexis and Reno are shocked to see how human it looks. It charges Reno, who again shoots at the monster, making it fall over. Getting up, Alexis grabs his arms and yanks him up. 

“Run!” she screams.

As soon as Reno is back on his feet, they take off, weaving between boxes and metal containers. The ship lurches forward, causing both of them to lose balance. Reno is first to recover and helps Alexis before leading them through the maze again. Sliding to a stop, he puts his arm up to stop Alexis from running out. 

"Oh, fuck," Reno mutters.

Alexis stares forward, paralyzed with fear. In front of them are a half-dozen people in WRO uniforms, most with vacant expressions and amber eyes. All of them are now focused on the two. There is silence, and Reno raises his rifle. 

“Babe, you might want to shoot.”

One of the demons screeches and darts towards Reno. He fires, cutting down the creature. It triggers the rest to run towards them. Alexis lifts her rifle and open fires, taking a few down, but one reaches Alexis, jumping on her. She screams and puts the rifle between them, holding it back from biting her face. Reno kicks it off her and shoots it in the head. It goes limp, and its eyes fade from yellow to brown. Alexis watches in horror and climbs back up. Reno keeps firing, noticing headshots seem to end them permanently. There is screeching from behind. Alexis grabs Reno's uniform and runs as fast as she can towards the bridge. He follows, shooting behind him to keep their pursuers back.

"We gotta keep moving,” Reno says. “There's a staircase next to the bridge of the ship, we get to that, climb down to the deck, and jump off.”

They run towards the door to enter the bridge. Alexis rams her shoulder into the door, slamming it wide open. Once both enter, Reno slams the door closed and leans on it, while Alexis spins the handle, locking it. The two of them lean on the door, trying to catch their breath as the fiends slam against the door.

"Shit, we need off this ship, yo," Reno says, not nearly as out of breath as Alexis is. He gets up, but freezes, gripping the rifle.

Alexis notices the shock on his face and looks forward. More of the crew stare at the two of them. They have normal colored eyes, much to Alexis’s relief.

"You two! What are you doing on our ship? Why is there gunfire? Soldier, explain your–"

The officer does not have a chance to finish when a bullet goes through his head. Behind him, a WRO member lowers their gun, sighing heavily. Several crew members cry out in shock and try to retaliate. Most are cut down by other WRO members with amber eyes.

"Unfortunate so many puppets have to die," the shooter says. "Oh? I know you two." 

Alexis recognizes the voice as the Shipmaster the demon was speaking to on the sealift. As it approaches, two leathery wings sprout from its back. Pushing its hair back, a pair of horns grow from its forehead. Reno sneers, aiming his gun at it and shoots it in the head. The demon gives a toothy grin when the bullet rolls off. 

"Foolish human, that pathetic weapon won't kill me. Nothing you have can kill me. We are unstoppable."

"We had a guy think that once," Reno says. "He's now floating in the lifestream, pretty dead, yo."

"Ah yes, Zazel tells us you have powers of gods here. Men that are as strong as some of our lowest ranking demons. Believe me, we are more powerful than Sephiroth. We are gods compared to the measly creatures of this world," the winged demon says. It walks towards them, Reno unloading the rifle into it. Unlike the demons before, it does not fall. However, after a few rounds, it flinches as blood splatters onto the floor. Reno notes that even if it does not fall, it is still taking some damage from the gun. The rifle makes the distinct clink of an empty chamber. Picking the Turk up by the throat, the Shipmaster slams him into the door. Alexis yells and uses her rifle to bash its head. The monster smacks it out of her hands and then picks her up by the neck, holding both up. There is a rush of wind, and suddenly they’re on the deck of the ship. Reno kicks the monster with no avail. It rips the bandana off his face, grinning.

“Zazel will praise me for bringing you to him,” the demon says. “Then we’ll take our vengeance out on Lane! This world will fall, and Zazel will reign as king! I’ll even bring your head to him as a trophy. You’ve been a real pain, human.”

Reno grins madly. “Oh, I get that a lot. Hey, guess what?”

The Shipmaster cocks its head, narrowing its eyes.

“You’re not indestructible,” Reno says, grabbing the monster's head, blasting it with a ball of fire. The Shipmaster drops both of them screeching. Alexis hits the deck of the ship and crawls to Reno. Reno grabs her and rolls her over before a demon can jump onto her. He jumps up and kicks a demon in the head, breaking its neck. It falls over dead, and Reno grins. “You guys aren’t that scary– FUCK!”

The Shipmaster sneers as it cuts the Turk's back open, disappointed by how shallow the cut is. Alexis runs to them but is intercepted by a pair of demons who grab her. Reno falls to his hands and knees, gritting his teeth in pain. The Shipmaster laughs arrogantly. Alexis screams, pulling Lane's knife out, stabbing one demon in the arm. It screeches, letting her go, allowing her to stick the other in the heart. The Shipmaster raises his sword towards her, and Reno aims his gun, shooting him. Glaring, the Shipmaster turns his attention to Reno, allowing Alexis to jump on the demon, driving the blade into it's back. The Shipmaster howls in pain and grabs her, throwing her off. Reno scrambles to get up and catches her, both hitting the deck hard enough to slide across it. The Shipmaster touches the wound, staring at its own blood. Above it, the clouds grow a deadly gray color. They start to rotate around the ship. 

“Fool! Soon you will all know the true power of Hell! We are infinite,” the Shipmaster yells, stalking towards them. "You are _nothing_."

Looking up, Reno starts laughing hysterically. “You are _fucked!_ ”

The Shipmaster sneers and looks up. The black-armored Bahamut stomps on the monster, smashing it beneath its enormous foot. The whole ship groans and sways when the gigantic dragon lands on it. It lets out a roar.

"That's Lane's Bahamut summon!" Reno yells over the groaning of the ship. The weight of the summon rocks the sealift. 

_Lane._ Alexis stares at the black dragon, and it stares back. It's yellow eyes watching her, waiting. Alexis puts the knife away and reaches towards it.

"Let's go!” Reno grabs her arm and yanks her up as the Obsidian Bahamut knocks the giant metal containers off the sides of the ship like toys. Getting over the shock, the demons charge towards the large summon. Bahamut roars again and takes flight.

"Jump!" Reno yells when he reaches the edge of the ship. Without thinking ahead, Alexis launches herself off the side, Reno next to her. He loses his grip on her arm and panics. Alexis reaches for him but hits the water before he can grab her hand.

The water is freezing and surrounds Alexis like a blanket of ice. It gets everywhere, in her mouth, up her nose and swallows her whole–the ocean is unforgiving and does not care for its trespassers. There isn't anything she can do as bubbles block her sight, reflecting lights in several directions. All sense of direction is gone; the surface seems to be everywhere, but at the same time, nowhere. Panic and fear overcome logic, and Alexis falls deeper into the ocean. A hand grips her left arm tightly. Reno has his hold on her and hauls her up. At the surface, Alexis coughs hard, gasping for air. Water is still inside her, and she keeps panicking, unable to stay above the surface. Reno yanks her towards him, and he does his best to hold her above the surface. Out of fear, she holds onto his body, using him to keep herself afloat. The ship rocks violently as Bahamut attacks it. Bullets bounce off its black armored skin. Magic doesn't faze the beast as it rips a hole in the hull. It flies up and winds up a Megaflare, releasing the black ball of energy on the ship below. The blast causes waves to lash out around Reno, but he holds her tight and does his best to keep the two of them above the surface. He expects the dragon to disappear any minute, but it lingers above. It scans the ocean below, then soars to the two of them. The wingbeats are almost deafening as it hovers above them. Bahamut lowers its hand and scoops the two of them out of the watery abyss. It holds them against its chest and takes off away from the wreckage. Away from Junon as well, Reno notices.

Out of the water, Alexis’s senses come back to her, and she coughs up the remaining water in her lungs. It burns, but she is alive. 

Reno touches her shoulder. "Deep breaths, we're safe."

"This... this is the black Bahamut that fought off Zazel?"

"Yeah, the one Lane summoned."

"That must mean he's nearby!" It means Lane is watching over them, it means they could finally be protected by him again.

However, Reno looks doubtful. “Maybe. Maybe we just missed him in Junon.”

Alexis looks up at the summon. Its eyes focus on the horizon, taking them somewhere safe. Bahamut looks down at her, and Alexis smiles, petting its chest. It snorts and looks forward once again. Reno leans back against one of its fingers, staring out at the vast ocean. He sits down slowly, grimacing at the movement. Alexis kneels in front of him and gently pushes him forward, getting a look at his back. Digging through his vest pockets, she finds a cure and uses it to help close the wound. Feeling it drain her, Alexis frowns when she sees it still bleeding. 

“I can’t get it to close all the way," Alexis mutters.

“It’s okay, Lexi. I’ll be fine, you staunched the major bleeding, at least” Reno assures. “Hey, Bahamut, you taking us to Costa del Sol?”

The summon snorts and nods.

“Can you take us to Lane instead?”

It shakes its head then covers them with its other hand. Light only faintly creeps in, but Reno is grateful for the protection from the wind. 

“Worth a shot,” Reno says, rubbing Alexis’s head. “Get some rest while you can. It’ll be a minute before we get there.”

Alexis nods and lays down in the giant hand, enjoying the warmth of the dragon's hand. Reno pets her head gently and closes his eyes, taking his own advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of August 17, 2020, updates may be slightly slower from here on out. School is back in session for me, and I am working on my honors thesis currently. I will still try to post daily, but bear with me if I miss a few days! Thank you, everyone, for your support thus far. It means a lot to me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Pushing NSFW territory.

The sky’s orange hue is fading to black as the sun dives below the horizon. The horizon is clear, and the ocean remains calm. As time passes, the moon rises, kissing the sea with its reflection of light. The light shines on Bahamut’s obsidian armor as if it had white streaks. It glides over the water, dragging its tail, causing small waves to break out. The ocean’s darkness act as a cover in the brightly lit nighttime sky. Hours pass, and the moon starts to descend from its peak, the white light turning to a yellow color. Bahamut raises its head and spots lights on the horizon. It lets out a low, thundering roar. Its two passengers are startled awake, and Reno is the first to get up. Alexis stands beside him and rubs her eyes. The ride is not first-class, to say the least. Neither of them could get much sleep; maybe a few hours if that. The clothes inside their bags were fortunately dry, along with all of their supplies. However, the Bahamut's body heat kept them warm, helping to dry their clothes and soothe some of their pains. The only problem is that the wingbeats were loud, and the armor was hard to sleep on. Bahamut also shifted enough that it would wake them as it adjusted its grip on them.

“We’re going to have to get off soon,” Reno says, sitting down in the dragon's hand, peering through the crack of its fingers.

Bahamut is descending slowly, and the land is visible now. It raises its hand to its neck, causing Alexis to fall from the sudden movement. Reno grabs her arm before she slides off. Letting out a sigh of relief, she gets back on her feet and helps Reno up. The two of them climb on top of the dragon’s neck and hold onto its armor. Bahamut lowers itself into the water, keeping only its head above the surface as it slowly swims to the shore.

"We're going to have to swim the rest of the way. Okay? If Bahamut reaches the shoreline, someone will notice,” Reno says, gripping her shoulder. “Most likely, it will stop at the shelf. It’ll be a long swim from there.”

“Okay,” Alexis says and swallows hard, flashing back to drowning.

"I got you this time. I promise,” Reno says, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Alexis nods but remains silent. Bahamut eventually comes to a stop. Any further and it would be unable to conceal its body underwater. Reno dives into the water first and looks at Alexis. Alexis steps forward but hesitates. The memory of the cold water and the damp clothes are already causing her body to shiver.

"Lexi. I got you," Reno says and holds his hand out. “Trust me.”

Bahamut snorts, lowering its head underwater, forcing Alexis to get in. She frowns and hops off Bahamut. The water is warmer than before, but it still bites at her skin. She feels everything lock up from the temperature shock, and she starts to panic. Reno hooks his arm under her, keeping Alexis afloat. Bahamut gently pushes them away using its snout. As it turns, it pushes them further with its tail. Leaving the rest up to them, it disappears into the darkness of the ocean.

"Come on. We stay any longer in the water we'll get hypothermia,” Reno warns.

At first, Reno helps Alexis swim to shore, but she notices the drained look on his face. Mustering the courage, Alexis pushes herself away from him and swims on her own. Reno looks startled at first but relaxes once she proves she can swim. He follows behind her, still keeping a watchful eye on her. The two of them crawl ashore, breathing heavily. Reno starts laughing, wiping the ocean water off his face. After catching his breath, Reno stands up. Alexis remains lying on the beach, staring up at the stars still visible in the sky. The ocean laps at her feet, one wave washes over her legs. The cold is numbing, and Alexis does not attempt to move away. Reno stands over her, blocking her view of the sky. He holds his hand out.

”There’s the villa up ahead, yo. Up we go, I got you.”

Alexis reaches up and grabs his arm, letting Reno haul her up. She is continuously amazed by how he can keep going. The Turks are incredible people if they have enough strength to move forward after all that. Everything aches, the cold has done a number on her. Reno walks ahead, and she follows slowly behind. Before she can walk even a few meters, her legs give out—tears of frustration spill out over her cheeks when she falls onto the sand.

_If he can do it, why can’t I? I’m stronger than this._

The sand crunches under Reno’s boot as he approaches Alexis. He kneels down. "Can you get on my back?"

“Reno, no.”

"Can you?”

“I can make it on my own, just give me a minute,” Alexis says.

Reno waits exactly a minute then stretches out. In a swift motion, he picks her up in his arms, making Alexis yelp in surprise. She glares at him, then looks away.

“Accepting help doesn’t make you weak. It does, however, make you stupid. It’s a hard lesson I’ve learned over the years. You’re trying to prove something, and you ain’t got anything to prove. You already amaze me, Lex. Don’t beat yourself up over this. Anyone else would have been dead a while back, yo," Reno lectures, understanding her frustration.

Alexis blushes at his words. She can feel his body shiver along with hers, and his pace is gradually slowing down. “How do you keep going?”

"I need to."

"So do I, but..."

“I told you to stop doing that. If you need an answer, it’s because I’m a Turk. We complete the mission, no matter what. That's what it means to be a Turk."

“Guess I wouldn’t make the cut,” Alexis jokes.

“You’d make a goddamn great Turk. You think we were great the moment we start? Hell no, this is years of training, yo. Years of failing, years of getting our asses kicked. But we got up and continued on. Just like you’re doing now. So, don’t think less of yourself because you can’t keep up with me.”

Reno is earnest; Alexis can tell by the intense look he has. Relaxing, she nods and accepts that everyone has their limits. Reno has been doing this a lot longer than her, with time, maybe even she can keep up with him. They reach the stairs to the Shinra villa, and Reno stares up at them. Alexis pats his chest. “Put me down. We’ll help each other climb.”

Reno carefully lowers her, supporting her until she gets her footing. Together, they climb the stairs. Once they reach the top, Reno places a hand on top of her head and smiles. “As I said, amazing.”

“Thank you,” Alexis whispers, still caught off guard by his intense sincerity.

Reno leans on the villa door and digs through one of the pockets in the utility vest. Pulling out a card, he slides it through the security lock. It does not flash at all. He tries again, and again nothing happens. Looking around, he walks to the other wall and lifts up a brick. Alexis assumes there is supposed to be a key under it, but there is nothing—Reno’s cheek twitches.

“Oh.”

"Oh?" Alexis asks, tilting her head.

"Door is locked."

“I could have figured that out on my own. Call Rufus. Maybe he knows where the key is now.”

"It's not our villa anymore..." Reno says with a deadpan stare at the door.

"What?"

Reno gently bangs his head on the door. "That Cloud bought it..."

“Oh. Well, I guess we just have to rent a room.”

“No. Too many people, and we’re way too suspicious in soaking wet WRO gear.”

Reno stands up straight and bounces on his feet for a second. Stretching out, he takes a deep breath and walks away. Alexis opens her mouth to ask what he is doing, but he dashes forward, and he kicks the door with enough force it slams open, falling off one of its hinges. He leans forward and grips his leg. “Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.”

"Holy crap... Cloud is going to be mad," Alexis says, eyes wide.

"Fuck Cloud."

Reno limps inside, flicking the lights on as Alexis follows him and looks around. Inside is much warmer, an immense relief for both of them.

"Go get in the shower and get those clothes off. Get yourself warmed up," Reno says, taking his soaking wet uniform off. He lifts the bag off his shoulder then off hers, tossing them onto the floor. He closes the door, feeling slightly guilty for tearing it up.

Alexis wanders around and looks down the hallway. "Um, Reno?"

"Yeah, yo?"

"Where?"

He slaps his forehead. "Sorry. Here," he says and shows Alexis. "If you need anything, just yell, alright? I’m going to be in the living room.”

"Yeah. Wait, how are you going to warm up?"

"Warm sheets. If it gets any worse, I'll just join you," Reno says with a grin.

Alexis blushes and pushes his chest. "Shut up."

===

The warm water helps tremendously. Alexis’s muscles still ache from the adventure, but now she doesn’t feel like she is going to die. Everything is so quiet and calm. From the window above, she hears the ocean outside splash rhythmically against the shore. Feeling refreshed, she stands from the tub and carefully steps out. Taking a towel off the towel rod, she begins to dry her hair. Alexis catches her reflection in the mirror. She is impressed that she looks better than how she feels. There are clear signs of the past week or so all over her body. There is only a scar remaining on her leg, but it is still tender to the touch. She wonders if she can take the stitches out, but decides to consult Reno as the second opinion. Bruises and minor scratches cover her skin. Looking around, she realizes there is a small problem—no spare clothes.

"Oh, man," Alexis murmurs to herself. _Lucky Reno,_ she thinks as she wraps the towel around herself. "Hey! Reno?”

There is no response, which worries her. Stepping out of the bathroom, she checks out the hallway. A baggy shirt and pants lay at the foot of the door. Alexis lets out a sigh of relief, then picks them up and retreats inside. They are completely dry, and Alexis thanks Reno for telling her to repack their items into the WRO bags. After getting dressed, she pulls her hair into a ponytail and picks up her clothes. Something falls out of the pocket of her ruined pants and makes a clink on the tiled floor. Alexis reaches down and picks up the fragment of materia. It glints in the light, and she smiles. It must be good luck. Even if they end up in terrible situations, they make it out alive. Alexis slides the piece back in her pocket and tosses the wet clothes into the bathtub until she can find the dryer.

Everything is quiet in the rest of the house. The door in front of the bathroom is ajar, light seeping out through the crack. Alexis pushes the door open slowly, looking around. Two couches face each other with a coffee table in the center. A TV hangs on the far wall, currently turned on—nothing too exciting, a documentary about some species of bird. Reno is asleep on a couch, with one arm behind his head, and the other across his chest with the remote in his hand. His hair is loose, his goggles, weapons, and hair tie lying on the table. He's wrapped up warmly in a comfy looking quilt.

"Reno?" Alexis whispers, unsure if she wants to wake him or not. It doesn't have any effect on the man. His breathing is slow and even, almost hypnotizing. Kneeling by him, Alexis pushes back one of his strands of hair out of his face and smiles–his cheek twitches from her touch. Looking at his shoulder, the injury from the Shipmaster looks more healed than her scar from the sniper. For as many hits he has taken, he honestly looks better off than Alexis. At this moment, she sees how amazing this man is.

“Thanks, Reno.”

There is the sound of someone pushing the broken door open, and Alexis stands up. Reno is on his feet, wrapping Alexis in the quilt and forcing her to lay on the couch.

"Stay there and keep quiet," Reno whispers, then the whole villa is silent. Someone approaches the room. Reno yells, and a surprised feminine shout comes from the intruder, then there is a bang of a shotgun.

"OW! Sonofafuckingbitch!"

“Reno!?" a woman screeches.

"YES! Who else has this fucking red hair in this world!?"

"What are you doing- why are you naked!”

"Trying not to die! Why did you shoot me!?"

"You tried to hit me with your damn electric stick!"

"It's called knocking, Freyra*!"

Alexis peaks out from under the quilt. With only a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, Reno stands there glaring. The woman in front of him has dark blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She wears a designer sundress and a pair of sandals that look more expensive than the dress. The only thing intimidating about her is the shotgun in her hands and the glare of death she's focusing on Reno, who has a bruise forming on his arm, rod on the floor by his feet.

"I thought you were intruders. Tseng called me up, saying you were in trouble and to head to Costa del Sol. So I did, and when I arrive, there is no sign of you. I went on patrol earlier with no one in the villa, and when I get back, I see the lights on, and the door busted open. You're an idiot Reno, what the hell did you get into?"

"I don't even know myself, gimme a break, yo," Reno mutters, still rubbing the bruising spot on his arm. "Who shoots bean bags from a shotgun?"

"Someone who wants captives, not bodies, moron! A lot of talk from someone who’d rather electrocute his targets than just shoot them.”

He sticks his tongue out at her, still glaring. "So, you're here to help us, Frey?"

"Yep. Always fun saving your superiors ass, again. What is this, the tenth time?"

Reno twitches. "You've never saved my ass, rookie."

"Oh, except when you had girl trouble, who did you come crying to?"

Alexis snickers as Reno blushes and tries to defend himself, "I- no. Hell no, I mean... no."

"You must be Alexis!” Freyra says, pulling the quilt off.

"Yes, ma’am,” Alexis says, standing up. “Freyra, if I heard correctly?”

“Yep! Rufus was right. You are cute."

When Alexis blushes, Reno's eye twitches. He clears his throat loudly and says, ”Hey, Frey... how about we get to the point, yeah?"

Freyra stares at Reno as if she is analyzing him. His eyebrow quirks up, and he shifts uneasily under her gaze. She smirks as if she discovered something. "Oh, I see."

"What, yo?"

"Nothing," she says childishly. She giggles then turns to Alexis. "Dear, we need to get you real clothes."

"These are my clothes," Alexis admits.

"Oh."

Reno moves to stand next to Alexis, crossing his arms. Freyra nods and turns to Reno.

"Our orders are to get some rest for a day and move out as soon as possible."

"Then we need to leave now," Reno says seriously.

"Reno, no. Alexis isn't a Turk. She needs to get some rest, or she'll slow us down at a critical moment," Freyra lectures, glaring slightly.

“She can handle it, yo. You haven’t seen her out there–“

“No. But I see Alexis now, and I know that sometimes you get so wound up, you just don’t think about the consequences. She isn’t you. Look at her, Reno. Just slow down for one damn second and look at her.”

At first, the words sting like insults, but Alexis thinks about it. Freyra is right, Alexis is not a Turk. Like they discussed on the beach, even a Turk needs training, conditioning, none of which she has had. Every Turk must have started out as an average person like her, so everyone had their limits. Including Reno. That and Alexis already misses the comfort of a full night's rest in a warm, fluffy bed, mostly uninjured. If Reno asked her to get ready to leave, she would, but she is glad someone more level-headed than either of them is here. Reno’s enthusiasm is easy to get swept up in, and now Alexis realizes how much she would like just to take a day to do nothing.

Reno rubs the back of his head. His hand falls to his side, and his shoulders slouch.

“You’re right, Freyra. I’m sorry, Lexi. I was pushing you way too hard.”

"It's okay, you're just doing what you think is best,” Alexis says.

"Unfortunately, Reno has always been a little reckless when it comes to himself. Sometimes he drags unknowing people down with him. He forgets we're not all super fast with a lot of endurance. We aren’t–”

“Ace’s. Not everyone can be as amazing as me,” Reno interrupts. Freyra narrows her eyes but stops. Reno is glaring at her, and Alexis wonders what exactly Freyra was about to reveal to make him act so aggressively.

“In short, he’s an idiot,” Freyra finishes with a smile. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, and Alexis pats his back.

Freyra grabs her hands and smiles brightly. "Get some sleep, and the two of us will go shopping tomorrow!"

"I don't think-"

"All on me."

"Well, okay…"

“I’m going to head back to my villa. I will see you two tomorrow,” Freyra says. She blows a kiss to Reno, who scrunches his face up. With a dainty wave, she leaves the villa.

Reno pinches the bridge of his nose. Alexis reaches up and pats his head. “Go take a hot bath. It’ll help, promise.”

“You’re right, thanks, Alexis,” Reno says. With that, he disappears down the hall.

Alexis follows behind and watches him go into the small laundry room to pull out some clothes. “Did you mean that earlier?”

“Mean what?” Reno asks, tossing a pair of sweatpants over his shoulder.

“That I’d make a great Turk.”

Reno smiles gently. “I meant it, but it doesn’t justify me pushing you so damn hard. Freyra was right–I tend to push people too hard because I’m all caught up in my little world. It’s not responsible for me to push you to your breaking point. But to the point, I meant every word.”

Alexis feels like she’s beaming. “Thanks, Reno.”

“Of course, babe. Now head to bed. It’s right over there.”

The bedroom is a relatively standard size. There are only two beds, and the far wall acts as a giant closet with a dresser and mirror in the corner. Alexis looks to her left and stares at the window between the beds. The wooden framework looks younger than the rest of the wood in the room. Alexis walks to the nearest bed and falls into it, the comforter hugging her. Crawling to the pillow, Alexis lays her head on it and decides to wait for Reno. She wants to ask him about a few things. Like how he became a Turk, and why he got so angry with Freyra. Her eyelids feel extremely heavy, and she is losing the fight to stay awake. The comfort of the bed helps her realize just how tired her mind and body are.

After enjoying his bath, Reno walks into the bedroom and looks down at Alexis. Shaking his head, smiling, he gently pulls the blankets out from under her and covers her with them. “There you go.”

“Reno!” she shouts, making the Turk jump back. “I have…some…you need to be in bed and asleep. You need rest.”

Reno lets out a sigh of relief and pushes his hair out of his face, looking her over. Amazingly, she seems to be still asleep until she rolls over and stares at him darkly with eyes half-open. Not wanting to anger her further, and wanting her to go back to sleep on her own, he gets in the other bed. He keeps his back to her, covering himself with the sheets to stay warm.

“Reno?” This time, it’s a gentle voice.

“Yeah, babe?”

"Do..." Alexis interrupts herself with a yawn. "Do you think my stitches can come out? I think so, but I always ask others...like how you told me your shoulder was okay..."

Reno rolls over, sitting up, and Alexis sits up as well, looking at her calf. Getting out of bed, he sits on the floor and looks it over. Reno nods and goes to their bags, digging out the medical kit. Sanitizing the scissors and his hands, he holds her leg gently, analyzing the healed wound. When he goes to cut, Alexis looks away, tensing up.

"Scary shit, ain't it? When I do my own, I'm still worried it's too soon for mine, and I'm going to end up bleeding everywhere. So, I get wanting a second opinion, yo," Reno admits, then goes to snip. "Fun fact, these are actually called sutures."

Alexis relaxes when he finishes, and he bandages the leg. Reno makes her do a few stretches, and he judges the mobility of her limb. When she starts to nod off while sitting up, he smirks, making a note to himself to keep an eye on her leg. Alexis feels him lift her shirt up slightly to look at her abdomen. She pouts a little.

"Take me to dinner first," she mumbles.

Reno chuckles quietly, and removes the sutures from her side, bandaging those as well. Alexis watches him, seeing his hair framing his face. She runs her fingers through the strands, and Reno looks at her. He helps her lay down, pulling the sheets over her again. Laying back down in his bed, he rolls over, staring at the wall.

“How do you,” Alexis pauses, trying to get her thoughts together while she’s half-awake. “Like is it. Did you. With practice?”

“Alexis, baby, get some sleep. Ask me in the morning, alright?” Reno says, trying his best not to laugh.

Alexis groans, but can’t argue with him. She’ll get him in the morning. Closing her eyes, she tries one more time, “Why are you so handsome?”

Reno rolls over, but Alexis is already back asleep, drooling on her pillow. He shifts and lays on his back, watching her sleep. Smirking, he closes his eyes.

"I'm serious," Alexis says, rolling over to stare at him. Reno turns back over to look at her. "Why do you heal so fast, Reno?"

"There's a price to knowing that answer," Reno says, smirking.

"What's the price?"

Reno gets out of his bed and moves towards her. Climbing on top of her, he holds his head just above hers, straddling her. As he stares down at her, his hair frames his face beautifully, the turquoise eyes piercing her brown ones.

_"We're safe now, we lost the Turk."_

"What?"

"How badly do you want this, Alexis?" Reno asks, kissing down her cheek to her jawline.

_"I only give you permission to do that whenever you want."_

_"To do what?"_

_"Kiss me."_

"Reno?"

_"I know what the hell I want."_

Reno kisses her deeply, and Alexis kisses back but realizes she does not actually _feel_ anything on her lips. Touching Reno's face, he moves to her neck then slowly down her body...

Alexis gasps loudly and sits up in her bed. Looking around, she realizes it is still nighttime. Reno breathes heavily in his sleep, making Alexis worry his nightmares are back. Shaking her head, she tries to get the images of her own dream out of her head. Groaning, Alexis throws herself down on the bed, touching her side, realizing the bandage is there, helping her understand what was real at least. Sighing, she watches the ceiling, letting her exhaustion take back over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Freyra- Shotgun (Female) in Before Crisis.
> 
> As of August 18th, 2020: I will try to have updates at least Friday-Sunday. I can potentially update during the week, but it will be sporadic.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Addiction mention/confession

The window above the beds does not directly face the sun, but the bedroom is so well lit that it makes it seem like it does. The brightness in the room rouses Alexis from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she tries to look at her surroundings, remembering the last time she woke up in bed. This time there is very little pain. Alexis also remembers exactly where she is and how she got here. Rolling over, she still feels her sore muscles, but she decides she will take that over a bullet any day. Reno is no longer in the other bed, and Alexis assumes he must have gotten up much earlier to talk with Freyra. While she feels she should also participate in the conversation, the bed's comfort makes a strong argument to never leave. Burying her head back in the pillows, she takes a deep breath and exhales, hoping to catch another hour or so of sleep before the day starts.

"You have got to get your unruly hair cut, Reno."

"I don't wanna. You know how long it took me to grow any of this out?”

“I don’t care.”

“Obviously, Frey.”

“Shh. You're going to wake Alexis up!"

"Like you haven't already, yo."

_So much for sleep._

The voices are just outside the door, making it very easy to hear them. Alexis rubs her eyes again, slowly sitting up from her comfortable position on the bed. The sunlight is a little too bright, to be honest, but it is a pleasant sight after the many years in bleak Edge. Alexis swings her legs off the bed and stands up, occasionally rubbing her eyes in an attempt to make herself more awake. Taking a moment to stretch, Alexis lets out a groan of relief. Wondering what the two Turks are up to, she walks to the door to eavesdrop.

"Cut it, Reno. At least the ponytail. You bring too much attention to yourself. You always have."

"I'll think about it, how's that?"

It is weird to think about Reno without that beautiful long ponytail. Flashes from the dream last night cross her mind, and she shakes her head. Exhaling slowly, she opens the door and steps out. The two stop their bickering—guilt crossing Reno's face.

"Aw, look, you woke her up," Reno says, frowning. His goggles are still off, and he has yet to pull his hair back.

"Me? You probably did just as much damage!” Freyra responds, glaring at Reno, lip out in a pout. She is in a completely new outfit—light pink dress, white sandals—and has her hair pulled up into a messy, yet elegant bun.

"It's okay," Alexis yawns, stretching her arms above her head, standing up on her toes. "It was a combination of the talking and the super bright sunshine."

Reno watches her stretch, and Freyra punches him in his side lightly. Reno shoots her a glare then replies to Alexis, ”Yeah, it is bright as fuck outside compared to home."

Freyra clasps her hands together. "Here. We got breakfast earlier, and I saved some for you before he consumed all of it," she cheerfully says and rushes to the table, dishing out food.

Reno twitches. "Why do you insult me so much?"

"I don't insult, I just speak the truth. Someone has to curb that obnoxious ego of yours.”

“It’ll be okay, buddy.” Alexis gently pats her friend on the shoulder, then takes a seat at the table.

He sighs, mumbling something, and sits across from Alexis. Freyra finishes serving her food and sits down. Alexis generally would begin to eat, except the two Turks are both staring at her.

"This is uncomfortable," Alexis admits, shifting under their gaze.

"Seriously. Go away, Frey,” Reno orders, waving her off.

"Excuse me? Don’t you have a barbershop to go to?” Freyra says, crossing her arms over her pink sundress.

They begin to argue with each other, giving Alexis a peaceful moment to eat. Alexis takes a mouthful of eggs and watches them. It’s evident to Alexis that Freyra gets on Reno’s nerves. The negative attitude she holds towards him is getting on Alexis’s own nerves. She can't help but wonder if that’s just how Freyra is. Looking her over, Alexis can sense Freyra is from an upper-class somewhere—Midgar, maybe Junon. Freyra also mentioned having her own villa, which is not exactly cheap. Reno has a higher disdain for the wealthy than Alexis does, which could also add to his irritation level. Alexis looks at Reno, and she finally notices what’s on his face. It isn't like it could pop up out of nowhere, but this is one of the first moments she has been able to get a good look at him in the daylight.

"I didn't know you could grow facial hair!"

The two Turks stop. Reno looks at Alexis. "Really?"

"You've never had facial hair since I've been around you,” Alexis says, taking a bite of bacon. "You also have, like, zero body hair."

"It takes him a while, but he can grow it," Freyra informs her.

"Goddamnit, I can talk for myself, y’know,” Reno says, almost growling.

"Trust me, I know."

It isn’t unattractive, not in the very slightest. In all honesty, it'd fit Reno if he was older. “Well, I think it looks good. Maybe grow one out if you ever retire. It'd throw everyone off, I bet!”

“Um, alright. Thanks,” Reno says, falling quiet. He wonders if she remembers what happened last night.

Freyra excuses herself from the table and walks into the bedroom. Reno fidgets with the table mat, pulling at a loose string. Becoming bored with that, he watches Alexis eat. It doesn’t take long for Alexis to notice his stare. She places her fork down. “Something on your mind?”

“Always, but no, nothing worth mentioning,” Reno admits. He continues to stare at her, much to Alexis’s chagrin.

“Reno, if you keep staring at me while I’m trying to eat, I will poke you with this fork,” Alexis warns, poking the fork in his direction threateningly.

“Sorry,” Reno says, leaning away from her. “Well, do you remember anything from last night?”

“I can’t eat if I talk either,” Alexis mutters. It takes her a moment, and she snaps her fingers. “Oh yeah! I have a lot to talk to you about, mister!”

Before Alexis can get to ask her first question, Freyra walks in and holds up an outfit for Alexis. “Come on now, don’t forget we have a shopping date! Need to get clothes that look better than what Reno would wear to the gym.”

Alexis isn’t sure which is more offensive; the fact that Freyra rummaged through her bag or insults her clothing choice.

“Ah yes, because frilly dresses are so practical for someone on the run. Like Lex had plenty of time to pack her closet away in one bag when we were under attack, Frey,” Reno says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Where ever would she be without you, yo?”

“I don’t appreciate your tone,” Freyra says, nose wrinkling up.

 _I do,_ Alexis thinks. She guesses that the questioning session would have to wait until after shopping. Putting her dishes into the sink, Alexis takes the clothes Freyra chose for her and walks to the bedroom to change. When she steps back out, Freyra is on her phone, propping herself up against the wall. Once she sees Alexis, she grabs her hand and drags her to the door. Reno is inside working on the frame.

“Have fun,” he whispers sarcastically to Alexis when she passes by. Alexis stops, resisting Freyra's tug. The woman sulks and walks off, crossing her arms.

“Can I do your hair tonight?” Alexis asks, figuring it could be an excellent way to corner him.

Reno shrugs then shoo's her off to join Freyra. "Maybe."

The beach is full of people, but not quite as busy during peak season. It consists mainly of retired couples, upper-class families, and locals. Very few children are there, but there are some dancing around in the shallows or building sandcastles. Models lay on their blankets to keep up their summer tan. Bodybuilders show off to their friends and try to woo some of the ladies that pass by. No one pays any attention to her, making Alexis wonder if the news has yet to spread globally. She assumes it has, and this is just a simple place cut off from the rest of the world to ensure relaxation—a local paradise. Freyra pulls Alexis into a small shop and begins to search for clothes. For the most part, she leaves Alexis alone, occasionally shoving an article of clothing against Alexis. She either shakes her head or triumphantly smiles. Alexis searches for clothes but do not find anything practical to wear for travel in this flipflopping end of winter, early spring weather. Just because it is mildly warm here does not mean it is everywhere else. Spring is quickly approaching, but still–everything here is for the summer and beach. A dress is pushed up against Alexis’s back, something she has grown accustomed to for the past ten minutes.

Freyra tilts her head, then speaks, “Hey, Alexis?”

"Hm?"

"What are your thoughts on Reno?"

The question is so out of the blue that Alexis is at a loss for words. She stops looking at the clothes to focus on an answer.

Freyra giggles and puts the light blue sundress up against her chest. "We don't have to talk about it."

"I mean, there is a lot to say. I’m not sure if I can just stand here and explain it all,” Alexis finally admits. "He's done nothing but help me. He's made me really mad sometimes, sure, but he's also made me happier than I have been in my life. He's a really nice guy, once you get past the sarcasm and the temperament. It's more than some promise. Initially, I thought this is because of a mission, but who goes this far for a job?"

"Turks do," Freyra says. She hangs the sundress off her arm. "We complete a mission, no matter what."

"I wouldn't think anyone would go this far." It is disappointing to think that, after all this, she may still be another mission, despite what he says. Alexis shakes her head. _No. That’s not what this is._ “Besides, he already admitted that this is not a mission to him. He genuinely cares about me. I consider him one of my closest friends.”

"Well," she says, "Sometimes we get caught up in our emotions and go further than expected of us."

"I wouldn't expect Reno to put himself at this much of a risk for _just_ a civilian. There is more to this.”

"He's the one that did it the most. For all of us, he'd go the distance to make sure our missions would go smoothly. Maybe," Freyra pauses. What she says next is almost inaudible, "Maybe that's why he blamed himself for so long. I think he believed that he should have been there instead of us when we fought Zir..." She trails off and stares at the floor.

"Freyra? When you fought what?"

"Oh, nothing! Here, try this dress on!" she chirps, pulling the dress off her arm and handing it to her.

"Oh, okay," Alexis says, taking the dress from her.

Before she enters the changing room, Alexis glances at Freyra. The Turk stares out the shop window, gripping her arm. Alexis wonders how many secrets the Turks have, and how painful it must be to keep it all in. Alexis remembers what Reno yelled at John before they fought:

_"You ended up summoning Zirconaide!"_

Alexis realizes that must be what Freyra is talking about. _What exactly is Zirconaide? I've never heard of it, but...if it hurt the Turks this badly, I'm not sure I ever want to learn about it._

Alexis changes into the sundress and looks it over. Smiling, she can’t deny Freyra has excellent taste in clothing. Spinning on her heel, Alexis giggles when it spins with her, opening up like a flower than collapsing beautifully when the momentum is gone. It makes her miss the green one she and Elena picked out back in Edge. Walking out, she strikes a pose and smiles.

“How’s this?” Alexis asks.

Freyra titters and pulls her arms down. “There you go. Try to look dainty, dear.”

Alexis rolls her eyes, missing Elena a lot. She holds still while Freyra checks the dress thoroughly, making sure it is correctly fitted for her. Alexis scratches her nose, wondering if Freyra could explain something.

“I can’t help but think he doesn’t trust me," Alexis says, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

“Reno is very cynical. He doesn’t trust anyone,” Freyra answers bluntly. “Always been like that, but been worse since Avalanche. Don’t take it personally. He thinks he’s protecting himself. Then wonders why people get frustrated with him. If you don’t talk to people, they can’t understand you and why you do things.”

Alexis nods, knowing that is precisely why she gets so frustrated with him sometimes. “Think he’ll trust me like you guys one day?”

“The only ones he trusts beyond work are Veld, Rude, and Tseng. Maybe Elena, but that’s because of his undying love for Emma. Well, ex-undying love ever since she got married to Alvis. That probably damaged him too, even if he doesn’t talk about it.”

It slightly bothers Alexis that the conversation is reaching gossip levels, but she is getting information.

“Undying love?” Alexis asks. _Just how much did he and Emma feel towards each other? Ugh, Alexis, now you're digging too deep._

“Basically. Except Reno was professional. I think too professional. Wouldn’t make any obvious moves because he was her superior, but the entire office knew he had feelings for her. Doted on her, bent over backward to make sure she was happy. He's lucky she was so nice because if she asked him to jump off a cliff, he probably would have done it if it made her happy. But he made the same old mistake of cutting her off whenever he was upset, and she eventually gave up trying to help him. I can’t blame her. She is doing a lot better with Alvis and Alvis is like a quieter, less charismatic version of Reno. He’ll kick your ass if you tell him that. He hates Reno, with passion. After Reno had beaten his ass for trying to steal Reno’s bike, Alvis started copying Reno to become better than him. Never did. Emma broke it off with Reno after he literally sulked for days about something minor, not talking to anyone. I don’t think he had friends or loved anyone as a kid, and she had the misfortune of being his first serious girlfriend. So, he acted like a stupid teenager—from what we gathered, he didn’t exactly have a childhood. Anyway, after she broke it off with Reno, Emma calmed Alvis down a lot. They eventually ended up falling in love and getting hitched after the Meteor Crisis. I think that was the nail in the coffin for him, he never tried again after that.”

It’s a lot to take in, and it's starting to make Alexis uncomfortable. She would instead Reno tell her his personal life, not a stranger.

“Maybe we should stop talking about this," Alexis says, hoping to end it before feeling too guilty.

“Why? You asked. It’s obvious you’re trying to get to know Reno, I’m saving you the trouble. He needs a friend outside of us—someone with a normal life. Well, relatively normal now,” Freyra says, crossing her arms.

“I mean,” Alexis says, sighing. “Never mind. Thanks.”

Freyra tells her to keep the dress on, and they go to the register to check out. Freyra cuts the tag off the apparel and hands her a pair of sandals from the bag.

“One more thing. You need a spa day. My treat, of course!” Freyra insists.

Alexis knows she has no choice when the Turk quite literally drags her to a spa. Luckily, they separate the two of them, letting Alexis relax in silence while she is pampered. Alexis can’t remember the last time she had any of her nails done and welcomes the opportunity. Next is the massage, and she meets up with Freyra again, but the woman stays glued to her phone. Alexis rolls her eyes but decides not to complain. The massage therapy is a blessing, and Alexis is grateful they do not question the bruises and relatively fresh scars. In the end, Alexis feels brand new. Freyra pays for it, all while talking on her phone. Once they leave the building, she tries her best to listen in on Freyra’s conversation.

“I know he and Reno got along very well, but that doesn’t mean he’d come out of hiding just to help him. You know he’s crazy. I’m telling you, Tseng, I have combed this place over!” Freyra looks extremely frustrated then finally hangs up. “He knows I don’t cut corners, but when he doesn’t want to be found, you don’t find him. Can you be a dear and hold my bags?”

Without allowing Alexis to answer, she drops her bags in Alexis’s arms. Alexis shakes her head and follows Freyra back to the villa. The door has been fixed, and Freyra has no trouble getting inside.

"Reno! We're back!” Freyra announces.

Inside, Alexis can hear the TV in the living room. Freyra frowns, a little bit on edge now. She puts a finger to her lips, and she walks inside, silently. Alexis stands by the door, unsure what to do with all the bags in her hands. If she moves, she’d probably make a lot of noise and get in the way. Maybe this is why Freyra made her carry everything. Alexis doubts it goes that far, actually. There is audience laughter from the TV. Alexis carefully places the bags down before the plastic cuts into her fingers. There is a moment of silence, and she rubs her hands tenderly.

Before long, Freyra sticks her head out from around the corner. "Are you coming or?"

"But I was waiting for you,” Alexis says, dumbfounded.

"Why?"

"I thought there was an intruder or something."

"Oh!" She laughs and shakes her head. "There isn't. Reno is asleep in the bedroom, he probably left the TV on by accident. A bad habit he's always had. Tseng hated it. We didn't think much of it since it's probably because of his poor attention span."

Alexis feels her eyes twitch and is quickly starting to understand Reno’s frustration. Picking the bags back up, she carries them into the kitchen to drop them off. Freyra smiles and holds her hands together. "I know! I'll make us some dinner. I’m going to go home and pick up some ingredients then run to the store. It’ll be a while, like many hours. You can take a nap if you want. You need to get as much rest as possible, because once we move from here, who knows when we'll get another chance to stop."

Alexis nods and walks inside the bedroom as Freyra grabs her bags and leaves. Reno is fast asleep on the closest bed this time. He lays on his stomach, on top of the covers. His hair is still there, making Alexis smile. Alexis places a hand on his head, checking to see if his fever is gone.

"How was shopping?"

Alexis jumps slightly, but relaxes and continues checking him. “Sometimes, you’re a rock, then other times, I don’t think you’re even actually asleep.”

"You're just loud," Reno retorts, rubbing his eyes.

“Your fever is a lot lower. If it’s not gone by tomorrow, we need to pick up medicine before leaving to help get rid of it,” Alexis says, standing up straight.

Reno rolls onto his side, propping his head up with his arm. He is about to make a smart comment but falls quiet when he looks at her. The dress is not tight, but it fits her perfectly. The color suits her, and Reno finds himself unable to talk.

Alexis sees him gawking and smirks. “You okay, Red?”

"...Where's Freyra?” Reno finally gets out, deciding best to keep his comments to himself.

“Out getting things for dinner. I'm supposed to be napping,” Alexis says, plopping down on the second bed.

"It's a good idea. Never know when you'll be able to sleep next."

"I know. She said the same thing."

Reno decides to sit up and face her, stretching his legs out. “I should go find her and help her.”

“Wait just a second,” Alexis says, and the Turk flinches. “You said I could do your hair, mister.”

“Nothing’s gonna save me from this, huh?” Reno says, smirking. “Alright, I’m trusting you, lady.”

Alexis pulls the chair from the desk over a towel that she lays out. Forcing Reno to sit down, she brushes his hair out. Taking the scissors from the bedside table, Alexis cuts down his length. She hears something of a whine come from Reno, and she feels terrible. This is years of growth, and even though it is usually messy, he seemed to care about it the most. Keeping a lot of length on the top, she grabs the clippers and starts on his sides. Lucky for Reno, Tia taught her how to cut in high school, and Lane let his hair grow out just for her to practice on when she wanted to be a hairdresser. It’s been a few years, but she still has it. Getting the back of his head, she tries to fade it and does a decent job. It isn’t too short, allowing some length to still cover his scalp. Clipping his sideburns, she blinks, squinting at the stubble on his face.

“Wait, your hair is brown?”

Reno groans loudly. “Yes.”

“Woah,” Alexis says, then runs her fingers through his hair even more, but tilts her head in confusion when the roots are red.

“Don’t laugh, but I colored my hair while you two were out,” Reno says, nodding to his bag. “I was debating on using it, but…maybe, this can be the last time until shit clears up.”

“Can I color your hair some time!?” Alexis asks excitedly.

“S-sure, do you know how?”

“Yes!”

“Will you get mad if I correct you?” Reno asks, eyeing her.

“Nope!”

“Okay.”

Brushing his hair out, Alexis tries to get all the loose hair off him. Running her fingers through the top, she ruffles it, letting it fall into a messy look, bangs hanging over his foreheads still. Reno closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Walking to stand in front of him, she continues to play with his hair. Petting the sides of his head, she looks at him. Now is a good of a time as any.

“When are you going to trust me?”

There is a silence, and Reno feels his heart race. Alexis keeps her face as stern as possible, letting him know how serious she is.

“I told you, I do trust you. If this is about the coloring, I just have my method of application and–“ Reno starts, faltering under her gaze.

“I mean _actually_ trust me. As in trusting me to help you.”

“You help me all the time, Lexi. You’re helping me right now," Reno dodges.

“Reno, you damn well know what I mean,” Alexis says, growing frustrated. She keeps what Freyra said in mind, and she calms down.

“Uh,” Reno knows he can’t make up anything. For a moment, he sees Emma standing in front of him. Shaking his head, he tries to hide his irritation. “It’s an irrational fear? I don’t know. Look, I don’t wanna talk about it, yo. Can you just respect that?”

“Not when it keeps me from being able to understand you. Sometimes you act out, and I think I’d know better if you just tried to explain why,” Alexis says. “I want to know you, all of you, Reno. Everything.”

“How is it going to help you? You’re just going to see me in a different light and get all sympathetic,” Reno says, sneering slightly. “Alexis, drop it. You’re going to piss me off.”

Alexis clenches her hands into fists. “You’re already making me mad. I just thought I was good enough for you to trust me to be your friend.”

“You are my friend!” Reno shouts. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Breathing, he calmly asks, “What makes you think you’re not?”

“I don’t know,” Alexis says, covering her face. She takes a deep breath, falling onto the bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you. I’ll let it go.”

There is a stillness in the room, and the room glows a bright orange from the setting sun. Swallowing hard, Alexis moves to grab her bag and pulls out the box that holds Lane's gun.

"H-hey, Reno?" Alexis says. He keeps his head turned away. "I want to show you what Rufus gave me."

Moving only his eyes to glance at her, he stares at the box. Alexis opens it and pulls out Lane's handgun, holding it out to him. Reno turns to face her, picking the weapon out of her hand. Looking it over, he raises an eyebrow at first before his face morphs into shock.

"Wait, this is Lane's," Reno says, recognizing the gun. "How the hell did Rufus get his hands on this? Probably stole it from WRO."

Alexis shrugs, staring at the floor. Reno is silent for a moment, looking the gun over. It is incredibly light, the metal seems unearthly, making Reno wonder what exactly Lane's world has for supplies. In an instant, he dismantles it, checking the gun over. Putting it back together, he holds it up, aiming at the wall.

"This baby is beautiful. I bet it's one of a kind," Reno says, looking over the designs etched into the metal.

"You can have it," Alexis says, holding back her tears. There is no way she can use the gun, especially at that caliber, with barely any training. It would be a waste for her to carry it, and would rather an expert have it. Reno can give her his pistol instead.

"What?" Reno asks, blinking. "Alexis, no. I can't take this from you. Keep it."

"I can't use it..."

"I'll teach you. If you're worried about it, keep it in the box until we can get you a holster and ammo," Reno says. Alexis stays quiet, and Reno sighs heavily. "...I can take care of it until you're ready. You bet your ass the first thing we are going over is firearms training once we are on the road."

Alexis nods, and the room falls silent. Reno fidgets with the pistol, spinning it on his finger. Suddenly he stops and grips it in his hand tightly, then sighs heavily. Placing the gun on the desk, he runs his fingers through the top of his hair. Shaking his head, he eyes Lane's gun, thinking of their last conversation. "He did say this was gonna be hard."

Alexis looks up at him. "Hm?"

“I have a fever because of my withdrawal.” Reno's face is dark, and the way the light strikes his face makes him look like how he did several years ago. Reno hesitates, but he moves to sit next to her on the bed. “Fell off the wagon and went on a bender for a few months before we left Edge. Wouldn't get piss-drunk every time, as you know, but it was definitely a few drinks every night just to knock the edge off. Then this happens, and I'm cut off very suddenly. It’s what’s making my mood swings worse. Also why my nightmares are getting so bad. It’s making me physically sick, but there’s nothing much you can do. I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear if the fever is almost gone.”

Again, silence and Reno braces for the woes of sympathy. The speech about fighting the addiction together. Maybe even a story about a friend that is going through the same thing. She already mentioned Brandon had a drug addiction. Not that he doesn't care about her friends, but he doesn't care to hear about _that._ Alexis picks his hand up in hers and leans her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she whispers, then buries her face in his shoulder, grateful his anger towards her is gone.

No story. No cliche acts of sympathy. No attempts to relate. The weight on his chest disappears. He squeezes her hand gently, silently thanking her. For once he is wrong. He lays his head on hers, enjoying the silence.

“Hey, Lex?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t get mad at me, yo. I just have to say you look beautiful.”

Alexis blushes and playfully slaps him in the chest. “Don’t make this an awkward moment.”

When she attempts to stand up, he does not let go of her hand. It forces her to pay attention to him.

“I'm serious," Reno says.

“I know you are. Thank you, Reno,” Alexis says, smiling gently.

“What if,” he starts then shakes his head. Reno stands up, taking a step towards her. “Look, I’m sorry I made you so frustrated with me. 'Least you know now why. I think I could have handled a lot of things better than I have been. Hell, I know I could have. This ain't my first rodeo. I just want to make sure you’re safe in the end. It may not seem like it when I'm an ass, but I definitely want to keep you safe. If I ever start getting on your nerves, just trust me when I say I’m not doing it on purpose. You keep me in line, so if I start up again–“

To stop him from rambling, Alexis places her free hand over his mouth. “It’s okay, Reno. I may not ever fully comprehend what you’re going through or what’s going on inside your head, but now I understand the situation. Now I can handle it better. I really, really appreciate you telling me. It makes me feel better. I'm glad you're not mad at me for prying...So, again, thank you.”

Reno nods slowly, his grip on her hand tightening. His lips brush against her palm, tickling her and sending goosebumps up her arm. He delicately grabs her wrist and pulls her hand from his mouth.

“I could never actually be mad at you, Alexis," Reno says quietly. "I’m the one that needs to be saying that. I want to thank you.”

“Then thank me,” Alexis whispers.

Reno slowly runs his hands up Alexis's arms, placing them on her neck. As he pulls her towards him gently, Alexis leans in. Reno tilts her head and kisses her gently, moving his hands to her face. Alexis kisses back, closing her eyes. The callouses on his palms are rough on her cheeks as he goes to hold the back of her head. Then he pulls her closer, allowing him to kiss her a little harder. When Alexis runs her hands over his face, she brushes against the stubble. Pulling her into an embrace, Reno leans his head back slightly. Alexis stares into those turquoise eyes, then she stands on her toes to kiss him again.

The door slams open.

"Reno! Ugh! Stop making sexual advances on her. You're a devil for using those looks for evil. She needs to be getting some sleep!”

Reno's eyes go from lust to fury in milliseconds. He shoots Freyra a glare that could kill a dragon. “Freyra...”

"I need your help. Let Alexis get some sleep," Freyra says, face cold.

"Fine."

Freyra leaves the room, and Reno stands up straight. Taking a step back, Alexis lifts her hair off her neck, hating how hot the room is. Shaking his head, Reno lets out a sigh. Before he leaves, he places a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you, Alexis. Get some sleep. My hair feels great. I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.”

Once Reno leaves the room, Alexis falls backward onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, her mind is going a million miles per hour. The goal of the talk was to answer questions, now she is only left with more. She is grateful for what he shared with her, but now something else is coming up. Something that might answer a lot of her own questions. Like why she wants him to open up so much. Why she is always checking on him when she knows he can handle something. Rolling over, she stares at Lane's handgun, biting her lip, wondering how Lane would react if he found out. Never in a thousand years would she have guessed that she would have such strong feelings for a Turk.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** (towards the end of this chapter) Death (non-major character), Graphic imagery/violence.

_The alleyway seems familiar, graffiti on the brick walls giving Alexis a sense of deja vu. There is panting next to her. The young man stands there, leaning forward on his knees. Bruises cover his body, and he wipes the blood from his nose. With graceful silence, he peeks around the corner of the alley, checking the area._

_”We’re safe now. I think we lost the Turk."_

_Alexis tries to catch her breath, suddenly feeling winded. There is a sense of shock when she remembers. The boy had dragged her from the alley to hide from Lane._

_"He's not a bad guy. He's my friend. Turks aren't bad people. They're good guys. They have to be or-"_

_Heavy footsteps come from the alley, gravel crunching underneath the boots. Lane stares down at the two teenagers. Lane speaks calmly, ”That’s quite enough, little one.”_

_The boy steps back, fear in his eyes. "Turk!"_

_Lane steps closer, staring down the young man. The kid steps in front of Alexis, glaring. Alexis shakes her head and steps around him, grabbing Lane’s arm._

_"Don't scare him! He was just trying to help me.”_

"Hey, hey. Don't wake her up, yo. I can get her."

_Alexis turns to looks at the kid. “Thank you, but I promise he’s not going to hurt us. What’s your name?”_

_The kid stands up tall, and Alexis can’t quite recognize his face. For a moment, she sees blue-green eyes, but the memory fades away. ”My name is Ch–"_

"Reno, don't be stupid about this," Freyra says outside the door.

Alexis rubs her eyes, the dream quickly fading away. _Damnit. So close._

"I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing."

"Reno, you tend to get too close to people. Try and be reasonable, okay? This is dangerous. You could never separate personal feelings from the mission. She needs a Turk, not a friend or lover.“

“Lover? This isn’t high school, Frey. Just stop, I know what the Hell I'm doing," Reno growls. “I’ve been doing this before you were even born.”

“Save me the Slum kid story, Reno. I’ve heard it, like a thousand times. I saw you two. I've never seen you look at someone like that. Not Rude, not Emma, not any of your rebounds. This is dangerous, Reno. Do me a favor, keep your personal feelings out of this one. The last time you got this close–“

“Stop it. Last warning, Freyra. I’m serious.”

Freyra is pushing Reno’s last nerve. Alexis chides herself for making him open up to her. Maybe it would be better to be as they originally were. It pains Alexis to think about it, not after everything they’ve been through together. Then again, after getting him to open up, how cruel would it be for her to close everything off? She clenches her fist. She trusts Reno to do the right thing.

_But what if something happens to me?_

_Oh, my dear Alexis, that would hurt him so badly. It would **break** him, I bet. I for one cannot wait to watch it happen._

Her heart drops upon hearing Zazel’s voice, and she jumps when a hand grabs her shoulder.

"Lexi? You awake?” Reno asks.

Rolling over, she looks at him, and he smiles down at her. However, the smile fades when he sees her face.

"Hey, are you crying?” he asks.

"No?" Alexis touches her face, realizing it is wet with tears. Sitting up, she feels the bed sink when Reno sits next to her. "Oh, maybe it was the nightmare? I can't remember what it was. I'm okay."

“They haunt you pretty bad, too, huh?” Reno says, petting her head.

“Yeah, but they fade away pretty quick once I wake up. I can only remember bits and pieces. A blessing, I guess,” Alexis says. “Might be my subconscious doing me a favor.”

“Still. It has to be frustrating,” Reno comments. He stands up, holding his hand out. “Well, the food's ready. Come on, let's eat, yo!”

“Your hair looks good,” Alexis says, biting her lip. “How do you like the cut? I had to take some length off the top, or it’d just look…eh, it wouldn’t fit you.”

Reno runs his fingers through his hair then smirks. “I love it. Not as much as my old hair, but this is a good substitute for now.”

Alexis nods and takes Reno's hand. The Turk pulls her up, keeping her hand in his, leading her out to the dining table. Alexis squeezes his hand tightly, pushing Zazel's words away.

_He's not here. That wasn't real. Just anxiety._

There is an assortment of local food on the table, compliments of Freyra. She puts the last dish down on the table and smiles. Alexis sits down in front of a plate, and Reno sits across from Alexis. Freyra washes her hands off, then sits between the two. Reno leans across the table and snatches up a slice of bread, earning him a smack on the knuckles from a wooden spoon.

"Ow! What the Hell, yo!"

"Manners! You ask for it to be passed to you," Freyra chastises.

"You aristocrats make dinner really damn complicated. Y’know that?" Reno mutters, rubbing his knuckles.

Freyra smiles and passes him the platter of bread. Alexis decides to take what's already in front of her and dishes it onto her plate. Dinner is not exactly quiet. Freyra and Reno reminisce over their times together. They try their best to include Alexis in it, explaining events to her covered up by Shinra media. Stories about SOLDIER were new, not even Lane talked much about them. The only SOLDIER Alexis ever met was Zack Fair, but that was a brief meeting, and she never saw him again except in the Church. Even that was a dream. Eventually, Alexis tunes them out and focus on eating.

Behind them, the basement door slowly creaks open. Freyra jumps from the table, grabbing her shotgun that was propped up against the nearby wall. She holds it up and shouts, “Don’t move!”

Alexis finds herself torn on what to do–hide or continue eating. Freyra is ready to kill, but Reno still sits at the table and eats off his plate. Biting off a piece of bread, he mumbles incoherently.

“Sparky, you didn’t tell her I was here, did you?” a voice says from the basement doorway.

“Nah,” Reno says, swallowing the mouthful of food. “I was hoping she’d shoot you like she shot me. It’s obvious now she just wanted to shoot me.”

Freyra aims the shotgun at Reno's legs and fires, causing Reno to yell and fall out of his chair. There is a thundering laugh, and a man steps from the doorway into Alexis’s line of sight.

“You _asshole_! I have been searching for him for **days**! And you just find him here and don’t tell anyone! Reno, I should beat you to death with this gun! And _**you**_!” Freyra fires another beanbag off, pegging the tall man in the chest, making him fall over. “You have caused me so much trouble! Tseng has been looking for you! He pulled me from Mideel because you were too lazy to pick up your damn phone!”

Reno places the EMR to her shin and zaps her, glaring. She yelps and falls over. Reno snickers childishly. Freyra keeps her mouth closed, but everyone can still hear the scream as she swings her shotgun down on top of him. Reno blocks it with his EMR shaking his head. The two expertly, albeit artistically, fight each other while lying on the floor. Stepping up, Alexis moves to the corner of the room with her plate, doing her best to stay out of the crossfire.

“I’m Derek*, by the way.” The basement dweller grabs Reno’s plate and stacks food on it, then stands next to Alexis. He must be Rude’s height, if not taller. The man has bright orange hair that is pushed back, reminding Alexis of an old school rock artist. A pair of sunglasses sits on top of his head, a pair of light blue eyes watch the brawl on the floor. He wears a bright pink coastal flower shirt, with dark brown cargo pants. His feet are bare, but she can see a slight tan line of flip flop straps. “I used to work with those two.”

“I’m Alexis. I’m supposed to be protected by those two,” Alexis jokes, and continues eating.

“Oh boy, that’s exciting,” Derek says, grinning.

“Are ya done, yo!?” Reno shouts, pinning Freyra to the ground.

Freyra pants and nods, calming down. Reno lets go of her, and she fixes herself up. She takes a moment to grab the bean bags and reload her gun, glaring daggers at Reno.

“Baby, you know Reno has no emotions and will kick your ass,” Derek says. “I saw him kick a child in the head once.”

“Okay, Yazoo and them were not children,” Reno says, pointing at Derek. “Stop telling people I kick children.”

“Literally, these guys were like just days old, and he plants a heal in the baby's face,” Derek says to Alexis.

“I will plant my foot on your throat if you don’t shut up,” Reno warns. He notices his missing plate and slowly glares at Derek, who mockingly smiles. “Gimme that back.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I’m Reno, now give it.”

“Careful, kiddo. I’m not Freyra,” Derek says, warning the Turk.

“You ain’t shit either,” Reno says, grinning coldly.

Alexis sighs, pulls the plate out of Derek’s hands, and then walks over to Reno, giving it to him. Derek blinks a few times, rendered speechless. Reno takes the plate and smiles, sticking his tongue out at Derek. Alexis grabs another plate from the cabinet and dishes food onto it, handing it to Derek. Then she sits down at the table and continues her meal. There is silence, and Derek lets out a wild laugh.

“She walks through the valley of death and has no fear! I like her. I like her a lot.”

“I told you she’s great, yo,” Reno says, sitting next to her.

“It’s not a valley of death. You guys just fight like siblings. Someone had to be the parent,” Alexis says, rolling her eyes.

“Babe, you do realize who Derek is, right?” Reno asks.

“I doubt she does. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be so nonchalant about it,” Freyra says.

“I don’t care,” Alexis admits honestly.

“I really like her,” Derek says, patting Alexis's head, ruffling her hair, and sitting down.

“He’s the Legendary Turk. Once called the Death God of the Battlefield,” Reno explains between bites.

Alexis blinks and looks at Derek, who smirks. She remembers Lane mentioning him before. A Turk with an affinity for bombs. The rumors to why he is considered a Legend were numerous, each drawing the man out to be a god of some sort. Lane was always impressed by him but also spoke about how dangerous he was.

“So you’re him. Cool, but still, if you were really that vicious, I’d probably already be beaten up.”

Derek laughs again, and Reno is bewildered at first, but then smiles.

“That kind of naivety will get you killed,” Freyra says. “You know what Turks do, I’m sure. So what do you think Derek has done that has made him a Legend among us?”

“I looked a real god of death in the face just a few months ago, and you want to lecture me about being naive?” Alexis says, gripping her fork. “You don’t know me or what I’ve seen. Unless Derek here sprouts wings and has claws growing out his hands, I think I’ve seen scarier stuff first hand.”

“Leave her alone, Frey,” Derek says. “I like not being treated with fear and contempt, believe it or not. I’m retired now. I’m trying to turn over a new leaf. It’s good when people treat me like I’m normal.”

“You and Reno are not normal,” Freyra says but covers her mouth quickly.

There is an intense silence. Derek is only grinning more, but Reno vehemently glares at Freyra, gripping the knife in his hand tightly.

“I’m sorry. Reno, please,” Freyra says, and she reaches to touch Reno.

He aggressively shrugs her off and stands up. “I’m going to take a walk before I do something I regret.”

After he storms outside, Freyra covers her face. Derek shakes his head and looks at Alexis.

“He might end up 'doing something he'll regret' out there. Can you get him back? All he’ll do is go and fight one of us,” Derek says, sighing.

“Freyra, what did you mean?” Alexis asks, standing up from the table.

“It’s personal for him, so if you have to ask, it means he doesn’t want you to know,” Derek says. “Let him tell you. A good way to tell how much he likes you. You’re sharp, though. I think you can figure it out given enough time.”

Alexis touches Freyra’s shoulder then rushes outside to catch the redhead.

===

The beach sand is still warm from the sun, and the breeze is soothing. There is laughter and merriment from several of the bars. Bright lights decorate the patios of the beachfront buildings. There are still some kids playing on the beach, the parents keeping a close eye on them. The sun is just setting below the horizon, and the sky is a beautiful mixture of breathtaking colors. Everything is finally calm and peaceful except for the Turk stomping through the beach. Alexis runs across the sand to catch up, silently hoping he calms down before he draws attention. Even with the haircut, he’s still easily recognizable.

A young girl is wandering the beach, crying. Not paying attention to where she is going, she bumps into Reno. Falling backward, she lands in the sand and starts to cry harder. Reno frowns and crouches down in front of her, helping her stand up.

“Hey, it’s okay, kid. What’s wrong?” Reno asks, making sure she isn't hurt.

“I can’t find my mommy and daddy!” the girl cries, wiping her face.

“Well, let’s go look for them,” Reno says, brushing the sand off her.

Alexis runs up to them and leans forward panting. Running in the sand is not easy, not even with bare feet. She notices the teary-eyed girl.

“Oh, no. What’s going on?”

“The girl is lost. Figured I would help her find her parents. Want to help? Keep people from thinking I’m a kidnapper at least,” Reno says, holding the girl's hand.

“I’d love to. Come on, sweetie. It’s really scary getting lost, isn’t it?” Alexis asks, crouching down.

The young girl nods, wiping her face.

“Maybe if we get you way up high, you can spot them! Want to get on my shoulders, kid?” Reno asks, brushing the sand off her face. She nods again, and Reno picks her up, placing her on top of his shoulders. Holding onto her legs, he stands up, looking around. “See them?”

“No…”

“What’s your name, young lady?” Alexis asks, following Reno as he starts walking towards the crowds.

“Delilah,” the girl says.

“We’ll find them, Delilah, don’t worry,” Alexis reassures.

"What's your favorite color, miss Delilah?" Reno asks, scanning the beach.

"Lavender..."

"Oh fancy," Reno says, grinning up at her. "Good choice."

"Thanks...your eyes are really pretty," Delilah says, petting Reno's hair, calming down.

"Why, thank you!" Reno says, nudging Alexis.

They continue their search. Alexis and Reno keep an eye out for any worried-looking parents. Soon enough, Delilah kicks her feet and points. Reno picks her up off his shoulders and puts her down, allowing her to run to her parents.

“Mommy! Daddy!”

“Delilah!” the mom shouts, crouching down to pick her daughter up, swinging her around.

Reno rubs the back of his head and smiles. Alexis rubs his back. “Good job.”

“Anyone would have done it,” Reno says.

“Not true. I bet she was lost and crying for a good minute. You’re the only one that helped her.”

If she is trying to make him feel good, it's working. Reno bumps into her and laughs. “Stop, you’re going to make me blush.”

“Excuse me,” the mother says. “Thank you for helping my daughter.”

“It wasn’t a problem, ma’am,” Reno says, rubbing Delilah’s head. “Promise me you’ll stay close to your mom and dad.”

“Yes, sir,” Delilah says, hugging her mother's neck.

“You look familiar,” the father says, scratching his chin. “Have you been on TV?”

The question is innocent, but it makes Alexis start to panic. Reno only laughs and waves his hand. “I get that so much. Maybe I should try a shot at commercials?”

“Maybe you should! Well, thank you, both of you,” the father says, holding out his hand.

Reno takes it and shakes it firmly. Alexis receives a hug from the mother. The family waves, Delilah giving each of them a hug before holding a hand of each parent and walking off together. When they are far enough away, Reno starts to laugh.

“That was a close one, yo!”

“Tell me about it. You’re easily recognizable,” Alexis says, poking his tattoos.

“He might know who I am, but is doing me a favor,” Reno says, shrugging. “Or he’s probably calling the cops now.”

“Maybe not. Maybe you’re helping our case publicly. Why would fugitives go and save children?” Alexis says. “Come on, let’s enjoy the sunset. I don’t think we’ve had a peaceful one since we’ve been on the run.”

Reno walks next to Alexis, hands in his pocket. Alexis runs into a store and buys a baseball cap. Running back out, she places it on his head. It hides most of his hair now, and the street clothes complete his disguise. The only thing that stands out is the markings, but it is dark enough that they are easy to miss, hopefully.

"Whoever you end up with is going to be a lucky guy,” Reno says.

"I’d like to think I'd be a lucky girl. What makes you say that?” Alexis asks, stepping back to look him over again.

“Just what you do for people. You’re ridiculously kind and very supportive, but not naive about the world. All around, you’re just a great person,” Reno says as he puts his hands behind his head. "What else? You're sharp as shit. Got a pretty firey spirit that you don't really try to hide..."

“Well, thank you, Reno. I appreciate it,” Alexis says, feeling her face get hot.

“Anyone in mind?”

“Hm...Maybe,” Alexis says with a shy smile, holding her hands behind her back.

"So, if I had to guess who, my money would be on Rufus.”

"D-do what?" That makes her stop in her tracks, a little peeved.

He grins playfully. "You got the hots for the Boss, yo."

"I do not!"

"Don't yell, it only proves denial!"

"You're an idiot," Alexis says, looking away from him. But she thinks about humoring him. "Okay, he's pretty handsome. Very handsome."

"He must have got it from his mom, 'cause the President wasn't the best looking chap," Reno says, watching the crabs scurry from where the two are walking. “Maybe in his youth, but even then, he wasn't pretty like the Boss.”

"That is true. The President's personality didn't exactly help him either. Even from afar, I could tell he was a disgusting wretch. Rufus has a scary presence about him, but his charisma is overwhelming. I'd like to think he has a heart underneath all that ice."

"He does, he just doesn't show it," Reno admits. "He's done a lot of good things the public doesn't know. I mean, he did save me, Rude and Tseng."

Alexis waits for him to continue explaining, but he goes quiet. It's obvious it's not something he has shared with many people, so she doesn’t press him further.

"Honestly, if Scarlet and the other dumbfucks just sat down, maybe Rufus and Cloud could have stopped Sephiroth together."

"You think so?"

"You never know, yo,” Reno says. “But, probably not. We were still pretty obsessed with that whole Promised Land thing. Even we started doubting Rufus after a while, especially with Aerith’s death. That got to all of us. She never hated us, even when we annoyed her by making her go home all the damn time. So much for being her bodyguard, add that to the list of regrets I have.”

Alexis nods, listening to him. Aerith is a name she has heard of several times. Deep down, she wishes she met the woman–she seemed to be a beautiful person. The two continue their walk in peaceful silence and pass the local bar. Festive music blasts into the air, and many of the people are up and dancing. Reno closes the gap between the two of them, and Alexis smiles. Closer to the ocean, families are packing up and leaving as the sunlight finally fades. Young couples lie next to each other, watching the sunset. Their heads are relaxing against the others. An elderly couple passes by the two, smiling at them. Reno smiles back, nodding. This is the happiest Alexis has probably seen Reno in a very long time. There is nothing different, besides his increase of flirting. Maybe it's just the fresh air. Edge never exactly had the best quality of air with Midgar's pollution and the constant construction. In fact, perhaps that is the answer.

"It's good to be out of Edge," Alexis says.

Reno nods. He remains quiet, and she notices the immediate change in attitude by bringing the city up. The city must be killing him, as it's full of history and chaos. Edge acts like his prison, keeping him from moving forward. Out here, away from the dark past, he must feel free from all of that.

"Hey, Lexi?"

Alexis looks up at him, and he keeps looking forward.

"When this is over, let's never go back there."

"What?"

"I'm kidding," he says, laughing. "You and I both have to go back to our jobs and our lives."

“Yeah, but it’d be nice to dream. It’s not Rufus, by the way,” Alexis corrects.

Reno laughs. “Really? You seemed excited to go to dinner with him.”

“I mean, that’s bragging rights. I get to go home and tell my friends that I ate dinner with the Rufus Shinra. Hated or not, not a lot of people get to say they did that. Especially lower class like me.”

“Fair enough. I see Boss all the damn time, so sometimes I forget he’s a celebrity for people,” Reno says. “Make sure you’re ready to go to the best restaurant of the best. He’s no slouch when it comes to dates. Though he hasn't done one lately.”

“I’m sure. You sounded a bit jealous earlier,” Alexis teases, pinching the Turks arm.

“I might have been,” Reno says, slapping her hand away. “I mean, damn, I’m a dude you’re stuck with, and I’m getting you shot up and exhausted. Then he comes in and offers you dinner. I’m supposed to do that to make up for all the shit that’s happened. Hell, he even got your dad's gun back for you! I can't compete.”

Alexis laughs, and they come to a stopping point to watch the last of the sun's rays.

"Hey, when we get back, can you at least serve my table once?" Reno asks.

"I'll think about it, yo," she mocks.

"It hurts when you copy me like that, babe. Whatta jerk!" Reno says, grinning, listening to Alexis's laughter. "Anyway, let's head back. We need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

After enjoying the sun’s final moments, they head back to the villa together. Passing by the bar, Alexis catches something in the corner of her eye. Fear and dread bite down on her chest as two amber eyes stare at her. A woman stands just inside the glass doors of the bar. Alexis grips Reno's arm to get his attention. He looks at her, seeing the fear on her face and looks towards the bar.

“Shit,” he whispers and holds her hand.

 _I found the girl._ The words burn and ring in her head, causing Alexis to yelp. She lets go of Reno and grips the sides of her head.

_Kill the boy, take the girl alive. Zazel says we must try to bring her in one piece. We need her to find Mistaken._

"Lex!" Reno shouts when she kneels from the pain. He grabs her shoulders, shaking her slightly. It's enough to bring Alexis out of it. Reno puts his hands on her face, forcing her to look at him. “Come on. We need to get out of here.”

“They’re coming for me.”

“Not surprised. I’m sure Zazel thinks if they get to you, they get to Lane. Up we go.”

Reno effortlessly lifts her up and holds her shaking hand in his. He keeps his eyes on the demon in the bar. The devil grins and raises her hand to wave as they start to run.

"Hey, lady! What are you doing?” A tourist steps in front of the demon, blocking her path.

“Out of my way,” the demon sneers, gripping the civilians head. In one quick twist, she snaps the tourist's neck. The screaming starts when the man slumps over onto the boards.

"Somebody help! Please!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning(s):** Suicide, graphic imagery & violence

“Somebody help! Please!”

A woman screams, running out of another building. The doors of the shop burst open as another man runs out of it. He is hunched over, drool coming from his mouth, eyes yellows and face scrunched up into a permanent snarl. The fiend chases its victim, jumping on her. Reno lets go of Alexis and charges towards the demon, landing a kick to its head. The man yells and falls over, allowing the woman to get up and run. Alexis takes the opportunity to run past it—Reno right behind her.

They run towards the villa. Pain shoots down her leg, causing her to slow down, but the screaming motivates her to keep moving. There is the sound of a rabid creature behind them, and the heavy footsteps get louder as it closes in on them. Reno turns around, pulling out his EMR and swinging it as hard as possible, pushing Alexis away. The claws barely miss her sundress. The demon is batted into the air, lightning shooting from the rod and through its body into the sky. As the demon crashes into the ground, it twitches but slowly recovers, much to Reno's frustration. Not wasting any more time, Reno puts a hand on Alexis's back and ushers her to keep going. 

"Don't look back, just keep running forward," he says.

To her disappointment, Alexis is starting to fall behind Reno. He must realize this when he slows his pace and looks back at her. There are more screams from behind, and Alexis makes the mistake of looking back. People are gripping their heads, running away. A woman trips and falls in the sand, scrambling to get away—a large harpy lands on her, diggings its talon into its prey. Several demonic humans walk around, shooting any civilians that cross their paths.

 _How did they get guns! Wait, that ship..._ Alexis's chest tightens, thinking of the WRO ship with weapons for cargo. _There was more than one…_

"What the fuck," Reno mutters, letting Alexis know that he witnessed the massacre. Gripping her hand, he runs, praying that Freyra and Derek had seen or heard something.

Slamming the villa door open, he runs to the bedroom. Alexis closes the door, locking it. As if a bolt on a door can keep a monster back, but it is a comforting thought.

"Freyra! Derek! We need to go. Now!” Reno yells from the bedroom.

"Woah, what happened?" Freyra emerges from the living room, pulling a jacket on. There are screams outside, and her eyes widen. “What is that?"

"You have heard of Zazel, right?" Reno says, tossing Alexis's bag and his into the hallway.

"B-brief reports," she answers.

"Well, he has friends now. A lot of them. Where’s Derek?”

“Right here, boss,” Derek says, walking up from the basement. “Guess we better head out, huh?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think this is a good time to head out, yo."

Reno pulls a shoulder holster on before putting his Turk jacket over it, getting the pants on quickly, and transfers the weapons over. Sliding Lane's gun into the holster, he walks to Alexis and hands her his M9.

"Take this. It still has a few materia in it, use them if you need to," Reno instructs. "Lane's doesn't, so I'm trusting you to fire off a fireball or two if needed, yeah?"

Alexis nods, keeping the safety on while she holds it in her hand. Picking her bag up, she looks at Reno, who puts the mag-rod away and holds Lane's gun. There is a loud thud on the roof, and Freyra aims her shotgun at the ceiling. Something rolls down the roof, like a massive log, and hits the ground. All four of them are dead silent. Reno stalks towards the window and slowly pushes the curtain away very slightly. A man groans, then slowly crawls away. Before he gets far, a rifle goes off, killing him. Alexis covers her mouth to stop the scream from escaping, and Reno lets the curtain fall, his face pale. He moves to the bedroom and motions Freyra and Alexis to come over, Derek moving away from the doorway. With the four of them together, Reno whispers a plan of action.

"The truck is ready to go, Derek prepped it earlier. We just need to get past these monsters and to the garage. Once we get in, I'll drive while Freyra and Derek give us some cover. Alexis, you stay close to me and keep your head down inside the truck. We have to get out of here, WRO will be on their way any minute now to deal with this. We need to keep them off our trail since it's bad enough we have these fucking nightmares back on us. Bedroom window might be our best shot to get to the garage unseen."

Suddenly the front door is slammed open, making Reno's eye twitch muttering that he just fixed it. Sneaking to the edge of the doorway, Reno holds the gun up, listening.

"Why the fuck we doing this again for Zazel?" one of the intruders says. "He's fucking crazy, Rich."

"Because he has a plan. This planet ain't got no Trucidos, no goddamn Martinos. All we's gotta do is kill Mistaken, and this place is ours," the second one, Rich, answers. "Be our little sanctuary, Ned. Ain't that an idea?"

"Okay, I hear ya. I do, but, when has Zazel _**ever**_ beaten Mistaken? Never, so this shit is pointless, I'm tellin' ya," Ned says. "Gonna end up watching Zazel get his ass floored again. Can't say it won't be funny. Angels are the worst, fallen or not."

Reno raises a brow but levels the gun at the first intruder's head as it walks into the bedroom. Pulling the trigger, the demon goes instantly limp.

"Holy fuck!" Ned shouts and goes to raise the rifle, but drops it as soon as Reno rounds the corner, aiming the gun at the second demon. "M-Martino!? You ain't supposed to be in this world! T-t-t-t-that's Lance Martino's gun! Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck!"

Reno puts his finger on the trigger and watches the demon shake his head rapidly. "N-no! No, have mercy, Martino! L-listen! I was rooting for Mistaken the whole time during the war, yeah! I'll do anything, don't kill me, Martino!"

Alexis pops her head around the corner, and the demon goes from looking terrified to mortified. "Y-you! You're the bitch we're supposed to be hunting!? Aw, **fuck** Zazel, that stupid, rabid fallen! Why would we hunt you down!? Fuck me, why did I ever leave home!"

"Get up, you're going to make sure we get the hell out of here," Reno says, keeping the gun on the demon.

"Y-yeah! A-anything, boss!"

 _This is a turn of events._ Alexis wonders how terrifying these 'Martino's' are on Lane's world to make demons cower like this. Derek opens the bedroom window and looks at Reno.

"Any of your friends nearby?" Reno asks Ned.

"F-friends? Haha! The Martino here has jokes, don't he?" Ned laughs nervously, elbowing Freyra, who glares at him, making the demon back off. "Demons don't have friends. You just blew the head off of the closest thing to a friend I got."

"Shut. Up," Reno says, glaring. "Are there any demons out there?"

Ned shakes his head, eyes not leaving the barrel of the gun. Derek climbs through the window first, then waves his hand to say the coast is clear. "A-are you Lance Martino? I-I never met the Fallen Killer. Holy shit. I heard Martino's have a unique smell, but you all smell off, so I have no fucking idea."

"Sure, I'm Lance Martino, and if you don't get your fucking ass through that window, I'm going to send you to your maker," Reno threatens, sneering.

Ned narrows his eyes but nods and scrambles through the window. Alexis looks at Reno, who only shrugs at her, just as lost as she is, but the bluff is working. She climbs through the window, and Derek helps her through, as Reno follows. 

The back way leads to the standalone garage. Reno cautiously opens it, looks around, and then waves for the other four to follow. There is a rundown blue truck sitting in the center of the garage. Derek dumps their bags in the bed of the vehicle, tying them down. Freyra runs to the back door, looks outside, and curses.

"There's more. If we try to run now, those things will surround us. How fast can they fly?"

"No faster than I can run, we can just haul ass through them."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. If we hit one of the bigger monsters, the truck probably won't survive the impact. It's not a military vehicle, it's just a local one,” Derek says.

"Yeah, we don't go down easy," Ned says, eyeing the truck. "Even being separated from Hell, we're still pretty damn strong compared to the humans here."

Reno squeezes the bridge of his nose, tapping his foot on the ground. Alexis stays close to the truck and grips the door handle. The feeling of being cornered is slowly getting to her. There's no way out, but a lot of ways in. The tapping of Reno's foot suddenly stops, and he looks up. There's a look on his face, one Alexis recognizes as desperation.

"That's just what we'll have to do."

Freyra looks at him, squinting. "What? We never said what we'll do."

"I can outrun them. Look, I'll get their attention. They want me thinking I have Alexis. When they turn their attention to me, that's when you three will make a break for it. Alright?"

Alexis's chest tightens up painfully. "That's insane!"

"Are you sure?" Freyra asks.

Alexis's mouth drops open. "Freyra, you're not going along with this, are you? That is suicide!"

"You doubt me, yo?” Reno asks, grinning. There’s a challenging look in his eye. It still does not quell the cold grip on her throat. 

"R–" Alexis eyes Ned, then turns back to Reno, "Lance, this is insane."

"Do you have any other plan?" he asks.

Alexis remains quiet. Maybe, with a little more time, she could think of a less impractical plan, but that's the thing. There isn't time. This is the best idea the four of them have.

"Freyra, you’re the best driver we got, you take the wheel,” Reno says. He grips Freyra by the shoulder and leans in, whispering something in her ear. Reno gives a firm squeeze, and she simply nods in response. Then, he approaches Alexis, head held high.

"Look at me real quick,” Reno says. Alexis looks up at him. He holds her head in his hands, staring her in the eyes. 

"Stop worrying. I want you to get in and don't look back, alright? Don't you dare look back. I'll be alright, I'll catch up," he says, rubbing a thumb along her cheek. He gives a forceful tug and opens the truck door. He hesitates but then looks at Alexis. "Get in." 

"And you. Get your ass in the back of the truck, you're going with them, and you're going to keep them away from the others, got it?" Reno orders, aiming the gun at Ned. Ned frantically nods, climbing into the bed of the truck. "I gave one of my guns to the blonde. That shotgun will blow your head off just like my gun killed your buddy. One sneaky move and you're dead, you hear me?"

"C-crystal clear, boss!" Ned says, eyeing Freyra, who glares at him, making the demon flinch.

“You’re a crazy bastard, kid,” Derek says. “Damn stupid, too, if you think you’re going at this alone.”

“Derek–“

“No, listen to me,” Derek interrupts. “Ain’t no place in this world for reckless heroes. We do this the smart way, kid, or we find another way. Since we don’t have time to find another way, we do your crazy ass plan the smart way.”

Alexis feels slightly reassured, but still: It’s two against a small army, the odds aren’t exactly in their favor. Not wasting another second, Alexis hops into the truck. The cracked leather seats are cold against the exposed skin of her legs and gently scratch them. Reno slams the metal door shut and walks off. Before getting far, Derek grabs the back of the smaller man’s neck and whispers something to him. Reno points his EMR at the Legendary Turk’s head with a forced grin. There is a slight blush on his cheeks, and Derek laughs. 

A warm hand lays on top of Alexis’s, causing her to jerk her head to the side. Freyra smiles warmly at her. "We used to do this all the time, Alexis. Have a little faith, we're the best at what we do. Just keep looking forward and trust your partner to complete their part."

It is still nerve-wracking, and her sense of helplessness only adds to the emotional whirlwind she’s going through. Closing her eyes, she nods. They are Turks, the elite. They are still alive today, and that should say enough.

_But no one is perfect._

Reno looks back at Freyra, giving her a curt nod before yanking the garage door open. The metal clatters loudly as it raises up and locks above the truck. There is a shrill screech, the first sign that Reno has gotten their attention. Freya grips the keys in the ignition, not yet starting the truck. Derek pulls several small bombs from his pocket, rolling them over in his hand.

Suddenly, one of the avian demons lands in front of the doors, staring directly at Alexis. Alexis’s head burns, and she instinctively grips it in pain. The demon screams, this time making Freyra flinch.

"Hey! Over here, you stupid bitch!” Reno shouts.

The monster turns to look at the redhead. Reno fires the gun and hits it in the head. "Gotcha."

With that, he runs out and disappears around the corner, Derek right behind him. There is a group cry, indicating the duo’s success at getting their attention. Freyra starts the truck and waits.

"What are you doing?” Alexis asks, keeping her eyes ahead.

"We need to give him time. Besides, there's probably a scout still here. That's how pacts work. You leave one or two behind while the rest chase the prey. We're going to assume there's at least two, possibly three," she says, as she calmly pulls her shotgun out from beside her leg. She expertly checks the ammo, then puts the large gun in her lap. "So, we're going to wait just a second. One probably heard the truck."

"One of them has a personal vendetta against the Martino and you," Ned says. "She's really pissed, so keep an eye out for her."

Freyra looks at Alexis, who shrugs. Freyra rolls her window down and revs the engine, and the tension builds. A harpy's shadow forms in front of the door attracted to the sound. A second longer...two... She slams on the gas. The old truck lurches forward and exits the garage door. Just as the demon comes into her line of sight, the shotgun blows the creature away. Just as she predicted, another cries out and chases the truck. Quickly, she leans out the window. She aims at the blinking bomb thrown overhead by Derek and shoots it to denote. The demon has no chance of escaping and falls to the ground crying out in pain. Ned raises a brow at the sight, then eyes Freyra's gun.

There was very little communication, yet they are still able to exercise teamwork brilliantly, which is probably the most dangerous thing about the Turks. Freyra gives a sigh of relief and swings the truck around, the frame groaning from the exercise. Slowly she puts the truck back in gear and approaches the house.

“We wait for a grand finale then?” Alexis asks, wondering how the other two will make it back to the truck. 

“Knowing Derek, probably,” Freyra coolly responds. “Red is not much better himself, but Derek has the explosives this time.”

As the truck pulls up just before the overhead walkway, Alexis notices something is off. It's too quiet to her liking, and from the worried expression on Freyra's face, Alexis can tell she feels the same way. Suddenly a chill runs down her spine. One she is familiar with, it's the same one she got when Zazel hunted her in the past. When she was hiding, and he was close by, watching.

"There's a third one," Alexis whispers, even though it's already too late.

"She's here," Ned says in an almost singsong voice.

Freyra grips her gun, finger on the trigger. The two of them look up and lock eyes with an amber-eyed human. She is sitting on the bridge, legs hanging over the side, grinning down at the two of them stuck in the truck. Alexis recognizes Diana, the sniper from Edge, and instinctively leans into the seat, trying to put any distance between her and the demon. Freyra points the shotgun at Diana as she starts to stand up, but a shadow looms behind the monster.

Reno plants a foot on the monsters head, jumping off it, performing one of the most graceful forward flips Alexis has ever seen. Pointing the Martino weapon at the demon’s head, he shoots it in point-blank range. Diana's eyes are wide when she sees the weapon, muttering a 'No way' before falling backward, dead. Reno miraculously–expertly–lands in the truck's bed and bangs his fist hard on the glass. To Reno’s annoyance, a harpy demon is already back on its feet, focusing its ire on its attacker. Freyra slaps the truck into gear and slams her foot on the gas, the tires desperately trying to gain friction on the sand. It lurches forward and hauls off before the demon could land on it. Reno taps the glass, and Alexis reaches back to open the window.

“Where’s Derek?” Alexis asks.

“He saw WRO on the beach and is bringing them a party! He’ll be fine!” Reno answers, yelling over the noise.

“We’re just leaving him here?” Alexis asks incredulously.

"He'll be f–AH!" Reno feels his head make contact with the roof as Ned smashes it there, pinning him there.

"Nice try, dumbass. Lance Martino is dead, and you sure as fuck ain't Collin," Ned growls in his ear. "Get fucked. Our general is here. he's gonna kill all of you dead."

Grinning, the demon jumps out of the truck, before Freyra or Alexis can react. Yelling at the top of his lungs, "General Kreel! General Kreel! They're over here!"

Suddenly there is a flash of light, and Ned slides to a stop as Reno stares him down, blood dripping down his head.

"You ain't a fucking Martino...what the Hell are you?" Ned says as Reno level's Lane's gun to the demons head.

"I'm a motherfucking Turk, bitch," Reno says with a grin. The demon grins back as Reno pulls the trigger, dropping him.

Freyra slams on the brakes and waits for Reno to get back in the truck. Jumping in, Reno slaps the truck's side, signaling he's in, and she takes off again.

“Freyra, give me your shotgun!”

"Don't you dare drop it, Reno!" she warns, handing it to him over her shoulder.

"That is the least of my concerns right now!" He yanks the gun from her hands and turns around. Several harpies pursue the truck, screeching. "These bastards are persistent! I'll give them that! Massive damage to their head seems to end them. Lane's gun ends them pretty quick too. Otherwise, they just don’t fucking die!”

As if to prove his point, he hits shoots one in the chest. At first, it falls to the ground, but slowly it stands back up and takes flight, continuing its pursuit. Reno laughs, covering his face with his hand. “Where do we find these kinds of things! Fuck we’re the unluckiest planet in the damn universe.”

When his arm falls, his face is covered in more blood. Alexis moves in her seat to get a better look at him. "Your arm!"

Reno glances back at Alexis, then returns to keep his eyes on the targets chasing them. There is a large laceration on his left arm starting from his shoulder and ending close to his wrist, blood causing his clothing to stick in the open wound.

"It's no big deal. I've had worse," Reno says, shrugging off the issue. He props the shotgun on his knee. "Just don't make any sudden move-MENTS!"

Before he can finish his sentence, Freyra swerves, and the truck violently throws the Turk against the walls of the bed. He groans and sits up slowly. "What the hell!"

Several demons, both human and harpy, line up in front of the road, forming a deadly wall. Freyra grips the steering wheel. "Reno, we're surrounded..."

"I can see that, yo."

Thundering wing beats draw the party’s attention to the sky. Landing on its hind legs, a wyvern towers behind the demon-wall. It snarls, lowering its head. The wings are torn up, and bloody, wounds created by a sword cover its skin. When it speaks, it is guttural, primal, haunting, “Give us the girl, and we will kill you quickly.”

“It’s the same one from a few days ago, the one shot up by Barret, look at the scarring on its neck,” Alexis says. "I...I don't think that's a demon, I think it's something stronger."

“Counteroffer, asshole,” Reno shouts, slowly drawing Lane's gun back out. “We keep the girl, kick your ass, and live.” 

The laugh that erupts from the wyvern is strangely human, and it shakes its head, grinning. “It’s good to know humans are the same everywhere. Arrogant, even though you are all so weak. We are invincible compared to you.”

“We’ll see about that,” Reno says, grinning.

Tossing a green materia in the air and catching it, Reno looks over his shoulder and gives the rear group a small smirk. One takes a brave step forward. Spinning on his heel, he holds up the now-glowing green materia. A wall of lightening springs up, hitting the closet demons and blocking the rest off. Hopping onto the roof, Reno launches himself into the air and swings his EMR in front of him, sending an arc of lightning straight towards the front group. Most are instantly zapped, while others are startled and stagger back, breaking their once intimidating formation. Freyra takes advantage of the opening and charges forward in her truck.

Reno runs next to the truck, hopping over the side and back into the bed's safety. With him in the bed, Freyra goes full speed, driving past the demons. The wyvern roars and swings its tail around, smacking the truck, knocking Reno out of it. To minimize the impact, Reno does his best to roll. Alexis grips the door of the car as Freyra struggles to keep the truck balanced. As soon as the truck is on all four wheels, Freyra jumps out of it, picks up her shotgun, and stands next to Reno. Alexis grips the handgun and closes her eyes, saying a small prayer to the Planet. Hopping out of the truck, she approaches the two Turks. 

The wyvern watches Alexis and stalks towards them. Several demons rush toward them, only to be batted away by a giant wing. 

“You all will die painfully.”

“General Kreel. We can't kill Lady Alexis!” a human-demon shouts, but is silenced by the wyvern’s glare.

Alexis blinks. _Lady?_

“Fine. You two will die painfully as the girl watches!”

Roaring, the wyvern–Kreel–leans on its wings, unleashing a fiery breath. A magic barrier appears, blocking the attack. Reno brushes his hair back. “Fire means it’s prone to ice. Hopefully, our magic laws still apply to them, yeah?”

“Worth a shot,” Freyra says.

The breath attack stops. Kreel lunges at the party, swiping at the Turks. Reno rolls out of the way, taunting the enemy, and Freyra runs around, aiming her shotgun. Firing off around, then another, the shots land, covering the impact sights with ice. Kreel roars and spins around, biting at Freyra. She ducks just in time and rolls out of the way when a clawed foot attempts to stomp on her. Kreel shakes his body, the ice quickly melting. Reno smirks and runs at the wyvern. Again, Kreel tries to bite but is astonished when he loses sight of the Turk.

“Up here, bitch.”

Kreel looks up just as Reno lands a direct hit to its head, electricity crackling from the contact. As soon as the current reaches the melted ice, it sparks. Kreel steps back, trying to shake it off, roaring. In retaliation, Kreel lashes out sporadically, not allowing the Turks to make their next move. Standing on its hind legs, Kreel flaps its wings furiously. The strength of the gust from its flaps, force both Reno and Freyra to crouch down. Then in one quick motion, Kreel swings its tail hitting both Turks. Grinning, Kreel stalks towards the dazed duo, licking its lips. Suddenly everything slows down. Kreel begins to bite at Freyra as Reno jumps into the air, aiming the mag-rod at Kreel's head. Freyra is starting to roll out of the way–then it all stops.

"Do not turn around," a voice says behind Alexis. She nods, and the voice continues, "You need to aim for Kreel's wings. I got two of the four. The other two are hanging on by threads. Once they're detached, a headshot will end him. The problem is, he needs to be in his angel form. Hit him enough times, then he will have to revert to it."

Then suddenly everything goes back to normal, and Alexis turns around quickly, seeing nothing. Breathing, she aims at Kreel. The gun glows green for a moment before she fires two bullets that burn into Kreel's flesh. Turning around, Kreel snarls at Alexis. Alexis keeps her aim and fires. Blood drips from its wounds, causing the wyvern to yell out.

“How?” Kreel says, glaring at them.

“Even if our weapons are weak against your kind, if you take enough damage, you start becoming vulnerable,” Reno says. “Good girl, Alexis.”

“This isn’t possible! Only blessed, holy weapons can do me harm! I am Kreel! Fallen for the True King Astaroth! I am a god in this world!” Kreel yells and runs towards Alexis. Suddenly, the wyvern transforms into an armored human. Two blood-soaked wings drag behind him. Blond hair sticks to his tanned, scarred face from the blood, brown eyes glaring daggers at Alexis. Kreel charges her, holding up a long sword. Before the now human Kreel reaches Alexis, the sword is deflected by Reno. Taking the opportunity, Alexis aims the gun. A calm, powerful warmth travels up her arm, and she exhales slowly, firing the weapon. Kreel’s eyes widen as the bullet pierces the armor and tears through its neck.

"Shoot the wings!" Alexis yells out.

Freyra fires her shotgun, hitting her target in the back. They rip through the rest of the wings, dismembering Kreel. The scream Kreel makes is inhumane, making even Reno flinch at the sound as the demons back away, frightened. 

“How is this possible? I was told there was no power here that can stop us! Zazel will pay for this! My Lord will make him pay for his lies!” Kreel screeches, holding its neck with its hand.

"Don't look so smug, filthy human," Kreel says, grinning at Reno as the Turk approaches. "Without the right weapon, you cannot finish me off. You're just lucky _the son_ decided to show up and make me weak before I found you two again...wait. _**No**_."

Reno points Lane's gun at Kreel's head, grinning. "Oh, like this one?"

"How..." Kreel stares down the barrel, then grins, laughing madly. "This...this is my judgment. To be killed by humans..."

Alexis kneels in front of the fallen, eyes sympathetic. For some reason, the sight makes her heart hurt. "...where do angels go when they die?"

Kreel raises a brow. "...you look just like her, even act like her, but you are not her. Why are you so concerned about where monsters go?"

"...I don't know."

Kreel stares at her, breathing hard. Sighing, he smirks. "Tell Mistaken that I am sorry for betraying him during the war. I should not have lost so much hope. He...he was right. Mistaken...please God, forgive me..."

Before Alexis can ask anything else, Kreel grabs Reno's hand and forces him to pull the trigger, falling over, dead. The blood hits Alexis's face, and Reno's own eyes go wide. The air is silent, then there is murmuring from the demons that surround them. 

“Is he a Martino?” 

“No. Martino isn't in any world but ours.” 

"That gun, it's a Martino gun."

“Angel killer.” 

“Demon hunter.”

“Kill them! Kill the girl! Zazel tricked us!"

As soon as it is shouted, the remaining demons rush the small party, screeching, but they are halted by machine-gun fire from an approaching helicopter. It loops around, opening fire on them. The distraction allows the three to escape to the truck, fleeing the scene. In the bed of the truck, Alexis wipes her face off and stares at Kreel's blood. A tear drips down her cheek, even though she does not know why. Shuddering, Alexis digs through her bag, but Reno grabs her and starts wiping her face off. After that, he pulls her into a hug as she remains silent from the shock.

Many miles outside the town, Freyra finally speaks up. "This is insane, you two have gotten into something beyond my comprehension. Those _things_ were nightmares!"

“You could say they’re otherworldly. Ayyy…” Alexis half-heartedly jokes, trying to snap out of it. 

There is silence until there is a loud snicker from Reno in the bed. Freyra rolls her eyes and keeps driving, rubbing her arm. Reno reaches through the window and grips Freyra’s shoulder, hand glowing slightly.

“Reno, you idiot! You’re already exhausted, don’t go and use cure on me! I was barely injured!” Freyra lectures, looking over her shoulder to glare at him.

Reno weakly grins, and the Turk digs through his bag and drinking a potion.

“Reno, stay awake. You’re bleeding badly. Reno? Reno, answer me right now!” Freyra shouts, glancing up at the rearview mirror

“I’m okay, Freyra, keep driving,” Reno says, covering his eyes with his good arm. 

"We need to pull over and find somewhere to hide-"

"No, Freyra. Get us as close to Gold Saucer as you can and drops us off. WRO saw the truck, and they'll be hunting you down. We can't be near you when they find it. We'll split up," Reno says. He leans his head against the glass. His arm falls off his face, and he grips his arm tightly, grimacing. "You can't be seen with us."

Freyra stays quiet for a moment. Alexis knows she personally wants to stay with the two of them and help, but Reno is right. Freyra lets out a sad sigh and keeps her eyes on the road ahead. Alexis remains silent, too jarred to try and make conversation. Reno wraps his unharmed arm around her and grips Alexis’s shoulder, doing his best to comfort her. Alexis puts her hand on his, holding it there.

_They, they knew me. Who...am I?_


	36. Chapter 36

“Ow. Ow. Ow, ow, owowowow! Careful, woman!”

Freyra rolls her eyes as she gently dabs the injury on Reno’s arm. Alexis sits in the back of the truck holding a flashlight up, allowing Freyra to see. Freyra expertly cleans the gash, while Reno expertly whines about the pain. It’s hard not to laugh at the faces the redhead makes—being overdramatic is his forté.

“Why not use materia?” Alexis asks.

“Because materia is typically a last resort. We only use it in the field because it’s quick and easy. However, sometimes it heals too quickly and doesn't fix the big problem, like broken bones,” Freyra explains. She places her cleaning supplies down and picks up bandage-wraps, forcing Reno to sit down again before escaping. “And since it can be exhausting to use and receive, we try not to use it so much when we're on the run."

“I’m a little more resilient, and you know that,” Reno growls. He holds still, allowing her to wrap his arm up. “Besides, she knows how damaging materia can be. She has a scar on her calf to prove it.”

Alexis cocks her head slightly, wondering what he means by that. _Is he? No…but maybe. I thought SOLDIER only got that treatment._

“Reno, you know it’s better this way. I still need my energy until we’re safe.” She finishes taping the bandage down. “Anyway, that’s another point. We like to reserve our energy for offensive or defensive spells, instead of recovery ones. We’re only human.”

Reno pulls his shirt back on and looks at Alexis. “What about you? Are you okay?”

Alexis shrugs and hugs her knees to her chest. “A little tired from the constant running, but you guys are doing all the work. But, that last fight, I feel...bad about how it ended."

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Reno says, chastising a little. “It’s not exactly easy. You ain’t used to this, so you have every reason to be tired. And, I hope you never get used to fights like that or how they may end.”

Deep down, she mentally already is. The initial fear of being hunted is slowly fading away. Now, it’s the fear of being caught that drives her, and she wants to do as much as she can to ensure that she doesn’t.

“You’re doing better than President Shinra did, back when Junon was attacked by Avalanche,” Reno comments, smirking. Freyra covers her mouth to hide her giggling.

“Really?” Alexis asks, head perking up.

“He was a goddamn panicky fucker, let me tell you. What a relief that asshole is gone," Reno says, grinning.

This isn’t the first time Alexis has heard of Shinra employees speaking positively about the President’s death. It’s not surprising; the Turks always seemed more like Rufus’s loyal soldiers. From what she gathered, Rufus saved them from an unsavory fate. Reno mentioned an execution one time before. It must have been the old President that wanted them dead. _But why? Was it the President that wanted to execute Reno, Rude, and Tseng? When I thought he couldn't be any more horrible of a man. No wonder Lane seemed a little relieved when Rufus took over._

Freyra suggests they sleep until sunrise, traveling in the dark may attract attention from monsters and patrols. There is a minimal protest from the other two, Reno being the most hesitant one. Freyra pulls small snacks from her bag and passes them out, not wanting any of them to go to sleep starving. Alexis maneuvers the luggage around to create makeshift pillows, and a way to keep Reno’s arm propped up while he sleeps. Freyra checks the bandages over once more, then clears him for sleep. Laying down, Reno puts his arm on the bags. Alexis lays down and stares up at the night sky, admiring the stars. On her other side, Freyra makes herself comfortable, then pulls a tarp over them. While not as soft and cozy as a blanket, it keeps them warm in the chilly night. Reno put his other arm behind his head, looking up at the sky as well. Soon Freyra falls asleep, hugging her bag-pillow. Not wanting to fight off sleep, Reno closes his eyes. Alexis rolls over and hugs him gently. Reno lowers his arm and wraps it around her, holding her against him. Smiling, Alexis lays a hand on his chest, closing her eyes.

===

As soon as the sun rises, the two Turks are awake. Reno starts to sit up but feels Alexis’s head on his shoulder. He lays back down, not wanting to wake her. Freyra shakes her head and maneuvers herself to look over his arm. Taking her medical kit out, Freyra refreshes the bandages on his arm. This time, Reno does not protest. Even as careful as they are, Alexis wakes up when she hears movement. Rubbing her eyes, she sits up.

“Morning, beautiful!” Reno says. “Did you know you drool in your sleep?”

There is a rather large wet mark on his shirt. Rubbing her eyes, she grumpily says, “I do know that, sorry it got on your shirt.”

“It’s fine, babe. I think it’s– OW!”

Freyra tightens the bandage. “I’m sure she's getting tired of your constant flirting, Reno. Maybe we should give it a break.” The tone of her voice makes it clear she is warning him.

“If she didn’t like it, she would say something. She’s not a child,” Reno says, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t mind. I know how to handle Reno if he takes it too far,” Alexis adds, stretching her arms. Though, she can't say he has taken it too far.

The duo fistbumps each other, Reno grinning triumphantly at Freyra. “She gets me, yo.”

Freyra fixes him an irritated stare, and pats his arm hard, causing Reno to yelp. “Now that we got that all out of our system, we need to head out.”

Freyra drives for a while and then lets Alexis take over, refusing to allow Reno to drive with one arm. The conversation is pleasant but short. Freyra and Alexis are too different, so they had trouble keeping a discussion going. Alexis likes jeans, but Freyra prefers short skirts. Sports are a blast for Alexis, but Freyra finds them overrated. A fashion walk is much more entertaining—though Alexis enjoys watching those too. Still, to annoy Freyra, she does not admit it. In the back, Reno stands up in the bed, leaning on the roof of the truck. Banging his fist on the metal, Alexis pulls over. He hops out and stands in front of the driver's side window. 

“We need to make camp. Perfect spot over there. Drive to the rocks. This thing can handle it, I hope.”

“If not, we’re just going to have to walk the rest of the way there,” Alexis says, staring at Reno warningly. “You’ll be carrying our luggage and me.”

He laughs and jumps back in the truck, and she goes off the road towards the location Reno pointed out.

“Surprised you know how to drive so well,” Freyra comments.

“What, like it’s hard?” Alexis says, smiling coldly.

“Alexis worked construction, Freyfrey. She drove trucks five times this size,” Reno comments. Alexis does not correct him. She hasn't, but definitely vehicles bigger than this thing.

“You worked construction? That must be terrible,” Freyra says.

“It had its moments. I didn’t have to kill anyone, at least.”

“That’s...fair.”

It is silent, and Alexis parks the truck. Reno gets out of the bed, and Alexis hops out of the driver's side. Rubbing her head, Reno looks her over. "Ready for your first Turk firearms training course, yo?"

"Uh, sure?" Alexis says, a bit unconfident. 

"First lesson. If you can dodge a gun, you can dodge a bullet," Reno says, raising Lane's gun above his head, aiming to throw it at her. Alexis's eyes go wide as she ducks down, causing Reno to laugh wildly. 

"That's not funny, Reno!" Alexis says.

"Your face! It was great!"

"Shut up!" Alexis shouts, but she falters, letting a bit of laughter out. Reno buckles over, laughing, and Alexis grins running up to him and doing the leg sweep he taught her back in Edge. 

"Woah!" Reno shouts, falling onto his back. "Hey!"

Alexis jumps up and claps her hands excitedly, happy she was able to do it. "I did it!"

Reno sulks for a second, but can't help but smile at how happy she is. Rocking back, he jumps back onto his feet. Trying to keep a serious face, he holds his head up. "Okay, but now for the real training."

Alexis smiles brightly at him, making the Turk's stoicism falter. Shaking his head, he grins and hands her Lane's gun. "Here, the magazine and chamber are empty, but we're going to go over safety basics first, alright?"

"S-shouldn't I start with a smaller gun?" Alexis asks, intimidated.

"I think you're not giving yourself enough credit," Reno says. "You handled my M9 well. Ain't exactly a sharpshooter, but you can handle yourself. So, you're gonna learn this gun."

Alexis nods and lets Reno teach her. A lot of the things he does are not foreign to her at all. She watched Lane maintenance his gun hundreds of times, all her life. However, it feels nice to be able to do it herself. Alexis enjoys having Reno teach her, as he breaks things down very simply for her. Yet, she does not feel like he is condescending. After educating her and then walking her through how to take the gun apart, he makes her do it by herself. Each time she does it right, he asks her to do it faster. After a half dozen times, he stops her, then goes over stance and aiming. Elena taught her a few things, but Alexis did not practice them as much as close combat fighting with Reno. Reno corrects a few things, then steps back, looking at her. Alexis holds the posture then watches as Reno hands her a magazine. Sliding it in, Alexis feels herself locking up at the idea of having live ammunition. Reno steps up, kissing her cheek. Alexis blinks and looks at him.

"Relax, you'll be fine," Reno says, smiling. "Take aim at the rock. Just try to hit it. We'll use mine after this since I have the ammo for it in the bag. We need to pick up more for Lane's."

"R-right," Alexis says. Aiming, she exhales through her nose slowly as Reno steps back, keeping his distance. When Alexis fires it, the recoil shocks her a bit, but she maintains control. When it hits the rock, she jumps up and down, keeping the gun pointed safely away.

Reno laughs and claps. "See! Not hard at all! Alright, let's keep getting some point and shooting practice in for now. I'll teach you how to move with a gun tomorrow."

Alexis nods and puts Lane's gun away, taking Reno's as he hands it to her. Reno lets her go through a magazine as he corrects her and gives her tips. Afterward, it starts to get dark, so Reno has her perform basic hand combat training with him.

“Hm, I, for one, am tired of 'training' you. You had Lane, Tifa, and me teach you basics. Why don’t you just come at me, yo?”

When the words leave his mouth, he has to duck to dodge a kick. Jumping back, he puts distance between the two of them. Alexis closes the gap quickly and plants her left leg, swinging her right leg around. Flinching, she feels the pain from the sniper injury but commits anyway. Reno notices it and ducks down, doing a leg sweep. Before she can hit the ground, he grabs her shirt and hauls her up. 

“Holy shit, you’re quicker now. I’m so proud!”

“Yeah, but,” Alexis pauses, catching her breath. “That’s it.”

“You can only gain endurance with practice,” Reno says. “Trust me, you’ll get better over time. Maybe you’re not exhaling properly when you’re striking. Remember, you have to be calm, putting all your emotion in the strike instead. If you fight with emotion and flail around, it’ll drain you pretty quick.”

Alexis nods and breathes slowly. “Most of my strikes are too emotional, Lane told me that before.”

“It’s not easy, trust me. I still fight with rage, Lane lectured me on that too during our little tangos. But anyone can tell you I can get my ass kicked pretty bad like that. Want to see something cool? Kick at my head,” Reno instructs.

She kicks at his head but watches him slide back far enough to dodge and grabs her leg. They stand there, neither giving way.

“What do you do to get out of this?” he asks.

“Shoot them in the chest,” Alexis answers bluntly.

“I mean, okay,” Reno says, not expecting that. “You’re not wrong.”

“We challenge each other to a huge dance-off?”

“No.”

“We fuse into one person!”

“No?”

“I saw it on a show once. Anyway, I would just,” Alexis starts, but instead of explaining, she does it. She bends her knee and falls backward, rolling off her back and standing back up, charging the man. Reno side steps and shoves her head, making her stumble and fall into the dirt.

“That was good,” he says. “Let's get back into a daily workout like we did back home. I feel like once you get conditioned, you’ll be a lot better off.”

Alexis rolls over, and Reno offers his arm to her. She grabs it, and he hauls her up. Alexis smiles up at him and says, “Sounds like a plan. I’d say go easy on me, but I’m pretty sure this is you going easy on me.”

Reno smirks. “I won’t disrespect you like that. Give yourself a little credit…but, yes, I am.”

Alexis laughs.

Freyra calls them over to eat, and Reno walks beside Alexis, rubbing her head. From then on, Reno acts as her personal trainer. They drive for a while, and before it gets dark, they pull over to make camp. Reno trains Alexis while Freyra goes out for supplies. Some days he gives her a break, and Freyra teaches her about larger guns and camping. Alexis finds out that Freyra was raised to be a hunter and taught how to use the land. She feels guilty at first for judging the woman. That is until she makes a subtle insult again. After a few days of travel, they make it to the end of the mountain. The party stops to eat lunch, this time prepared by Alexis and graded by Freyra. Sitting in the bed of the truck, Freyra nods to the north. 

“There’s a station nearby where we can get fuel for the truck and pick up some supplies before we head out-“

Reno interrupts Freyra. “Perfect place to split up.”

A tense silence falls in the group, and Freyra stares at Reno intensely. He rolls his eyes. “We need to split up. You can’t be caught helping us because then Tseng and the rest will lose a valuable agent. The reunion is great and all, but this is still a mission. Besides, I need someone to securely contact Tseng and Boss to let them know our next destination.”

“Which is?” Freyra asks, crossing her arms.

A grin appears on the male’s face as he points behind him. Both Alexis and Freyra look past him, confused.

“Reno? There’s nothing,” Alexis says.

Reno turns around. He slaps his hand to his face. “Damn, that didn’t go as planned. No, over there.” 

He points again. In the far distance, there is the gold, tree-like tower on the horizon. Only one thing is that unique in this world. Nostalgic excitement fills Alexis. “The Gold Saucer!”

“Yep, and,” he points again, where he initially indicated, “That’s the direction to the nearest station, in North Corel. Our first step in getting to Gold Saucer.”

Freyra gives a defeated sigh and gets out of the truck bed, heading to the front of the vehicle. Reno breaks his concentration to watch her, and then sighs, sitting down. He rubs Alexis’s head, messing up her hair. 

“Isn’t this fun?” he asks, smirking.

“There are a few words to describe this adventure, but 'fun' isn’t one of them,” she answers honestly. “But it’s definitely thrilling and interesting. Hm, the training is fun, I suppose!"  
  
Reno sits up and leans against the cabin of the truck. Alexis sits next to him, stretching her legs out in front of her. The sun is just above the horizon, and most of the wildlife is stirring. Reno leans his head back, spreading his legs slightly, leaning against Alexis. The contact makes Alexis smile.

“Still mad at me?” he asks, rocking his leg back and forth to keep bumping into hers.

“Huh?”

“Are you still mad at me?” he repeats, staring at the sky.

 _Mad...? Oh, maybe about the whole trusting me thing. After all this, he’s still worried about that?_

It surprises her to know that he’s concerned about something Alexis thought was long, long in the past for her. “No. It’s not right for me to try and make you open up to me. I’m sorry I got so frustrated with you. It's definitely in the past, Reno. Water under the bridge and like...all the way down the river!”

“Thanks, Lexi,” Reno says, relieved. “I’m a frustrating kind of guy.”

"A little, but I don't mind," Alexis says, leaning her head on his shoulder. Reno smiles. The truck engine roars to life, indicating it’s time to move on.

The sun reaches its peak in the sky, making it hard to sleep with the rays brightly shining down on Alexis. It is quite the contrary for the Turk next to her, whose eyes are closed head leaning to the side. Bored, Alexis slowly moves away from him and lays on her stomach, arms crossed in front of her to cushion her chin. The dust starts to dwindle down when they reach the main road, allowing her to watch the scenery. Next to her, Reno shifts, and she turns her head to check on him. Reno is grinning at Alexis. Before she asks him why, Freyra slams on the brakes, promptly forcing the redhead to smack his head against the back window's glass when the truck comes to a stop.

“OW!” Reno shouts, gripping the back of his head with both hands.

“Stop staring at her ass, Reno!” Freyra shouts from the cabin.

“Don’t accuse me of that shit!”

“Then don’t do it!”

“I can’t help it! It’s like art! I have to admire it!”

Freyra falls silent, and Alexis is stuck between either yelling at him or saying thank you. He only winks at her before leaning his head back again, closing his eyes, pulling the goggles out of his pocket to cover his eyes. Alexis rolls her eyes and continues nature watching.

“Whatever, Reno. Don’t fall back asleep, we’re at the station.”

The building looks like it could fall over at any given moment. The paint is chipping off and bleached by the sun. Grass and weeds surround the building, some vines even reaching up to the roof. The gas pumps are the only thing’s that look like they’re in decent condition.

Reno hops out of the truck, pulling the ball cap over his head. He motions for Alexis to follow, but doesn’t wait, heading to the store. Alexis gets up and picks up her duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Freyra begins to fill the truck up with gas, and Alexis catches up to Reno. 

Now they see where all the money is put in; the inside is pristine. Everything is neatly organized, a large TV hangs in the corner, flashing advertisements, and weather updates. The store cashier is leaning in his chair, watching the TV. Another one is restocking some shelves, only looking up to greet her before returning to his job. Alexis sees Reno in the back and approaches his side.

“Get what you want, it’s gonna be a decent hike to North Corel when we get through the mountain. Make sure it’s not candy, though, ‘cause that ain't going to help you, yo,” Reno says. Taking Reno’s advice, she looks for something small but could help keep her energy up. Picking up several items, she carries them to the front, making sure to grab a few large water bottles. 

“There have been recent sightings of the two fugitives from the city Edge escaping Costa del Sol and are currently heading south. Charles “Reno” Anderson, a former Shinra employee and Alexis Mikelson, an unknown civilian, have been identified as traitors to WRO. If you have any information on them, please call the number on the screen.”

The color in her face drains as Alexis turns to the middle-aged sales clerk. Fortunately, he does not turn his attention away from the TV, and Reno walks up to him. Alexis rushes over to him and yanks his arm. 

“Did you not just hear the television?” Alexis whispers harshly.

“You want us to steal all this shit and run instead?” he whispers back, then puts everything on the counter. Alexis sighs and drops her stuff off too. The gruff man looks at Reno and then Alexis. There is a long staredown between him and Reno before the man starts to ring their items up.

“Ain’t ever like that WRO too much, they ain’t much diff’rent from Shinra. ‘Sides, I seen more criminals come through ‘ere an’ ain’t none of them pay for their shit. So, ‘tween us, I ain’t seen no one,” the clerk says with his thick accent.

"By any chance, you got any ammo? Specifically for a 45 caliber?" Reno asks.

"Maybe."

Reno puts a large amount of money on the counter. The clerk looks it over, handing over several boxes of ammo.

“Thanks, old man.”

“You ain’t young yerself, Reno of the Turks, don’t go pushin’ yer luck, Shinra,” the man gives him a serious look. Reno only smirks, still keeping his cocky attitude. The clerk bags their things and turns back to the TV. “You two make the news in’tresting. Don’t disappoint me.”

Grabbing the bags, Alexis follows Reno outside and shields her eyes from the sun. There is something in the distance that catches her eyes, and it’s coming in fast. At least two trucks are heading towards the service station.

“They’re early,” Reno says.

Alexis begins shoving everything into her bag. “Don’t tell me…”

“Our new friends. WRO,” Reno answers. “You didn’t lose my gun, did you? I need to borrow it. We're going to save Lane's for the non-humans.”

“Uh, sure. Here,” Alexis says, pulling it out from the small of her back. “Glad I didn’t leave it in the truck.”

“You and me both,” Reno says, taking another swig. He checks the gun over quickly then flips the safety off, marching towards the truck. “Play along, yo.”

“What are you doing?”

“Improvising, keep your head down.”

Without explaining further, Reno fires the gun into the air several times. “Get out of the truck!”

Sitting in the truck, Freyra looks confused by Reno’s actions. She looks in the rearview mirror, and she nods to Reno. As WRO pulls up, he opens fire at Freyra's truck, just barely missing the roof. “I said, get out of the fucking truck!”

Freyra screams as she tosses herself out of the vehicle, with her hands up, crying. “P-please, don’t shoot me! W-why are you doing this?”

“Shut up!” Reno yells, and he walks over to her.

“Reno Anderson put the gun down!” a WRO agent says in a megaphone. At least three men exit one of the trucks, shielded by the doors and guns pointing at him. The second vehicle pulls around, three more doing the same thing.

Reno pulls Freyra into a headlock, using her as a human shield, keeping his head behind hers. Alexis ducks down in front of the truck, staying out of the way of any potential crossfire. Freyra grips Reno’s arm, excellently playing her hostage role.

“Put the lady and your gun down!”

“You get any closer, I’ll blow her fucking brains out!” Reno shouts. He presses the barrel of his gun to her head, his face contorted like a madman. “Stop hunting me! I am fucking innocent!”

“Then prove it and turn yourself in!”

“So you can execute me like a dog! I ain’t coming in! I want a lawyer! I want a news crew! I want you people to leave me alone! Your organization is insane! You hunt people down and kill them!” Reno spouts out, saying whatever comes to mind. “You gonna gun me down like a dog? Huh? You gonna kill this lady, yo? **Are you**!? Don’t fuck with me!”

The act is intimidating to Alexis, and she knows it’s a ruse, so she wonders how the WRO soldiers feel. Reno is trying to buy time to think of a plan. Alexis pushes her hair back, taking a look at their options. If the two of them get in the truck, they’re dead. If they run, they’re dead. If they surrender, they’re dead. One of the troops takes an idiotic step forward, and Reno shoots his foot, putting the gun back to Freyra’s head when she lets out a scream of terror.

“I said, don’t fucking move!”

Orders are shouted to the troops, and they all keep their positions. Reno slowly moves to the truck's door, and two shots go off, followed by two loud bangs. They flattened the tires of their vehicle. 

“Fuck,” Reno curses and backs up, still keeping the gun to Freyra’s head. She screams, forcing tears to fall down her face.

“Just surrender, you crazy bastard!” the one with the megaphone, Officer Wilson, says. 

“Lex, listen to me, okay?” Reno says, keeping his eyes on the enemy. Alexis remains quiet, ready to hear what he says. “We’re going to duck to the other side of the building, okay? Keep your head low. Do you have our food?”

“Yeah. It’s in my bag, yours is still in the truck,” Alexis says, knowing he has additional supplies that would come in handy.

“Your bag is going to have to do for now. I’m gonna cause a distraction, and you need to run, yo. You got that?” Reno says. “Don’t look back, I'll be right behind you.”

“Okay,” Alexis says, keeping low and focusing on the other side of the building. 

"Thanks for everything, Freyra. I owe you one," Reno says. Freyra nods and gives his arm a firm squeeze. Reno lets go of Freyra, keeping the gun to her head. There is some movement from the soldiers, and he takes advantage of the small distraction. Aiming the M9, he sends a fireball at the WRO vehicle. The flame violently wraps around the large SUV, catching a soldier’s sleeve on fire. Panicking, the soldier steps out from the door's protection, then Reno shoots them in their shoulder. There is some disarray, and Alexis decides this is the perfect time to run. Keeping her head down, she runs as fast as she can towards the side of the building. There is a shout, and she hears guns go off, bullets hitting the ground behind her. Desperate to get out of sight, Alexis dives to the safety of the building, crawling quickly away from the corner. There are more shouting and loud, rapid bangs of firearms going off, and Reno joins her, keeping his back to the wall. 

“Okay, next step. Next step…” Reno doesn’t finish his sentence.

“You don’t have a plan?” Alexis asks, hitting the man in the shoulder, eyes wide.

“I make things up as I go along, okay!” Reno shouts, shoving her shoulder back.

“Not okay!”

“Stop yelling at me!”

Alexis covers her face and stands up, leaning against the wall. Reno shoots around the corner, ducking back when they return fire. He sends another ball of fire from the materia towards the group.

“Don’t send more fire at them! You’re going to hit the gas tanks!” Alexis chastises, gripping her head.

“Ye of little faith! Okay, I have a plan. There are only three guys now, the other three are back in the truck. Move around the building. Move!”

He pushes Alexis along, and she rushes to the other end, stopping at the corner. Peaking around the corner, Alexis spots a soldier trying to flank them.

"There's one coming up," Alexis informs Reno.

"Of course. Ready?"

“I don’t have a choice.”

Reno runs around the corner, shooting the lone soldier twice—in the arm to disarm her rifle, then the knee to make her immobile. He runs up to her, kicking her head to knock her out. Alexis sticks close to the Turk and hears shouts from behind. Reno ducks around the corner again, with Alexis close behind. A gun goes off, and Alexis is knocked to the ground.

“ **Alexis!** ” Reno yells. He grabs her arm and drags her next to him, behind the building. There is a sharp pain in her shoulder, but then she feels nothing. Not like the shot she took in her leg. Reno searches her shoulder for a bullet wound, looking at where the cloth is ripped. A warm sensation runs up her back and around the area, making the pain disappear. It feels similar to the sensation she felt when she shot Kreel.

“Reno? What did you do?” Alexis asks, rubbing her shoulder.

“I didn’t do anything, what the hell just happened? You should be bleeding,” he says, touching her shoulder incredulously. 

“It definitely hit me, but I thought you may have cast a barrier in time. Did you not?”

“No, babe. Shit.” Reno grabs the back of her head and sighs, hugging her tightly. “Scared the hell out of me. Come on, we have two more to worry about, but we’re almost there.”

Alexis hugs back, looking up at him. “Where?”

He points to the SUV, the one scorched by the flames. “We’re commandeering that one. I’ll let you know when to run.”

“The doors are wide open, who does that?” Alexis asks, suspicious of the golden opportunity.

Reno awkwardly laughs. “The grunts were never intelligent. Not even back when Shinra was in charge. They always held us back.”

There are some shouts, and Reno shoves her back. He tosses the gun to Alexis, who catches it, fumbling only once. Without him saying anything, she takes off towards the vehicle, the Turk close behind. The two of them pass a pair of trashcans, and Reno slides to a halt, grabbing the two metal lids. Not wanting to leave his side, Alexis slows down and watches him. He swings one lid back and forth on his finger, grinning. One soldier rounds the corner, and Reno throws the lid as hard as possible, striking the unknowing grunt in the head. 

“Ha! Cissnei would be so proud!” Reno shouts to her, backing up. The second soldier comes around the corner but dodges the metal disc.

“Whoops.”

Reno pulls out the mag-rod and swings it, sending an arc of lightning at the solider. The soldier yells and falls to the ground, twitching.

“This is what Cloud and Tifa must have felt back in the day. This is great!” Reno laughs, running to catch up with Alexis.

“Yeah, that’s great, can we get to the truck?” Alexis says, looking at the dazed soldiers.

“Get to the other side. Think you can grab my bag from our truck?” Reno asks. “I’ll keep them distracted.”

“I can try,” Alexis says, and runs to the other side. Staying low, she creeps towards the old truck. Reno dives behind the WRO truck, and Alexis flinches, curling into a ball when the bullets hit the vehicle. They let off a few more rounds, but they only bounce off the truck's armored hull. There is a brief pause when they take a second to reload, and it’s all Reno needs. In an instant, he’s on them, knocking each one out with the baton. Alexis rushes to their old truck. While staying down, she reaches her arm over the side and seizes a bag. Luckily, Alexis grabs Reno’s first try. Crawling back to the WRO truck, she stands up and runs, only to be tripped by a soldier hiding under one of the WRO vehicles. She yells when Wilson drags her under the truck, kicking at his head. Shouting, Wilson lets go and gets out from under the vehicle allowing Alexis to scramble away. Reno grabs her arm, yanking her up.

"Stay down, just be ready to run," Reno says.

Glaring, he runs around the truck to fight Wilson but is clotheslined by the officer. Wilson stands over the Turk, throwing the EMR away from Reno, and points the rifle at his head. Reno blinks slowly, trying to focus again. Seeing the barrel so close to his face only causes him to react. He grabs the barrel with as much speed as he can muster, yanking it down and kicking up, slamming the toe of his boot into the man’s cheek. Blood flies onto the Turk's face, and he gets up. Looking around, Reno realizes three more grunts joined the fight. Eyeing each of them, he returns his focus on Wilson and grins.

"You caught me in an excellent mood, yo! I'll give you one chance to surrender," Reno offers, standing up straight, shoving his hands in his pockets. Behind him, several rifles click as the safety is turned off. "Oh? Not gonna take this once in a lifetime opportunity? Don't say I didn't give you a chance!"

"Just give it up, Turk," Wilson says, raising the rifle. "You can't–"

Reno sprints towards him, kicking the gun out of his hands, spinning around him, preventing the grunts from firing without hitting their officer. Wilson elbows behind him, which Reno dodges, and he jumps back to avoid the barrage of bullets. Eyeing the closest soldier, he sees him freeze up as Reno grinning menacingly. 

"Listen up, losers! You're A, you're B, and you over there are C. You three ready? Come on, yo!"

As Reno runs to Soldier-A, the Turk jumps up, flipping over him before the gun is leveled. Kicking Soldier-A away, he dodges a baton swing from Soldier-B. Grabbing the soldier's arm, Reno yanks Soldier-B towards him, headbutting the enemy. Soldier-B stumbles back, gripping his face. Leaping up, Reno twists around, landing a hook-kick to his head. When Reno lands, he grunts and leans backward to dodge a knife. Soldier-C stabs at the Turk again. Reno steps back and turns to see Soldier-A charge him. Reno laughs and charges Soldier-A, then slides under the left hook. Soldier-A blinks then cries out when Reno punches him in the lower back. Grabbing Soldier-A's collar, Reno hauls him up, using him as a shield against Soldier-C. As Soldier-C tries to circle them, Soldier-A reaches for his gun and points it behind him. Reno grabs the pistol and shoves it down as it is fired, the bullet hitting the ground. Glaring, Soldier-C charges, so Reno yanks Soldier-A over to take the knife's blow. Blood splatters onto Reno, making his eye twitch. Rolling his eyes, he shoves Soldier-A towards Soldier-C, making both stumble to the ground. As Soldier-A rolls around in pain, groaning, Soldier-C tries to stand but is knocked out by Reno's kick.

There is a sharp blow to Reno's head, and he stumbles forward, steadying himself before he falls. The world spins around him and touches the back of his head. Looking at his fingers, he sees the blood and curses. He turns around in time to dodge another punch, then another. Reno eyes the brass knuckles the officer wear and lets out another 'tsk.' The Turk puts his arms up to block another fist, but takes a second to the head, causing him to stumble backward. Wilson does not let up and continues his violent assault. Focusing on keeping his head from getting hit, Reno dodges as much as possible, countering when he finds the opportunity. Still, the officer is quick, landing several blows in different areas. Another hit, then another—one hits him in his stomach, forcing Reno to double over, exposing his head to a hard punch, knocking him over to the ground.

The brute towers over him, nose and mouth still bloody from the kick, several bruises forming where Reno was lucky enough to land a blow. Reno rolls out of the way of the descending foot. He lets out a groan when Wilson grabs his shirt, yanking him up, putting the smaller man in a headlock.

“You’re coming with me, Shinra Dog,” Wilson growls.

“Idiot,” Reno says, smirking. “You shouldn’t have taken your eyes off the girl.”

Alexis jumps from one SUV's roof and swings Reno’s EMR with both hands, landing a blow on his back. A current runs through the man's body, and he twitches, letting Reno go. However, Reno is unphased by the lightning, making Alexis raise a brow and lets out a sigh of relief at her lucky guess of his immunity. Now that he has the upper hand, Reno kicks the man’s head, causing him to stumble. 

“How does it feel, asswipe?” Reno yells, punching the guys head, hard. "Not so tough now without your lackeys!"

Unable to recover fast enough, the officer takes another kick to the head, leaving him sprawled out on the ground. Reno stands over him, sneering.

“Difference between you and me, I hit hard enough to knock someone out!”

“Reno, one of them said something about reinforcements, we should go,” Alexis says, handing him the rod.

“Shoot the tires of the other one, will you? It’ll buy us some time,” Reno instructs, yanking the rifle off Wilson and tossing it to her.

“Stop throwing guns at me!” Alexis shouts, catching the weapon in her arms. Holding it the way he showed her, she fires at the tires then unloads the rest of the clip into the SUV's. Tossing the rifle to the ground, she gets in the back of the second SUV that Reno gets into. Not giving her a chance to sit down, he throws the car into drive then slams his foot on the gas. The sudden burst forward knocks Alexis onto the floor, and she yells in surprise when bullets hit the doors.

A laugh comes from the front of the vehicle, and Alexis lays on the floor, arms crossed over her chest. The vehicle slowly drifts to the right, but it suddenly jerks to the left, causing her to slide.

“What the heck, Reno!”

“Hey, babe, can I ask you to do something for me?”

Slowly crawling to the front, Alexis leans forward in between the front seats. Blood has caked the side of Reno’s face, covering his right eye. There are also several large bruises forming on his exposed skin. Alexis bites her lip and says, “I have your bag, I can probably heal you using your cure materia.”

“No, save your energy. I can take care of myself, but I need you to drive,” Reno asks.

“Yeah,” Alexis says. “Scoot your boot.”

Reno stops the truck and moves over to the passenger seat, allowing Alexis to get in the driver's seat. With some seat adjustments, she puts her foot on the gas and drives towards the mountains. Reno touches the dashboard and slides his hand down the smooth leather. Pulling out a knife, he stabs the vehicle and starts to saw a chunk out.

“What in the world are you doing now?” Alexis asks.

Using the knife to pop out the square he cut out, he pulls out a black box. Reno rolls the window down and tosses it out. Rolling the window back up, he answers her, “Tracking device they have in their vehicles. It’ll slow them down a little.”

“Good to know.”

He pulls the bag into his lap and digs into it. There is a lot of rustling, then a disappointed sigh. “Freyra has the materia and potions, doesn’t she?”

“…I think so,” Alexis says and bites her lip. “She must have put it in her bag after she used it on you.”

“Guess I have to suck it up then,” Reno mutters and grabs some cloth, wiping the blood off his face and hands.

“You know, you get beat up a lot for an expert.”

Reno turns his head slowly to look at her, and she tries not to smile. Grinning, Reno retorts, “It would help if I didn’t have some princess holding me back.”

“Oh ho ho, we’re going there now, are we? Don’t call me that.”

“That’s adorable, what are you going to do?" Reno asks, leaning towards her.

"I'll cry," Alexis says, sulking.

Reno frowns. "Hey, no fair, yo."

"So, this is, like, the ninth time I saved you?" Alexis says, exaggerating a little. "Does the tenth time automatically make me second in command of the Turks?"

Reno raises a brow and grins. “I totally had a plan. I always have a plan.”

“Lies. Lies. Lies. Two seconds ago, ‘I make things up as I go, yo,’” Alexis says, imitating him as best she can.

“Okay, but I still had _part_ of a plan,” Reno says. “I just didn’t have the explicit details on how to get from point A to point B.” 

“I think you’re just getting slow with your old age.”

His head jerks so quick, it’s a surprise he did not give himself whiplash. “I’m not old! We’re the same freaking age!”

Alexis laughs, making the Turk sulk in his seat. Except, he can’t sulk for long, not while listening to her laughter. Reno smiles and rolls his eyes. Reaching behind him, he digs through her bag and pulls out her medical kit. With no other option, he starts to bandage himself up.

“We’re going to have to leave the truck after we get through the mountain,” Reno says, putting another piece of tape on his bandage. “It’ll draw way too much attention to us since it’s unmarked, and only a few groups have unmarked cars.”

Alexis nods and shifts in the seat. “Any idea how we’re going to get in? We do look like we just got out of a shootout.” 

Reno makes a ‘tsk’ sound, pulling another piece of tape off the roll, and leaning to look at himself in the mirror. “Working on that part. We have a few hours, don’t worry about it.”

“You think Freyra is okay?” Alexis asks, hoping she did not get caught in the crossfire. She is also reasonably sure the shopkeeper will never allow them back there and regret not turning them in when he had the chance.

“Oh yeah. Frey will be fine, yo. She always could handle herself,” Reno says.

“You’re not worried?”

“Of course I am,” Reno says. He flips the car mirror back up. “I just know her skills, and I try to focus on that. I always worry about them, yo.”

Alexis nods and remains silent as Reno packs the medical kit away. Sighing, he lays his head on her shoulder, staying quiet.


	37. Chapter 37

It takes another couple of hours before they exit the mountain pass. Pulling over to the side of the road at Reno’s suggestion, Alexis puts the truck in park. The two of them walk next to each other as they head towards the city of North Corel. To pass the time, Reno shares stories of the fights he had with Cloud. Alexis can’t help but be amused at the Turk's frustration with being defeated so often. As if to prove himself, he shares stories of fights he had with other terrorists.

“How are you feeling? Do you want to make camp?” Reno offers, not wanting to push Alexis too far.

“I think we should because I need to fix those bandages before we get into town. It’s going to attract attention.”

Reno shrugs and hops off the path, heading towards a tall patch of grass. He pushes pass most of the field until there’s a small clearing. Kicking some of the dirt up, Reno makes a little barren patch. Alexis sits down in front of him while he makes a tiny fire.

“Always wanted to camp again,” Alexis says.

“Worst camping adventure ever,” Reno chuckles, sitting next to her, digging the medical box out. He hands it to Alexis, and she gets to work.

He leans forward, and Alexis gets on her knees to get a better look at the injury. Pushing his hair out of the way, Alexis gets a better look at it. “I might have to cut your hair more, it’s just getting in the way.”

“What? Hell no. Just wrap it up. I already cleaned it out, you don’t need to do that,” Reno says, yanking his head away from her to shoot her a warning look.

“Okay, I won't,” Alexis says. He mumbles something and returns his head to her care. “Are you sure I should just wrap it up?”

“Yes, the bleeding mostly stopped, right?”

Alexis hesitates, but she tries her luck this time. “How come this isn’t much worse?”

“Trade secret, alright? Just focus on wrapping the damn thing up.”

_It has to be mako treatment. But Lane never mentioned the Turks getting treatment. It was a SOLDIER thing,_ Alexis thinks.

“I wish I could just heal it,” Alexis says and carefully wraps his head with a clean bandage. There is a warm feeling in her hand and a faint glow, and suddenly, the wound closes.

Reno yanks his head back and stares at Alexis, leaning away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I don’t know! It’s like I just used cure! I don’t have a cure materia on me!” Alexis says, staring at her hand, wondering how this keeps happening. Something crosses her mind, and she whispers, “Wait…”

Alexis reaches into her pocket and pulls out the small materia fragment. Reno scoots closer to Alexis and picks it out of her hand gently. While he looks it over and holds it in front of the fire, Alexis explains, “I found it before we went to Mithril Cave. I didn’t think it had any magic to it since it’s just a fragment. I thought it was pretty, and many people believe it brings luck, so I kept it.”

The glass-like fragment shines in the firelight. Reno holds it for a second longer, then tosses it back to Alexis, and she catches it, putting it back in her pocket.

“But you didn’t actually try to use it?" Reno asks.

“I didn’t. I don’t have a strong affinity for magic. So, even if I did, it wouldn’t be powerful enough to close a wound without feeling the effects. This fragment just kind of, I don't know, used itself?”

“Let’s try not to use it too much then. It explains why you don’t have a bullet wound in your shoulder. Must have healed it as soon as it hit you. Did you feel exhausted?” Reno asks though he does not remember seeing an entry wound at all, or blood.

“Not at all, I didn’t even feel tired healing you,” Alexis says. She puts her index finger on her chin. “Maybe it uses its own energy.”

“We’ll have someone look at it when we get a chance, but it’s a stroke of fortune for now. I’ll teach you how to use materia when we get to the Saucer. Try not to use it though,” Reno says, laying down on the grass. “Get some rest before we head out again.”

“Maybe I can heal your arm?”

“It’s already taken care of. Didn’t I just say not to use it, yo?” Reno says, putting the fire out.

“Still, now it can be completely healed!”

“Do you ever listen to me?” Reno says, smirking. “Now lay down.”

Taking his advice, Alexis lays next to him. “Will you tell me eventually? This trade secret?”

“For fuck’s sake, fine. When we get to Saucer, I’ll tell you. Will you go to sleep now?” Reno says, annoyed by her persistent curiosity.

“Don’t get snappy with me,” Alexis yawns. Closing her eyes, she falls asleep next to Reno, leaning her head against his back.

===

Alexis digs through her bag and pulls out a small box while Reno changes clothes. After he pulls on his shirt, Alexis sits next to him and starts wiping his face with a damp cloth. Reno jerks his head away. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going into a major traffic area, right?” It’s a question, but she already knows the answer.

“Yes, but that doesn’t– did you bring a makeup kit?” Reno asks incredulously.

“I did. It was already in my bag when I was living in your place. I tried keeping most of my stuff in the bag because if someone took over my bathroom with their stuff, I’d probably throw a fit,” Alexis says, then continues to wipe his face off. “Anyway, I figured I’d use makeup to cover up your markings. At least people won’t notice you instantly.”

Reno holds still as she gently removes dirt from his face. After making sure it’s clean, she frowns when she rubs his cheek with her thumb. Reno relaxes into her touch, and she says, “I didn’t think about that.”

Shaking his head, he snaps out of the daze she put him in. “About what?”

“Everything I have is for my skin. It’s not going to work on yours. It’ll be just as obvious as leaving the red marks there. Ugh.” Alexis crosses her arms, pouting. “It was brilliant. I tell you! Brilliant.”

Laughing, Reno shakes his head. “Too bad. I’ll just have to keep my head down. Here, let me return the favor.”

Taking the damp cloth from her hands, Reno gently washes her face off. Her heart skips a beat a few times, and he tenderly caresses her face. Smiling, he brushes her hair back. “There.”

“Thanks, Reno.”

“The pleasure was mine, trust me.”

“You’re such a dork,” Alexis says, packing her things away.

“Guilty as charged, yo,” Reno says, grinning. “Let’s get moving.”

Up ahead, there is a faint glow of lights. Streetlights. The first sign of North Corel. The tall smokestacks being the second sign. With the boosted interest in coal and oil, North Corel began to prosper. Factories were built miles north of the city—in Mount Corel—replacing the old mako reactor, and many people went to work there. Financial support flooded in, and the town grew. It became a tourist spot for both the factories and the only city linked to the Gold Saucer.

“Finally, we’ll need to grab some supplies,” Reno says, stretching his arms up. “Should be a few shops still open, since the tram is open 24 hours a day.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Eh, I don’t really have one.”

“Wait, what?” Alexis stops in her tracks.

He gives her a cheesy grin, rubbing the back of his head. “I was thinking we just get on the tram and pray we don’t run into trouble!”

Her intense stare makes him uncomfortable, and he shifts his weight. “You gotta trust me, yo. I promise we’ll get there.”

“Out of all the Turks and people in the world to get stuck with, I had to get stuck with a madman.” Alexis lets out a sigh of exasperation, but smirks, and treks forward.

He laughs and walks beside her. “Keeps things interesting, right?”

“That I can’t argue. Maybe one day I’d like things to not be so ‘interesting,’” Alexis says.

The gravel crunches underneath their shoes. Reno runs into her, knocking Alexis to the side slightly. “I like traveling with you too, Lex.”

“Well, this would be a crappy adventure if you didn’t,” Alexis says, running her shoulder into him, making him stumble ever so slightly.

The stars shine down, subtly twinkling at different times. It’s beautiful, and Alexis can’t help but wonder if any worlds are connected to them besides Lane’s. Walking beside her, Reno stares up too. The sky always makes him feel small, but he admires its enormity. People who did not live in the Slums never appreciated the heavenly sight as much as those below.

North Corel is close now, and Reno nudges Alexis with his elbow.

“I’ll race you,” he challenges. “The first person inside the city wins.”

“Yeah, okay, hotshot,” Alexis says, rolling her eyes. “We all know how that’ll end. Not fair.”

“I thought I was getting slow with my old age?” He grins at Alexis. “‘Here, how ‘bout I carry both our bags. I’ll even give you a headstart.”

“But why?”

“Why not?” He starts to walk backward in front of her. “Here, I’ll even run backward for you.”

Alexis shakes her head and keeps walking.

“Come on!”

Ignoring him, she keeps her eyes on the city.

“Don’t be like this.”

The redhead steps in front of Alexis and blocks her view of the city. Keeping her head down, to not feed the troll her attention, she moves around him.

Behind her, he calls over his shoulder. “Princess.”

That stops Alexis. She puts her feet together, the wind blowing her hair into her face. Turning on her heel, she marches towards the Turk. His face drops, and he puts his hands up.

“Don’t hit the face!”

As soon as he closes his eyes to cower, Alexis grins and takes off towards the city. “Later, sucker!”

There is a laugh, and Reno takes off after her. He shouts from behind, “Hey if I beat you, does that mean I can keep calling you 'princess'?”

“Maybe!” Alexis yells over her shoulder. It gives her even more motivation to run. _I got a great headstart, I might get this._

The city is right in front of her. Only a minute away, and Alexis can gloat in front of the Turk. There’s a rush of air as he quickly flashes past Alexis, and he slides to a stop right before the city. Turning on his heel, he shoots her a grin before taking a step back into the town, winning the race. Alexis is not surprised, she chastises herself for thinking she even had the upper hand in the first place. However, she can still have some fun as she charges towards him. Reno raises a brow curiously, then steps back, putting his hands up.

“Woah, woah, woah! Hey!”

Alexis runs into him. He stumbles back and holds onto her, making sure they don't fall. Reno laughs and rubs her head. "Maybe next time!"

“I knew you’d beat me,” Alexis says and pushes off him, walking away. “Like I said, not fair.”

“I was gonna let you win, 'til you agreed to your new pet name,” Reno says, stepping next to Alexis.

“Ha! We never shook on it, so no deal,” Alexis says, holding her head up.

“Ha? Okay, <i>princess.</i> Into the store we go.” Reno holds the door open, bowing.

She feels her cheek twitch, but she ignores his attempts to get a rise out of her. It's not that being called a princess bothers her, it's more about how he says it.

“No. Stay out here. I’ll buy you some makeup and hide those markings. I’ll be right back," Alexis instructs.

“This is why you’re the best, babe,” Reno says and lets the door close behind her, walking off.

Alexis picks up several items, rolling them over in her hands, thinking about what is necessary to cover up tattoos. Walking down the aisle, she hopes to find something specially made for covering up tattoos but isn’t surprised when the store doesn’t have any. Scratching her head, Alexis thinks about the basics. After browsing, she finds what she needs and walks to the counter to purchase. Looking up at the T.V., she is relieved to see the news not focusing on them for once. After the purchase is finished, she walks outside and looks for Reno. The Turk steps away from the wall of the store and walks up to her.

“What’d you get me?”

“I couldn’t find brand name stuff, so we’re going to have to make do with the basics. Come on, I need some decent lighting and stay out of sight,” Alexis says, not seeing a decent place.

“I know the perfect spot. Come on,” Reno says, grabbing her wrist. He walks her down an alleyway. For a moment, Alexis gets a feeling of deja vu but shrugs it off. Checking to see if the coast is clear, Reno stops them and kicks a crate over to sit on. “Alright, let’s see what you got.”

Alexis gets to work, applying the layers of concealer and foundation, blending until she is satisfied. She runs her thumb over the smooth tattooed skin again, curiously. Reno shifts on the crate, snapping Alexis out of it, much to Reno’s relief, not knowing how much more he could take.

“Sorry about that. I think you’re good to go. I blended it enough, so it doesn’t look that obvious. Still, I wouldn’t call attention to ourselves.”

“Of course,” Reno says. “What was the brand name stuff you were talking about anyway?”

“There’s a brand called Derma Camo that does really well with hiding scars and tattoos,” Alexis says, packing up the makeup. “I never use it, but a few customers that come into the bar do.”

“Oh, so that’s what it is!” Reno says. He reaches into his bag, digging around a bit, and pulls out a small black container labeled Derma Camo. Her cheek twitches ever so slightly, and Reno gives her his best innocent smile. “Sorry, Lexi. Freyra put it in my bag, but I was half-awake when she talked to me.”

“You owe me 50 gil,”

“A 50– where did you get 50 gil?”

“Rufus gave me some money. Did he not give you any?” Alexis says.

“No! That cheap bastard! I've just been using my own!” Reno shouts, standing up. “He’s just trying to win you over with his money.”

“Ah, yes, because that’s exactly how I will be won over,” Alexis dryly says. “Throw money at me, and I’m all yours.”

“…Touché,” Reno says, calming down. “He has a lot of money, though.”

“Really? Wow, I wouldn’t have thought that ever.” The sarcasm is so thick, Reno can only awkwardly laugh, falling silent before he continues to make himself look like a fool. Alexis rolls her eyes and says, “Anyway, he probably only gave it to me because he knows who’s financially responsible.”

“Hold up, yo,” Reno says, poking her shoulder. “Says the woman that ruined my apartment with _my own money._ ”

“They were gift cards mainly! Then my own money, thank you. Besides, you said you liked it!”

“ _I lied._ ”

Alexis dramatically gasps, Reno does his best to stay stern. Tossing her head to the side, she crosses her arms and walks away. Raising a brow, Reno follows her. Alexis remains silent, and Reno fidgets with the bag’s strap. Clearing his throat does not get her attention. The silence gets to him.

“Okay, fine! It actually didn’t look that bad!”

Alexis slowly turns her head, grinning victoriously. Reno’s cheek visibly twitches. He reaches for her, but stops, balling his hand into a fist. He points his finger at her and lets out a slow, fake laugh. Smiling innocently, Alexis skips over to a clothing store and holds the door open for him. Reno eyes her warily and walks inside. Suddenly he ducks down.

“What are you doing?” Alexis asks.

“Thought you were going to hit me,” Reno says, cautiously standing up.

Alexis shakes her head and walks past him. The store only has a few customers wandering around, picking out clothes from the summer sales rack. A cashier warmly greets the two of them, and Reno waves to him. Alexis elbows his ribs slightly.

“Don’t bring attention to yourself.”

Rubbing his side, he yawns. “Jealous, yo?”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothin’. Come on, let’s get matching outfits, so that we look like we’re in love,” Reno says, maneuvering his way to the back of the store.

“R-” Alexis stops herself from saying his name. “Charlie! Hang on a second!”

The Turk stops abruptly in his tracks. He turns to look at her, an annoyed look on his face, cheeks slightly red. “What did you just call me?”

“Well, they said your first name was Charles, so it’s a little more popular than Reno,” Alexis explains. “So I figured Charlie would be good enough.”

“No. Do **_not_** call me Charlie. Do I _look_ like a guy you’d call Charlie? No. If you have to use my old name, it’s Charles.”

The sudden irritation makes her wonder, but she only smiles. “Okay, Charlie.”

“ _Ha. Ha_. You’re not gonna stop, are you?”

“Nope. Unless, you know, you don't call me princess. Deal?” Alexis asks, picking up a pretty blue shirt.

Reno slumps his shoulders, shoving some clothes out of the way. “That ain’t even the same thing, yo. That’s a pet name. It’s cute. Charlie is just plain lame. Charlie is that guy in the office that talks in a high-pitched voice that you just want to punch.”

“A nerd?” Alexis inquires, pulling out a green shirt. “Because that’s not very nice.”

“No. I know some nerds, and they’re not that kind of annoying. Hell, most were just really into their jobs, not annoying at all. Charlie is…that infuriating dog that barks at you every time you walk past the gate. Always barks, no matter how many times he's seen you before,” Reno says, pulling a skirt out and holding it to her hips.

“I can pick out my own clothes, thank you. Put that back,” Alexis warns. He smirks, putting the skirt away. Alexis only smiles at him and continues, “Anyway, Charlie fits you, then.”

“How dare you,” he quietly growls. “Fine. I will _only_ call you princess if you stop calling me Charlie, yo.”

“What? No, that’s the complete opposite of what I offered.”

“Oh, I know, but you’ll know what I mean,” he says over his shoulder, moving towards the men's section.

Something about what he says makes her uneasy. If there’s anything she learned about Reno, it's that he is the absolute best at finding out how to annoy someone in small ways. Trying not to worry about it, she focuses on clothes. Alexis gets three outfits ready to try on. As she is turning to walk away, a sales clerk approaches her.

“Did you need any help, miss?” he asks.

“Oh, no, thank you,” Alexis says.

“Are you here by yourself? It’s getting pretty late, so it’d be safer for you to have some to accompany you,” the worker comments. “I can call a cab.”

“No, I’m here with—” Alexis yelps when someone snakes their arms around her waist.

“She’s here with me. We recently got married, now we’re traveling around for our honeymoon, isn’t that right, _wifey?_ ” Reno says in an uncharacteristically cheery voice.

_Wifey? Is that all you got?_ Alexis forces a smile, spinning around and wrapping her arms around his neck to play along. “Yes, isn’t he such a dear!”

“Oh! Congratulations! Glad you have someone, crazy things are happening. It’s not a good idea to travel alone here lately. Just let me know if you two need any help,” the salesmen says, smiling. He walks off.

“We will. The man's right, honeybun, you shouldn’t leave my side,” Reno says loud enough for most store occupants to hear.

_Game on, Reno. You’ve met your match._ Alexis giggles and smiles up at him, but her eyes are narrowed. “Charlieboo, dear, could you get the key to the dressing room so I can change?”

“Of course, baby bee, I’ll get right on that!” He walks towards the front, and Alexis hides her face in the clothes rack, trying to think of something far more creative. Not giving her enough time to think of a retaliation plan, he dangles the keys by her ear.

“Now, don’t take too long, or I’ll have to join you, sugar-face.”

“Oh, you know me, Charlie Bear, I won’t take long at all.” There’s a small victory for her when the corner of his eye twitch. She giggles at his annoyance, she may actually win this round. “Now, make sure you get some clothes together or do I have to pick out clothes for you and dress you up again like I did at the last store?”

There’s a challenging look in his eyes, and Alexis realizes she may have dug her own grave with that comment. Hurrying to the changing room, she ducks inside before she can suffer his counterattack. Taking the moment of silence in, Alexis changes in peace. All three outfits fit perfectly, but she picks out her favorite before returning outside. There is a feeling of impending doom that crawls up her spine. Looking around, she tries to find the Turk before he gets to her. _There he is._

“There she is now,” Reno says as Alexis approaches him.

“Congratulations, dearie,” an elderly lady says. “Do you have a name for her yet?”

The color leaves her face. “P-pardon me?”

“For the baby, dear.”

_You’re a dead man, Charles Reno Anderson. Dead._ Alexis forces a smile and shakes her head.

“Well, I’m happy for you,” she says, before leaving her alone with Reno.

The daemon disguised as a mortal man sits on a bench, looking as smug as he ever has. A few more people pass, wishing Alexis luck and congratulating her on the pregnancy. When she reaches the redhead, he only stands up, picking Alexis up and spinning her around.

“Aren’t you excited, angel cake?”

A few customers smile at them before returning to shopping. Alexis wraps her arms around Reno’s neck.

“Charles, dear, I’m going to murder you in your sleep,” she whispers in his ear.

“That’s better, princess,” Reno says, kissing her lips before walking off, tossing the clothes he picked earlier over his shoulder.

Touching her lips, she tries to keep the blush down. A few girls giggle behind her, and Alexis keeps her head down to avoid making eye contact with anyone. To keep herself occupied, she heads to a hat rack and looks at some on display. Picking one up, Alexis pulls it on her head. It looks nice on her, and she smiles, thinking she should buy this as well. In the front of the store, the bell jingles, and Alexis looks to see who entered. Two men in familiar uniforms walk in, nodding to the cashier.

_WRO_.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she slowly starts to walk to the changing room, until she feels someone grab her wrist and drag her to the back of the store. Reno puts a finger to her lips and pins her against the corner of the wall. He fixes the ball cap to make sure it covers his hair enough, and he uses his body to shield her from their line of sight.

“I haven’t seen those two walk in, but you are welcome to check the store, sirs,” the sales rep says.

Staring down at her, Reno whispers, “People avoid looking at displays of affection.”

Alexis nods and leans her head up. Reno kisses her gently, wrapping his arms around her. There’s a smirk on his lips when he pulls away to check the WRO soldiers' position, but Alexis catches sight of them first. She grabs his face and kisses him, making him blink in surprise. His arms tighten around her as he returns the kiss. Rubbing her thumbs along his cheeks, her senses are in overdrive. She feels makeup that covers the tattoos, the stubble growing back on his face, the roughness of his lips from traveling for days, and the tenderness of his kiss. She feels his pulse pick up when she puts her hands on his neck, and it matches hers when he runs a hand through her hair. Gripping the back of her head, he holds it still as he kisses a little rougher.

“You two have a good night! I hope you find them!” the cashier says upfront, signaling the WRO soldiers' departure.

Alexis wraps her arms around Reno's neck, gripping the back of his head as he pushes her against the wall, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Alexis shudders, gripping his hair tightly, causing his own grip to tighten on her. A few articles of clothing fall on top of them, snapping Reno out of it. He pulls away quickly. Alexis rubs her face, not even trying to hide how red it is.

“Um.”

“It was just a cover,” Reno says, pushing his bangs back, trying to regain his composure. “It just saved our asses.”

“G-gooood plan there,” Alexis replies. Neither of them looks the other in the eye. “It definitely worked.”

He rubs the back of his head and coughs.

“Er, I’ll take the clothes upfront and pay for them,” he says, picking up the clothes she had dropped before _that_ happened.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks,” Alexis says. Reno’s face is red, undoubtedly as red as hers is. He walks to the front of the store, not waiting for her. Alexis breathes slowly, fixing her hair and the clothes that fell on them. _It was just a cover. We were just trying to protect each other, that’s it, don’t try to make this more than it is. Of course, he’s blushing, it was a thrilling event. Maybe he’s just sunburnt, and I didn’t notice. Yes. See? It's nothing, nothing at all. Just like back at the apartment! We never talked about that…we also haven’t had time to talk about it. Whatever! I don't have those kinds of feelings for him! Girl, get yourself together!_

Alexis eventually reaches the front of the store. Reno spots her from the corner of his eye and smiles at her. It makes her heart jump, but she manages to smile back. _Shit bullshit. Bullllll. Alexis, you have fallen so hard for this man, stop lying to yourself!_

“Let’s go, babe, the tram will be here shortly. We can’t miss it,” he says to her, shrugging the bags onto his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Perfectly fine!” Alexis says, a little too quickly, a little too high-pitch, and he raises a brow. If he can pretend that nothing happened, so can she. Of course, he probably has a lot more experience than she does.

They walk to the exit, and he holds the door open for her. “Why’d you only get one outfit? I could have gotten all three for you.”

“I don’t need that many clothes. It’s just more to carry,” Alexis says.

“Too bad, they looked cute. I only got two, figuring if I had to, I would get another at the Saucer,” he says and gets on the tram platform. “Too bad we left all those nice clothes Freyra bought you. Maybe she still has them, and we can pick them up sometime before going home. After all of this is over. Hell, when this is over, let’s go to Costa del Sol and actually enjoy the villa. If you wanted to, of course. I was having fun, you seemed to be too. These demons are just ruining things that could be good times. I wonder if that’s what they do back on Lane’s planet. I bet they do. I bet he was a super happy cheerful guy at one point, and then demons happened. Maybe we can find Lane and ask him. Just be like, 'Hey, dude. Did demons ruin everything for you too?' Of course, finding him would be a bitch seeing we have no idea where he is. No clues or nothing. Which is good, I guess, cause it means no one else can find him either. Man, this tram is taking a long time, isn’t it? It reminds me of the time that...”

_I knew it! He’s just as nervous as I am!_ Alexis thinks, eyeing the Turk. He fidgets next to her, more so than usual. He avoids looking at her as he continues to ramble on about random things. Back in the store, there was something there. Alexis is sure of it. She is also sure it’s what is making him nervous, it had to be. Alexis shakes her head, thinking that this could go badly. It is distracting him. Except, it all makes sense. Everything from the picnic to now, the flags are everywhere. Alexis feels her heart race, silently cursing this entire situation for keeping them from talking about it. The hand-holding, the gentle touches. This is more than physical attraction, and Alexis internally groans, wanting to slap herself for taking this long to realize it. Breathing slowly, Reno tries to calm down. Biting his lip to stay calm, he looks up the wire it travels on and sees a headlight in the distance.

“Hey, Reno?” Alexis speaks up suddenly, making Reno jump a little.

“Er, yeah?”

“Are you ever going to tell me why there are tattoos on your cheeks?”

Fixing the hat on his head, he pulls it down further, grateful for her distraction. “Long story. I’ll tell you when we’re in the hotel.”

"You have a lot to tell me once we're there, you know. We have **a lot** to talk about in general. Don’t back out of it."

"I won't."

Alexis nods, and the tram arrives. The giant machine’s brakes squeal slightly as it comes to a halt in front of them. Its doors automatically open, allowing them inside. Placing the bags in one seat, he plops down and leans his head back. Kicking his feet up onto the bench in front of him, he looks at Alexis as she takes a seat in the middle of the tram, laying out over the seats.

“You’re pretty good at kissing.”

“Me?” Maybe talking about it will make what happened not a big deal.

Reno looks around the tram. “No, the hot chick in the back.”

Alexis rolls her eyes and hold onto the metal pole as the tram starts to move up the wire. “It was a random statement, Reno. Like it was my first time kissing someone. I’m not a little girl, first of all. _You know_ that it isn’t my first time.”

“Ah, right,” Reno says, blushing. “I forgot about…that. I’m sorry about that, by the way. Being drunk makes me a loser sometimes.”

“Don’t apologize,” Alexis says. “I should apologize to you for taking advantage of that.”

“I-It’s okay,” Reno says, forcing a grin. “I can’t complain in the slightest.”

It is quiet again, the silence reaching high awkward levels and tension. Reno clears his throat then speaks up. “Emma was my only girlfriend, had a brief boyfriend in high school, but that really did not work out for either of us.”

“I dated a few guys before. The last one being John,” Alexis responds.

If anything could kill his mood, it was that name. “Really?”

“We dated for two years, then he and a few other of our friends got this great idea to go be hero’s and joined some tree-hugging group. Lane said it was a foolish idea. Come to find out they all joined Avalanche, and a lot of them died, trying to be heroes. The rest just disappeared. I haven’t heard from any of them until we ran into John,” Alexis says, her grip tightening on the pole. “If I had a choice, I wouldn’t have gotten involved with him at all. To be young and stupid, right?”

Reno watches her closely. Not wanting to dig any deeper into a sad past, he drops the subject.

The ride is quiet now, and Alexis plucks some remaining dirt off her jeans. Reno keeps his hands occupied with a coin that he repeatedly flips in the air.

“Hey, Reno?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for everything,” Alexis says, thinking back to John. “You’ve helped with a lot of things, and I’m glad you were there for it.”

“You’re welcome, yo. Thanks for the company,” Reno replies. “Sucks running by yourself. Not much conversation. Well, there could be, but people give you a bunch of weird looks if you talk to yourself.”

Alexis laughs and leans her head on the pole. “I guess you’re welcome then.”

Reno smiles at her and continues to fiddle with the coin. The tram comes to a halt at the top. Reno steps off, helping Alexis down the stairs. Staring at the gate, she smiles, remembering the first time Lane brought her here.

“Well, time for those passes to come in handy,” Reno says, looking at Alexis expectantly.

That’s when it hits her. “Um. I don’t actually have them on me. Isn’t there a machine that spits them out?”

“Yeah, right over here. Come on.” Reno leads her to a small machine, and she steps up to it. Touching the screen, it comes alive.

"PLEASE ENTER FIRST AND LAST NAME."

“Um.”

“Just type it in,” Reno yawns, putting the bags down, rolling his shoulder, then stretching.

“Er.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You know, I actually have no idea what his alias is,” Alexis sheepishly says.

Reno stares at her, emotionless. Alexis forces a smile, but then bites her lip, pulling at her shirt. Putting his hands in his pockets, he continues to stare her down. “So, we have this great plan of escape to come here and lay low. We go through hell and holy water to get here, and this whole time you forget to mention this small, critical detail? That you don’t know his name?”

“I didn’t really think about it, no,” Alexis mumbles.

“Way to go, Lex.” Sliding down the wall next to the machine, Alexis takes a seat next to the bags. Reno paces in front of her. “You don’t have a single idea?”

“Not really. Lane has always been Lane to me. I was really young when he was in the Turks.”

Reno comes to an abrupt halt. “Hold on…”

“He was there long before you were,” Alexis says.

“Not that, what name did he use when he was disguised when I came by y’alls apartment that one time?” Reno asks. “Collin Martino!”

“Collin Martino,” she whispers. Alexis stands up to type that in, but an error message comes up. Reno’s shoulders slump, then he perks up again. Alexis's eyes widen, remembering what the demon called Reno.

"Lance Martino," Alexis and Reno say in unison.

“PASSWORD.”

“Ha! That’s more like it,” he says, stepping up next to Alexis. “Y'know, Lance sounds more familiar than Collin for some reason."

Alexis shrugs, not knowing what he went by as a Turk. The only thing they need now is his password. Taking a moment, she takes a leap of faith and types one in. It goes through, and she smiles, remembering what he told her when she was little. _The most important person in this world, and the year I found her, baby girl._

“WELCOME Lance Martino, YOUR TICKETS ARE CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. PLEASE SEE REGISTRATION INSIDE IF YOU THINK THIS IS AN ERROR OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. THANK YOU!”

Reno grips his head. “Are you fucking kidding me, yo? How are his tickets unavailable? This is a ripoff!”

Frustrated, he violently kicks the machine. He sits down and then lays on his back, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck, we were so close.”

“I’m sorry, Reno. I wish there were something I could do.”

“It’s not your fault, babe,” he says, placing an arm over his eyes. Now it’s time to think of a different plan. “Maybe we can try to catch a ride somewhere. Somewhere secluded and easy to hide in. I want to get to Icicle, but we’ll see about that.”

“Ahoy! You two in trouble?”

Rolling over on his side, Reno’s eyes widen. “Cait Sith?”

Looking up, Alexis stares at an adorable cat on top of a pink blob.

Reno laughs and stands up, picking the cat up off the Mog.

“I’ve never been happier to see your annoying robot, Reeve.” He narrows his eyes. “Unless you’re here to turn us in, then I’m blowing the robot’s brains out.”

“Reeve?” Alexis asks, thinking of the WRO founder.

“No, no, Reno. I’m here to help. If Cloud and Rufus both think that you two are innocent, I can’t argue. Here! Use these!” the cat says and flicks its tail. The giant mog hands a pair of tickets to Alexis. “One use only, but that’s all you need, right? I’m trying to see why the WRO Board is so insistent on finding and capturing you, but it’ll take time. Keep laying low until we figure it out.”

Placing the cat down, it runs over to Alexis. “You’re a pretty girl, missy! Make sure you keep the hotheaded one under control. Sometimes he says stupid things and gets himself in trouble.”

“I will. Can I hug you?”

The cat smiles up at Alexis. “Hugs are welcome, missy!”

Gently picking the robot toy up, Alexis hugs it tightly. Reno yawns and picks the bags up, motioning for her to follow. “Later, Cait Sith. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Cait Sith is glad to help some friends!” Cait Sith says, giving Reno a mock salute.

Placing him back down on the ground, Cait Sith runs to climb on top of its Mog. The cat then follows the two of them to the entrance. After the guards let them pass, the toy waves goodbye and bounds off, asking guests if they want their fortune to be told.

Reno laughs and spreads his arms out. “Freedom. Thanks to that damn cat.”

“Wow, it’s still as big as I remember it,” Alexis says, staring in awe.

Reno smirks, putting his hands in his pockets, staring up at the golden tree-like structure. “That’s what she said.”

Slowly turning her head, she stares at the man next to her, still grinning like a fool. “We’re all adults here, Reno.”

“Alexis, we’re in the Gold Saucer, and we ain’t dead yet. It’s time to be a kid again! Live a little! But first, a shower.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Alexis says. “Is it still a creepy hotel?”

“Yep! You’re not scared, are you? It’s only supposed to scare little kids,” Reno says.

“Of course not,” Alexis says, lying. Reno only smirks, patting her on the head.

Leading her to the Ghost Hotel, Reno approaches the front desk. The ghoul drops down from the ceiling, making Alexis jump back in surprise. Reno stares at it unamused.

“We need a room.”

Alexis squints at him, wondering how he doesn’t even flinch when something jumps in his face. Reno hands their entry tickets to the ghoul, who only jiggles around.

“Arrangements have already been made! Owner Dio and a friend have made special accommodations for the newlyweds!” the ghoul says, adding a cackle at the very end.

Alexis finds it creepy no one else is in the lobby. Either no one likes sleeping in this hotel, or they are efficient about moving people in and out to keep up the spooky aesthetic. _Wait, did that thing say newlyweds?_

Some lights flicker, and Reno takes her hand, leading her to their room. Together they ascend the staircase, Alexis doing her best to ignore the decorations. Once Reno approaches the room, he inserts the keycard into the door. The action triggers a zombie to drop from the ceiling behind them, cackling, “Enjoy your stay!”

Alexis shoves Reno out of the way and runs into the room, leaping onto the bed. If the jump scares weren’t so annoying, Reno would have laughed at her panic. He closes the door, locking it. In the corner of the room sits a couple of boxes, a note taped to it.

Reno snatches the letter taped to one of the boxes and reads it, "'A gift from R.S. Please enjoy your stay, Alexis.' Bitch didn't even say hi to me in the letter.”

Alexis looks over at Reno and sees the scowl on his face. She rolls over and looks at the boxes. She sees an envelope placed on top of them and picks it up.

“Oh! Rufus gave us some more money. Ooo, and some chocolate. He’s such a flirt," Alexis says, giggling a little, looking the chocolate box over.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Reno says, trying to keep any comments to himself.

Alexis nods and takes out a piece of wrapped chocolate and eats it, enjoying the taste. “Hurry up, or I’m going to eat all of this.”

While Reno is in the shower, Alexis pulls out their items, organizing them neatly on the bed. Moving to the boxes, she realizes they are labeled. There is an envelope stuffed in Reno’s box, and she places it on top of his clothes for him to see. When Reno eventually gets out, Alexis grabs some clean clothes and walks up to him. He is only wearing sweats that sit low on his hips. To keep her eyes to herself, she gently slaps the man on his chest before going inside the bathroom, causing the Turk to push her head.

The shower is refreshing. The steam feels incredible on Alexis's skin, and Alexis takes her time washing her hair. There are all kinds of sample products for her to use, and she uses them all. For the first time in what felt like forever, Alexis feels clean. When her skin starts to prune, she decides it has been long enough. Exiting the shower, Alexis dries herself off. She looks over her body, making sure every inch of dirt is gone. The mirror is covered by steam, and Alexis wipes it with a towel. Running her fingers through her hair, she starts to braid it. Getting dressed, Alexis realizes it has actually been a while since she has worn makeup. Walking out of the bathroom, she goes straight to her bag.

“Whtr din?” Reno asks, a mouthful of chocolate.

“Grabbing my makeup. Not fair that you get to wear some, and I don’t,” Alexis says, sticking her tongue out. Reno shrugs and eats another piece.

Not wanting to cut into more playtime, she only does some necessary things. Of course, this is the one time she perfects her eyeliner wing first try. Shrugging, she packs everything away and walks outside. “Okay, I can go ahead and hide your tattoos– Oh hey, you already did it!”

“Yeah, I worked with a bunch of women. I picked up some things watching them,” Reno says, grinning, then stops. “Wait, that sounded pretty creepy.”

“I get what you mean. Like having a bunch of sisters, huh?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Reno says. “That eyeliner is perfect, babe. Freyra would be screaming in jealousy.”

Alexis blushes and gives him a big smile. “Really?”

“Definitely. I like it,” Reno says, smiling. “Come on, ready to hit the town? We’re dolled up and ready to go, it seems.”

“Yes!”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for no update last Sunday! Here's a Thursday update to make up for it. Depending on school, I might only be able to post an update on Friday and Saturday. Bear with me!
> 
>  **Warning(s):** Addiction mention.

Reno leads her out of the hotel, making sure to stay by her side. It’s subtle, but Alexis can't help but feel pleased when he puts himself between her and the scare zones. As soon as they exit, Alexis hugs him tightly and skips away before he can react. They make their way to the tunnels, and Reno hops into one, disappearing. Alexis shrugs and follows. They arrive at the Terminal, and it is busy for the middle of the night.

“Holy shit, the races are about to start! Come on!” Reno shouts and takes off, weaving through the crowd.

“Re–“ Alexis starts to say his name but thinks better of it. “Charles! Hold on! Not all of us can freaking run as fast as you!”

Not expecting him to hear her, much less slow down, Alexis chases after him. Weaving through the crowd, she curses when she loses sight of him. Shrugging, she looks up at the signs. “Okay, he said races, so I should head to the Chocobo Square.”

“He must like you a lot. He’s testing you, don’t disappoint him, honey,” a man says behind her.

As soon as Alexis turns to look, there is no one behind her besides the bustling crowd. Squinting, she catches sight of a suit. Not wanting to hang around any longer, Alexis hops into the slide. As she slides down, she can't help but laugh and enjoy the rush. Once out of the tunnel, Alexis puts a hand on her chest and looks up the large staircase leading to the entrance. Reno sits at the top, leaning forward on his knees. Once he sees Alexis, he smirks. Alexis smiles and runs up the stairs, running her fingers through his hair as she passes him.

“Come on, we’re going to miss the races.”

“It took you long enough,” Reno says, getting up to walk beside her.

“I need to practice weaving through crowds more!” Alexis says, snaking around in the open. “I think a Turk is here.”

“Oh, you saw him?” Reno asks.

“I think so—black hair, in a suit. The side of his head has designs shaved on it,” Alexis answers, walking backward.

Reno sneers. “Did he touch you?”

“Nope. Boy, would you feel bad if I had to go and break one of your friend's hands because you weren't there to save him,” Alexis jokes, knowing how unlikely that would be.

“I wouldn’t feel bad at all. I’ll let you borrow my EMR. Hit'em hard, he’ll be fine,” Reno bluntly says. “Aim between the legs.”

Alexis cringes. “No, I’ll just–“

“Smash his face in with a serving tray?”

“No…Hey! That was one time!”

“And that was the exact moment I knew I wanted to be your friend,” Reno says, smirking. “Best friend.”

“You sure it wasn’t when I was undressing you in my house?” Alexis asks.

Reno smirks but is interrupted before he can say much more.

“Oh my god, Charles, it’s a golden Chocobo,” Alexis says, changing subjects completely.

The roster scrolls up on the giant screen above them. Reno scratches the back of his head and says, “Hey, it is. Wow, it can’t be Cloud’s bird. I wonder who’s it is. Hey, did Lane ever put Sable in a race?”

“Nah, he’s too big. If it were endurance, he’d kick ass, but he’s not bred to race. He’s bred to travel long distances,” Alexis explains. “That’s what Lane needed him for.”

Reno nods. “Well, we have to be responsible and not waste money on gambling. Guess we gotta be adults and sit and watch instead.”

“Heck yeah,” Alexis says. “Good old fashion adulting.”

“Man. Last time I was here, I was a mission more than anything. We had a day for leisure, but it was straight back to work, guarding the Prez. Important shit and all,” Reno says, leading the way to the seating. He makes it down the row of seats before finally making a decision and sitting down. Alexis naturally sits next to him, and he puts his arm around her shoulders, leaning back. “I’m glad Dio kept it open.”

“He was going to close?” Alexis asks.

“Yeah. Meteor put a strain on this place, naturally. Dio kept it open, saying people need a place to have fun before their final days. Needless to say, business boomed after Meteor. I guess dodging the end of the world bullet really opens your eyes that you need to enjoy life before it’s over.” Reno pulls a beanie from his back pocket, sliding it over his head. “My money is on the white one.”

“Really? The golden one is racing, though. Wouldn’t you think that’d win?”

Reno smirks. “Of course. You’d think it would, but you don’t know until the end. Shit happens. Jockey could fuck up, the bird might not be having the best day. You never know. That’s why it’s called gambling.”

The birds start lining up on the track, walking excitedly. People are cheering around Reno and Alexis.

“How are you not scared of that hotel?” Alexis asks.

“Does it look like I’m scared of anything? I’m a Turk, Turks don’t get scared.”

“Zombies?”

“No.”

“Spiders?”

“No.”

“People in those big costumes?”

“Who the hell is scared of costumes?” Reno asks, squinting at Alexis.

She shrugs. “Could be you.”

“No, babe.”

“I’ll find out. Everyone is scared of something, it’s just part of being alive.”

Reno rubs her head. “Good luck. I’ve seen a lot of shit. If I was scared of something, it’s gone now.”

“Heights!”

“I fly helicopters, Lex.”

“True.”

Reno laughs at her persistence, and Alexis observes him carefully. He looks at the track, his eyes moving quickly, watching everything around the two of them. Not sure what the man would be scared of in his line of work, Alexis gives up temporarily. Looking forward, she decides to enjoy the race with him. When she turns her focus on the racers, Reno squeezes her shoulder firmly, his happy demeanor dropping. Everyone is scared of something.

===

“Oh my god, how’d you know it was going to beat GoldSteel?” Alexis says, running out of the station.

“It’s because I didn’t put money on it. It always works like that, babe. If I put a few hundred gil down, I’d just lose it, yo. WhiteKnight had it in the bag, though,” Reno answers, hands in his pockets.

“Well, it’s still amazing you picked the winner,” she says as she starts hopping down the stairs. “Where to next?”

“The night is still young. We need to have fun while we can.”

Staring at the long tunnels, Alexis wonders what to do. Folding her arms against her chest, Alexis thinks about the most fun she had as a kid.

“Oh! Let’s ride the coaster! The one where you shoot stuff while riding!”

“Uh, okay,” Reno says. “Sounds good. Lead the way, yo.”

Alexis leads them through the tunnel to Speed Square. They arrive at the entrance to the Shooting Coaster. Standing in line, Alexis keeps standing on her tiptoes to see how many more people were ahead of them. As they get closer to the loading zone, Reno rocks back on his heels and then pokes Alexis in the side.

“This is like cheating. We do know I fly a helicopter and shoot from it, right?”

“It’s not cheating, it's using your skills wisely,” Alexis says, poking him in the side back, twice.

“No, babe, this isn’t using them wisely,” Reno says, pushing her hand down away from him. “It’s abusing power.”

“You’re abusing power.”

“We’re adults here, come on.” Reno grins, shoving her head down and walking in front of her to get on the train. Laughing, Alexis follows him.

After exiting the ride, Reno laughs and stretches his arms above his head. As they make their way towards the scoreboard, Reno gloats, “Holy shit, that was a cakewalk! Alexis, baby, you just witnessed history. High score? I’d think so. After all, I am one of the best pilots Shinra has ever seen. Make sure you take a picture of this!" They both look up at the giant electronic board. His cocky grin turns into a look of shock, then anger.

“What! L.M.? Who the fuck is L.M.– wait,” Reno stops mid-sentence, then grits his teeth.

“Lane Mikelson, or Lance Martino, who is also Lane,” Alexis says, patting the Turks back gently. “Better luck next time. Maybe when the scoreboards reset. Do they ever reset? Nah, I don’t think so. So, keep practicing, dude. Maybe one day, who knows. Wow, he got like ten thousand more points than you.”

“Lexi, stop rubbing it in my face. It’s not fair. He’s some god. I’m–” Reno says, but Alexis interrupts him.

“A professional. The best of the best. The entire ride, you told me how no one could ever be better than you. How I was abusing the system by using you. There is no way anyone could ever beat you. ‘I’m Reno of the f-ing Turks, yo!’” Alexis rubs his arm, pretending to look sympathetic. “How’s the ego?”

“He’s still a god,” Reno says, brushing her hand off his arm, pouting. Reno stares at the numbers, _81,010_. Something occurs to him. The Gold Saucer’s power did go down. All the old scores were erased and instead put in a Hall of Fame wing of the park. That only means one thing.

“Lane was here.”

“Duh, we established that when we figured out he beat you,” Alexis says, pulling his arm, walking towards the slides. “Let's get some food, I am absolutely starving.”

“No, Lexi. Listen. The scoreboards did reset. When Meteor came through, it forced the Lifestream to act. That caused a global blackout. This place had to build an entirely new wing. All the top scores were written down in a record book kept by Dio. He made the records public in the Hall of Fame, to immortalize anyone that may have perished. Their achievement would be available for all to see in Trophy Square. So that means one thing,” Reno says.

“Lane was here after Meteor,” Alexis says. “That means we might have just missed him!”

“That is a long time between Meteor and now, babe,” Reno says.

“Fair point…” Alexis sighs heavily, knowing she should not get her hopes up too much.

Reno pushes his hair back, staring at the number below his own. Another kick in the gut when he notices he beat the score by only ten points. The initials were N.E. for this one. “That N.E. person seems pretty good too.”

“Yeah, looks like it. Might need to practice more there, buddy,” Alexis teases.

Reno sticks his tongue out and walks to the slide, “You said something about hungry?”

“Yes. Food would be great, please,” Alexis says.

He nods and ushers her down the slide. Taking one last look at the scoreboard, Reno shrugs and follows her. When he reaches the end, he finds Alexis staring at the food court. Sneaking up behind her, he wraps his arms around her mid, putting his chin on her shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?”

Putting her finger on her chin, she thinks for a moment longer then points. “Wutai. I haven’t had authentic Wutain in a long time.”

“Midgar had authentic,” Reno starts then shakes his head, “Yeah. No, it doesn’t.”

Alexis laughs. “Maybe if you’re drunk enough. At that point, anything is authentic if someone tells you it is.”

Reno smirks, then realizes how long it has been since he had a drink. He let’s go of Alexis and wonders if they serve alcohol here. Alexis nudges the Turk and walks ahead towards the restaurant. The restaurant is bustling with both workers and customers. The line is long in length, but the wait time is short. In no time, Reno and Alexis order their food then instructed to go to the next window to pay. When Reno shows them their ticket, they smile and congratulate them on the happy marriage. The meal is free and paid for by the patron that gave them their pass. Reno is grinning madly, thanking Reeve silently for this blessing. The embarrassment shows on Alexis's face as Reno wraps his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. It only makes the surrounding employees giggle at the sight. Not wanting to hold up the line or be embarrassed further, Alexis pushes Reno towards the pickup window. The food does not take long to make, and Reno grabs their tray, walking to a table inside the establishment. At the same time, Alexis carries his beer and her lemonade. The tables are almost all full, save for some in the far back. Even if the place is packed, the floor is spacious enough that there is not much need to maneuver around. Reno slides their tray onto a two-person table and sits down, Alexis taking the seat in front of him. Alexis sorts their dishes out and pushes the tray to the side, making room for their food.

Reno regales Alexis with the last time Cait Sith was here and how Reeve used the robot as a spy in Avalanche’s ranks. However, Reeve realized what he and the rest of Shinra were doing was wrong, and ended up helping the group of heroes to save the world from Sephiroth, much to Rufus and the Turks' chagrin. But it worked out for the best. Reno plucks his orange chicken off his place and offers it to Alexis, who reaches for it with her chopsticks. Reno yanks his hand away, grinning ear to ear.

“Play along, babe.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Alexis says. “I am not eating that off your chopsticks.”

“Why not?” Reno asks. “Not scared, are you? I’m going to think you have a crush on me if you don’t. Any confident person that has no feelings would eat it off the sticks, no problem. Lexie, I am so honored.” Alexis bites the chicken off the chopsticks. Reno watches and laughs. “You are so adorable, babe. I love it.”

Alexis lowers her eyes, trying to hide the blush. Much to Reno’s gratitude as he swallows hard, hoping she just shrugs what he said off. Breathing slowly. “It’s just fun having someone to mess with again, who doesn’t get all upset and yell at me. You can take a joke. I love it when people can take a joke. I love it when people joke with me. I–“ Reno imagines Lane appearing right next to him and punching him in his jaw if he said 'love' one more time. “Thanks, Alexis.”

“No problem, Reno,” she says, focusing on her food. The two of them stay silent, finishing their food. “Want me to grab you another beer? I might splurge and get a screwdriver.”

“You’re a doll,” Reno says.

Alexis gets back in line to order their drinks. From the corner of her eyes, she notices someone walking to their table. A tall blonde wearing a Gold Saucer uniform walks up to Reno, carrying a fancy bottle. Much to Alexis’s relief, Reno ignores the employee until she actually speaks to him. Placing the bottle on the table, she bows slightly then walks off in a hurry giggling. Reno shakes his head and opens the bottle. Sniffing its contents, he starts to glare and stands up, looking around. Alexis reaches the table and hands him the beer bottle.

“What’s wrong?” Alexis asks, sitting in her seat, sipping her beverage.

“Someone thinks this is fucking funny. I’ll wring his neck,” Reno growls. He starts to drink the beer but slams the glass on the table.

“Easy,” Alexis says. “What is it?”

“Saké. Rul’s asking me to hunt his ass down and kill him.”

“Want to split it?” Alexis asks.

“No. This is fucking bait, yo,” Reno says, sneering, face dark.

“Rul is the Turk that I saw?”

“Yes. Rul’s getting sloppy if you saw him,” Reno says, crossing his arms. Closing his eyes, he flinches. “No, I mean. Argh. I’m actually really proud you were able to see him, Lexi.”

“Thanks?” Alexis says. She doesn’t feel insulted, but she guesses Reno thought it must have been slander to her ability. The two of them are silent while Reno keeps visually searching the area. Not liking the intense silence and the ever-darkening look on his face, Alexis tries to think of something to distract him.

“Lane wouldn’t come here just for fun. He would have come here for a reason. He always has a reason for what he does, especially since he was trying to avoid you guys.”

It works and brings Reno’s attention back to Alexis. Reno leans back in his chair. “You think so? I mean, everyone needs a break once in a while.”

“Yeah, but you said yourself, you haven’t been here since before Meteor,” Alexis says. “But you’re here now because you have a reason to be.”

It is enough to get him to start thinking about the reason a fugitive would risk coming here. The reason they are here is to hide. So, maybe he is hiding out here. “You think he’s still here?”

The thought brings excitement to Alexis’s eyes. She hopes he is, then he could help them. Maybe even help them hideout, the three of them together.

“I hope so.”

“Alexis, I don’t mean to shit all over your hopes after getting them up, but you have to accept that he probably isn’t here,” Reno says. He assumes Lane came here for a moment's respite, just like them. This is not a permanent thing for them. It’s just so they can get some rest and then move on. Lane must have done the same and wanted to let them know he’s okay by putting his score on the board.

Alexis knows Reno is right. Instead of talking, she gathers their items up and places them on the tray, her waitressing taking over. Before she can get up to drop their plates off, Cait Sith scampers over. The pink blob running up behind them, a tray in its hands. Reno leans forward, getting his face in the cats.

“You’re really pushing this, aren’t you, Reeve?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, mister!” Cait Sith says, throwing his arms in the air. “Enjoy this cake on the house! For the young couple!”

Alexis can't help but laugh. It makes her flush every time, but the bouncing pink mog and the weird accented cat is too much. The giant doll places the plate on the table and bounds off, grabbing another plate and delivering it to another couple across the restaurant. Cait Sith bops Reno on the forehead and runs off towards his mog. Reno sits up, crossing his arms, but he can’t hide his amusement. Taking his distraction to her advantage, she cuts the cake and holds up the piece towards him.

“Here you go.”

Raising a brow, Reno crosses his arms. “Is this payback? Are you going to smash it all over my face?”

That is actually a great idea, but Alexis has something else planned. Revenge for embarrassing her. “Nope. Are you scared? Because someone once said you’d have a crush on me if you didn’t take the bite. Something about it’d be easy for someone that doesn’t have feelings—“ Alexis is silenced when he leans forward. He slowly takes a bite, staring into her widening eyes.

The plan is backfiring quick, and she tries to think of another one before he beats her once again. Only one thing comes to mind, and she scoops part of the cake up and smears it over his face. Quick as lightning, Reno grabs the rest of it and covers her face with it. She puts her hands up, her mouth opens from shock, but then she bursts into a fit of laughter. Reno follows suit, leaning back in his seat. Tears drip from the corners of his eyes, and he tries to catch his breath. Every time he looks at her, he starts back up again. Alexis is the first to calm down, and she takes a napkin, wiping her face off.

“You owe me a cake Reno,” Alexis says, pretending to be disappointed. “I didn’t even get a chance to take a bite.”

“Here you go.” Taking a finger, he wipes a part of the cake off his face and holds it out. Alexis rolls her eyes and just wipes his finger off.

“I’m not going to lick it off your finger, dork,” she says and finishes wiping most of the cake off her face. She proceeds to wipe it off his face as well. To her relief, he holds still, letting her clean him off. When she’s done, she runs a thumb along a scar by his hairline. It’s an innocent gesture, but it makes his heart skip a beat with how gentle she is. He stands up suddenly, catching her off guard.

“We should probably head to our room. It’s getting late, and a shower should get the rest of the cake off. I got some in your hair,” Reno says. He carries the trays to the drop off area. Alexis sees his shaking hand, and she knows when they get in the room, she has to address the elephant. She looks back at the table and sees the bottle still there. She smiles then runs to catch up to him.

They reach their room without a single jump scare, which only makes Alexis more paranoid. Shaking her head, she puffs her chest out and walks confidently. However, she still stays close to Reno.

“Well, since _someone_ got cake in my hair, I’m going to take a quick shower,” Reno says. It’ll also help calm his nerves.

After he gets in the shower, Alexis sits on the edge of the bed and brushes her hair out with her fingers. There is cake in her hair too, and she patiently waits for Reno to finish. Bored, Alexis looks over the items on top of the long dresser. There is a small black box, and Alexis opens it, curious to find out what's inside. She sees electronic clippers with various length guards, and there is a note from Freyra inside the box. It reminds Reno to cut his hair once in a while. An idea forms in her head, and she runs her fingers through her hair. Closing the box, she gathers it up and puts it on her pajamas. As soon as Reno opens the door, she bolts inside, hoping to surprise him. Before she can close the door, he keeps it open by leaning on it.

“What are you doing with that?” Reno asks, eyeing the box.

“Nothing.”

“Alexis,” Reno says in a somewhat fatherly tone.

“I want to cut my hair off,” Alexis tells him, opening the door all the way.

Reno looks at her long hair. He runs his fingers through her dark locks. “Are you sure? It’s gorgeous like this. You might miss it.”

Closing her eyes, she enjoys the feeling of fingers in her hair. “I know I will, but I will grow it back out. For now, I just want to try something new. Besides, I cut all yours off for this. I think it’s only fair that I do the same.”

“You really want it this short?” Reno gestures to his hair. Alexis misses the signature look, but she realizes probably not as much as he does.

“Yeah, we’re in this together.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to look the same, Lexi.”

Alexis shrugs and walks back into the bathroom, closing the door. Reno’s mood has seemed to change dramatically, his more serious nature coming out. What triggered it was the bottle of saké. She burns up a little, wondering what kind of asshole this Rul is. She plugs the hair clippers in and looks at the length guards. Picking the biggest one, she clips it onto the clipper and turns it on. Her heart races, but she commits. Placing it to the back of her head, she runs it through her hair with her eyes closed. Opening them, she sees the amount of hair at her feet. With some time, she has most of her head cut. Turning the clippers off, she looks in the mirror at the tops of her head. She takes some scissors and starts to cut away, doing her best to mimic a style she liked back in Edge. It takes some time, but she is satisfied with the cut. Looking down at her feet, she sees the amount of hair she cut off. It is both saddening and relieving. Eventually, she will miss the length, but she feels a sense of freedom right now. Scooping up as much as she can, she dumps it in the toilet, flushing when she gets most of it off the floor. Packing the clippers back up, she decides to rinse off in a shower. When she washes her hair, she realizes just how much is gone, and how strange it feels to wash it. After the shower, she gets dressed and walks out.

“Reno! What do you think?”

Reno takes a break from reading the letter from Tseng and looks at Alexis. It is definitely a shock, but what gets to him is her biting her lip. He wonders if she thinks he’ll hate it or make fun of her. Reno gets up and runs his hand through what’s left of her hair.

“I think it looks cute. Honestly, you’d look great no matter what you do to your hair. You’re too confident and pretty not to.”

Alexis feels her heart pound in her chest. Between his gentle caress of her head and his kind words, she starts to feel like she’s floating. To keep herself grounded, she shoves the box in his arms. “You’re too nice. Here you go.”

Reno takes it and puts the box back on the dresser. While she was in the shower, Reno took the liberty of clearing off the bed. Her clothes rest neatly inside the drawer next to his. The rest of their items are spread out on top of the dresser. Standing up, Reno stretches out, and Alexis looks over his back. Alexis runs a finger over the longest scar—Reno tenses up. There are plenty of small scars covering his body, but his back is the worse.

“Anyway, sleeping arrangements,” Reno says, snapping her out of it.

“I’d like the window side, please,” Alexis says.

“You’re okay with sleeping in the same bed?” Reno asks, surprised by her lack of care for the one-bed situation.

“Reno, we’ve slept together before. Several times. Why is this any different?” Alexis asks, sitting on the bed.

There is a big reason now. One that had been forming for a while now, just they could ignore it then. Now, it’s a different story. It’s too close. Everything before was because it wasn’t personal. Sure, Reno cared about Alexis for a while now and wanted more, but it wasn’t _this personal_. He feels like he just ran straight past wanting more to…wanting _**that**_.

“I…you’re right,” Reno says.

Alexis smirks. “Do you want to keep our back to each other? Will that keep your head out of the gutter?”

He laughs because there is nothing else he can do.

Alexis rolls her eyes and lays down on the bed. The bed hugs her body, making Alexis realize how tired she is. The lights are turned off, and Reno lays on the other side.

“I wasn’t ready to go to bed yet," Alexis whines, fighting sleep just a while longer.

“That’s what you say, but you were already nodding off,” Reno says. “Get some rest.”

“You said we had to make plans when we get here.” Alexis wants to sit up, but the pillow is so comfortable.

“It can wait. Sleep would be good for both of us. Hopefully, clear our heads, yo.”

“Why did you get so mad about that bottle?” Alexis asks.

“I’m not going to talk about it. It’s nothing,” Reno answers.

“You can’t tell me it’s nothing when you went from 100 to -10 in only a few seconds. What happened?”

“Alexis, drop it,” Reno warns.

“No. Reno, do you think I’m going to be scared off or something?”

“Yes!”

It echoes the room. The sheets shift when Reno sits up and leans on his knees, gripping his head. Alexis gets on her knees and sits on her heels. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighs heavily and shakes his head. Feeling guilty for upsetting him, and wanting to comfort him, Alexis gets behind him and hugs him tightly.

“Reno, I’m so proud of you. Don’t ever think I’ll think lesser of you. You’re my friend, and I accept you as you, the good and the bad because I know you’d do the same for me,” Alexis says, putting her head on his spine. “I will never understand what you go through every single day, the internal struggle you hide so well, but I want you to know that you aren’t alone. I’m right here. Always.”

His breathing is ragged. He grips Alexis's hand firmly in his. Bringing it up to his head, he kisses it.

“Reno?”

“Hm?” is all he can manage to get out.

“When did you get treated with mako?”

Reno knew she’d figure it out. It wasn’t like he was hiding it from her anymore. Reno stopped trying a while ago to see how she would react, and she never moved away. Yet, he is still scared because of the stigma behind it.

“…Within my first year of joining the Turks.”

Alexis nods and still holds onto him, laying her head on his shoulder. “Can you tell me about it someday?”

“…Sure.”

“Thanks,” Alexis says, closing her eyes. “And, Reno?”

Reno sighs, waiting for another gut-clenching question. “Yeah, Alexis?”

 _Address the elephant in the room._ The only thing that holds Alexis back is Freyra’s words. Shaking her head, she knows it is worse like this. Never knowing what this is, and push it back until it turns into something dark.

“What are we?”

“You ask the absolutely most complicated fucking questions I have ever been asked, and I’ve been tortured before. I’ve been tortured several times, in fact. All easier to deal with than this,” Reno says, obviously irritated by the personal prodding. “Why don’t you answer—“

“I’m in love with you,” Alexis says.

“—the question yourself? What?” Reno stands up, letting Alexis fall off him onto the bed. “What did you just say?”

“I am in love with you,” Alexis says, moving to sit on the bed's edge. Suddenly she starts doubting herself, wondering if Reno never felt the same way. This could be bad, really bad. This can turn their relationship they already have into something horrible and awkward.

“I–why? Like, how? Babe, no, look, you can do so much better. Listen, you’ve just been stuck with me for way too long, alright? Look, listen. Alexis, fuck.” Reno rubs his face and paces the room. “No. I am so beneath you, you don’t even understand. People like you don’t say something like that to me. I’m such a loser. I’m a drunk, a murderer. Fuck, I’m not even human if you ask some people. Listen, listen, listen, babe. Fuck why did I kiss you so much? Why aren’t you mad that I did? Maybe I should get you to go with someone else. Rude is better, way better. Hell, spend a day with Emma, and you’ll understand how _**bad**_ of an idea I am. _Shit_.”

Alexis feels the tears well up in her eyes. It was a dagger to her heart. When the tears drip down her face, Reno freezes in place. This isn’t at all how he wanted to react. Except he never expected her to say something before him. He isn’t sure why he said any of that. All he wants is for her to be with someone enough for her. How deeply he wants that to be him, but he knows there are better people out there than him. Emma figured that out quick. Reno closes his eyes, knowing he just messed this one up.

“It won’t matter, Reno. It won’t be the same,” Alexis says. Clenching her hands into fists, she tries to breathe slowly. “But, I trust your judgment. If you think that’s best, then…I don’t want to do it. But…if you think…that’s best…” She is sobbing and can’t hold it back anymore.

Reno reaches out but is unable to do anything more. There it is, right in front of him, his newest fear. If he loses her, it will ruin him. It’s not something he wants to go through again, and he hates himself more than ever before for this moment.

Alexis breathes slowly and wipes her face. She tries her best to stay calm enough to speak, “I promise you right now, it won’t change anything.”

“Alexis…” Reno whispers.

“Because I’m not going to forget what you’ve done for me. From helping me hide from Zazel to getting shot, to even killing someone to protect me. You...you freaking let me help you. You trusted me to help you. You know who’s gone that far? No one! Lane sheltered me, never let me help him beyond healing and patching him up. You are okay with trusting me. We’ve made out like…how many times!? You even fought a psychopath ex-boyfriend because you saw what kind of disgusting person he was while I was still blind. You probably saved my life with that! Reno, I swear to Holy. You’re too fucking hard on yourself, you know that!?” Alexis has gone from sorrow to anger. It takes Reno aback when she stands up. His mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. She pushes his chest, still crying, but her eyes are narrowed. “I know who you are. I know exactly who you are. I know your vices, and I don’t care. I can’t lie and say your past doesn’t scare me, but do you think I’m some child? The man who raised me is a fucking god who comes from some war-torn planet with nightmare hellspawn that brought a war to our world. You don’t think he’s killed some people too? You think he doesn’t have blood on his hands? I love him like he's my own father! And, and Avalanche. Look at what they’ve done! And every single one of them is just so kind. They've all helped me so much! Tifa gave me a job, Barret practically adopted me, Cloud has offered so many times to help me...Sometimes it’s not about your past; it’s what you try to do to make amends. And everyone needs help! And you’re not some drunk, you even turned down the opportunity! Addicts don’t just turn it down. Reno Anderson, you are one of the most infuriating men I have ever met. Still, I can't imagine never meeting you. I want—“

Before she can continue, Reno grabs her head and kisses her. It’s rough but passionate and very heated. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her closer. Alexis kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Breaking away, Reno breathes heavily, keeping his lips close to hers. Alexis takes a deep breath.

“I wasn’t done.”

“Neither was I,” Reno says, smirking.

Alexis laughs and shakes her head, wiping her face. Reno kisses her again, putting his hands on her hips. Running her fingers through his hair, she grips it, opening her mouth. There is an erotic feeling of having someone’s tongue in her mouth. She can smell the aftershave on his face. Taste the chocolate piece he ate while she was in the shower. Feel his pulse when her hands move their way down his neck. He can smell the gardenia flower facial lotion. Taste her toothpaste from brushing her teeth. Feel how gentle her hands are as they touch him, starkly contrasting her hungering lips.

 _If he thinks I’m done with him, he has another thing coming—shit!_ Alexis gasps when he moves his head to her neck, sucking a highly sensitive spot. Her eyes widen, and she grips his shirt when he licks up her neck slowly to stop right under her ear. Breathing heavily, he whispers, “I’m so sorry, Alexis.”

“Reno,” Alexis manages to get out.

“I love you,” he says, leaning his head on hers. “I have cared about you for a while. I’ve wanted to actually ask you out since you moved in with me… but I started to fall in love when I woke up, and you were still there after I told you about Sector 7. I just…it took too long for me to realize it was love.”

“You passed out on me,” Alexis says, thinking about that kiss, running her hands up his chest.

“Don’t remind me,” Reno says, groaning. “After that, I knew…I just knew I could rely on you. You believed me, believed _**in**_ me. You don’t know what it’s like to feel so fucking alone and hearing someone say something like that. That you’d be there. That you promised. And you have been…you fucking have been. Fuck,you're gonna make me cry.”

Alexis kisses his forehead. “It’s okay. You saw my ugly crying face.”

“Bullshit, you still looked beautiful,” Reno says, hugging her tightly, leaning his cheek on the side of her head. Taking a step back, he caresses her face. “…Don’t people usually do the date thing before they say the L-word?”

“You mean to tell me this entire adventure wasn’t just a really elaborate date you came up with?” Alexis asks, gasping.

“You know what I mean, smartass,” Reno says, shoving her head. “Just…I haven’t taken you to dinner–“

“We had dinner an hour ago.”

“Okay, but no cute walks–“

“We went walking and had ice-cream that one time. We even held hands!”

“Well, yeah, but like–“

“We’ve even met each other’s family. You met my dad already, some of my friends. I got to meet some of the Turks…still need to meet Mr. Veld, though.”

“Yes…”

“Oh, we also met each other's ex. Also shared our ‘Tragic Backstories’ and ‘Dark Secrets.’”

“Fair point, yo.”

“We even lived together for a while. Reno?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“We’ve been dating for a minute now.”

“Yeah, we have,” Reno says, laughing.

Hearing his laugh again makes Alexis smile. Embracing him, she buries her face in his shoulder as Reno holds her, kissing her head. Alexis puts her hand over his chest, his heart beating rapidly.

“Thanks for saving my ass in school," Reno says, rubbing her back.

“What?” Alexis moves her head back to look up at him.

“You really don’t remember? I thought you knew by now,” Reno says.

“No, I barely remember my childhood. Lane says it’s probably because of my interaction with Zazel when I was younger. Wait!” The memories flood her as she looks at Reno’s face. “You were the boy that was getting his ass kicked!”

“Yes, yes, I was,” Reno says, laughing. “I am that boy.”

“Wow,” Alexis says, pushing her bangs back. “You grew up.”

“Well, thanks. I hoped so,” Reno says. He kisses her. “Sorry, I didn’t say anything sooner. I really thought you had figured it out by now.”

Alexis shakes her head, then lays it on his chest. They stand there in silence, Alexis gently swaying with him. It’s soothing, and she starts to feel tired after the rollercoaster they both went through. It doesn’t help that Reno methodically rubs her back, just how she likes it.

“So, that kiss back at the shop. How sincere was it?” Alexis asks.

“Well, it started out as a cover-up, but once I felt your lips, I was done for. Went from cover to sincere in just a second or two. If that.”

“Making sure you don’t kiss everyone like that,” Alexis says, smirking.

“No. I don’t. Everyone wishes I kissed them like that,” Reno says, earnestly. “So, did I answer your question?”

“Hm, I guess. We’re friends in love,” Alexis teases, poking his nose.

“It sounds so grade school to say the gf and bf word,” Reno says, scrunching up his nose from her poke.

“Significant other like no other?”

“I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Trust me, as a writer I've been anticpating this moment for a while as well. The next chapter is 100% **NSFW**. So, I'll post my rating reminder here. **Reminder: This fiction is for an 18+ audience (TV-MA, Rated R, Rated M, Rated D, M18, etc.)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Reminder: The following content may be deemed inappropriate for anyone under the age of 18. (18+, TV-MA, M, D, etc.). Be advised._**  
>  **Warning(s):** NSFW: Sex

This is precisely why Alexis needed to clear the air. The tension is gone, the wondering and worrying are no more. Instead, there is inner peace and a sense of belonging. Reno cups her chin and tilts her head up, kissing her. When she kisses back, he runs his hands down her back. Feeling his hand on her lower back causes her to involuntarily shudder. Putting her hand on his face, she runs her thumbs along the tattoos on his cheekbones and then kisses under his ear.

“You keep that up, and we’re going to have to add with benefits to our relationship,” Reno warns.

“What kind of significant others would we be if that wasn’t included?” Alexis gently kisses down his neck, then sucks on a spot right before his shoulder. It elicits a soft moan from the Turk, who grips her sides firmly. Alexis gently pushes him back, and he falls on top of the bed, grinning. Alexis climbs on top of him to sit on his hips. Reno observes, running his hands over her legs. “Besides, we’re newlyweds. We need to consummate our wedding, don’t we?”

“That we do. Though, we would have already consummated if it were up to me—a couple times. Probably at least once on the way up here in the tram,” Reno says, wearing a Cheshire grin.

Alexis rubs her hands over his chest, bending over to kiss his neck. Reno watches her, his hands moving up her back, slowly pulling her shirt off. Alexis sits up slightly to help him, and he tosses it onto the floor. Starting from her hips, he runs his hand up her body, stopping at her bra. Alexis pulls the sports bra over her head, stretching her arms out above her. Before the clothing even hits the floor, his hands are on her breasts, massaging them expertly, running his thumb over her nipples teasingly. Alexis sighs, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation. Suddenly, he grabs her hips and rolls them over, getting on top of her, grinning. Alexis yelps at the surprise, and Reno kisses her, pressing his hips against her. Feeling him between her legs makes her shudder, and she grips his ass. He smirks and delicately kisses down her neck, nipping her collarbone ever so slightly–making her gasp–then travels to her breasts. Deciding to avoid torture this time, he sucks on her hardened nipple, rubbing the other with his thumb. Alexis moans and grips his hair. There is a careful, playful nip and his tongue! _Oh, Holy, yes._ Then he switches, treating the other just a royally.

“Reno,” Alexis quietly moans, and the hair on his neck rises.

He has to calm himself. He wants to do this right, treat Alexis better than anyone has before. Reno works his way down her stomach, kissing right above her hip. Alexis curls her toes and watches him. He effortlessly removes both her pajama bottoms and underwear, gripping the sides of her thighs firmly. Alexis lays utterly naked under him, and he looks her over, taking every inch of her in. His gaze's intensity makes her close up, suddenly shy, not used to being so exposed. It is not like she has never had sex, but no one has ever _**appreciated**_ her, not like this. Reno notices her uneasiness and looks at her. Smiling, he kisses her gently.

“You are beautiful, Alexis,” he says, rubbing her face. “I just couldn’t believe my eyes.”

She was already red in the face, but she feels the blush move down her neck. Reno nuzzles her gently, rubbing his hand on the inside of her thigh.

“If you feel uncomfortable, tell me,” he says. “I want you to enjoy this as much as I am.”

“I’m just not used to this, I’m alright, promise,” Alexis says.

“Good,” Reno says, grinning, his fingers stroking between her legs slowly. Alexis closes her eyes and kisses him. She feels his thumb press against her clit, and two fingers slide into her. Alexis moans when he starts stroking inside her, slowly, dragging out the movement. Curling her toes, she leans her head back as he picks up his pace, beginning to move them in and out.

“Ah!” Alexis opens her eyes wide when he brushes against something inside her. He grins and does it again, watching her hips jerk. A few more times just to watch her bite her lip and stretch her leg out, and it takes a lot for him not to grab her and ride her senselessly. Breathing, he lowers himself, pulling his fingers out. Alexis whines, hating the feeling of emptiness but is cut off when he slides his tongue in her. Gripping the sheets, she moans as he licks inside of her while rubbing her clit in a slow circle. His tongue moves slowly, rhythmically. Alexis breathes harder, gripping Reno’s hair, wanting more. Sliding his tongue out, he moves to her clit, licking it, pushing his fingers back inside her. Alexis moans as he strokes her, faster than before, rubbing her clit with his tongue. The pleasure builds up more and more, and Alexis grips the sheets tighter in her hand. 

Then suddenly, there's release. Alexis exhales hard, letting a drawn-out moan. Reno kisses the inside of her thigh and smirks at her. When she looks down at him, he grins up at her as he licks his fingers clean, making Alexis bite her lip. Holding himself over her, he kisses her neck. Breathing, she relaxes and closes her eyes. Reno kisses her on the lips, and she kisses back. It is gentle at first, then Alexis starts to kiss him hungrily, and she moves her tongue into his mouth. As he grips her head, she spreads her legs under him, grabbing his hips. Reno shudders and shakes his head, reaching for the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Alexis asks impatiently.

“I don’t want a kid out of this adventure, do you?” Reno asks. “Not going to explain to little Alexis how mommy and daddy conceived in a hotel room, out of wedlock, and running for our lives.”

Alexis laughs, covering her face. “You are such a dork!”

“Hey, you’re the loser who loves me,” Reno says, grinning.

Grabbing his wallet, he pulls a condom out.

“You really do that?” Alexis asks, teasing him. “Wow.”

“Hey, don’t judge being safe,” Reno chastises.

“Bold of you to carry one around, thinking I was going to be okay with this,” Alexis says, stretching out.

“I…well…listen…” Reno stammers, not really thinking of it that way. “I was going to confess eventually!”

Alexis shrugs and snatches it out of his hand, making the redhead raise a brow. Keeping it in her hand, she pushes him to make him sit. Swallowing hard, he watches Alexis as she crawls up to him, her brown eyes piercing his teal ones. Biting her lip, she runs a finger over the tent in his pants, making him shudder again. Alexis grabs the waistband of the pants, pulling them down. His stomach tenses as the cloth brushes against his erection. Frowning up at him, she runs her hands up his thighs.

"Poor thing, trapped under so much cloth," Alexis says, rubbing the bulge once more, making him moan softly.

"Help him out, then, babe," Reno says, grinning.

As she pulls the boxers off his hips, she blushes at the sight. Admittedly, she is pleased the big-dick energy was not a ruse or overcompensation. Reno laughs a little at her staring. However, he stops and moans as she puts her mouth over his tip. She licks around the head, then slowly moves down his length. He covers his eyes with his arms, clenching his hands into fists, moaning. Smirking, she takes as much as she can in her mouth, rubbing her tongue against his length. His stomach clenches up, and she moves up his cock, sucking on his tip before coming off with a small 'pop.'. Reno stares down at her as she drags her tongue up his underside. Tracing his vein with a finger, she leans her cheek on his member, staring up at him.

"How do I look?" Alexis asks sweetly.

For the second or third time tonight, Reno of the Turks is left speechless. Alexis can't help but giggle at his face, then sucks on his tip again, rubbing the pre-cum around with her tongue. Closing her eyes, she works her way down his length, nervous about taking all of him in. As she bobs her head, Reno's moans encourage her. He reaches down, running his fingers through the top of her hair. When she looks up at him, she can see him silently begging for more. Smirking, Alexis takes all of him in but immediately recoils. The action causes Reno to grin madly, and Alexis wonders how much that just stroked his ego. Rolling her eyes, she smiles and sucks on his tip, swirling her tongue around it as she strokes his length. She speeds up her strokes as his breathing becomes more ragged. Squeezing his cock firmly, sucking on his head, his body goes tense, and he lets out a loud moan as he cums in her mouth. Reno breathes heavily, and Alexis swallows the semen, licking her lips.

Sitting up, he grabs her head, yanking towards him roughly as his lips crash into hers. Alexis kisses back, matching his roughness. The Turk forces his tongue into her mouth. She rubs hers against his, sharing the taste of his cum with him. Alexis grips his head, holding him still as she moves to his jawline, then to his neck, sucking on it. Reno moans her name, which sends a shudder up her spine. Then he's on her neck as well, with one hand on the back of her neck to hold her in place as the other grabs her ass firmly. Alexis moans, causing his grip to tighten. It should hurt, but she only feels pleasure. Soon enough, they both want—need—more from each other. Reno rubs his hardened cock against her clit, making Alexis whimper at the sensation. Putting a hand on his chest, she pushes him slightly, causing him to stop, sulking. Alexis puts a finger on his lips, holding the condom up.

"It was your idea, sir. Did you forget so quick?" Alexis asks, staring into his eyes.

Reno laughs, breath ragged. "What can I say? You send me to an entirely different world, can't think straight."

Ripping the package open, Alexis slowly rolls the condom on. She lays down when she finishes, stretching her arms out above her head, staring up at Reno. Reno grins and gets on top of her. Holding her arms down, he drags his tongue up from her stomach, between her breasts, then flicks it at the tip of her chin. 

“Ready?” he asks, kissing her neck, biting it ever so slightly.

“Been ready, Reno,” Alexis manages to say after her moan. 

“I want you on top of me,” he whispers in her ear. "I need you to fuck me."

Before she can respond, he rolls them over, grinning. He presses his back against the headboard and cups her chin, kissing her. Alexis kisses back and straddles him, guiding him inside her. She moans in his mouth when she sits on him, feeling him fill her up. Reno breathes heavily and kisses her neck, wrapping his arms around her. Alexis rides him slowly as he runs his hands down her back, gripping her cheeks. He sucks on her neck as she kisses his head, wrapping her arms around him. Every inch of her body is on fire, and it feels so _good_. She has never experienced this much intimacy, and she hugs his head, making sure to speed up her movement. Reno hugs her, burying his face in her neck, moaning. There is so much emotion in this–it’s not the eat, fuck, and sleep routine she has been through before. This is something new, something much better–love.

"Alexis..." he moans, gripping her hips tightly.

Holding his shoulders, she rides him quickly. Reno sucks on her neck, this time biting gently. Alexis moans and leans her head back, letting him kiss her throat. Panting, Alexis closes her eyes. She can feel him throbbing inside her. Hears the slapping as their bodies collide into each other, the bed creaking from their movements, and his moaning lets her know he’s close. Reno rubs his fingers over her clit, causing her to gasp, moaning his name.

"Reno!"

It is just enough to drive her over the edge. She tries to stay calm, but she wants release. She is so close it hurts, and she picks up her pace. Equally as desperate, Reno arches his back and jerks his hips up as she comes down on him. The motion hits something inside her, making her dig her nails into his shoulders. Letting out a loud moan, he cums and rubs her clit harder. Alexis gasps and moans, finally getting the release she so desperately needed. Panting, she rides him slowly until the sensation dies down and leans into him, kissing his neck. Reno rubs her back, putting his head on her shoulder, catching his breath. As she gets off him, he watches her like a hawk. Alexis smirks and lays on her back, rubbing his face gently. The Turk grabs her arm and kisses her palm gently, then moves to her wrist. Alexis relaxes to his touch as he moves closer to her, kissing her neck once more, causing her to shudder. 

"Boss was really pulling for us, y'know," Reno says, kissing her cheek.

"Huh?" Alexis manages to get out, still coming down from her high.

Smirking, Reno gets up and gets out of the bed. He discards the old condom and digs in his bag. When he finds what he is looking for, he crawls back on the bed and tosses the condoms onto the nightstand. Alexis blushes, wondering if she can keep up with him. The thought immediately leaves her head as he kisses her calf, making his way to her hips. Alexis pets his head, staring at him with half-lidded eyes as he continues to kiss up her body. When he reaches her mouth, his lips crash into hers. Alexis kisses back, instinctively wrapping her arms around him to pull him closer. Months of tension is being released in one night. Reno spreads her legs and strokes his cock against her clit, making her squirm a little. The Turk pins her arms above her head, and Alexis stares up at him as he stares down at her, grinning. When he thrusts into her, Alexis moans loudly, rocking her head back. All their interrupted moments have piled up into this moment, and she can feel the relief of his frustration in his thrusts. 

"Reno," Alexis moans, gripping the pillow above her head.

Reno kisses her, picking up his pace, moaning into her mouth. He releases her arms, grabbing her legs, lifting them up enough to allow his thursts to go even deeper. Alexis lets out a whimper when she feels the head of his cock hit her cervix. The bed creaks loudly, only to be drowned out by their moans.

"Fuck!" Alexis curses when he bites her neck gently.

For some reason, hearing the woman curse, and knowing he's the reason for it, drives him over the edge. He feels her wraps her legs around him, and he buries his face in her neck, trying to make this moment last as long as possible. That patience is lost as soon as her nails scratch his back. Growling, he fucks her even harder, his hips slapping against hers loudly. Both of them are panting, moaning, scratching, biting each other. None of it hurts; it all feels so marvelous. Knowing he won't last much longer, he rubs her clit. Alexis's hips jerk up, and she whimpers loudly. The sound makes Reno groan, and he is grateful to feel her orgasm first. Kissing deeply, they moan into each other's mouths. Alexis's walls squeeze Reno's cock, making the man orgasm along with her. He continues to ride her, albeit slower, enjoying the sensation for as long as possible. When they finish, he holds himself above her, sweat dripping off him onto her. Alexis stares up at him in such a daze. Reno collapses beside her, panting hard. 

“I love you,” Alexis says, between gasps.

“I love you too,” Reno replies, rolling onto his side, throwing the second condom away.

Alexis rolls over to face him, rubbing his chest, enjoying the sight of the marks she left on him. Reno relaxes into her touch, rubbing her face gently. Smiling up at him, she curls up, pressing her face into his chest. Reno holds her close, curling up around her. Gripping her back, he silently himself that he will never let her go.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Suicide mention/description

No clock alarms chirp. There is no knocking at the door. No lights come through the blackout curtains. The room is absolutely silent except for the quiet breathing from its two residents. Blankets cover their tangled bodies. Reno holds onto Alexis tightly, sleeping more soundly than he has in years. Alexis has her back against his chest, fingers entwined with his. She is the first to wake up. Carefully, Alexis peers over her shoulder to look at Reno, who stays asleep. Rubbing his arm, she gently lifts it off of her and gets out of bed. Going to the dresser, Alexis grabs a new set of clothing and looks in the mirror, blushing at the marks he left on her body. Fixing her hair, she looks back at Reno. Alexis gently pushes the Turk's hair back and kisses his forehead, which twitches very slightly at her touch. Not risking anything further, she walks to the small kitchen. Looking at the kitchen clock, she wonders if breakfast is still being served, if the hotel even serves breakfast. Figuring she may as well check and surprise Reno with food, she heads to the bathroom to freshen up. Exiting the bathroom, she writes and a quick note on the hotel notepad and leaves it there, letting Reno know she'll be back. It is surprisingly easy to leave the room without waking him. Alexis has never known him to sleep so soundly, and she can't help but smile.

When she exits the room, she goes to run her finger through her hair and chuckles, realizing her habit. Two doors down the hall, a man steps out from his room, and Alexis gasps.

“Lane!” Alexis exclaims and runs towards him. She slides to a halt when the man turns to look at her. Alexis’s face goes red from embarrassment. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I mistook you for someone I know.”

“That is quite alright,” he says. He looks so similar to Lane, except his skin is darker and eyes so brown they are almost black. Even his serious demeanor reminds her of Lane, and she realizes just how much she misses him. “If it makes you feel better, I get it a lot.”

“Where are you from? Your accent makes me think out west," Alexis asks. For some reason, it sounds very familiar, as if she has heard it recently. It is calming, slow, but not quite drawling, a voice of wisdom almost.

“No, I live a long way from here,” he says and walks away.

“Wait, are you going to the lobby?” she asks, catching up to him. “I want to see if they have breakfast still.”

“…You’re quick to make friends,” the man says, eyeing her. “You need to be more careful.”

“Oh…you’re right. What’s your name?”

“My name is Mikasi. You must be Alexis,” the man says. Hearing her name makes her freeze up. “Like I said, you need to be more careful.”

“Right,” Alexis says, swallowing hard.

“Don’t worry, I have no interest in turning you in. I know you are innocent. In fact, a lot of people think at least _you_ are innocent. Keep being nice to those around you, I am positive it will help you,” Mikasi says.

“Thank you,” Alexis whispers.

The rest of the walk is silent. There is a secondary lobby that is brightly lit, a polar opposite of the main entrance. There is still some breakfast left, and Alexis gathers two plates full, adding a third full of toast. Mikasi watches her easily balance the dishes when they walk out together.

“Someone is watching you,” Mikasi says as they make their way back to their rooms.

“Yeah, tall dude, wacky black hair?”

Mikasi nods.

“He’s a…friend. A coworker of my husband’s.”

“So, you two are really married?” Mikes asks.

“Ah, no, wooo, if he heard me say that, he would never let it go. Well, you know who he is if you’ve seen the news,” Alexis says then laughs. Something red glints from around Mikasi’s neck, and she gasps. “Is that a materia fragment?”

“It is,” he answers, and pulls it off from around his neck. “I found it while searching for someone important to me.”

“I have one too,” Alexis says, looking it over.

“Would you like to have it?” Mikasi asks, offering it to her. “I don’t have much use for it.”

“Oh no! I couldn’t possibly take it. They’re good luck, you know! I bet if you keep it on you, you’ll find that person easier,” Alexis says, smiling. “That is really kind of you to offer.”

Mikasi gives her a small smile, and Alexis wonders how rare that is. They reach their rooms, and Mikasi turns to her. “It was good to meet you in person. I will pray that you two stay safe.”

“Good luck on finding whoever you’re looking for,” Alexis says. “Never give up, Mikasi.”

“The same applies to you. I am sure our paths will cross again. After all, it is a small world,” Mikasi says, bowing his head slightly, walking inside his room.

Alexis smiles brightly and rushes to hers, hoping she can still surprise Reno. Inside, she places the plates on the countertop. On the bed, Reno is lying on his back, still asleep. Alexis shrugs and eats, watching him. She wonders how long this will last and when they have to go back to running. It is inevitable, but she hopes this peace can stay one more night. Reno shifts and rubs his eyes, then stretches out, groaning.

“Good, your food was going to get cold,” Alexis says, taking another bite of her ham.

Rubbing his face, he sits up and grabs his sweatpants off the floor, putting them on. Getting up, he walks to Alexis and slumps into the stool, grabbing a plate.

“I have never seen you so asleep,” Alexis says.

“What can I say? Had a great, exhausting night last night,” Reno says, smirking.

Laughing, Alexis leans across the counter and kisses him. “Morning.”

He kisses back. “Mornin’, Lexi.”

They eat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Yawning, Reno stretches out again, flexing his hands and fingers. When he relaxes, Alexis hands him a piece of toast, and he eats it from her hand. Smirking, she pulls away and eats it when he tries to take another bite.

“What’s the plan for today?” Alexis asks, curious.

“Could have sex again, that was great,” Reno answers, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m not exactly going to refuse,” she says, cleaning up their trash.

“Could just pretend we aren’t being hunted down and just live here until everything cools off,” Reno jests, then shrugs. “But seriously, I’m probably going to take you to that roller coaster and teach you how to shoot. I mean, you’re a pretty good shot, but I want to teach you how to move ‘n shoot. Also, how to have more control. Shoot to maim as opposed to shoot to kill.”

“To be fair, the only reason I’m a decent shot is all my targets have been big and slow.”

Reno shrugs and gets up, scratching his chest. “I also want to take you out and watch the play here.”

“I would love to,” Alexis says. “We should stay professional outside the room, shouldn’t we?”

“No,” Reno says, then groans. “Okay, yes. Maybe. I don’t know. Let me wake up first.”

Alexis laughs, and he whines, getting up. Grabbing clean boxers, Reno walks into the bathroom. Bored, Alexis stares at the walls. On one hangs a map of Gaia. Staring at it, she tilts her head. “Hang on…”

Lifting the map off the wall, she walks into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. Reno pulls the shower curtain back, staring at her. “What are you doing?”

“What if Lane came here hoping we would too?” Alexis asks rhetorically. “What if he’s leaving breadcrumbs for us, hoping we’d find him.”

“I mean, it’s absolutely possible,” Reno says, pulling the curtain back. “He’s clever enough, yo.”

“Reno, what was his high score again?”

“Rub it in a little more, Lexi,” Reno groans.

“No, really. What was it?”

“8,110. Wait, you’re not figuring–“

“What if those are coordinates?”

“That motherfucker. He rides a ride to get the high score, specifically for us to see, and precisely gets the coordinates to his location. Meaning, he totally could have gotten a better score! No, bullshit, no one is that good.” Reno rubs his face, groaning. “Maybe I am getting old.”

“Focus, Turk,” Alexis lectures. “So…that gives us four options. There is no way for him to put in negatives and positives.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no. No! What is he, Alexis? A robot? Is he really a god? Tell me now, is he a god?”

“No, I wouldn’t say 'god.' I don’t think he’s much different than Sephiroth power-wise, and he wasn’t a god. Why?”

“Okay, but Sephiroth did try to become a god. So, yes, Lane is already a god. Great. Anyway. It’s North and East. It’s fucking 81 degrees north, 10 degrees east. The score under mine had the initials N.E. I bet that was him. Shit.”

“Okay, come here,” Alexis demands, standing up.

“Can I finish my shower, yo?”

“Forget it, I’ll join you.”

“Huh? Hey!”

Stripping her clothes off, she pushes the curtain back and gets in with him, holding the map up. Reno’s face is red, and Alexis blankly stares at him. “Reno, we had sex, and suddenly you’re embarrassed by this?”

“Look, I’ve never had someone just jump in the shower with me like this, yo!”

Shaking her head, she pushes the map in his face, the water bouncing off the glass. “Where is it?”

“Give me a second, lady!”

Scratching his head, he thinks about the imaginary lines on other maps of Gaia, applying them to this one. Finally, he sees it, “The Forgotten Capital.”

“Really?”

“Definitely maybe. Could've picked a nicer place. Couldn’t have been Wutai. Or even Icicle itself. No. Has to be that fuckin' death forest. If he leads us to the Northern Cave, I quit. I’m taking you somewhere else. Hide in Gongaga. Or even go hide in Midgar’s ruins. Hide in plain sight, they’d never catch us.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Alexis says, lowering the framed map.

Reno laughs. “It can’t be that bad, she says! Do you know what happens in that forest? People get stabbed to death. A Sephiroth cult formed. Tseng and Elena almost died there. An undead dude sometimes lurks around there. The dead talk to you, and sometimes they walk among you. It can totally be that bad, yo.”

Sighing, Alexis puts the picture outside. “Reno, we have to go there. What if Lane needs help?”

Rubbing his face, he groans, knowing it is the right thing to do. “Fine. We’ll go. But I’m serious. He brings up the Northern Cave, we’re done. Got it? I’m ain't going back there.”

“Okay,” Alexis says. Since she is already in the shower, she decides she may as well actually wash up.

“One of us is going to slip and die. Here, we’ll just do a bath,” Reno says, shutting the shower off and plugging the drain. Alexis takes a seat, watching the tub fill up around her. Slowly, Reno sits in front of her, leaning forward on his knees. Reaching on top of the toilet, he grabs a small ball and rips off the plastic. When the tub finishes, he drops it, and together they watch the ball fizz.

“A bath bomb, I’ve never used one,” Alexis says.

“They’re fuckin' amazing. I stole a bunch from Elena when I was on hospital leave. She only figured it out because I smelled like flowers one day. Rude thought it was hilarious, she didn't. It was great 'cause she yelled at me but was absolutely terrified that I was gonna fire her. We had good times during the shittiest years of our lives.” Reno lowers himself, closing his eyes. He stretches his legs out, wrapping them around Alexis.

“Smells great so far,” Alexis says, relaxing.

She maneuvers her legs to lay on top of his. Sticking her foot out, she shoves it in his face. He takes the foot in his hand and massages it gently. When he finishes, he lowers it and gently picks up her other, repeating the process. Alexis relaxes in the water, closing her eyes. The two of them stay in the water until it starts to go cold. Alexis gets out first and grabs a towel, drying herself off. Waiting in the tub, Reno stares at her. Feeling his stare, Alexis turns to look at him.

“You are absolutely beautiful. I don't think I will ever never be in awe,” Reno says, getting out of the tub. He takes her hand in his and kisses her knuckles. Alexis blushes.

They walk out of the room and get dressed. Reno covers his tattoos, and Alexis stands next to him, applying her makeup. Brushing her hair back, she does enjoy how quickly her hair dries.

“So don't freak out, but I made a friend, and he knows who we are,” Alexis says as nonchalant as possible.

“You what now?” Reno says, head slowly turning to look at her, slightly horrified.

“His name is Mikasi, he looks a lot like Lane, but he says he's cool and won't turn us in.” Alexis powders her face, avoiding Reno.

“Oh, well, that is just a huge relief!” Reno says, throwing his arms in the air. “Glad I have that off my shoulders!”

“He’s a nice guy. Warned me that Rul is following me."

“Okay, from here on out, you're not allowed to talk to strangers.”

“Well, that’s not fair.” She packs her makeup up. “Okay, maybe it is.”

They get dressed, and Reno leads them out. In the daylight, the place is a lot busier. Sticking to his plan, he takes her to the coaster ride, and he lets her shoot this time. During the ride, he continually drops hints on how to shoot each type of target. Whenever she tenses up too much, he would gently remind her how to breathe and help relax her shoulders. Upon exiting, Alexis has her score up on the board.

“2,073. Not bad,” Reno comments. “And look, you got a prize.”

The Gold Saucer employee hands her a small plush Chocobo. Alexis takes it and holds it in her arms. “That was a lot of fun. I know shooting is easy sounding, but you really have to put a lot of thought into it.”

“Well, it’s like a lot of things. Anyone can fight, but it takes time and effort to fight _well_.”

Reno puts his hands in his pockets and walks out, Alexis following beside him. They spend a lot of their time playing the mini-games in Wonder Square. Reno excelled at most of them, except one. Alexis has him pegged at basketball. Though she wonders if he held back because he felt guilty about beating her at the other games—which makes her smirk. Grabbing cotton candy from a vendor, they take a ride in the gondola. Reno leans back in his seat and stares out the window. Alexis knows he’s thinking about their next move. Taking a bite out of her cotton candy, she climbs over and sits next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He automatically places his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him.

“None of the other Turk’s I’ve seen have had the treatment. I’m guessing it’s only you and Rude that have it?”

“A good guess, but no. Just me.”

“Any reason why?”

“Big reason why.”

“It made you too handsome, and they couldn’t risk making a more beautiful human being?”

That earns her a laugh from the Turk. Rubbing his forehead, he shakes his head. “If only. No. No, it was unintentional. ”

Alexis nods and decides not to push any further, but she is still curious about it. Reno sighs and shrugs, not seeing the reason to keep secrets from her anymore.

“I fell into the mako in the reactor in Nibelheim my first year as a Turk. Well, didn’t fall. Jumped in.”

“What!?” Alexis sits up to stare at him, and he just shrugs.

“I was not happy about the choices I was given, or more accurately, not given. Most Turks were former criminals, so apparently, I caught Veld’s eye before I was legally an adult. He had Tseng trail me as soon as I turned 16. Since I was a Slum kid that dropped out of school, I was drafted for the Wutai War the same day as my birthday, much to Veld’s chagrin since he wanted me first. Luckily for him, I didn’t like being drafted, so I deserted after a year. I avoided Shinra for another year, then I robbed a bunch of rich fucks, then got cornered in an alley. I held my own against three other thugs. Then Veld shows up with Tseng. I knew I could outrun him and trip up their helicopters too. However, Veld got me by shooting me in the leg. I still tried to fight him, definitely lost. He gave me a choice, jail for being a deserter, grand theft, assaulting officers, and so on, or join the Turks. So, I joined the Turks. My first assignment outside Midgar after training was to check on Nibelheim’s reactor. Rude was my assigned partner. Veld wanted me to be with some that could probably control me. Of course, I fight him to try and desert the Turks—but Rude’s a tough bastard. So, I figured instead of being forced into something I wanted no part of, I’d kill myself. So I flipped Rude off and jumped over the rails into the mako.

Lemme tell you, mako baths are the absolute worst. I can’t explain it. It was like I heard constant screaming while it started to drown me. I couldn’t tell if it was my own screaming or my imagination. I panicked, I realized I didn’t actually want to die, and I swam as best as I could to the top. There was a ladder, and Rude met me there and hauled me up. Of course, I went into shock after that–mako poisoning is nasty shit, babe. I was in a coma for months, but I shocked the Hell out of everyone when I fuckin' woke up. I wasn’t stable, nowhere close. My anxiety was worse than ever, and I continued to _hear_ things, like the screaming and voices that didn’t belong to anyone in the room. I went insane a few times to the point they had to drug me. Eventually, I stabilized, sort of, I was still pretty off for a while, but at least the voices stopped. It was not enough mako to do permanent damage, but it was enough to increase my stamina and magic affinity. But, my hyperactivity and anxiety were the worst. Rude was pretty much the only one that could keep me from killin' myself on accident. Veld and Tseng too, when they were around. I guess the mako actually stabilized because eventually, I was back to my usual hyper self. Since I survived, they wanted me as a SOLDIER candidate, but Veld told them to go fuck themselves. Thank god for that old man.

"After I stabilized, I didn't feel like there was someone always behind me or that I had enough energy to tear all the walls down in my apartment. I was changed, though, probably for the better. People liked me more, maybe because they felt bad for me, but they liked me. Except, I annoyed them too 'cause I was a paranoid shitbird. That was more Slum kid than mako shock, but the mako definitely emphasized everything. The mako changed me—more than physically. It changed me mentally, took the problems I already had, and made them so much worse. It’s why I’m so difficult to deal with sometimes. It’s hard for me to trust someone fully, not after what happened to me. I lost a lot of close friends like that, lost Emma like that.

"So...Now y'know my tragic story,” Reno finishes, avoiding her gaze.

“I don’t think it changed you in every way,” Alexis says, handing him her cotton candy. He takes it, eating from it. “Now that I remember you, you’re still the same boy that helped me. Maybe it changed you physically and mentally, but it didn’t change your spirit. You’re still the same reckless boy from school. Sticking your neck out for people you barely knew.”

"You're one to talk," Reno says. "You stood up to those asshole kids and took me into your house to heal me after hitting me with your car."

"Just means we're good people, trying to do the right thing. It all paid off, because now we're together, with someone we love," Alexis says, rubbing his knee.

Reno finishes the sugary carnival food. The gondola is silent as they pass by the lights and displays of Gold Saucer. Reno looks over his shoulder at Alexis and sees the reflection of the lights in her eyes. Smiling, he leans in and kisses the side of her ear.

“Thank you, Alexis.”

===

After dinner, they head back to their room, holding hands. When they pass by Mikasi’s room, Alexis wonders if he has already left. Reno stops walking and puts his arm out to stop Alexis. The hallway is empty, but he feels something is off. Narrowing his eyes, Reno holds his breath and listens. Digging in his pocket, he pulls out his mag-rod and swings it, extending it. Stepping forward, he keeps it in front of him. Not in front, not behind them.

“Above,” Reno says as he looks up.

A fist lands on his head and another knocking the rod out of his hand. Alexis runs and grabs it, picking it up. Reno stumbles out of the way and glares at his attacker. A tall man with pitch-black hair stands over him, grinning.

“Getting slow, Reno.”

“Am I, Ruluf*?” Reno asks, grinning.

Alexis yells and swings the rod with both hands, landing the blow in Rul’s back. The man cries out, falling to his knees. Alexis swings down, and Reno catches her arm before she lands another blow.

Rul puts his hands up, smiling through the pain. “I give up! Didn’t think the chick had it in her.”

“She’s gonna get tired of you guys underestimating her,” Reno says, letting Alexis go. “Remember what I told you yesterday, Lex? I was being serious.”

“Okay, she got the drop on me. It won’t happen again,” Rul says, standing up. “Easy, kitty.”

Alexis’s lip curls up slightly. Reno takes the rod from her hand and messes with the dial. “Here, hold this button down when you swing.”

“Okay.”

Rul rolls his eyes. “She’s not going to– OW FUCK!”

Alexis lands the rod on his shin, and a small shock runs up his leg. “That’s for tormenting Reno, _asshole_.”

Rul jumps on one leg, gripping the shin of his injured leg. Alexis hands him his EMR back, and Reno turns it up and swings at Rul’s head.

Shocked, Alexis shouts, “Wait!”

Rul puts his arms up, but Reno stops right before it touches him. The hum of electricity loud enough to hear it from where she is standing. Rul lowers his arms and looks at Reno. At first, he is glaring, but then it turns to fear.

“Easy, Red. It was a joke. I knew you wouldn’t actually take the bottle! I also didn’t even hit you that hard! Come on, is this how you treat an old friend?”

“Touch her, look at her in any way that isn’t appropriate, make any kind of move towards her, I’ll send you to Boss twitching. Got it, yo?” Reno threatens, getting closer to his face. “You heard what I did to your letch of an old boss, right?”

“I got it, Reno, jeez, you know I’ve changed my ways,” Rul says. “Holy, you are scarier. What the fuck happened to you?”

Reno collapses the rod and shoves it back in his pocket. Alexis holds the door open for him and eyes Rul, who is rubbing his shin. The Turk looks at her and raises a brow. She nods inside. “You coming in?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” Rul says and limps inside. “You got a mean swing, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Reno thought so too,” Alexis says, closing the door after Rul walks in.

“What, what! Only one bed. Damn Boss, you wanna trade places? I can look after her for a while, and you can report back to Tseng yourself.” Rul looks around the room, ignoring Reno’s death glare. “You got a lucky break this time, old man.”

Alexis has to physically put a hand on Reno’s chest to keep him from moving towards their guest. “Ruluf, was it? I know you’ve been following us. Why decide to talk to us now?”

“Tseng wants to know what the plan is,” Rul says, picking up Lane’s gun. “You actually started using a gun? Wait, they let you have a .45? Did you stop gagging at the sight of blood?”

Reno's lips curl into a sneer, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Ruluf..."

“Actually, that's mine, please put it down,” Alexis asks. “Why are you trying to get Reno pissed off?”

“It’s fun.” Rul places the gun down and walks around. “I haven’t seen him since Midgar’s evacuation. Only heard rumors he went dark. Didn’t think that could happen. Then again, if I murdered–“

“Shut up. Please,” Alexis demands, gripping Reno’s shirt.

“Honey, I know you now, you’re not going to be able to touch me,” Rul says, taunting her. “Anyway, I’m also trying to figure you two out. So, dating now, I’m assuming? The teamwork is impressive, I have to say. Only Rude actually works _with_ Reno. Everyone else cleans up his mess while he charges in and tries to get himself killed.”

This time Reno holds onto Alexis’s arm to stop her. Standing up straight, he crosses his arms, staring at Rul. “There is no plan. You have any idea where we should head next?”

“Really, no plan? That’s not a surprise. Tseng said you’d have one, but I said I’d believe it when I hear it.” Rul leans on the wall, putting his hands behind his head. “I can take the girl off your hands, Reno. You hate escort missions. People end up getting shot up when you escort them. Oh, didn’t she get shot already?”

“I’d rather be shot several times than spend any time with an asshole like you,” Alexis says, glaring vehemently. “What’s your problem?”

“I like her. She defends you a lot. I bet you like that too, Red,” Rul says.

“This ain’t an escort mission, dumbass. Does it look like she’s being escorted? Why did Tseng send you? He knows we don’t get along,” Reno asks, trying to keep calm.

“Balto is on his way. I just overheard where you may be headed, so I decided to play catch up.” Rul sighs heavily and relaxes. “I’ll lay off the jokes, Red. You need to be careful. These demons or whatever, they aren’t easy to track down. Shit, they only really show up around her. In number, at least. Lone monsters show up everywhere like they’re searching for something. I don’t know, they didn’t include me on this one too much. Wanted me to instead work with–spy on–WRO. Keep tabs on their movements and whatnot, report anything that could help you two out. I’ll tell you right now, they ain’t nothing but another Shinra Electric Power Company. ‘Cept now, it’s coal instead of mako.”

“Balto could have told me that himself, why are _you_ here?” Reno leans on his hip, close to losing his patience.

“As much as we fight, Reno, I don’t want to see you get killed. I came here to help, believe it or not. No matter how much I pissed you off, with my womanizing and what have you, you still saved my ass whenever I needed it. I want to return the favor.” Rul walks up to Reno and grips his shoulder.

Sighing, Reno relaxes and shakes his head. “You had your orders to stick with WRO, Tseng needs you there. Once Balto gets here, you need to get back to it, alright? Don’t disappoint him.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, nice meeting you, Alexis,” Rul says. “You have a great ass. If this punk doesn’t ask you to date him by the end of this whole thing, I definitely will.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but Rufus already asked,” Alexis says.

“Damnit!”

After Ruluf leaves, Reno advises they pack their bags, so they are ready to leave in a hurry. It disappoints Alexis, but she does so without complaint.

===

“Sorry about him,” Reno says, walking with Alexis towards the theater. “He’s just…He’s not a nice guy, but he’s not a _bad_ guy.”

“I’ll take your word for it. I don’t like him,” Alexis says.

“Any woman with a brain doesn’t like him, but somehow no one has killed him. I think 'cause for all his talk, he’s pretty harmless. Judet set him pretty straight. He hit on her, and she broke his collar bone when he touched her ass. He stuck around me ever since then, knowing I liked to flirt too, but I wasn’t dumb enough to actually touch anyone. Anyway, our views on women made us fight a lot. Can’t stand scum like Don Corneo. He used to protect that fucking trash. Ugh, I'm gonna be sick if I say that name again.”

“What, Don Corneo?”

“Ha. Ha. Cute, Lexi,” Reno says, pinching her side. “C'mon, once Balto gets here, we aren’t going to be able to relax again for a while.”

“I thought the plan was to go–“

“It is, but I don’t need anyone to overhear that and head right for him. He's counting on us, right? Means we can’t accidentally let him down.”

“Of course. You think Rufus would try to get to him first?”

“Absolutely,” Reno says, shaking his head. “Not saying Rufus would do anything bad, but it would mean we could never find your father again.”

“Which means we can’t help each other.”

“Bingo. Right now, I think we're the only ones he trusts.”

The theater is mostly full, but not overly crowded. VIP seats are on the second floor, with only two to three seats in each booth. The aisles are carpeted, with small lights to lead people to the seating. Each chair is electronically adjustable, with cupholders included, and the cushions are like clouds. The stage is closed off by the curtains as the show is being prepared to start.

Guiding him, Alexis finds them a pair of decent seats. After taking a seat, Reno flips the armrests between them up and moves closer to her. Alexis smiles and scoots closer to him, leaning into his side as he places his arm around her. This may be one of the last 'dates' they will have for a while. Alexis reaches for his hand and holds it in hers. Reno lays his head on top of hers, and they watch the play together.

“Look at me real quick,” Reno whispers.

When Alexis does so, Reno kisses her. She kisses back and places a hand on his chest. “Is something wrong?”

“Not yet. I just don’t know how long we’re going to have peace. Any moment now, I expect a demon to burst from the ceiling and start eating the cast members…” Reno pauses, and both of them wait for his words to come true. This time, nothing happens. “I need to stop saying things like that.”

“You and I both have terrible luck and jynx everything,” Alexis says. She kisses him again and goes back to cuddling.

During the intermission, they grab food. There is no sign of Ruluf or Mikasi, making Alexis think they both left the area. They eat their dinner at a table, discussing the crony play. Reno finds it idiotic, but Alexis talks about how it’s supposed to be, and that’s why it’s entertaining. Rolling his eyes, he listens to her talk about romantic comedies. He interrupts her, constantly pointing out flaws in the romantic logic they have.

“You’re saying if I wrote a news article on how easy it was to break up with you, you would immediately forgive me, and we’d go and get married,” Reno says.

“When you put it like that, it sounds horrible,” Alexis says. “But the movie was cute…”

“Okay, yo.”

Smirking, he gets up and carries their trash to the trashcan. Wrapping an arm around Alexis's shoulder, he leads her back to the theater. Once they get seated, Reno turns in his seat. “What’s going on, Balto**?”

Alexis blinks and looks behind her at a man their age. He fixes his glasses, and Alexis notices the long scar going from his cheek to his chin. The man looks more serious than any of the Turks she has met before, maybe even more than Rude. Alexis smiles at him and waves. To her surprise, Balto smiles and nods to her.

“Evening. How is the honeymoon?”

“Absolutely wonderful, send Reeve and Tseng my thanks,” Reno says, grinning.

“Actually, it was Rufus who came up with everything,” Balto says. Reno immediately stops grinning.

Alexis pats Reno’s arm. “Guess you’re here to tell us what to do next?”

“Yes. Tseng said Wutai may be the best place to lay low for a while since Wutai and WRO have tense relations due to forming from under Shinra’s shadow. Ironically, this helps us out tremendously. WRO will not go encroaching on Wutai lands unless it goes through Yuffie.”

“And Yuff is on our team,” Reno says.

“I wouldn’t say 'our' team, Reno. More like Alexis’s team,” Balto says with a small smirk. “Don’t go pushing your boundaries. You’re lucky you have someone like Alexis with you this time. I’m sure Cloud and company would be less inclined to help you if you were solo.”

“Eh, heh.” Reno scratches the back of his head, then shrugs.

There is a low hum of a PHS going off, and Balto pulls the phone out. He puts the device to his ear and lowers his head. Reno raises a brow, then looks around. It is evident something is making him paranoid. Alexis knows the man has an innate sense of when something terrible is about to happen.

“Yes, sir. I’ll let them know,” Balto says, then looks at Reno. “Thank you, sir.”

“No. Don’t do this. Not now,” Reno says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“WRO is searching every city for you two, you shouldn’t be surprised that they are coming here, sir,” Balto says. “They’re on their way. You should have time to grab your things and take the tram–“

Balto continues to talk, but Alexis can no longer hear him. Her ears start ringing, and the sound grows louder and louder until finally, there is silence. A chill runs up her spine, the clawing feeling digging into her mind, and her heart pounds in her chest.

 _Alexis…_ a voice says in sing-song tone but puts her in a state of terror. _You can never hide from me, girl. I will always find you, no matter where you run. Soon, I’ll have you within my grasp, and I can drag that fool out of hiding and finish him off. Just give up, little girl, or you’re going to get everyone around you killed._

“Zazel…” she manages to say, her hands shaking.

_You can try and run now, but it’s already too late!_

Reno grabs her shoulders and shakes her, snapping her out of her daze. His forehead is creased with worry. “Alexis! We have to go, what’s wrong?”

“They’re already here,” she manages to whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Twin Guns (Male) in Before Crisis  
> **Katana (Male) in Before Crisis


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Death

Next to Alexis, a pool of shadows forms, and a humanoid figure rises out of it. Reno grits his teeth and yanks Alexis to him, jumping up. The demon sneers and charges at him. Balto quickly stands and brandishing his sword, removing the demon’s head from its body. It collapses to the ground at Alexis’s feet. A scream erupts from the audience, and the room turns it’s attention on them. Balto presses a finger to his ear and curses under his breath. 

“What the hell, there is already a WRO unit here.”

“Probably those working for Zazel. Balto, WRO is compromised; this just proves it. Zazel controls them somehow or is using them for his gain. Damnit,” Reno says, holding Alexis, who is still dazed by the psychic intrusion.

“I’ll distract them for as long as I can, but you two need to get out of here. Go now!” Balto orders. He runs out of the theater and out of sight. 

“Alexis, I need you to focus, okay, babe?” Reno says, looking her in the eyes. “Are you with me?”

“He spoke to me, he was in my head,” Alexis murmurs. “…how long has he been in my head?”

“Alexis! Focus!”

Alexis looks at Reno and sees the panicked look on his face. She shakes her head and nods. “I’m with you. Let’s go.”

Several shadowy pools form, and just like the first, demons emerge from them. At the mere sight of the chimera-looking monsters, the people go into a state of panic. Reno holds Alexis’s hand, and they run out of the theater together. Right behind them, people shove each other out of the way to get away from the demons. Alexis sees WRO soldiers pushing through crowds and grabbing random civilians to check for their identification to their right. Without a word, Reno leads Alexis back to their hotel. Alexis follows close behind, keeping her hold on his hand. 

Fortune favors them as the hotel is clear, but they both know this is only temporary. The decorations and scare attempts do not faze them as they run to their hotel room. Getting the door open, they grab their things, packing whatever small items they left out and arming themselves.

“How are we getting out of here, Reno?” Alexis asks. They are stranded here if WRO is already at the gates to the trams.

“There's an elevator that goes all the way down to the bottom. If we can get to that elevator, we should be golden,” Reno says, slinging his bag over his shoulders.

“You said if,” Alexis says, pulling her bag on. “Meaning it’s not easy to get to.”

“Not really, no. We can’t march up there and ask to take it, and the only other way to it is much less conventional. But I think we can manage, come on.”

The two of them leave the room, Reno checking the corners armed with his EMR. Alexis watches his back, making sure no one comes from behind, Lane's pistol in hand. There is the sound of someone running, and Alexis raises the gun up. Rul comes from around the corner and slides to a stop.

“They’re here! We need to go!” Rul yells, running at them.

Two demons dressed as WRO soldiers come charging around the corner. As soon as Alexis aims and Reno starts to charge, they are cut down. As the monsters fall, Mikasi stands up straight from behind them, lowering his sword.

“Mikasi!” Alexis yells and runs to him, hugging him. “Thank you!”

“Of course,” Mikasi says and gently pats the top of her head. “I’ll do what I can to hold them off. You three need to get to safety.”

“Rul,” Reno says.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Do you know how to get to the elevator from here?” Reno asks. Alexis’s heart drops. 

“I do. What the hell are you thinking?” Rul asks, stepping beside Alexis.

“Reno, no. You said you wouldn’t let go,” Alexis says, glaring. “You said–“

“I know what I said! But listen, they want you. They think I have you. If we split up, it’ll buy both of us time and increase our chances of surviving this mess alive. I will meet you in Wutai, babe,” Reno says. "Trust me."

Taking a deep breath, Alexis closes her eyes then nods. “Okay.”

Reno grabs Rul’s arm, making the man look at him. “Keep her safe. If she has so much as a scratch or bruise on her, I’ll be coming after you. Understand, yo?”

“Yes, sir,” Rul says, swallowing hard. “Take it easy, boss.”

“This chit-chat is only wasting time. We need to hurry,” Mikasi warns.

Alexis runs up to Reno and kisses him. Smiling, he kisses back and puts his hand on her face. She puts her hand on top of his. Then she hands him Lane's gun.

"Take this, give me yours," Alexis says. Mikasi's eyes widen slightly at the sight of the larger handgun.

"Lexi, no," Reno says.

"Please."

"Reno, was it? Take it, you're going to need it. We need to hurry," Mikasi instructs.

Reno sighs and exchanges guns with Alexis.

“I love you," Alexis says.

“I love you too, Alexis. I’ll be fine, see you soon.”

With that, Rul leads her down the hallway, and Reno joins Mikasi. Mikasi gives him a small nod before running down the stairs, Reno not far behind.

“He’ll be fine, Alexis,” Rul says, not knowing what else to say. “Alright, this probably seems strange, but the air ducts are the fastest way to get to the elevator.”

“I know he will be. And alright, if you say so,” Alexis says.

Rul runs his shoulder into a door slamming it wide open. The two of them walk into the janitor’s closet and lookup. Alexis stands next to Rul. 

“What’s the plan?”

“We get that vent open and climb in, but it’s a little out of our reach,” Rul says.

Alexis looks around and spots a ladder. She brings it to the vent, and Rul finds a toolbox. Alexis climbs up the ladder, and Rul tosses her a screwdriver. It takes a little time to unscrew the vent cover, but eventually, she gets it off.

“You really love him?” Rul asks.

“Yes,” Alexis answers without hesitation. “I’ve never worked with anyone that well before. I trust him, and he trusts me.”

“You’re something special, alright,” Rul says. Then presses his finger to his ear. “Alright, I have Balto on the line now. He’s going to help guide us and make sure we get there safely. Say hi!”

“Hi, Balto,” Alexis says with a small smile. She carefully climbs into the air duct and moves out of the way for Rul to climb in. Once he does, she warns him, “Let’s not be too close, only because sometimes these vents don’t hold a lot of weight.”

“Oh yeah, I learned that from experience. Okay, we’re in your hands, Balto. I know what to do once we get there, but getting there from this floor…Alright, Alexis, head down that way, and once you reach a crossroad, head straight. We’re going to slide down to the next floor of the hotel.”

Alexis follows his instructions and quietly slides down. They quietly move through the hotel air ducts, stopping only when demons pass under them. As soon as the coast is clear, they continue traveling until they reach the ground floor. Alexis kicks the vent out and jumps out of the air duct, landing on the ground—Rul right behind her.

“Okay, we’re going to have to get to the service tunnels from here. Unfortunately, we’re going to be out in the open for a hot minute. Just follow my lead, okay?” 

Rul opens the door and moves out cautiously, both his guns are drawn. Alexis stays close to him, keeping hers out as well. 

“Looks like Reno and your friend got the area pretty clear. Alright, what we’re going to do is run straight for that door labeled ‘Do Not Enter’ and, well, enter it. Once we’re in, there will be another door we have to go through to get to the service tunnels. Go through it, and we’ll get to the next part because Balto is rattling off instructions, and even I’m getting them mixed up. Stay close to me, eyes open, you ready?”

Alexis nods, and Rul grins, bursting through the door. The area between the hotel and the terminal tunnel is wide open. The two of them hurry to the target door. Before they can reach it, a two-head creature runs in. Slamming its front legs on the ground, one exhales a blue flame—Rul skids to a stop. 

“A Hellhound? There haven’t been any sightings of those in over a decade!”

Firing her gun, Alexis hits it in the body several times, making it yelp. Rul follows up, using a powerful blizzard spell, knocking it over. It gives the duo time to unload into the creature. It jumps up, shaking its head. It charges for Alexis but gets hit in the head by icy bullets. Alexis runs, getting distance between her and the Hellhound. Rul rolls out of the way of a charge and continues to fire. Alexis gets behind and also fire until it finally falls down. Alexis starts to worry that she does not feel remorse. 

“Welp, hopefully, it’ll be another decade until we see another one,” Alexis says quietly.

Rul laughs at her comment. “Quick thinking, alright, come on before more show up.”

As soon as they start to run, Alexis feels a chill run up her spine. Ducking down, she dodges a large clawed hand. Rul turns on his heel and pales, looking up at the large demon. Snarling, drool drips from its mouth, a permanent sneer showing its teeth to the duo.

“That’s the monster that was stuck in a Demon Gate! What the Hell is going on! Cloud and them defeated the only one known to exist, and it was stuck in a wall!” Rul says and shoots at the monster. “We can’t take this thing on!”

“Just run!” Alexis shouts, and she sprints to the door. Rul is right behind her, and the two of them run into the door, swinging it wide open. The fully-emerged Demon Gate runs into it, its head fitting through the door biting at them.

“Shit!” Alexis screams, dropping down to dodge the bite.

“Come on!” Rul yanks her up, and they enter the door to the service tunnels.

The Emerged Demon glares at them and backs away. The two humans run down the hallway as the monster rams itself into the doorway, smashing through. With brute strength and power, the Emerged Demon breaks its way through the hallway, roaring. It lets out a blast of magic, and Alexis flinches, putting her arm over her head as she runs. The blast hits a manawall, and Rul watches as the wall fades. Not having the time to question it, Rul leads them to a vent. Alarms are going off now as the demon smashes its way through the hallway, tearing up anything in its path. Shooting the vent cover, he yanks it off and helps Alexis in. As soon as she is in, he climbs in just in time for the demon to reach the vent. It pushes its eye to the vent, watching them. Rul yells and kicks it in the eye, earning him a scream of pain as the demon backs off. Alexis scrambles through the small duct until she reaches the end, and she moves out on a narrow platform, making room for Rul. With their backs pressed against the wall, they breathe.

“Reno got himself into a mess running into you, eh? Fuck!” Rul yells, leaning forward on his knees to catch his breath.

“Oh, I thought this was daily life for the Turks,” Alexis jokes, putting her hand on her heart, feeling it race.

Rul laughs and shakes his head. “I’m retired.”

“Picked a heck of a time to come out of retirement,” Alexis says.

“You’re telling me,” Rul says, then presses a finger to his ear. “Yeah, Balto, we’re still alive. What’s next?”

They carefully follow the narrow platform and down some stairs. An elevator goes by, and Alexis realizes they are in an elevator shaft. After climbing down another set of stairs, they continue to follow the platform as it hugs the walls, leading them around to the other side of the shaft. Alexis does her best to ignore that there is nothing underneath them—the metal creaks and groans under their weight. Up ahead is another door, this one supposedly leading to the main elevator to take them to the bottom. The alarms echo the entire area, and an elevator goes flying up past them, causing a gust of air to hit them. The two continue to trek across the elevator shaft. Above them, there is a roar, and they look up. 

Rul yells, “For fuck’s sake!”

The Emerged Demon stares down at them, forcing its way through the elevator doors far above them. It leaps down, latching onto a stopped elevator. Its weight causes the counterweight to rise, lowering the demon. It launches itself onto another and growls, staring at the two of them. Not waiting for it to catch up, Rul and Alexis run down the platform towards the door. There is a loud thud, and the demon lands on the wall, digging its claws into the metal, holding itself on the wall. Eyeing the platform, it swings its tail down and breaks it. Alexis screams as the platform swings out, no longer firmly attached to the wall.

Rul reaches back and grabs her, holding onto the railing himself. They scramble up the platform. Then, the demon jumps down, grabbing the hanging platform and pulling it down. The weight yanks the entire platform off the wall, but the piece holding the monster snaps off, and it falls down the shaft. Alexis and Rul hold on tight as they are slammed into the wall as the platform hangs down. They slowly climb up until they reach the door. Rul reaches up and opens it, crawling inside. He turns around and holds out his arm. Alexis grabs it, but the platform gives one last groan and falls off the wall. Alexis screams and grabs onto Rul’s arm with both hands, causing him to yell and slide forward. Suddenly Rul is caught by the legs, and both of them are hauled up. Alexis lies on the floor, knowing tears are streaming down her face, but she wipes them away and looks up. Balto nods to them and offers a hand up to both of them.

“We have to go, I have the elevator ready, everyone is waiting below with a chopper,” Balto says and jogs down the hallway. Rul and Alexis follow.

“Is Reno there already?” Alexis asks.

Balto shakes his head. “No, he hasn’t made contact yet. Last I checked, him and that Mikasi fellow is leading all of WRO up to the roof. There are several helicopters up there from where WRO landed, he’ll probably grab one and meet us in Wutai.”

“Balto, whatever the hell this new enemy is, he’s got some evolved monsters fighting for him. A goddamn demon from a Demon Gate was chasing us. That fucker is huge! What are we up against, another god?” Rul asks as Balto opens the door to the elevator. They all hurry inside.

“Seems like it, and our only means to counter it is hiding somewhere,” Balto says, eyeing Alexis.

“Or dead since you people got him shot up,” Alexis says, glaring. 

“Shinra did not order for him to be shot up. You are well aware that was WRO,” Balto says, an edge to his voice this time. Then he sighs, “But I know the point you’re trying to make. He’s probably plotting something and doesn’t trust any of us enough to rely on. And the one person he does he can’t get to without bringing attention to himself.”

The elevator is fast, and they reach the bottom in no time. Outside, the sun is just about to set, and Alexis sees Rude standing outside a large helicopter. Overwhelmed with seeing a familiar face, Alexis runs towards him and hugs him tightly.

“Hey! We just went through all that, and I don’t get a hug? What a ripoff!” Rul shouts.

Rude is stiff at first, then sighs, petting her head, and he hugs her back. “Are you alright, Alexis?”

“Not the right word I would use, but I’m alive,” Alexis answers, looking up at him.

“Good to hear,” Rufus says from the helicopter cabin. “Now get on board, we don’t have any time to waste.”

Alexis nods and climbs in, followed by Rul and Balto. Rude gets in the pilot's chair, and Alexis sees Elena in the copilot seat. Alexis waves and Elena cheerfully waves back. Rul closes the door, and they take off. Rufus fixes his hair and stares out the window. 

“Any word from Reno?” Alexis asks, gripping her pants.

Rufus looks at her from the corner of his eyes. “No, but he knows the mission. I expect to see him at Wutai.”

===

The helicopter ride is quiet save for the machine itself. Alexis cannot force herself to sleep, unnerved that there has been no contact from Reno for hours. Rufus sits next to her, his eyes closed, but she knows he isn’t asleep. Rul sits on her other side, occasionally looking at her to give her a friendly smile. She smiles back each time, but the worry never leaves her face. Balto remains on his laptop, occasionally talking to Rude and Elena up front. Rul touches her hand to comfort her, but yanks away at the sight of Rufus’s cold gaze. Not paying attention to either, Alexis sways and leans on Rufus, much to Rul’s chagrin. Rufus makes no attempt to comfort her, which Alexis did not expect from the man. Elena does look over at them and smiles.

“It’ll be okay, Alexis. He’s survived so much worse!”

The rest of the cabin nods in agreement, giving Alexis some comfort. If they’re confident, she figures she should be too. Rude speaks over the headset next, “There is fuel at Rocket Town. We will stop there to refuel before we head to Wutai.”

Alexis closes her eyes, not asking how long it would be. There is a shift beside her, and she feels something wrap around her. Opening her eyes, she sees a white jacket hanging off her shoulders, and looks up to see Rufus in his black dress shirt, paying attention to his phone. Alexis smiles and holds the coat close, closing her eyes to get some rest. 

After hours of flight, they land in Rocket Town, and Rude powers down the machine. Everyone exits except Rufus and Alexis. Alexis attempts to hand the jacket back, but Rufus refuses. “Keep it for now, until we are in the clear. I want you to stay close to me. We don’t need anyone reporting that we have you.”

Alexis silently obeys, following Rufus’s lead. When they exit, a PHS goes off, and Rufus raises his hand to tell her to stay while he answers the phone. Sitting on the window ledge of a nearby building, Rude approaches her, sitting next to her. She feels a gentle pat on her head, which makes her smile. 

“Thanks, Rude.”

“He’s okay, Alexis. Reno is good at many things, surviving is one of them,” Rude says, leaning forward on his knees.

“He’s incredible…honestly, all of you are,” Alexis says, pulling the jacket closer. “I told him I loved him.”

Rude only raises an eyebrow, but Alexis stays quiet. He clears his throat quietly. “How did he take that?”

“Not well at first, gave excuses that I could do better, that he’s garbage, all that,” Alexis says. “But, he believed me after I yelled at him…”

Rude nods, adjusting his gloves before speaking, “He talked about you nonstop. It was worrying because none of us really knew you. But I’m glad. He needed that from someone outside our sphere.”

Alexis leans on Rude, watching Rufus while he is on the phone. Rude pats her head gently again, then lets her relax as Rul gets the gas into the helicopter. Elena is talking to Balto on the other side of the aircraft. Alexis watches Rul curiously but looks away as soon as she notices Rufus walking back towards them, calm and collected as always. Brushing strands of his bangs out of his face, he looks at Rude.

“Rude, I need to speak with you for a moment, excuse us, Alexis,” Rufus says, then starts to walk away. Alexis jumps up and grabs Rufus’s arm. Rude holds his hand out, then sighs, realizing he is a little too late to stop her.

“Is he okay?” Alexis asks, knowing that the phone call must be an update. “Where is he? Are we meeting him in Wutai still?”

Rufus turns to her, pulling her hand off him. Instead of letting it go, he holds it in both his hands and smiles gently at her. “He is fine, Alexis. Do not worry about our reckless redhead. He knows the plan, we’ll see him in Wutai.”

Alexis slowly nods, gripping his hand then lets go of him. Rufus nods to her then looks to Rude, motioning him to follow. Rude places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly before following Rufus. Elena skips up to Alexis and hugs her tightly. Alexis hugs back, smiling.

“My sister spoke really highly of you,” Elena says. 

“Sister?” Alexis looks at her. “Oh, that’s right, Emma is your sister. Sorry, I know that. Just been a long day. She’s cool.”

“She said that you and Reno would–“

“We should head inside,” Balto instructs, walking up. “Out in the open like this, she might be recognized.”

“Rude handed me these when he passed me,” Rul says, handing her the shades. “Might help a little.”

Alexis takes them, putting them on. She figures even with the sun setting, she will blend in slightly more with something covering part of her face. Elena holds onto her arm, guiding her inside. When Rul tries to take her other arm, Balto shoots him a glare. The hostility shocks Alexis and Rul blinks as Balto stands by Alexis’s side. Alexis looks at Elena, who also has her eyes slightly narrowed at Balto. However, she puts on a smile for Alexis. Once inside, the two do not leave her side, and Rul stands away from them, looking grim. Not being able to stand the uncomfortable silence much longer, she moves away from her two bodyguards and walks to Rul. Balto grabs her hand, and Alexis looks at him.

“Excuse me,” Balto says. “I heard Lane was something of a master swordsman?”

“Y-yeah,” Alexis says. “Um, I never really got to see him in action, but he took care of his sword a lot. Not saying that makes him great…but I know he cares a lot about swords. You guys probably saw him in action a lot more than me.”

“While I know you are tired of us saying we need to find him, but I personally hope to meet him,” Balto says. “I would like to see if he could help me become even better than I am now.”

“Um, maybe, but don’t get your hopes up,” Alexis says. “I’m not sure if we’ll ever find him, really.”

“I’m sure we will!” Elena chirps. “Or, he finds us! Well, more like he finds you. I really hope you two reconnect with or without us. My heart hurts thinking about how much you must miss him.”

“Thanks, Elena,” Alexis says, smiling, knowing they must know what it is like to be missing loved ones. Especially Elena, for sure.

The lobby door opens as Rufus and Rude walk in. Rude hands Alexis her bag, and she smiles, taking it from him. Standing next to him, she looks at Rufus, who gets two keys from the front desk. 

“I call the room with Alexis!” Rul shouts.

There is a unanimous, gravely toned “No” from everyone in the room, much to Alexis’s relief. 

“Don’t be gross,” Elena says, sneering. “Obviously, the Boss got two rooms, one for us girls and the other for you boys.”

“Actually, I was going to have Alexis share a room with me,” Rufus says, making Alexis blink, and the Turks go quiet. Rufus gives a smug smile. “I’m kidding. Elena is correct.”

“You almost got me, sir,” Elena says.

Rufus does not laugh, but Alexis notices he is humored as he hands one key to Elena and the other to Rude. While Elena leads her to their room, Alexis turns to see Rul leave to grab his bag from the helicopter. He must have forgotten it there when he refueled the machine. Blinking, she watches Rude hand the key to Balto, who stares at Rude then nods. Rude waits for Rufus and Balto to go into their room before walking outside. Tilting her head, she turns to Elena.

“It feels wrong,” Alexis says as the walk inside.

“Hm?”

“Rufus, what he said, it felt…wrong, like he’s lying,” Alexis continues.

Elena smiles sadly and shrugs, “Rufus hides a lot of things. He’s a really good liar. Though it usually isn’t malicious anymore.” 

Alexis nods then thinks about Rude and Rul. Something is telling her to go after them. Feigning shock, Alexis gasps, causing the blonde to look at her.

“Crap! I left my phone on the helicopter. Elena, can you take the jacket back to Rufus? I’ll be right back,” Alexis says, handing Rufus’s jacket to Elena.

“Ahh! I forgot my entire bag on there! Do you mind grabbing that for me too!” Elena says, eyes widening.

“Of course!” Alexis says with a smile and runs out.

When outside, she is grateful for how dark it is as she sprints to the helicopter. When it comes to her sight, she stays low and ducks behind buildings. Her heart races in her chest, terrified about what she is going to find out. What Rufus said it felt like a lie. _Rufus hides a lot of things…_

Keeping low, she makes her way to the helicopter then ducks behind some crates, peering through the cracks. Rude slams Rul into the helicopter, pinning the smaller man there. Rul coughs, a bruise already forming on his face. Rul’s eyes are wide, looking terrified of the bald Turk, putting his hands up. Alexis bites her lip, putting a hand to her chest as she watches them.

“If you had just stayed where Tseng instructed you, he would be fine!” Rude shouts as he slams Rul against the helicopter. “Why did you leave?”

“I-I swear I didn’t know this would happen! How was I supposed to know WRO would strike there?” Rul stammers, groaning when Rude lifts him up higher.

“It was your job to spy on them and report any of their movements. You were supposed to give us a heads up so that we could warn Reno and Alexis!” Rude throws the man on the ground then stands over him. “If he’s dead, it is on your hands!”

 _Dead!?_ Alexis feels as if the world's weight is crashing down on her. There is a ringing in her ears, and everything is spinning around her, forcing her to sits down.

“Dead? He ain’t dead–“

“A stolen WRO helicopter crashed under the Gold Saucer!”

“Well, if he didn’t split the party–“

“If you just did your goddamn job, he wouldn’t have had to buy you time to get Alexis out safely!”

“I-It’s not my fault!”

Her body moves without her permission. Her legs walk her over to the two Turks, causing Rude to look up. Rul looks at her, face paling slightly at the sight of her. Alexis walks over to him, broken, feeling undone. Rude goes to grab her, but she dodges him and drops down, punching Rul in the head. The Turk grunts then shoves her off, but she scrambles back over to him and tackles him to the ground. Rul hits the ground again, surprised by her strength. Putting his arms up, he keeps her fists from hitting his head. Rude grabs Alexis, hooking his arms under hers, lifting her up. She thrashes in his arms, sending a kick at Rul’s head as he tries to get up, knocking him down again. 

“It’s your fault! It’s your fault! If he’s dead, it’s your fault! I’ll kill you! I’m going to **fucking** kill you, Ruluf! Being a Turk isn’t going to save you from me!” Alexis screams hysterically. 

_You have a gun, shoot him now._

Glaring at Rul, she calms down. Rude slowly puts her down, but keeps his hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly. Rul gets up, nose bleeding, chin split open from the kick, eye swelling shut. He glares at her, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

_Shoot him. It’s his fault Reno is dead._

Alexis’s breathes slowly, and Rude lets her go but stays closer to her. Rul walks up to them, and Alexis glares, reaching behind her back and pointing the gun at him. Rul puts his hands up, eyes wide as he backs away. Rude looks at her.

_DO IT!_

“NO!” Alexis screams and shoots the ground next to Rul. 

Dropping the gun, she falls to her knees, bawling into her hands. Rude kneels next to her, then wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly. Burying her face in the man’s chest, she screams into it, gripping the man’s jacket. Rude grips her shirt. Rul stands there, then walks back to the hotel. After minutes pass, Rude scoops Alexis up into his arms, carrying her back to the hotel. Alexis leans into him, numb to everything going on around her. Nothing feels real anymore. There is a hole inside her now.

_It could have been filled by revenge. Obviously, you don’t really love Mr. Anderson if you can’t even kill the man responsible for his death. Pathetic._

Zazel’s words ring in her head, and she glares. _Leave. Me. Alone._

_Leave you alone? Dear girl, what fun would that be?_

“I’m not scared of you,” she whispers, gripping Rude’s shirt. 

“Alexis?”

_You should be. You will be._

Alexis stares at Rude’s shirt, staying silent. Rude sighs heavily and carries her to Elena. Elena frowns and looks at Rude, who silently shakes his head. Biting her lip, she lets Rude place Alexis on the bed, and she lays next to her, brushing her hair back. As Rude walks away, Alexis grabs his sleeve, stopping him. Sighing, he takes off his glasses and lays next to her, closing his eyes. Alexis closes hers, tears still dripping down her cheeks.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning(s):** Mental abuse

In the morning, Alexis opens her eyes and sees an empty room. Rolling onto her back, she stares at the ceiling, unable to do much else. There is still an emptiness inside of her, and Alexis feels as if she is rotting from the inside out. The pain should still be immense, but the fact is her entire body is numb to it all—as if her very soul has broken. The tears seem to have dried up, even if she feels like crying for the rest of her life. Lifting her arm up, she reaches up at the ceiling fan. Letting it fall beside her, she sighs and lays on her side, curling up, closing her eyes.

Hours later, she hears Elena offer to bring in some breakfast. Alexis pretends to be asleep, not responding to her. Rude tries during lunch and she ignores him as well. He puts a hand on her arm, squeezing it gently, but Alexis remains still. His words fall on her deaf ears; she does not want to hear what any of them have to say. Alexis stares at the wall, glaring at this point. There is nothing they can say to make her feel better. Alexis is alone now—Lane is gone, and now... Tears drip down her face once more as she curls up into a tight ball.

The next time Alexis wakes up, she feels a pair of eyes on her. She rolls over and stares at Rufus. Sitting up, he crosses a leg in front of him and crosses his arms. His blue eyes are bright, almost as if he is humored.

“Would you like the good news or bad news?” Rufus asks cooly.

Alexis does not answer, only staring at him. The man looks no different, and she briefly wonders if he ever cared. At least the other Turks were clearly remorseful. The fact that he seems even slightly smug angers her even more, her eyes starting to narrow.

Rufus sighs, brushing his hair back. “Bad news is we will not be going to Wutai as soon as we hoped.”

Alexis rolls her eyes and lays back down. Like she cares about that.

“Good news is, it’s because we have to go to Cosmo Canyon.”

Alexis does not move, sighing. “Cool.”

“Reno will be happy to know how ecstatic you are about going to pick him up.”

Alexis stares at the wall, then her brows scrunch up. Rolling over, she sees Rufus smile at her. Blinking, it is one of the first genuine smiles she has ever even seen him have. Sitting up, she tilts her head, realization finally hitting her. Covering her mouth, tears stream down her face. Getting up, she runs over to him and hugs him tightly, crying on his suit. Rufus tenses up then sighs, patting her back gently. When she doesn’t let go, he finally hugs her.

“Please let go of me.”

“S-sorry!” Alexis says, letting go of him as he brushes his suit off.

Rufus stands up and looks at her. Giving a frustrated sigh, he puts a hand on her head and rubs it gently. Alexis wipes her face and can’t help but smile at his attempts to soothe her. Turning around, he goes to leave the room, then holds the door open for her.

“Shall we tell the others?” Rufus offers, holding his hand out to her.

Alexis nods, taking his hand as he leads her to his room, where the rest of the Turks are gathered. They all stand when the two enter, Elena rushing over to Alexis, holding her hands looking her over. Alexis sees how red the blonde’s green eyes are, and she hugs her tightly. Rude walks up to them, and Alexis runs into his chest, hugging him tightly, then smiles up at him. He tilts his head raises an eyebrow at her sudden happiness. Alexis nods, and the man hugs her tightly.

“Reno is fine, everyone. I’ve happily collected all your tears in a jar to present it to him. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled about how much you all cried over his presumed death,” Rufus says, crossing his arms. “We go to pick him up in the morning. Right now, we get some dinner and actual rest. It’ll be a long flight.”

“What!?” Elena screeches then stomps up to Rufus, pushing his chest. “How can you say that so nonchalantly! You cried too!”

“Did I? I don’t believe I did,” Rufus says.

“He will be especially happy to hear that he has Rufus Shinra’s tears in a jar,” Balto comments, smiling brightly.

“I never said–“

“I wonder if we can sell them for a really high price?” Alexis asks aloud.

Rufus pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“Good idea!” Elena says, laughing. Rude nods.

Rul stays silent in the corner but looks relieved all the same. When he looks at Alexis, he shudders at the intensity of her glare. Alexis still feels the hatred burning inside of her, but at least it is not a murderous rampage level anymore, much to Rul’s luck.

At dinner, the Turks talk cheerfully amongst themselves. Alexis has her eyes wide most of the time, listening to all the stories Balto had about what he has been doing. Elena shares the same facial expression, and Rude only simply nods. Rufus eats his food quietly but secretly enjoys the fact everyone's mood is lifted.

“Why is he at Cosmo Canyon?” Alexis asks, tilting her head.

“Cid Highwind found him and picked him up. Since Cid has no interest in bringing a fugitive to his hometown, he brought him to the next best place. While their methods of healing are…ancient…they work, so it is not a bad choice,” Rufus explains. “Yet, he did not seem to mind the fact you are here. You sure have a lot of friends, Alexis.”

“Yeah, well, when you work retail, you get to meet and see a lot of people,” Alexis says and smiles. “I’ve made terrific friends that way.”

“And the love of your life?” Rufus asks, smirking just slightly.

“Y-yeah,” Alexis says and laughs. “It’s crazy.”

Rufus sighs heavily, frowning. “I suppose it means I need to start putting funds and resources to this old town again as a thank you gift.”

Rude smirks slightly while Elena smiles brightly, nodding. On the good note, the Turks retire to the hotel. Rufus falls behind, calling Alexis over to him. As she approaches, he smiles at her gently again.

“You’re really happy Reno is alive, huh?” Alexis asks, tilting her head.

“Is it that obvious?” Rufus asks, chuckling. “Of course I am, I care very much about all of them. But let’s keep that between you and me, hm?”

“Sure, Rufus. Your big-heart secret is safe with me," Alexis teases, earning her a smirk from Rufus. "What did you want to ask me?”

“If we ever find Lane, I need you to do me a favor,” Rufus says, going back to his usual demeanor. “Try to convince him to give us a chance to help him. I know a man like him is not going to listen to me, even if you tell him to trust us—he might never trust us, but he needs to trust that we are willing to support him in any way to protect our home.”

 _"Rufus hides a lot of things. He’s a really good liar. Though it usually isn’t malicious anymore."_ Elena's word echo in the back of her head. Alexis crosses her arms, frowning. Deep down, Alexis _wants_ to trust Rufus. Still, it is hard to push it aside with everything that happened in the past, especially if his own people admit it. Then Alexis remembers Tifa's words, _"We can't make progress if we never forgive."_

“I can try my best, but I doubt he will even listen to me to give you a chance. You just have to earn it by not using him and letting him essentially use you. Would you let him?” Alexis asks, hoping to give Rufus a fighting chance for Lane. Even though Shinra Electric Power Company no longer has a physical presence in the world, the resources are still available for Rufus and those who work for him to this day.

Rufus smirks and nods. “If that’s what it takes to appease a god.”

“He’s not a god. Tip number one, don’t call him a god, even if he appears as one.”

“Noted,” Rufus says, crossing his arms. “I know the past means he may never trust me, but I am genuinely interested in helping him. I suppose this delicate relationship requires honestly. So, if he can help Shinra, that would be great, but I want you to know that is _**not**_ my priority. Really, if he helps this world fight off this Zazel infection, we would be in debt to him for the rest of his life. In other words, forever.”

Rufus walks towards the hotel. Alexis starts to follow, then she stops, gripping her hands. Taking a leap of faith, she grabs Rufus's arm to stop him. He turns his head.

“…Do you know where the missing pages are? That might get on his good side," Alexis asks, hoping she is doing the right thing.

“He retrieved the page one I had before he disappeared. I don’t know of any other pages, but if that might help, I will have someone looking for that along with finding Zazel and Lane,” Rufus says, putting a hand to his chest. “Thank you for trusting me with that information. Hm, I suppose if we make it out of this alive, we will all be in debt to you for the rest of your life. How fortunate for you.”

Alexis laughs and shakes her head as Rufus smirks at her, walking with him back to the hotel. In the room, Elena is already asleep, which disappoints Alexis a little, hoping she could talk a bit with her, but it also means she can sleep earlier.

===

Looking around, Alexis realizes she is in a pilot seat of a helicopter. Looking out, she stares at the vast desert and realizes this is near the Gold Saucer. There is a cry to her left, and she looks—her heart drops. Reno is glaring at her, the giant hand of the Emerged Demon is wrapped around him, squeezing him.

 _Reno!_ She cries out, but there is no sound.

“Is one little girl worth the price of your life? You, who has killed so many. Your hands are stained with the blood of innocents, some of them you even knew once. I can smell the stench of death on you; it makes you easy to track.” The voice is nightmarishly familiar, and Alexis feels her throat close up. She looks at the glass and sees Zazel's reflection. Reno ignores him but yells as the Emerged Demon squeezes tighter. “What is one more death to you, Reno of the Turks? If you tell me, I may even relieve you of your burden of sin that weighs down upon you so heavily. Tell me where she is.”

Reno's arm snaps, causing him to cry out in pain. His eyes shut, and it is obvious he is having a hard time breathing. When he opens his eyes to look at Zazel, Alexis recognizes the look of desperation, then realization.

“I can make all of it go away, and you can start over with a clean slate,” Zazel says, holding his hand out. The Emerged Demon drops the Turk, and Reno collapses on the floor of the helicopter. Coughing hard, he gasps for air, then looks up at the devil.

 _Reno, don’t!_ Alexis yells, but again there is only silence. Screaming, she tries lashing out then realizes she has no control. Suddenly a voice rings in her head, like nails on a chalkboard. _This is why you should fear me. I have turned stronger men against their own families. Made Mistaken's own forces betray him. I am a **god.**_

Reno grabs the devil’s outstretched hand. There’s a flash of light, and Alexis is tossed around the helicopter as it crashes into the ground. Getting up is slow, but there is no pain. She kicks the door open and sees Reno walking away from the wreckage. She runs to him and grabs him. “Reno!”

Suddenly, Zazel is standing in his place, and he grabs her by the throat, lifting her above his head. _This is a nightmare! This isn't real!_

Except the pain feels very real. Zazel cackles, eyes are bright with malicious joy.

“How pathetic. Don’t even try to save this man. He took my deal, the only reason he is still alive is because of the gift I gave him.” The grip tightens, and Alexis gasps for air. Throwing her down, Alexis stands back up. Screaming, she runs at him, trying to tackle him to the ground. Zazel grabs her head, holding her away from him, grinning madly. Gripping her hair, he holds her still then whispers in her ear.

“He will help you find Lane, kill you, then kill Lane with my power.”

===

Alexis gasps, sitting up panting. She feels a hand grip her arm, and she looks into Elena’s concerned eyes. Rufus places a hand on her shoulder as well, staring at her with concern.

“What’s wrong?” he asks cooly.

In the pilot seat, Rude looks over his shoulder, and Balto tells him he can handle flying if he wants to check on Alexis. He nods and gets up, kneeling in front of the girl. Alexis takes slow, deep breaths as she tries to gather her thoughts. The nightmare remains in her mind, the images are burned into her memory. They left Rocket Town early in the morning to head to Cosmo Canyon. Still tired from the days before, Alexis felt like sleeping most of the way, encouraged by Elena, who napped with her. Then the nightmare happened. There is a pain in her chest and persistent ringing in her ears. Elena holds her other hand tightly, frowning.

_It was a nightmare, that’s all. Reno would never do that._

_But he did. It wasn’t a nightmare, little girl, it was real_ , Zazel says, so loudly she turns her head to look, but the seat next to her is empty. There is echoing laughter that brings tears to her eyes. Alexis covers her ears and leans into Elena’s embrace as Rude takes a seat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

After the nightmare, Alexis has a hard time falling back asleep. The rest of the trip is long and quiet. In the cabin, mostly everyone is asleep, including Rufus, who has a book in his lap. Beside her is Elena, with her head on Alexis’s shoulder. Rude is flying this time, with Rul as the copilot. Balto is taking a break, sleeping on the other side of Alexis. Getting restless, she is grateful that Elena lets go and shifts off Alexis. Alexis stands up, making her way to the cockpit, tapping Rul on the shoulder. Rul looks up at her and blinks.

“Do you mind if I can be Rude’s copilot for a minute? Give you a break?” Alexis asks.

“S-sure. Thanks, Lexi–“

“Alexis,” Rude says, looking at Rul.

“Alexis, right,” Rul says, climbing out of the seat, handing the headset to her.

Alexis puts it on then gets comfortable in the seat, looking out at the terrain below them. Rude looks over at her.

“Can’t sleep?”

“No. The nightmares are getting unbearable. My fear of Zazel is getting to me,” Alexis admits, leaning her head on the glass.

“Want to fly for a little bit? I’ll have control too, so don’t worry,” Rude offers.

Alexis smiles and nods excitedly. Putting her hands on the control, she pilots the helicopter for a moment. Rude instructs her while making sure they stay safe. This helicopter is much bigger than their usual models. They picked it up after Meteorfall if they had to travel long-distance. However, it was not nearly as fast or efficient as Cid’s vehicles. Alexis accidentally drops the helicopter too fast, but Rude tells her it’s okay despite the glare she receives from Rufus.

“It’ll get better once you two are back together,” Rude comments after a long silence. “When Reno started getting feelings for you, he slept better.”

“R-really?” Alexis asks, looking at Rude.

Rude nods.

When they reach Cosmo Canyon, Rude lands far enough away from the village to not disturb them. Alexis stares out the glass, then sees a feline-like beast run up to them. Alexis rushes to get out and runs to Nanaki, getting on her knees, hugging him tightly as he runs into her arms. Nanaki sits on his haunches and attempts to hug back, tail wagging just slightly.

“You’ve grown,” Nanaki says, sitting back down, looking into her eyes. “Your spirit is much stronger.”

“I feel pretty beat up right now, but thank you,” Alexis says. “I have muscle!”

Nanaki nods, ear twitching, and then looks at the approaching Turks. Rufus walking ahead of them.

“How is he?” Rufus asks.

“I’m sure he has been better, not sure if he’s been much worse,” Nanaki answers, then looks at Alexis. “Would you like to see him? He said you were a damn good reason to keep living.”

Alexis blushes and nods, getting up. Nanaki stretches out then takes off running. Alexis chases after him, leaving everyone else behind. Rufus raises his hand, but stops, merely shaking his head as Rude lets out a small chuckle.

Upon entering the village, Nanaki leads her towards the healer’s hut. Alexis slides to a stop, breathing hard. The doorway opens up, and Nanaki sits in front of Reno, who steps out, petting his head, smiling. Blinking, he looks up at Alexis, eye widening. Alexis holds her arm out then retracts it, stepping back. Zazel stands besides Reno, grinning. The nightmare flashes through her head. As Zazel goes to grab the man’s shoulder, he flinches then disappears. Blinking, Alexis stares up at the Bahamut Obsidian that stares down at her before disappearing.

“Alexis?”

Alexis looks back down, and she runs to him. Crashing into him, Reno groans, and Nanaki stands up, keeping them from falling over. When Alexis steps back, pulling away, Reno grabs her and hugs her tightly. Alexis cries and hugs back, gripping his back.

“I thought you were dead!” she cries, looking up at him. She touches the bandage covering his eye.

“I’m right as rain, what are you talking about?” Reno asks, laughing.

Alexis shakes her head and buries her face in his chest. Reno rubs her back, relaxing in her hold. Tilting her head up, Reno kisses her. Alexis kisses back, holding his face in her hands. Time seems to stop around them as Reno pulls her closer, and Alexis wraps her arms around his neck. When he pulls away, he smiles at her gently, leaning his forehead on hers.

“Never leave me, ever again,” Alexis says.

“Is that an order, boss?” Reno says, smirking.

“Yes,” Alexis says, trying her best to glare.

“Yes, ma’am!” Reno laughs, making Alexis break character easily, laughing with him. Reno places his hands on her face, kissing her gently again.

“Woah, why didn’t anyone tell me you two were a thing!” Elena yells and marches over to the redhead, jabbing a finger into his arm.

“Ow! Shit, Elena, what part of injured do you not see?” Reno says, irritated. Even though he moves from Alexis, he holds Alexis’s hand, not wanting to let her go. “Easy on the merchandise.”

“I am so happy for you two!” Elena embraces Alexis tightly. Alexis hugs her back.

Everyone else walks up, and Alexis smiles at the sight of them. Suddenly, she sees Zazel standing behind them, glaring daggers at her. Alexis swallows hard, gripping Reno’s hand tightly, stepping back. When Reno turns her head to him, she does not budge, staring at Zazel’s image. Slowly the glare turns into a grin, and he holds his hand out.

_You. Are. **Mine.**_

_"This is why you should fear me. I have turned stronger men against their own families. Made Mistaken's own forces betray him. I am a god."_ Zazel's words haunt her still, and she gulps nervously.

“It’s me, Alexis,” Reno says, kneeling in front of her, ignoring the pain. “Look at me.”

Alexis looks at him again, staring into the bright turquoise eye. They stare at her sympathetically, knowing what it is like to be haunted. Tears well up in her eyes when the awful presence fades, and Reno briefly sees Lane behind Alexis, smiling at the Turk. Alexis gets on her knees and hugs him tightly.

Elena covers her mouth, suppressing her squeal. Rufus clears his throat, making the couple look up at him. Behind him stands Rude, Rul, and Balto. Reno gets up quickly, flinching, but rushes over to Rude.

“Clipped your wings?” Rude asks.

“Oh yeah,” Reno says, laughing. “Can’t say I walked away from this landing. But, I’m here, yo.”

Rude nods and smirks, gripping his friend's neck. “Good. You have someone really important to stay alive for.”

Alexis walks up, smiling at both of them. Reno wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Thanks for the honeymoon, boss.”

“Of course, I figured you could use the cover,” Rufus says. “Though, I am shocked you actually gained the confidence to confess to her. Took you long enough.”

“…” Reno goes silent, Alexis tilts her head.

“I knew when you stopped reporting about her,” Rufus says, waving his hand. “You’re an open book, Reno.”

“Well, technically, she confessed to me!” Reno shrugs, grinning.

“I am less shocked then,” Rufus says with a small smirk, nodding to Alexis. Reno laughs, and Alexis smiles.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Reno,” Balto says, smiling gently. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you.”

“Shit, you saved Alexis, that’s all I care about,” Reno says, grabbing the Turks arm. Balto grips Reno’s arm back and nods.

“Glad you’re okay, Red,” Rul says.

The group goes quiet, Alexis narrowing her eyes slightly. Reno looks at everyone then looks at Rul. Tilting his head, he stares at Rul, then it clicks. “Oh. Yeah, this is pretty much all your fault, yo.”

Rul flinches. “Yeah. Everyone let me have it. I should have stayed at my station instead of hunting you down to harass you. Your girl has a pretty mean swing and kick…”

“She almost shot him!” Elena says, a bit too cheerfully.

Reno blinks then looks at Rude, who nods to confirm then he looks at Alexis, whose face turns red from embarrassment.

“Oh yes, it was quite entertaining to hear the story,” Rufus says, smirking. “She would make a most formidable Turk, it seems. Has one of my best wrapped around her finger and terrified one of the Don’s old employees. Even made Rude blush with her act of wrath.”

“Heat of the moment,” Alexis says, putting her hands up, shaking her head violently.

“I love you, so much,” Reno says.

The village healer, Heliogen, hobbles up, checking Reno’s injuries once more, giving him more medicine. Once cleared, Reno hugs the older woman, sneaking a wad of gil into her pocket. With that, the group makes their way to the helicopter. Inside, Rufus sits in an individual seat, looking at his phone. Rude takes the other, allowing Reno to sit next to Alexis, and Elena sits on her other side. Alexis remains silent, fidgeting with a string on her shirt. There is a lot to process, and by the look of Reno’s injuries, he was more seriously hurt than he is letting on. A warm hand grips her own, bringing her attention to Reno, who smiles at her. He grips it tightly and does not let go. Alexis smiles up at him, but the knot in her stomach does not go away. If he is not telling her everything, something else could have happened. Closing her eyes, she turns her head and breathes. Reno would not accept a deal from Zazel; he knows better. He wants to help Lane.

_Does he now? You’ve known him for less than a year. Me? I’ve been inside his head just like I’m in yours now. I know his fears, his desires. Do you want to know what he wants more than anything? Forgiveness. Freedom. Something a little girl like you can NEVER provide. I can make his pain go away, what can you do but distract him? Never truly bringing him the relief he needs to go on. Pathetic. Unworthy. Weak._

The words burn inside her mind. Both the pain and the emotional turmoil bring tears to her eyes, and the grip on her hand tightens. Alexis stares at Reno’s hand then looks up at him. For a moment, Lane is sitting in the place of Reno. It is a brief flash before her eyes focus on the redhead. Reno pulls her closer and holds her against him tightly. Her hand trembles in his, and he rubs his thumb over her hand, hoping she can hold on just a bit longer.

===

The flight is a long one with not much to see. At one point, Rude and Elena switch one at a time with Rul and Balto to give them a break. Rufus has his eyes closed, but more like he is deep in thought rather than sleeping. On the other hand, Reno is fast asleep next to Alexis, hand still holding onto hers. Alexis, however, cannot fall asleep. Every time she closes her eyes, Zazel appears, and flashes of nightmares spring into her head. Breathing, she leans forward on her knees. A hand touches her back, and she turns to look at Reno, woken up by the fact she stopped holding his hand. The concern is etched on his face, and Alexis knows she needs to talk to him about it.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Rul asks suddenly.

“A bit early for that, yo,” Reno says. “She hasn’t even had time to regret her decision!”

“Can I be one of the groomsmen? Always wanted to be one,” Rul says.

“Bold of you to assume you’re invited at all,” Reno deadpans.

“That’s honestly fair, yo.”

“Don’t mock me, bitch, or I’ll let Alexis beat the shit out of you again, and this time I get to watch.”

“Both of you. Stop. Talking,” Rufus orders, narrowing his eyes at them.

Reno crosses his arms, flipping Rul off, who does the same. Alexis reaches for Reno’s hand, holding it to calm him down. Reno smiles and interlocks his fingers with hers, then kisses the top of her hand. Leaning close to her ear, he whispers, “There is a spa where we are going, we need to sneak out and go there. Get some well needed R&R, yo.”

Alexis nods and leans on his arm. The rest of the flight is quiet save for the helicopter itself and the occasional chatter in the pilot's seats.

When the helicopter lands, it jolts Alexis awake. Reno stretches beside her from being woken up as well. Upon realizing she slept with some peace, Alexis smiles and hugs him tightly, causing him to blink and hug back. Alexis silently thanks him, then looks around. Rufus pushes past the still sitting group, opening the door and promptly getting out without a word.

“Boss needs his beauty sleep,” Reno says, grinning.

“I heard that, Reno,” Rufus says, looking over his shoulder.

“Shit.”

The party exits the aircraft, Reno holding out his hand to her, smiling gently. Alexis takes his hand and jumps out, landing gently. After making sure the machine is entirely powered down and secured, Elena and Rude join Reno and Alexis as they follow Rufus. The group approaches a man standing at a gateway, his long, black hair gently moving as the wind blows it. Rufus nods to him and continues to walk towards the building. Balto and Rul salute to the man, Rul being far more haphazard while Balto shows more respect. Rude and Elena move to stand next to him, and Reno leads Alexis up to the man.

“Babe, this is Tseng!” Reno announces, pushing her gently towards him.

Tseng bows just slightly and smiles. “A pleasure to finally meet you. Although I wish it was under better conditions. I was mainly in charge of tracking down Shadow, which ended up being quite a full-time job.”

“Nice to meet you,” Alexis says, bowing back. “He definitely took pride in avoiding you guys.”

“I’m sure, it is not an easy feat, without Reno, we probably would have never gotten close,” Tseng says, causing Reno to flinch slightly.

Alexis nudges Reno for reassurance. “He knew he was bound to get caught eventually, especially since you guys doubled your efforts. Have you found him yet?”

Tseng shakes his head. “I was hoping you would know something.”

“We’ve been trying to figure it out,” Reno says, sighing. “But he’s a slippery bastard, as usual. Maybe with the recent attack on me 'n her, he’ll show his face.”

“Maybe. We can only hope,” Tseng says.

Alexis is grateful Reno spoke up. The lie rolls off his tongue naturally, which sends a shiver down her spine. If he can lie to his superior that easily, it means he can lie even easier to her. Reno rubs her head and leads her to the building, giving Elena and Rude a chance to catch up with Tseng. Alexis watches Tseng's eyes follow her until she enters with building with Reno. Reno promptly slides the door shut and yawns loudly.

When Alexis steps into the other room, a dark figure runs up to her rapidly until Rufus shouts, “Heel!”

The terrifying dog slides to a halt at Alexis’s feet, staring up at her snarling. Reno crouches down, “Hey, Darkstar!”

The ears perk up, and two red eyes look at Reno, jumping onto him. The Turk hugs the beast, petting its head. Rufus walks up, brushing his hair back. “I apologize, Darkstar is a good guard dog.”

“She’s a good girl, aren’t you? Staying safe here, girl?” Reno says, scratching behind the large ears, which Darkstar leans into. “This is Alexis, girl. She’s my girlfriend!”

The canine looks up at Alexis, and she waves timidly. It walks towards her and sniffs her. Alexis slowly offers her hand, and the Dark Nation breed sniffs it then pushes her head into Alexis’s hand. Smiling, Alexis pets Darkstar, eventually kneeling to scratch behind her ears. “You are the goodest girl, aren’t you?”

“The two of you will ruin my guard dog,” Rufus mutters as Alexis and Reno coddle the beast. “Spoiled brat.”

“Just like her owner, huh?” Reno says, grinning. Rufus’s cheek twitches but walks away. Reno laughs, then he stands up, walking to the stairs. “Come on, yo. Let’s get to my room. Rude’ll probably bring our stuff in as they unpack the helicopter.”

Alexis nods and pets Darkstar one more time before following Reno. Darkstar follows, staying beside her, much to Alexis’s delight. Reno crosses his arms as Darkstar jumps onto his bed, sitting down, staring at Alexis. She smiles and sits next to the canine, and her lays in Alexis's lap.

“Are you tryin' to steal my girl?” Reno says, staring Darkstar in the face. The dark nation flicks its tendril and closes her eyes when Alexis pets her head. “She’s a vicious monster, y’know.”

“I bet, but she’s such a cutie right now,” Alexis says, scratching her belly. “Do you want to help us sneak into the spa and make sure we have a quiet time?”

Darkstar snorts and yawns, crawling more into her lap, making her laugh regardless of how heavy she is. Reno rolls his eyes. “I will see what’s for dinner, then we’ll plan our escape.”

Alexis shifts, causing Darkstar to sit up. When Alexis lays down, she holds her arms open for Darkstar. Darkstar crawls into her arms, leaning into her. Alexis hugs her tightly, not letting go and closing her eyes. Between Darkstar’s warmth and the exhaustion of travel, Alexis falls asleep quickly.

Darkstar's growling wakes Alexis up, and she looks at the dog. She stands over Alexis, growling at the wall, ears down. Alexis cautiously pets her back, looking at the wall. There is nothing there, but animals always sense things better than people. Eventually, Darkstar sits next to Alexis, keeping a watchful eye over the room. When Reno opens the door, Darkstar leaps off the bed and barks at him, causing the Turk to throw his arms up.

“Down, girl! It’s just me!”

Darkstar whines and rubs against Reno’s legs, asking for forgiveness. Reno pets her head gently then laughs. “Thanks for making sure Alexis is safe, girl. Babe, they have authentic Wutai downstairs. Let’s grab something to eat.”

Alexis nods and gets out of bed. With Darkstar escorting her in the front and Reno behind her, Alexis feels more than protected and laughs a little.

“It feels like royalty right now with this much protection.”

Reno smirks and kisses her neck. “Good. Maybe we can find our own dark nation? Or steal Darkstar, which Rufus would not like in the slightest.”

“We can’t steal her, she loves Rufus. Don’t you, girl?” Alexis asks, and Darkstar nods with a small snort.

The escort eventually reaches a dining room, which only contains Rufus, Rude, Elena, and Tseng. Rufus informs them that Rul and Balto left to go back to their duties and spread out once more. Darkstar walks over to Rufus, sitting at the head of the table, and lies down by his side. The former president leans over to pet the canine. Alexis sits next to Rude, but Rufus pulls a seat out, forcing Alexis to sit between him and Elena. Tseng takes a seat in front of Alexis, much to the redhead's irritation. Reno rolls his eyes and sits next to Rude, who pats his partner's shoulder.

Spread out on the table is a variety of dishes, making Alexis’s mouth water at the sight of the food. The plates are passed around, and Alexis decides to sample as many as she can. All of it looks good, and she realizes how hungry she is after traveling for hours.

After they start eating, Rufus calmly asks, “Reno. What exactly happened? Why did you split the party?”

“Was hoping to cause a distraction. Buy Rul and Lexie some time. Almost worked until I got too much attention, and Zazel’s forces in WRO shot my helicopter out of the sky,” Reno says, taking a sip of beer. “Miracle I’m alive, really. Cid Highwind found my almost carcass, and with Vincent, they made sure I stayed alive.”

“Miracle,” Rufus says. “How fortunate.”

Alexis stares at Reno, wondering exactly how severe those injuries are under the bandages. Reno looks at her apologetically, frowning slightly at her worry.

“Reno, you do realize that we will be dead in the water if you get yourself killed,” Tseng says, cooly. “You are the only one of us that can get Alexis even close to Lane without spooking him.”

“I know–“

“Yet, you risk this all to what, show off?”

“No. I was–“

“I highly you suggest you reassess your priorities, Reno,” Tseng says, narrowing his eyes. “We lose you, we lose a lot more than a good Turk.”

“Tseng, I’m sorry–“

“He was just making sure I was safe, that’s all,” Alexis says. Tseng looks at her, and Rufus gives her a small smirk. “He knew I could take care of myself, and Rul would make sure I got out safe. He just didn’t want anyone to get hurt…if we all traveled together, I think a lot more of us would have gotten hurt.”

“And she’s not a fucking mission,” Reno adds. “So stop talking about her like that’s all this is or I’m going to–“

Rude pulls Reno back down in his seat. Rufus watches the scene, chuckling as Tseng sighs, rubbing his temples.

“I apologize. I know Alexis isn’t a mission, I was just worried about all of you.”

Reno crosses his arms, still glaring. Elena tries to relieve the tension by changing the topic entirely.

Rufus touches Alexis’s hand. “Don’t worry, there have been worse dinner discussions. Good for you standing up to Tseng.”

Alexis smiles. “One happy family, I understand. About a year ago, I’d probably be more than terrified of all of you, but this is a nice side to see.”

Rufus nods and continues to eat, listening to his Turks talk—at some point, yell—at each other. Alexis watches them, smiling.

After dinner, everyone retires to their own rooms. Reno grabs their luggage from the entryway and takes it upstairs. Yawning, Alexis grabs her bag from him and finishes carrying it to his room. Setting it on the floor, she pulls out pajamas, and Reno stops her. “Too tired to sneak out?”

Alexis smirks. “Hm…I suppose not, boss.”

Reno grins. “I could get used to you calling me that. Come on, we’re getting out via the window.”

“Hold on a second,” Alexis says, grabbing his arm. Reno flinches, and Alexis lets go quickly. “Reno, please show me what happened to you…”

Reno looks at her, then sighs heavily, undoing his shirt, letting it fall off him. Alexis covers her mouth to see the slightly pink bandages. Reno sighs and shrugs, starting to undo them, realizing they will just get wet in the spa even if he doesn’t get in. The darkness masks a lot of it, but she sees the bruises covering his arms. There is a set of stitches in his abdomen, and when she walks behind him, she sees a smaller set on the other side. However, there is a mark left by healing materia showing how much larger the piercing injury was. Small red spots all over let her know materia healed some minor wounds. Swallowing hard, she looks up at his face, seeing the stitch on his brow and cheekbone, another set on the side of his head.

“R-Reno…this is,” Alexis starts, eyes watering.

“I’ll explain at the spa, come on,” Reno says, grabbing the shirt, slowly putting it back on.

Sliding the window open, Reno looks around. Retreating back inside, he goes to the room door and locks it up. Then moving back to the window, he checks again, then climbs out onto the roof. Expertly, he slides off the roof and drops off the edge. Alexis follows suit and closes the window leaving a crack. She slowly makes her way to the edge and stares down at Reno. He holds his arms out, and Alexis climbs over the edge and drops down, Reno catching her before she hits the ground. He groans slightly, putting her down and grips his side. Alexis frowns and checks the stitches, which remain intact. Reno shoos her away from his injuries then leads her to the back of the building. Behind them, there is the sound of running, and they both turn to watch Darkstar joining them. Petting her head, Alexis allows the canine to follow them, giving them an extra set of eyes to sneak. Reno reaches the spa entrance and instructs the dark nation to guard the front. Darkstar sits at the door, keeping an eye out. Reno leads her to one of the spas. When they enter, he slides the door shut and stretches.

“Mission complete,” Reno says, then gets his clothes off. He sits down and lets his legs sit in the water.

Alexis gets her clothes off and gets in the water, sighing heavily as the warm water envelops her. Closing her eyes, she relaxes and enjoys the sounds of the running water. Opening her eyes, she looks at Reno, who stares up at the sky. Exhaustion is setting into him, and Alexis moves towards him, causing him to look at her tiredly.

“I’m mad at you, yo,” Alexis teases. “Hiding things from me.”

“Didn’t want to worry everyone with news of me almost dying,” Reno says, watching her. “I’m sorry only to you, though. Something that looked like a Demon Gate came crashing through the structure then attacked my helicopter. It crushed my arm and almost my entire body. That was when Zazel tried to make a deal with me. I refused because fuck that guy. He got pissed and left me to die by getting crushed to death, except Mikasi intervened. Took on that thing on his own. I tried to get out but was shot down by another WRO helicopter. I don’t exactly remember the crash, or much else. I do remember Mikasi healing me and me telling him to run. Mikasi saved my life. I owe the man. I was hoping he’d be with you, but I told him to avoid everyone…he probably just made sure you were okay then went off to do whatever a Mikasi does.”

“I’m glad. I wouldn’t forgive you if you left me like that,” Alexis says, touching his abdomen's stitches. Then pulls herself up, leaning forward to touch the set on the side of his head. Reno breathes heavily.

“I’m sorry, Alexis,” Reno whispers.

“I forgive you, only this once,” Alexis says, kissing him. “So don’t do it again.”

Reno kisses back, brushing her hair back.

“When I was recovering, Lane visited me. Not physically, just did the thought intrusion thing. He said he couldn’t get in contact with you, are you okay?” Alexis blinks and pulls back. Reno stares at her, face serious. “Are you hiding things from me too?”

“I…” Alexis starts, then closes her eyes. “Zazel keeps invading my head, showing me things. Like…”

“Like…?” Reno tilts her chin up to look at him.

“Like you betraying Lane and me to help Zazel,” Alexis mutters. “I’m sorry.”

“Lane warned me that Zazel turned his men against him. He’s powerful, and his manipulation may be something we are not prepared for,” Reno says. “Don’t apologize. He almost got me, but he didn’t. I would never turn on you or Lane. Not after what I feel for you. He can’t offer anything better than you.”

Alexis blushes, and Reno kisses her, and she kisses back.

“If he does manipulate us, we can’t stay mad at each other, or he wins,” Reno says, rubbing her face gently. “Okay?”

“Okay…these are definitely going to scar,” Alexis says, frowning.

“Eh, what’s another few? Besides, we’re both pretty messed up from this trip, yo,” Reno says, rubbing the scar on her leg than the one on her own abdomen. “Means we worked our assed off to survive.”

Alexis nods and hugs him tightly. Reno holds her, burying his face in her neck.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning(s):** Blood, graphic violence.

Alexis and Reno get back into the room with only mild difficulty. Reno lifts Alexis up to reach the roof, and she climbs on top, holding her arm out for him. He grabs her hand, and she helps pull him up as he climbs the wall. Reno gets the window open and lets her get in first. Darkstar wanders back inside, going to her owner's room to lay by his door. The two of them take turns getting a shower. Alexis goes to cut the sides and back of Reno’s head, avoiding the injury expertly. She keeps the top length allowing his bangs to come back. After kissing the top of his head, he shoos her away so he can shower. Once he’s done, she goes. The hot water allows Alexis to gather her own thoughts. The dark presence that lingers in her mind is gone for now, much to her delight. After exiting the shower, she gets her pajamas on and walks back into the bedroom. Reno is lying on his side, eyes closed. She climbs into bed next to him, and he shifts, waking up enough to wrap his arms around her. Alexis leans into him, and he falls asleep before her. Smiling, Alexis closes her eyes.

As the sun peaks through the window, Alexis feels Reno shift next to her. Yawning, she rubs her eyes and rolls over to look at Reno. He lays on his back, his arm covering his eyes, yawning. Alexis kisses his shoulder and gets up, stretching. Reno spreads out and closes his eyes. Quietly, Alexis changes into day clothes and pulls a sheet back over Reno, who breathes slowly. She walks out and goes down the hallway. In the dining room sits Rude, who sips on a cup of coffee. He looks up at Alexis, nodding to her, then nods to the kitchen. Alexis fixes herself a cup and joins the man at the table.

“Mornin’, Rude,” Alexis gets out, yawning loudly.

“Morning.”

“Are we the only ones up?” Alexis asks.

“Tseng is out for a run, Elena and Rufus are still in bed. Reno is usually the first one up, but he is probably exhausted,” Rude says. “Would you like to bet who gets up last?”

“I think Rufus,” Alexis says.

“Hm.” Rude sips his coffee then says, “Elena.”

“What does the winner get?”

Rude shrugs.

“Mystery prize sounds great,” Alexis says, smiling.

Rude smiles and nods. “Before Reno drags you off, I would like to go over some basic fighting techniques with you, if you don’t mind.”

Alexis blinks and nods. “Sure. I’d be honored.”

“Reno says you can hold your own, so I would be happy to help you improve,” Rude explains. “More practice never hurt anyone.”

“You guys will make a Turk out of me yet,” Alexis says, laughing a little, causing the larger man to smile.

Enjoying the silence of each other's company, the two of them sip their drinks. The creaking of the stairs causes both of them to look up. Reno makes his way downstairs, rubbing his eyes, hair still matted from the bed. He gives a half-hearted wave to them and makes his way to the kitchen.

“Good morning, babe,” Alexis says.

“Mmmm…yeah,” Reno manages to get out before disappearing into the kitchen.

It is silent in the dining room again, Rude quietly sipping his coffee.

“I’m dating a hot mess,” Alexis says.

Rude lets out a quiet laugh, but he calms down almost immediately and clears his throat. “Yes, I have to agree.”

“Stop talking about me,” Reno says from the kitchen. He walks in and drinks his coffee, rubbing his eyes. “I’m so sleepy…”

“Well, you almost died. That takes a lot out of a man,” Alexis says. Rude nods in agreement.

“True…still, we have a lot of work to do. I want you to get used to using my baton…”

“Rude can teach me,” Alexis offers.

Reno sticks his lip out, pouting. “When have you seen Rude use one?”

“I mean, none of you are one-trick ponies, so I’m sure he can teach me basics,” Alexis says.

“I am going to train her today, Reno. You need to recover. Need to be ready for the next big move,” Rude says.

Reno rolls his eyes and lays across the table, stretching arms across the table. “I’ll be fine once I get the bean blood in my veins…”

“Why…do you…call it that…” Rude manages to get out, staring at Reno. Reno only grins.

“So, what’s on the table?” Reno asks.

“I picked Elena, Alexis picked Rufus,” Rude says. “Your natural color is really showing now.”

Reno shoots his hands up, covering his head as much as possible. “I know! Don’t remind me!”

“Two-tone looks good on you,” Rude says, sipping his coffee again. “Alexis did a good job cutting your hair.”

“Thanks, I kept the top length because I know he misses it,” Alexis says. “I think the brown hair with red on top looks good too.”

Reno pulls his tank over his head, hiding under it.

Rude shakes his head and stands up. “I am going to change, Alexis. Meet me outside when you’re ready, but take your time.”

Alexis nods, watching him leave the room. Reno continues to hide under the clothing, and Alexis enjoys the drink in silence. Eventually, Reno sits up and drinks, keeping the tank covering his head. Alexis stares at him blankly, and he does his best to ignore her. The staring gets to him eventually.

“Stop!”

“Stop yelling, Reno,” Alexis says. “It doesn’t look bad.”

“I don’t even remember the last time I had my natural hair color,” Reno mumbles, sulking and pulling his tank down.

“If they have a shop near, I will buy a kit and do it,” Alexis says.

“Don’t worry about it…figure natural would be better for hiding,” Reno says, laying his head back on the table. “I’d do it myself otherwise…”

“The first thing we’ll do together when this is over is get your hair back to that red,” Alexis says. “I miss it terribly.”

“I’m growing it out again starting today,” Reno says.

Alexis pets his head gently, and Reno closes his eyes. She keeps massaging his head, sipping her drink. A light snore escapes Reno’s lip, causing Alexis to smile. The stairs creak, and she looks at Elena, who covers her mouth to keep from saying anything. She eventually walks to Alexis and hugs her tightly, and Alexis leans into it.

“I’ll make some pancakes,” Elena whispers, sneaking into the kitchen.

When Alexis finishes her coffee, she stands up and rubs Reno’s back. “Reno? Let’s move you to the couch…”

“Mmm…” he responds, sliding the chair out. Alexis guides him to the couch, and he flops down in it. As she steps away, he grabs her wrist, pulling her back. Sighing with a smile, Alexis sits on the ground next to the couch. Reno runs his fingers through her hair gently, then lays his hand on her shoulder. She reaches up and holds his hand in hers, kissing the top of his hand. Not long after the aroma of pancakes spread, Darkstar trots into the room and spots Alexis. Walking over to her, Darkstar lays next to her, plopping her head in Alexis’s lap.

“How many would you like, Lexi?” Elena asks, peering out from the kitchen.

“Just one, Rude is training me today, so I don’t want to get sick,” Alexis says.

“How fun! One it is. He is a great teacher, so you’re going to get really good. Well, more like you're going to get better.”

Elena serves Alexis’s pancake first, and Alexis gets out of Reno and Darkstar’s grip, going to the table to eat. After breakfast, Alexis goes to Reno’s room to change then makes her way outside. Around back, Rude is doing warm-up exercises, and Alexis walks up to him. He gives her sets to warm up before getting to practice. It is a lot of hard work, but Alexis finally feels right. It distracts her from everything. When Rude trains her, Alexis notices how different his style is from her previous teachers. Lane taught her knives, subversion, and dexterity. Tifa taught her how to be light on her feet and still be a force. Reno was more dexterity, but he primarily uses his legs. Rude is mostly brute strength, but also reading and hitting where it hurts hard and fast. It is also slightly more defensive, allowing Alexis to learn more about guarding instead of dodging and running. Rude is a ruthless teacher but is thorough. By the end of the first session, Alexis feels some improvement with her posture.

Sitting down, the two of them enjoy eating a light snack provided by Elena. Eventually, Tseng returns from his run and joins Alexis and Rude. The man gives tips on posture and how to blend in with crowds better. Then he tests her knives skills out, giving her more tips and reminding her of the techniques she slacked on. Afterward, Rude gets up and continues training Alexis. Eventually, he teaches her different styles of kicks. Reno uses his agility for his kicks—he hits more frequently while Rude hits less often but harder. It wears her out eventually, and she takes a moment to breathe. Sitting down, she starts laughing and smiles at Rude.

“This is fun, but you’re wearing me out,” Alexis says.

Rude nods. “You’re improving little by little. With more time, you would have no problem keeping up with us.”

“Seems like you are having the time of your life, partner,” Reno says, leaning on the house.

Rude clears his throat, and Alexis smiles at Reno.

“He’s extremely competitive, don’t let his calm demeanor fool you,” Reno says, walking towards them.

In a blink of an eye, he dashes towards Rude and jumps up to kick his head. Rude easily blocks it, sliding back. Alexis scrambles to get out of the way. Rude aims an uppercut up at Reno, who backflips to get out of the way and jumps further back. Rude charges him as soon as he lands, to which Reno runs at him, then flips over Rude, who spins on his heel and grabs Reno’s leg. Turning around, he hurls Reno away, but the smaller Turk twists around and lands on the ground, sliding. There is a fire in his eyes as he grins. Rude fixes his sunglasses then gets in a defensive stance. Lowering himself, Reno bursts forward than zigzags. As soon as he gets near Rude, he spins around, getting behind the larger man landing a kick in Rude’s back before he can react.

Alexis remembers watching them play a game of ball from what seemed like forever ago. Reno’s agility can overwhelm Rude, but Rude’s own strength and defense prevent him from getting good hits. Reno does a series of aerial kicks, landing on the ground only to get power back into his kicks. Rude moves out of the way and knocks the last kick out away from his head. Reno twists in the air again and lands, grinning. The two of them start sweating, making Alexis realize how much they are pushing each other.

“Obnoxious, isn’t it?” Rufus says from behind, making Alexis jump.

“I think it’s fun to watch,” Alexis says, grateful also for the break.

“Until his stitches rip and there is blood everywhere. Come with me. You bring a gun to a karate fight, and usually, you’ll win,” Rufus says, motioning for her to follow.

Alexis looks back at the duo, but they are too involved with each other to notice her leaving. Shrugging, she follows Rufus, who hands her his shotgun. He instructs her on how to hold it and aim it to avoid a lot of the recoil. There is no live ammunition, but the blanks still have a kick to them. Eventually, Rufus separates the gun into two and shows her how to dual wield.

“Based on what I’ve seen, Lane uses a lot of subversions. Distracts his opponents, which allows him to conserve his energy, not a bad idea. Use your environment,” Rufus instructs. “If there is a pressurized can of gasoline or gas, shoot it. The end goal of any fight is to survive.”

“I thought it’d be to win,” Alexis says, smirking.

Rufus gives her a small smirk, brushing his bangs back. “That is just a bonus. There is no shame running from a fight you cannot win. I don’t believe there is anything worth dying over, well, I see more reasons now than I did, but still. It is better to live to fight another day.”

“Solid advice,” Alexis says.

“Something I wish your boyfriend would get through his thick skull,” Rufus says with slight irritation.

Alexis laughs awkwardly, knowing precisely what Rufus feels. Rufus continues to instruct her, giving her tricks on how to move and shoot as well. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck rises, and she spins around to look behind her.

“Alexis…” someone calls out from a distance, and she squints, trying to see. There is nothing; Rufus clears his throat, making Alexis jump and turn her attention back to him.

“Am I boring you?” he asks, crossing his arms.

“N-no, I just thought I heard something. You know that feeling you get when you’re being watched?”

“All too well.”

“That’s what I just felt…maybe Reno and I should move out soon,” Alexis says, nervous about Zazel showing up to ruin things once again.

“We plan to move you guys more north tonight that way when he does show, it doesn’t get a lot of people involved. Also gives you guys a chance to look for Lane up there,” Rufus says. “The hunt is on, it seems. I feel better knowing we have you under our protection now.”

Alexis eyes Rufus.

“Oh? Still don’t trust me?” Rufus says, smirking coldly.

“N-no, I mean,” Alexis starts then bites her lip. “I’m more worried about Zazel showing up and ruining everything or getting one of you killed.”

“While I appreciate the concern, we can handle ourselves,” Rufus says, tipping her chin up. “Last piece of advice. Hold your head up more. You can have a fierce glare when you want to. Use that to your advantage.”

Alexis nods and keeps her head held up when he lets go. Rufus smirks at her then shakes his head, laughing to himself. Alexis tilts her head, frowning, but he shakes holds his hand up.

“I can see exactly what he sees in you, I’m still not sure what you see in him, but that’s none of my business. That’s enough training for the day, I think. Let’s get cleaned up and get some food. We’ll discuss tonight what the best plan of action is.”

With that, Rufus escorts Alexis back to the house. Darkstar walks towards them, greeting them with one loud bark, then stays beside Alexis. Tseng informs her that Reno and Rude have yet to return. She walks back out to get them, seeing Reno lying on his back, breathing hard. Rude is sitting up, in the same condition. Walking up, she stands over Reno casting a shadow over him. Reno looks up at her and smiles, sitting up. Holding a hand out, Alexis helps Reno up to his feet and immediately checks his sutures. The wound seems closed entirely now, and she figures the stitches can come out tonight. Alexis walks over to Rude next and helps him up. Rude pats her on the head, telling her good work today and walks to the front of the house. Reno wraps his arms around her neck.

“Rude’s right, good work today,” Reno says, laying his chin on top of her head.

“Thanks, though I wish you took it easy at least one more day,” Alexis says, sighing. “Though your trade secret seems to have finished healing things shut at least.”

“All that resting made me restless, I was glad Rude was up for a spar. He knows how to get me to lose all that energy, yo.”

Alexis nods and leads him inside the house. After getting cleaned up, Alexis sits at the dining room table. This time, Reno is cooking in the kitchen. Darkstar lays at his feet, looking hopeful. He shoos out anyone that wanders into the kitchen, including Alexis. Rufus has photographs lying on the table, and Alexis recognizes them as satellite images of individual locations. One is the Northern Cave. Seeing the frustration on his face means he sees nothing he wants to. As time passes, more of the Turks make their way into the dining room, and Reno starts putting plates full of food in front of people. This time he gets to sit next to Alexis, and they enjoy the meal together with everyone.

After dinner, everyone shifts into the living room. Everyone is silent, doing their own thing to keep themselves occupied. Rude reads on the couch. Elena is trying to braid her hair, while Tseng focuses on his laptop. Reno lays on the floor, playing with Darkstar, and Rufus studies the papers in his hands.

“As much as I enjoy this time together, we should break into groups and go our separate ways in the morning,” Rufus says, breaking the silence. However, it goes back to a heavy silence. Everyone remembering why exactly they are there in the first place.

Reno sits up, rubbing Darkstar's head. “What’s the orders?”

“You, Alexis, Rude, and myself will head up north,” Rufus says. “Hopefully, pull Zazel’s attention that way so Tseng and Elena can make their way back to Edge to check in with our friends.”

Alexis hears the tone change when he says friends, and she wonders if he means Cloud and everyone.

“Sounds good,” Reno says, knowing that will make things easier on him and Alexis.

“Afterwards, Rude and I will go to the Forgotten City,” Rufus says.

The hair rises on Alexis’s neck, and she tries to keep her eyes still.

“With all due respect, sir,” Rude interjects. “I believe we should head to the Northern Cave first, then make our way down.”

Alexis looks at Reno, who keeps his face blank, petting Darkstar. Rufus looks at Rude, then eyes Reno. Sighing, he brushes his hair back. “Is there something I should know about, you two?”

“If Reno has a plan, it may be best he does not share,” Tseng speaks up. “Zazel seems to be able to intrude in thoughts. It is what drove a lot of WRO members mad back in Edge. So the least amount of people that know, the better.”

Rufus closes his eyes, obviously irritated things are out of his hands, but he sighs. “Fine, the letch does have a way to get into heads. The Northern Cave it is, though I suppose your plan, Reno, might be a better one with staying hidden.”

Reno shrugs, keeping silent, causing Rufus to twitch ever so slightly. Darkstar lets out a loud yawn, signaling the room that they should retire for the night.

Alexis packs her bag up in the room, feeling sad this respite could not last a tiny bit longer. Reno comes in from the shower and lays on the bed. Alexis walks over to him and begins to remove his stitches, and Reno holds still, keeping his eyes closed. When Reno goes to pack, Alexis takes a shower before going to bed.

The morning comes quickly. This time Reno is up and dressed before she is. He puts on his Turk uniform, fixing his gloves, and then sits on the bed to adjust his shoes. Alexis gets up, and Reno smiles at her, handing her a similar suit.

“Compliments of myself and Rufus,” Reno says. “The material keeps blades from cutting too deep. Good against bullets too, from a distance. Don’t take a bullet point-blank, though. Would not recommend.”

Alexis blinks and gets it on, fixing the cuffs. Reno helps her adjust everything then holds up several materia. Alexis takes them and sees the slots in the belt, and she places them in there. Reno hands her a baton and Lane's handgun. Alexis puts them away, the gun in the shoulder holster. Finally, Reno gives her Lane’s knife and pistol, and then places a necklace around her neck. She looks down at it, realizing it is her materia fragment. Smiling up at him, he smiles back and fixes the buttons on her shirt and adjusts the jacket one more time.

“How does it feel?” he asks, checking her over, kneeling to fix her pant leg.

“Extremely light, but great,” Alexis says, looking the material over.

“Shinra technology at it’s finest,” Reno says, smirking. “Looking good for an honorary Turk.”

“Look at me,” Alexis says, looking in the mirror. “Would not have thought I’d ever see this.”

“You and I are going to lay low and away from civilization, so I’d rather us have proper gear as opposed to blending in,” Reno says. “I have a feeling he tracks us better when we’re in crowds. More minds in scan and find us. Every time we were isolated, it has taken him longer, but once we got in a crowd, he was on us.”

Alexis nods and picks her bag up. Reno grabs his and heads out to the helicopter. At the aircraft, Tseng and Elena give their goodbyes. Elena hugs Alexis tightly, and she hugs back just as tight. Reno hops in the pilot's seat with Rude, and they get everything started. Eventually, Rufus walks up, Darkstar jumping inside. Rufus gives final words to Tseng and Elena and sends them off. Once in, Reno gets the helicopter in the air as the take-off to the north—it takes a few hours, but the flight is calm. When Reno lands the aircraft, Rufus slides the door open and promptly gets out, Darkstar sticking to his side. Alexis follows suit as the motor whines down. Rude and Reno exit the craft, then start pulling luggage out. Reno moves his luggage and Alexis’ into a WRO helicopter. Rufus leads the small party to a small house at the bottom of a mountain.

Inside is much smaller than the previous residence. Rude makes his way to the kitchen and begins prepping for dinner. Reno expertly takes his gun apart and cleans it. Alexis goes to another room, practicing the techniques Rude taught her. The uniform does not hold her back in the slightest, moving smoothly with her. Then she pulls the baton out and flicks it out, making it extend. She tries knife techniques with it and realizes quickly it is made for bashing more than slicing. Reno joins her when it is close to eating time and shows her a few pointers. His is modified to handle his materia use of thunder; hers is not, so the electric-shock is limited until she can replace the battery or charge it.

When food is ready, Rude calls everyone in, and they enjoy the meal together. It is mostly silent, the severity of the situation getting to just about everyone. After eating, Rufus instructs everyone to sleep as the big day is tomorrow, where they part ways. There are no beds in this house, only pads on the floor, and Alexis already misses the soft pillows. Laying down, she tries to remember her bed back at Lane’s apartment. It feels like years have passed since she last lay in that bed, and she misses it dearly. Eventually, Reno joins her on the floor, telling her to keep the uniform on to keep warm, and they fall asleep together.

“Alexis, help!”

The shout makes Alexis sit up quickly and look around. Beside her, Reno is asleep, and she looks around. Alexis does not remember any dreams or even fragments of one. She starts to wonder if this is one when she hears it again.

“Alexis, please…”

“Lane?” Alexis asks and gets up. She wanders out of the room and to the front door. When she puts her hand on it, she stops herself from opening it. Her heart races as logic tries to overcome emotion.

_Why would Lane be here? That's not possible, and he wouldn't be crying out for help..._

She is frozen in place until she hears a bloody scream that makes her cover her ears. When she looks behind her, she sees a pair of red eyes in the hallway, and she runs out of the house. Ahead is a small temple, and she runs to it, getting inside, slamming the door shut. Putting her back against the door, she slides down it and puts her head between her knees, breathing hard. Pushing her hair back, Alexis looks around and notices a glint on the table in front of her. Moving towards it, Alexis sees it is a materia fragment. It seemingly glows a deeper red than the usual summon materia. It is alluring, and her hand reaches out towards it, but she feels something push her backward, away from it. Suddenly a whirl of shadows appears in front of her, and Zazel appears, picking the fragment up. Blinking, he turns to look at her.

“Well, hello there,” Zazel says in a friendly tone. “I wish I was really here instead of a Shade. I’ve been meaning to have a face to face with my favorite human.”

Alexis screams and runs out. When she approaches the house, Darkstar rushes out and charges the Shade of Zazel before it reaches Alexis. Zazel grunts as Darkstar bites his arm, yanking him away before letting go and running. Zazel summons an ax to his hand, and Alexis fires the gun into his back, causing him to yell out. Zazel glares and stares at her. Alexis notices steam coming from where the bullets hit.

“How...?” Zazel says and walks towards her. “I see Laney-boy kept his boyfriend's gun. However, that isn't going to save you.”

Darkstar howls, and a massive bolt of lightning hits Zazel, causing him to cry out. In a flash of light, Alexis sees Reno seemingly appear above the monster and smack him in the head with the baton. Before Zazel can retaliate, Rude suplexes him then recovers from it, moving away quickly. Zazel groans and stands up, glaring. Even as a Shade, the figure appears barely phased by the attacks. A loud bang goes off, and Rufus’s bullet hits Zazel, causing him to step back. Looking around him, Zazel grins.

“Five versus one? A bit unfair, isn’t it?”

“Fuck no,” Reno says.

“Good answer.”

Zazel spreads his wings and spears towards Alexis, who rolls out of the way and kneels, firing the gun. Zazel slides to a stop and uses his wings to shield himself from the bullets. Rude rushes Zazel, punching him into the air. Reno jumps up and slams his baton down onto the enemy, sending a blast of electricity out, forcing Zazel to hit the ground hard. Before Rufus can fire off his rifle, Zazel gets up and moves away from them. Dusting himself off, he cracks his neck and sneers, hands turning into claws. In an instant, he grabs Reno. Reno puts his arms up, but Zazel grabs them and throws him into the charging Rude, sending both of them sliding out of the way. Zazel then runs to Alexis and raises a hand, but is pushed back by Rufus's rapid-fire and Darkstar’s use of thundaga. As soon as his attention is drawn to the duo, Alexis fires Lane's pistol causing Zazel to back away growling. A blow to the back of the head from Rude stuns the devil, and both Reno and Rude jump up. Rude lands a blow to the head again, and Reno slams the baton down, sending an arc of electricity run down Zazel’s body causing him to yell out. Landing on the ground, Reno stands up and grins, giving Alexis a thumbs up. Rude adjusts his necktie before getting into a defensive stance. Reno turns to look at Zazel, tapping the rod on his shoulder.

“So, you tracked us down again, huh?” Reno asks.

“No, not quite. I was looking for something else, and you all just happened to be here,” Zazel replies, walking around the group, watching them. “A two for one deal.”

“Cocky, ain'tcha?” Reno says, pointing the rod at him. “You’re not the real thing, and like you said, you’re outnumbered, yo.”

Rufus fires his rifle, but Zazel disappears before the bullets land a hit. Above Reno, Zazel spreads his hands out like a fan and swings down. Reno dashes out of the way, glaring as the claws miss him by only a few centimeters before burying themselves into the ground. As soon as Reno looks at Zazel, he appears behind Rude, kicking the Turk in the back then disappears again once Rude recovers. Alexis keeps the gun close, looking all around her. When Zazel attacks Rufus, the man shoots his gun on the ground, propelling himself away from the attack as Darkstar dives at Zazel, who disappears before she can bite down. For whatever reason, Alexis is left alone by his assault. However, the whirlwind attacks wear down the party, and Alexis cannot get a clear shot on the target. Zazel appears in the center and spins around, sending daggers at each of them. Reno blocks it with the baton, while Rude knocks it out of the air, and Rufus shoots one away. The distraction is enough, however, as Zazel spears towards Alexis. She fires the gun, and he takes the bullets, his face contorting in pain, letting Alexis know she definitely made contact. Ducking down, she narrowly misses the swipe of his claws, and she rolls out of the ay before he can step on her. Reno hits Zazel in the back, knocking him off balance. The attacks are swift, and each impact sends a burst of electricity out. Reno ends his assault with a kick to Zazel’s head, which sends the enemy stumbling to Rude, who delivers a hammer-fist down on top of him. When Zazel hits the ground, Rufus bursts forward. He fires a shotgun blast to the enemy's head, with Darkstar howling, sending another burst of lightning down on top of Zazel.

“Enough!” Zazel screeches and flies up, glaring down at all of them. “Do you think you have any chance against a god!?”

“You are no god,” Rufus states cooly.

Laughing, Zazel swoops down, disappearing in an instant. Suddenly Rufus, Reno, and Rude are sent flying backward as an invisible force knocks them all away. Zazel materializes in the center and laughs, before swinging his ax through the air, sending a dark arc of energy towards them, hitting all of them again. Alexis shoots Zazel in the head the second she sees him, and he sneers, turning towards her, a bit of blood dripping from the impact of the bullet.

“Stupid girl.”

“Alexis, run!”

The words are too late as Zazel is already close, a dagger in his hand, he goes to stab her, but a flash of light appears, and Alexis does not feel the pain. Looking down, she sees it pierce an arm, and she looks at Reno, who yells out as the blade goes through his arm. Falling to the ground, he grips his arm tightly, dagger still buried in it. Sneering, Zazel stares down at the man.

“What a pathetic attempt at a rescue.”

“It distracted you,” Alexis says, firing into Zazel’s chest.

Zazel screams in pain and jumps back. Reno starts laughing and stands up, looking at Zazel. “You are so fucked, bitch.”

Zazel narrows his eyes, the feathers on his wings ruffling up. Alexis looks at Reno’s injured arm, and in his hand is a red materia. The space around him glows, his own eyes flashing amber just briefly before reverting to his usual turquoise. From the sky, the Obsidian Bahamut spears towards Zazel, landing on the ground, causing it to shake. It roars, and Zazel lifts his arm up to protect his face from the debris. Staring up at it, Zazel pales and backs away, recognizing the beast. The sight of the black Dragon King rejuvenates the party, and they do a full-on assault. The five of them stay out of the way of Bahamut’s strikes, but land hits when they can. Zazel fends off most but is quickly overwhelmed by the dragon’s attacks. Suddenly, Reno kneels, breathing hard, staring at his arm. Alexis notices and rushes to him. Black marks begin to run up his neck from his arm. Bahamut turns its head then growls, grabbing Zazel before he lands a blow to Rufus. Flying up, Zazel tries to get out of the grasp, panicking when his magic is nulled. In an instant, the Shade takes a megaflare at point-blank range, and the summon disappears, letting Zazel plummet to the ground. Upon impact, Rufus and Rude run over to Zazel, but the Shade disappears from sight, using the last of its energy to get away.

Reno cries out as the pain spreads from his arm and across his chest. Alexis starts pulling the clothes off and looks at his arm, almost gagging. The skin is rotting around the dagger. Darkstar rushes up and nudges Reno, the glow of curaga surrounding him, yet nothing happens. Rufus kneels and stares at it, making a face.

“It behaves like geostigma…”

Reno yells and grabs the dagger. “Get it out of me!”

“It will make the bleeding worse!” Alexis warns.

“Shut up!” Reno shouts and yanks the dagger out of his arm.

Rude pins his partner down to keep him from moving anymore, and Reno thrashes out, the pain going up to his neck.

“Shut up! Shut up!” Reno yells, closing his eyes, shaking his head violently.

Alexis pulls her belt off and tourniquets his arm as Rufus casts ensuna. Nothing happens, and Alexis feels the burning sensation in her hands, then she hears it. Voices crying out in pain. The festering liquid crawls up her hand, and she closes her eyes, praying. Suddenly, warmth fills her and silences the voices. The liquid disappears, and the radiant energy flows over Reno, healing his arm and making the disease disappear. Alexis feels her hands shaking, but does not feel the exhaustion. Looking down, the materia fragment around her neck glows just a bit before going dim once again. Reno groans and sits up, only to be knocked to the ground again by Alexis hugging him, crying.

“Stop almost dying!” she cries, burying her face in his neck.

Reno laughs a little and holds her, feeling slightly weak from the event. Rude and Rufus are catching their breath around them, and Darkstar barks happily at the small victory.

“He said he was searching for something,” Rufus says.

Alexis recalls the red fragment. “He appeared in the temple. He looked surprised to see me like he was only there for the materia fragment. He took it, and I’m guessing he used the last of his energy to get back to the real thing and deliver it to him.”

“A materia fragment? Normally something I would not pay any mind to, yet yours just healed Reno like it was nothing, and now Zazel is collecting some as well,” Rufus says, then crosses his arms. “I will have others look into it if they haven’t been already.”

Alexis gets off Reno, helping him get on his feet as he speaks, “Hers is something else, boss. It cast a barrier to protect her at one point too. It's sporadic, but it's saved our asses a couple times now, yo.”

“Interesting.”

“Yours is red, and you said Zazel's was a darker red?” Rude asks, looking at Alexis.

She nods, crossing her arms. “Maybe it’s a new summon like Lane’s. Except maybe he’s trying to create one for himself, and these fragments will be a vessel. Speaking off…”

Everyone turns to look at Reno, who looks at the hand that held the red materia. Holding it up, he smirks at the group. “Guess who has the new badass summon? Lane gave it to me, I think. I mean, it was a dream, but when I woke up, this was in my hand.”

“That was definitely the same one Lane summoned to fight Zazel. Maybe he entrusts it to you,” Rufus offers.

“Can’t say I’ll be using it all the time. That’ll attract a hell of a lot of attention,” Reno says, flexing his arm. He frowns at the large hole in the jacket and shirt. “So much for stopping blades.”

“You never said it’d stop magic space blades full of geostigma,” Alexis says.

Reno smirks and looks at Rufus and Rude. “Hopefully, that means the rest of our night is quiet?”

“Don’t be too hopeful, partner.”


	44. Season Two Finale

**_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky._ **

Zazel takes the materia piece of out of his shade's dying hand, looking it over carefully. Smirking, he places it onto a large materia fragment. It glows slightly as the two pieces fuse together. Zazel sees one more piece missing, and he sighs heavily. Looking at the sky above him, he listens to the whispers of his army. They have yet to find that materia as well. Shaking his head, he tosses the materia in the air, then catches it, placing it in his pocket. Cracking his neck, he grins, happy that the girl found Mistaken for him. With his injuries finally healed, he can enact his revenge. He involuntarily shudders at the thought of how much despair and fear he will yet be able to cause this world.

"This world shall burn."

**_Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._ **

Lane slowly opens his eyes, feeling as if he is floating. Looking around, he sees a boy approach him. Before he can reach his hand out, his eyes close as he falls into slumber once more. Images flash before his eyes. Alexis getting shot, screaming out for his help. A helicopter crashing and Reno accepting his fate. He could not save any of them because he is weak and a coward. Rage fills his heart, and he clenches his fists, and he feels nails digging into his mind.

_No. I gave Reno the means to summon Bahamut. He is alive. He will protect Alexis. I did not fail them._

"Ah, like you didn't fail Beelzebub and Collin?" Zazel whispers in Lane's ear. Lane twists around, glaring, recognizing the battlefield the two angels now stand on. "How you failed her back home? Failed everyone by leaving to get your scrapbook? Do you even know what is happening back home? They. Are. Dying."

"No. You're lying," Lane says, glaring at the fallen angel before him. "The fate of the world never rested on my shoulders alone. Collin said they will be okay."

"Yet, here I am," Zazel says, holding his arms out. "If Hell was defeated, I'd be dead, for one. More importantly, Hell wouldn't be wasting resources chasing ghosts like you."

Lane sneers at Zazel, then turns around, walking away. He shakes his head violently, closing his eyes, trying to free himself from Zazel's torment. Opening his eyes, he watches his comrades fall in battle as he is powerless to save them. Lane raises his hands, blood dripping off his fingers. The clawing sensation intensifies as the screams of those he once fought to protect overwhelm all other senses. Finally, it abates, and Lane relaxes. A quiet song reaches him as the boy he saw approach earlier touches the mako crystal protecting Lane.

"You saved us all back home. You can do it again, father. I found Alexis, I gave her clues on where to find you. She will be here soon, don't worry."

**_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life: The gift of the Goddess._ **

"Do you even know who you are?"

Alexis stares out at the open ocean as she sits on a cliffside, her feet dangling off the edge. Next to her, Zazel sits down, staring out at the vastness. The question hangs in the air, as it has haunted her subconscious for weeks now.

"I'm Alexis Mikelson. My parents died when I was little, and Lane adopted–"

"Lies."

"–me. That is not a lie," Alexis says, glaring at the nightmare. "Go. Away. I told you I'm not scared of you."

"And I told you, you should be," Zazel says, grinning at her. "I know who you are. I know it was more than chance Lane adopted you. I know why you feel so close to him. I know why the demons recognize you, why they hesitate to hurt you. Even if their master has fallen, they know he loved you so much he was willing to make you a queen."

Alexis rolls her eyes and continues to stare out at the ocean. However, the fragments of her dreams surface. The face of the man she does not know but felt love for. The battlefield she has never seen before but felt all too familiar.

"You loved Astaroth, and his followers loved you. A true Persephone to our _beloved_ ruler. When he perished at Lane's hands, you were devastated. No one knew what happened to you. Yet, here you are. Pretending to be some dumb little girl falling in love with some meta-human. You really lowered your standards, _my queen_."

"Shut. Up. Do not talk about Reno like that and just stop talking to me!" Alexis says, glaring at Zazel.

"Ah, there is that fire. If only that SOLDIER didn't go and interrupt our meeting years ago. I would have helped you remember who you really are so long ago, and you would have helped me finish off Lane and reap vengeance for what he did on Earth."

"I said go away!"

Alexis sits up quickly, breathing hard. The motion wakes Reno up, and the Turk cautiously touches her back, trying not to startle her further. She relaxes and looks at him. The turquoise eyes are bright with concern. Leaning into him, Alexis hugs him tightly. Reno embraces her, kissing the top of her head, laying his cheek against it. After some coaxing, Alexis lays down, and Reno holds her hand. Alexis stares at the ceiling, fiddling with the materia fragment around her neck. Sighing, she looks down at it. Nothing happens, and she wonders if she will ever be able to use it when she needs it. Then again, it always helped when they needed it the most. Looking to her side, she watches Reno sleep peacefully. Laying on her side, she stares at him intensely, wondering exactly how far he is willing to go for her. It sort of worries her about the answer, but Alexis also knows she is willing to do the same for him. Closing her eyes, she tries to sleep, but images of war flash through her head, and she opens her eyes again. Shuddering, she tries not to think about it. She grips the materia fragment, wishing for it to somehow allow her to sleep. Just as the idea forms in her head, Alexis closes her eyes and no longer sees the nightmares. Smiling, she falls asleep soundly.

**_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess._ **

A man kneels by his friend, petting the armored wolf's head gently. As he stands, the red coat falls to his side, and he looks around at his fallen enemies. All of them appear to be cut down by a burning blade. The armored wolf snorts loudly, then takes off in the direction of the forest. The burgundy haired man looks to the sky, asking for the hero to help once more. If they can find the ultimate white materia, this world may have a chance. Closing his eyes, he senses a dark presence around him. A single black feather falls in front of him as the man catches it. It fades into dust, and he grips it tightly. It is time he helps build a force able to counter their enemy's overwhelming numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of September 29th, 2020, I will be going on hiatus until the end of November. Between school and research, I have had very little time to edit this story. If I try to publish anything, it will be sub-par quality, and the plot will suffer. I do not want that to happen, so I will be taking a break until the semester is over then focus on the story. The goal is to hopefully be able to make it up by having daily updates once again. Thank you, everyone, so much for reading. I will see you all in November! Stay safe.
> 
> Update: (February 4th, 2021) I have not forgotten about this story and I fully intend to finish it. Unfortunately, life has become hectic in my end and I wasn’t able to publish in November. After this semester, I plan on cranking some content out! Thank you for your patience. Stay safe, and Happy New Year!


End file.
